BoyLove:NarutoxSasuke - Roomies
by grathialiana
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke become roomies during their first year in college. Let's find out how they open up and find love with each other. Naruto is not gay, and Sasuke tries hard to pretend that he is not. Yey, it's now complete! Sweetness overload and sugar rush inside! Kyaaaahhh!
1. Chapter 1 - Roomies

**Roomies**

This is my very first ever yaoi story. I know some of you guys are already mad at me for not continuing with my previous stories. But I'm just soooooo sorry. I'm totally immersed in Japanese BL dramas right now I just cannot seem to go back to the "normal" heterosexual way of doing things.

I know. I know. Arrrrrggghhh! It's so hard to switch teams back and forth, back and forth.

So there.

I know someday I'll find my muse again. I'm not putting anything on hold. I'm just trying to find the right inspiration. It's just I find two cute looking guys kissing more of a turn on than a girl and a boy. How freaky is thaaat?!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

It's rated M for a reason: boyxboy. But again. I do not write graphic sex scenes so those who come to my link hoping to find smut, I'm sorry to burst your bubbles okay? This is my initiation to BoyLove so please. Be nice to me.

Naruto - Seme

Sasuke - Uke (It's in his name so we shouldn't really be surprised. ***guffawing***)

:-D

**Roomies**

One should always expect the worst during start of classes. Noisy students bustling in and out of the hallways, mountains of stuff owned by kids who were moving to their dorms, scared looking parents invading the school territories as if they had the right to be there.

Tsch.

Sasuke Uchiha swung his bulky backpack on his shoulder, walking stiffly. He held a tiny stub on his hand. Room 105. That was where his room was.

Deftly, he avoided even the slightest chance of any human touch as he maneuvered the hallways jam-packed with excited college freshmen. A lot of boxes were being hauled in to their rooms as the kids prattled on about how fascinating it was to be in their own dorm rooms and start college.

Freedom. No parents.

Hey, a kid couldn't get any happier than that.

Sasuke continued walking, not minding the noise. He needed to see his room, get the specifics so he could order his stuff delivered to him. Stuff that would fit.

Of course, he could not forget that he had to share the room with somebody. Yeah, that was rich, considering that he was the most introverted guy in the whole world a fish might be even more talkative than him.

Room 105.

Sasuke tucked his long bangs behind his ear so he could look up at the number plastered on the wall. His room. For the next four years of college. Until he finally drove his parents crazy that they would disown him and stop paying for his schooling. Now, that wasn't a very bad idea, considering that all he really wanted was to be out in the street anyway, playing his music until he lost track of time.

Sigh.

He didn't even have his guitar now.

He wished he could have gone home first, instead of going directly to his dorm room in Konoha U, but he just didn't want to see his parents. Once Sasuke was able to tell how much of his things fit his side of the dorm room, he would have one of their man servants deliver his stuff. Man servants, eeew. Who would even say such outdated language at this time?

_Definitely what my father calls the help._

He reached for the door knob, twisted it slowly, until a massive force yanked it forward, taking him with it.

_Eeeeep!_

"Ow, man. Sorry!" a low voice said hoarsely.

Sasuke fell against a hard broad chest. He grunted, startled at the impact. A large hand splayed on his back, steadying him. "Are you okay?" asked the voice again. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were outside."

Sasuke's black hair, almost shoulder length, covered most of his face so he didn't see who the other guy was at first. He felt the hand on his back. On instinct, he recoiled in trepidation and stepped away from the embrace of the other young man. He was still looking at the floor, clutching his backpack.

"Hey, you okay, man?"

Finally Sasuke looked up.

To a face of a blue eyed angel, whose mouth was so full, his lips looked sinfully enticing. His cheeks were ruddy, full of warmth and color, his nose a perfect regal shape. And he had the type of body that athletes took a long time to build, ripped muscle, broad chest, tight abs.

The sexy asshole was parading himself in an almost see through white Hanes shirt that Sasuke could make out the lovely pecs from under the fabric.

Sasuke had to clutch his bag painfully.

Of all the possible candidates to be his roommate he had to be stuck with a jock type, homophobic kind of guy who would probably hate his guts and feed them to the dogs once he found out what Sasuke really was.

_Fucking shit! _

Sasuke was not a person who usually started hating things or people onset because of appearances. He was the aloof kind of guy anyway. Most of the time he didn't care about his surroundings.

But this new guy, probably his new roommate, he suddenly hated with a passion. With a capital P.

"I'm fine," Sasuke growled, nose flaring.

The other boy ran a hand through his hair, smiling, oblivious to the deathly aura oozing from the new comer. He held the door open wider, to give them more space. Outside the screeching noises of excited kids were becoming unbearable.

The yellow haired guy chuckled. "Brats, hehehe. Hey, man, I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. I was on my way out to buy some food. I just moved my stuff in here so things are a little messy. Hey which bed do you prefer? The left one or the right one? I haven't really chosen since I was hoping you'd come first and we could decide-"

There was a loud banging from the outside, then crashing sounds as boxes probably fell to the floor, breaking things.

"Mind if I close the door? We can't talk with all the noise outside," Naruto told Sasuke, gesturing to the hallway.

All at once claustrophobic fear assailed Sasuke. This would be the first time that he would be alone in one room with a person, and a man at that.

He probably looked like a spooked kid, and Sasuke knew if he didn't get a grip on his growing anxiety this guy Naruto would probably think he was a nut case. So he did his best to straighten his posture, his knuckles white from gripping his backpack. His long bangs covered most of his face as his eyes were glued to the floor. He cleared his dry throat. "I don't mind which bed is mine," he said, surprisingly clearly, his voice sounding calm.

Naruto shrugged, still seemingly unaffected by his new roommate's expression. "Oh. If that's the case I'll take the one beside the window, if you don't mind. I like star watching sometimes." Then he grinned that heart stopping grin of his, full with teeth, his eyes crinkling in delight.

Sasuke, regardless of what he constantly vowed to himself and to the dead memory of his past, he couldn't help but be mesmerized by that smile. His new roommate was like a breath of fresh air. All cheerful and childlike. Lovable. Adorable.

_Fuuuuck…_

Sasuke looked away in annoyance.

Naruto, for the first time, given the silence he got from the newcomer, was able to really study him. Where Naruto's blond hair was gelled up in lofty spikes, this other guy preferred his long, almost girly looking hair, falling down, surrounding most of his face.

Naruto took a closer look at his face. He really was a pale one, compared to Naruto's tan, from working under the sun too long. Now this new guy, not only did his color look unhealthy, Naruto thought he was too slender to be a sporty type. Naruto found his eyes wandering from his head to his toes. Yeah, skinny. His wrists were too thin, almost delicate looking. The black haired boy was wearing a button up shirt which might have looked good on him if only he would stand up straighter and not cower by the wall as if he was facing Judgment day.

Which brought Naruto to a startle.

"Uhhh… Are you sure you're okay, man?"

Sasuke glanced briefly at him, his other hand going to the pocket of his jeans. "Y-yeah. Sorry. I'm just not used to sharing a room with anybody."

"Oh. Well, don't you worry about me, 'kay? Coz I lived with a bunch of guys from the orphanage so I know how to deal with cramped space. And this room we have here, it's not even cramped at all. It's actually pretty neat. We're only two guys sharing a bathroom! How cool is that?!"

Naruto looked bouncing on his feet, as he eyed their plain, freshly painted room. The two beds were several feet away from each other, separated by a medium sized night stand, large enough for both of their use.

Something from what he said caught Sasuke's interest. "Orphanage?"

Naruto's head bobbed up and down. "Yeah, got no folks. I was raised in the orphanage since I was a bare assed baby. Then my old man, Jiraiya, he adopted me when I was about ten. I call him my old man, 'coz he's like a dad to me. You know how many kids would fit this room and on those two beds? Maybe six to eight. Sleeping was always a ruckus to see who gets to be evicted off the bed." His eyes held a faraway look for a second as he relived the memory. He chuckled easily.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. How could this Naruto air out his past like that to a stranger without fearing what the other would think about him? Sure, being an orphan was something that one could not help being, but it was still sensitive of a topic to just casually share to anyone.

"And you? You haven't told me your name."

Sasuke shifted from one foot to another. "Uchiha."

Naruto raised one eyebrow, suddenly deep in thought. He was sure he heard that name somewhere. Aha. "Hey, is Uchiha your last name?"

"Yeah."_ Duh?_

"Are you related to that business tycoon Uchiha from the Fire City?"

Sasuke cringed at the question although he did his best not to show too much emotion on his face. The last thing he wanted to think about was his connection to that family name. "Yeah."

"Oh" was the only thing that came out of Naruto's mouth. He looked at the other boy one more time, finally realizing why his roommate looked like he had never worked a day in his life: all slender, pale but very smooth skin, an elegance around him that seemed like second skin, no matter how he cowered by the wall.

Naruto wished he could really see all of his face. He could only make out his jawline, so narrow that it looked almost feminine. He was only able to see glimpses of Uchiha's eyes, and they were as black as pitch, the color making them stand out on his pale complexion.

Naruto's eyes wandered down to Sasuke's mouth. He had never been attracted at all to other guys' lips in the past, and he was as sure as he was standing there that he was NOT beginning to, but everything about Sasuke was delicate looking. Even his freaking mouth. Sometime Naruto wondered how it was to be too beautiful for a guy. He had a feeling girls fell all over Sasuke because of his movie star looks. Because he was that. A pretty face.

Naruto suddenly sighed. He hoped Sasuke wouldn't bring girls all that much to their room for quickies since Naruto had part time work and he had no other place to go to rest. It would be a bother to keep on cock blocking his new roommate just so Naruto could get some sleep at night.

Sasuke finally came out of his shell by the wall and moved to the bed, inspecting the mattress. Low class. The material was already bunched up inside. Some of the springs were loose. This had to go.

Naruto watched him, fascinated with how graceful he moved when he was not being shy. And even as Sasuke moved around the room, he found the expression on his face changing. Sasuke looked all hard now, as if a military officer inspecting a room of wayward novices, expecting to find the worst.

Naruto unconsciously ran his tongue on his lower lip.

When Sasuke looked all business like that, he appeared to be… Yeah. Sexy.

Naruto coughed into his hand. Whoa. That was rich. He felt like laughing.

Sasuke's gaze turned to him, quizzically.

Naruto waved a hand. "I'm getting something from the convenience store. Some take out. What would you want to have?"

Eeeew. Cheap take out. Sasuke wanted to curl his lip in disgust.

"No thanks. I'll be leaving anyway. I just wanted to know how big my room - uh, I mean - this room is. So I can calculate how much of my stuff can be delivered to me."

Naruto frowned in thought. "Where do you live anyway? I'm from the country side and this is my first day here."

"From Fire City," Sasuke answered, not bothering to explain further.

"You have a ride? Are you driving three hours back home then if you're not staying here?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I'll be staying in a hotel in the meantime."

Naruto whistled under his breath. "Wow. Hotel eh?''

Sasuke knew he sounded like a rich pampered school girl, but he couldn't help it. If he had his own money, he would like to stay in a hotel all his college life and forget about rooming in with anyone. But the sad thing was, even though, yeah, his family was among the wealthiest in the city, Sasuke's allowance was only enough to get him by on a daily basis, with a little extra for extracurricular activities i.e. parties. It was definitely bigger than a regular college student's paltry stipend, but it was not adequate to let him live in a hotel all his school life.

Sasuke nodded stiffly to Naruto then moved towards the door. "My stuff will be here tomorrow." He sounded upset by that, as if it was the last thing he wanted.

Naruto sighed. "Okay. See you, then."

"Hai." And Sasuke hurried out of the door, not once looking back.

Naruto walked back to his narrow bed and sat down, his elbows on his knees. And he thought he was going to have a good time in college, be best friends with his new roommate. But the one he got was as skittish as a coal.

And pretty as hell.

What the fuck?

Naruto laughed darkly, suddenly feeling the tight confinement of his pants. He looked down at his groin, where his wood was all hard and restless.

Well, hell, how did that happen?

Naruto fell back on the bed with a loud thump, his shoulder shaking in laughter. Yeah, this would be one heck of a ride.

xxx

Well that was quick. Please tell me what you think. Is Sasuke too OOC? Don't worry, if you think he is, wait for the next chapters. He'll come around. :-D


	2. Chapter 2 - Heat

**Roomies**

Hey, thanks for following my story. I was a bit surprised that there were already a few who read my little fiction. You are all so precious to me so I dedicate all the boy love goodness to all of you!

**Chapter 2 Heat**

Once more, Sasuke stared at the number 105 in front of him. A sense of déjà vu crept over him. This time though he was a little disconcerted, knowing who existed on the other side of the door.

A guy who had the most mouthwatering body he had ever seen for the first time in years, after he accepted that his fantasy of a brother was not coming back anymore. In reality, ever since the great tragedy that befell him when he was twelve years old, he had never been this drawn to a single person in an infinitesimal amount of time.

Yeah of course he knew he was not like the other boys. He was different. He didn't fall in love with the right people like most of them did. He held no interest in the opposite sex.

Sasuke knew since he was a child that his desires were totally unaccepted by society, and he did his best not to let them show. He had no wish to be called a faggot all his life, but he didn't want to saddle himself with pretentions of dating girls, so he never bothered. Since twelve, he shunned peers his age, be they male or female. He knew he could never act on the 'abominable' (as what his father had put it) desires that he had, so he had no intention of letting people know where his preferences lay. And girls totally left him cold. So he went through high school mostly on his own.

However, his brilliant mind could never go unnoticed. Sasuke didn't even know it himself, how, when other kids his age would devote all their time and efforts in studying, his mind would just eat up all the lessons in one sitting, and he could take an exam the next day and still ace it, with barely glance on his notes. He had always been good in math, and science and arts, and music.

Sigh.

Most of the girls who begged to go out with him in high school said he was good at everything. That he was a trophy boyfriend, someone they would be proud to introduce to their mamas. He wanted to curl his lip in disgust every time they carried on, as if almost worshipping him, his wealthy roots, his perfect good looks, his elegant way of carrying himself. He wanted to slap all these foolish girls upside down in the head and tell them to mind their own business.

Because he was not perfect. Not by a long shot. He was a freak of nature. Unnatural. Disgusting. Men should not love other men. Men were created to be with women.

Why me?

That was what Sasuke always asked himself. He didn't want to be what he was. He didn't want to be a lover of the same sex. And all these freaking years, since his older brother's death, he was able to school himself flawlessly against the pull of his carnal urges towards other guys. Nobody knew he was gay, except his parents, and that had cost him a lot.

It had even cost him his own brother's life.

_Stop it!_

Sasuke shook his head clearing away the vision of another black haired boy from his mind, a boy who looked exactly like him, only older, with a more brooding expression on his face, if that was even possible.

Sasuke reached for the door knob. He twisted. Locked. He fumbled for the key, slipped it in, and in a second the lock clicked open.

He put the key back in his pocket.

But he couldn't make himself enter. He was all nerves inside. So this was how one could really get a schoolboy – or schoolgirl? – crush on someone. Suddenly his palms were all sweaty. He could still remember how Naruto's broad chest looked under his shirt, all hard and muscle, the rigid nipples visible. Sasuke bit his lip, trying to erase the picture of Naruto's pecs from his mind. It wouldn't be good if his new roommate would notice him getting a boner every time Naruto appeared before him. Aaah, that was just pathetic.

He looked at his watch. Ten am. It was already so late. Surely, Naruto would be up and about, probably done eating breakfast and fixing his stuff. Sasuke was wearing a tight collared button up shirt. Popping the first two top buttons, he adjusted the collar on his neck to give him more room to breathe.

Mustering all the courage he had he swung the door open.

His eyes centered on Naruto's bed. And on the one occupying it.

Sasuke's knees shook and he had to hold on to the door knob so as not to slide onto the floor.

Naruto was lying almost naked on his bed, only wearing a sorry excuse of boxer shorts to cover his groin. And even that was not enough. Sasuke could actually see the shape of Naruto's morning wood tenting the fabric. The stupid jerk was lying sprawled on his back, his arms and legs outstretched, his magnificent crotch all for the world to see.

Horror registered on Sasuke's face. _Bloody toads!_

For the love of –

How would Sasuke keep all these expressions he had kept for all these years to himself if this moronic idiot of his roommate would continue parading himself naked in front of him? Hooow?

For once Sasuke wished he was blind. He didn't want this. He didn't want to watch Naruto's every move, watch his strong big body like Sasuke was a cat in heat. But he couldn't help it, damn it to hell and back!

Gritting his teeth, he went near the bed and kicked one of the posts viciously. "Wake up, oi!"

"Mmmmmm?" Naruto groaned, his hand automatically going to his cock, stroking it. He still hadn't realized that he was not alone.

Sasuke almost had a nosebleed at the sight. He was monumentally frozen, unable to take his eyes off at the rough way Naruto was pumping at his long thick prick, while making all these sexy noises at the back of his throat.

"Ughh…" Naruto moaned aloud, and no one would mistake what he was doing, masturbating in front of a stranger. Sasuke realized in horror that the door behind him was slightly ajar.

He wiped a hand on his face roughly, his jaw set. Fuck this moron.

"Oi, Naruto!" Sasuke growled louder, shaking the bed with one booted foot. "Wake up!"

Lazily, blue eyes peered up at him. "Huh? Uchiha?"

Sasuke stepped further crossing his arms on his chest, his eyes focused on the foot of the bed, avoiding Naruto's physique. "I'm sorry for barging in. But I thought it was already late and that you would be awake when I come in. My stuff is outside." He went through his explanation in a rush, so that Naruto would move his ass up and put some clothes on.

Naruto yawned, stretching his arms above his head, giving Sasuke a perfect view of his bare body. Sasuke muttered a foul curse, looking away. Naruto didn't even look uncomfortable there on the bed, as he scratched his chest, and his other hand was wiping his eye to wakefulness. "Hey, what's up?"

That.

_That in your boxers is what's up. And in mine too, you piece of shit._

Sasuke made a motion of impatience, looking at his watch. "I have a few guys coming in with my things. I wanted to tell you so you can - you can - get dressed and…"

"Aww, this?" Naruto gestured to himself. "I usually wear this at home. Where are the guys? I don't mind helping. Do you have to carry big boxes?" he asked innocently, yawning again.

The fuck?!

Sasuke wanted to strangle him. Who on his right mind would go almost ass naked inside a room with a virtual stranger like Sasuke?

This guy had gone bonkers.

Sasuke shook his head, moving towards the door. "No, just, just don't… don't do whatever. I mean, I got it." He took out his cellphone and dialed someone. "Yeah, you can get them up in here now."

As he placed his phone back to his pocket he figured if he acted too prudish around Naruto, Naruto might think something was strange with him. Didn't guys shower all the time, buck naked after game practices? A straight guy wouldn't be ashamed of his nakedness amidst other guys. That was normal, right?

Bloody hell.

Sasuke was now breathing through his nose, his back towards Naruto, tapping his foot on the floor. How would he even live with this guy?

He listened as Naruto went to the bathroom, heard the flush of the toilet and hoped that he really would put something on. Naruto came out of the bathroom, this time wearing cargo shorts that came down to his knees. He rummaged through his closet. Sasuke saw him on his peripheral vision, hating himself for admiring Naruto's back, all corded muscle and tan skin.

Sasuke's hand itched to touch.

Damn.

_Please put on a shirt I beg of you… _

The sight of his mouthwatering nipples made Sasuke want to run his tongue all over his lips in admiration.

But Naruto only got a towel to dry his face. He slung it around his shoulder, standing close to Sasuke. Even from that distance, Sasuke could feel the heat coming from Naruto's skin.

"Hey."

Naruto gently tapped Sasuke's shoulder. "Good to see you, man. Didja sleep well at the hotel?" There was a concerned look in his eyes that made Sasuke wonder why.

Oh. His eye bags were probably horrible. Because he did not even get a wink of sleep last night trying to figure out how to act around Naruto without making Naruto suspicious of his real sexual orientation. He didn't want to be kicked out of school because someone shouted fag.

And yeah, he lay awake in bed all night thinking of the many good things a body like Naruto's could do. Sasuke stifled a moan that wanted to come out of his mouth as he imagined that big heavy chest draped all over him, pinning him to the bed, making him breathless…

Ugh. This was so not helping.

Naruto gazed down at Sasuke, a small smile on his lips. "You're really a shy one, eh?"

Sasuke stuttered. "I – I – am definitely not- What are you saying?"

Naruto's smile got even wider. "Don't mind me too much, okay? I'm big and all, but I'm harmless. I usually don't bully little guys like you. No need to be scared of me."

Sasuke's face crumpled, completely flabbergasted by the insult. "Who you calling little, you usuratonkatchi?"

At that Naruto heartily laughed, snaking an arm around Sasuke's neck and pulling him close. "And I thought you don't have it in you. Hey, come on, man. Loosen up a little on me, okay? You're too uptight." The arm around Sasuke's neck tightened but in a comfortable kind of way.

Sasuke stood rigid, afraid that he might hug the big guy back, but he couldn't shake off the feeling of _rightness _with this casual brotherly hug. He felt the hard muscles on Naruto's arms, thrilled with the skin contact.

"There, there. I didn't mean to muss up your shirt, young master. I bet that costs a fortune." Naruto smiled again, stepping away.

All at once Sasuke missed the heat radiating from his roommate's body. All at once Naruto's smiles became so precious that Sasuke felt he could just stand there all day watching his mouth break into a smile in different angles. He was so good to look at.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" Naruto asked, sitting down on the bed, rummaging through his stuff. "I bet you had a buffet back at the hotel. Sheesh. This is so embarrassing. I only have ramen here while I'm holing up with a rich kid like you. I'm really sorry you got loser roommate."

"Ramen?"

"Yeah." Naruto held up the packed cup noodles. " 'S all I have. Wanna go at it? I have a few other cups here."

Sasuke was so touched that Naruto was offering him food, despite them not being properly acquainted yet. In all honesty Sasuke thought he would just room in with someone and that they would leave each other alone most of the time. That was what made him think that sharing a room with someone was possibly bearable.

He didn't count on Naruto happening.

Sasuke wanted to hate Naruto. Even unknowingly, Naruto could easily expose forbidden emotions Sasuke had trained himself to keep bottled inside. With just one smile, and Sasuke's world was tumbling down.

And the sad part of it was that Naruto was as straight as an arrow. No matter how he tolerated Sasuke, a fag was a fag to straight guys. Never could blend well.

Sasuke knew he would regret this weakness in the future but he couldn't help but feel like he was supposed to do something for the other guy. "I have - uh- fresh produce in my fridge. I'll whip up some breakfast. That is, if you can wait a little more?"

His voice was small, hoping that Naruto would deny his offer. It would make Sasuke feel better knowing that he still offered, and if the other guy didn't want it, then it wasn't his problem anymore.

Like a child, Naruto's face lightened up. He didn't disguise his excitement. "Really? You know how to cook?"

Sasuke didn't want to admit that he was the one who cooked at his Aunt's home, the home he had been living in for the past six years, after he was sent away from their house in Fire City. He did not want to explain that he even had finished a few crash courses in cooking. No. To someone like Naruto it would sound too girly. "A little," Sasuke lied.

"Oh, boy. You are a gift! I've been living off on ramen and take out from the convenience store since I got here. You mean you can cook real food?" Naruto massaged his flat stomach, an ecstatic expression on his face.

Sasuke's eyes followed the movement of his roommate's hand on his sexy stomach surreptitiously. Naruto was an easy guy to please. He was very transparent, wore every emotion on his sleeve. How seriously adorable was that? Sasuke closed his eyes for a brief second, trying to focus.

Sudden footsteps sounded outside. Naruto craned his neck to see beyond Sasuke's shoulder.

"At last," Sasuke muttered. He held the door open.

One by one, men poured in carrying various appliances. Laptop, flat TV, DVD player, a small fridge, a tall electric air cooler, stove, a few pots and pans. Even a surround sound system.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wow. Got this much stuff on you huh?"

Before Naruto's very eyes, Sasuke's disposition changed. He barked orders here and there at the men who held his things, his voice firm. "No, don't put it there… I want it in here. You, man, put this there. Be careful, watch where you're going! You. Be quick! We haven't got all day!"

Naruto was left standing on the corner, speechless. Sasuke was acting all high and mighty now, completely different from the shy boy he was being only a few minutes ago. Naruto scratched the top of his head. Well, heck. This would probably be the one time in his life that he, Naruto would get bullied by a little guy like Sasuke. Now, that was funny. Because Naruto felt that he would tolerate it. So Sasuke could be a pushover. What, like a nagging girlfriend. Yeah, that was hilarious.

"Whoa," Naruto blurted out, surprised when the men began stripping Sasuke's bed and hauling it outside, all four of them. Where were they taking Sasuke's bed?

As if answering him, several other guys came in with a new – a newly bought – bed and put it down on the floor, followed by a thick mattress. It was not a miserable looking narrow single bed like what Naruto had, but a double. Sasuke watched intently as the men fixed the bed and laid on it the mattress, along with the gray bedspread.

Naruto could only look on with shock.

It took all of thirty minutes to set everything up, the sound system, even the TV and all the visual players that Sasuke had them bring. Naruto could only stand on one corner since the hired workers wouldn't let him help anyway.

Once again, they were left alone. But Sasuke's side of the room had completely transformed. Yeah, drastically transformed. Naruto looked at his poor bed, at his worn out bedspread. He only had one small electric fan to combat the tropical heat. And amidst all of Sasuke's appliances, it looked like trash.

He scratched his head again, mortified. "Wow. You sure are loaded."

Sasuke tried not to blush. It wasn't his fault he had all these things. In the past he did not care showing off his wealth to other people. He had been born rich, couldn't very much do anything about it, so why not flaunt it if you have it, right?

But this time, he felt bad that he had so much and Naruto had so little. He wondered why he even cared. This was only the first day they were rooming in. Why would Naruto's opinion of him matter?

Suddenly Sasuke remembered something. "Ah. Breakfast. I'll get it."

He bustled through the small kitchen type corner that he had the men set up. There was ventilation through the small windows at the top of the wall so Sasuke had the workers set up the stove there. Cooking inside the dorm room was not prohibited; though a few students rarely managed to cook food for themselves when they couldn't even manage to get their home works done.

Naruto watched his slender roommate take out a few ingredients from his small fridge, and then taking out some tools that would be used for cooking.

Wow. He really was living with someone now. Well, he had been living with his adopted dad Jiraiya for eight years, but somehow this felt different.

Sasuke felt different.

He just felt… Nice.

Naruto sauntered to Sasuke, a wolfish smile on his face.

Xxx

So there you go. A bit more interaction on the following chapters. I also wanna finish this really fast coz I'm so inspired to write it.

Hey guys, want me to recommend a few BL dramas that I'm sooooo into right now?

Try **Takumi-kun series**. It's the best.

Also **Junjou Pure heart.**

And** Ai no Kotodama 1 & 2.**

Some of these were from mangas so they're really nice. Really sweet. All happy endings, promise.

There. Hope you'll read more of my story. I'm writing the new chapter as I speak, but I have work so I may be able to post a new one tomorrow. Thanks for reading!

Oh, and yeah, between Naruto and Sasuke, I always see Naruto as the seme, maybe because he defines the word aggressive when he wants something. I know a lot of fan girls want Sasuke as the seme cause of his darkness and all, but I don't know. He has so much angst. Hehe. Like a girl. Sorry. Did I say that? Hahahaha. No flaming please? Loveyah!


	3. Chapter 3 - Conversation

**Chapter 3 – Conversation**

Sasuke tried his best to ignore Naruto as he leaned over him by the kitchen, one hand against the wall. He was looking down at the pan where the delicious looking omelette was cooking, almost salivating at the aroma.

"Wow, that's awesome," Naruto said, gasping, as if he had just run a mile and back.

Sasuke fought to keep his breathing even. It was hard. Naruto's face was almost upon him and if he just tilted his head a little, the tip of Naruto's nose would touch his cheek.

Naruto decided to press even closer, his hip digging into Sasuke's back.

_Enough! _Sasuke's mind screamed in panic.

He swatted Naruto's shoulder away, scowling. "Will you let me move a little? Sit down, it's almost done!"

"Oww," Naruto cied out, rubbing the abused body part. Sasuke half expected Naruto to be mad and snap at him, but the blond boy merely scratched his nose in an adorable way, as if caught doing mischievous pranks by his elder.

He grinned widely at Sasuke. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

Sasuke turned away and shut off the stove. "Hn."

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy! Are we eating now?"

Sasuke put the ham and tomato filled omelette on a plate, his own expensive ware of course. "I already ate at the hotel. Here."

"You mean this is all for me?" Naruto sounded as if he just won the lottery or something. He took the plate and gazed at it in wonderment.

The awed expression on his face was enough to make Sasuke's cheeks heat up helplessly. In a conscious manner, he ruffled his bangs so that they covered his face. Seeing his roommate looking overjoyed over the simplest egg recipe he dished up had such a great effect on him. Contrary to what Sasuke had always practiced in the past, about not caring about other people that much, he found that he wanted to always see Naruto smile for him.

Naruto squared his shoulders and looked resolutely at Sasuke. "You're eating with me. Come on, let's sit."

Sasuke blinked. Didn't he just tell Naruto that he already ate in the hotel? Sasuke grew up in an environment where no one in general really contradicted what he said. Growing up with household help most of his life made him think like that.

Sasuke stepped back, shaking his head. "No, uhh, you eat it. I'm still full."

"Nonsense," Naruto retorted impishly. "You're too skinny. You can use a little something more."

Sasuke frowned. No one had ever called him skinny to his face in the past. Normally he heard people praising him for how marvelously he looked all the time. "I'm not skinny."

"Yes, you are. Look!" Naruto held the plate with one hand and in a fluid motion his other hand reached out to grab Sasuke by the stomach.

Sasuke flinched, shocked that the other guy could just actually touch him without gaining permission! Could this be raised as a complaint for harassment?

Oblivious to the horrified expression on Sasuke's face, Naruto spanned Sasuke's stomach with one big hard palm, then making circling motions, as if measuring the girth. He didn't notice that Sasuke had frozen in place, mouth clenched shut. The contact of Naruto's hot skin inexplicably sent shivers down his spine. And helplessly, all his blood rushed to his groin.

"See? You're too thin. Your stomach is as flat as a girl's. We're growing boys, man. We need to eat. Come on. We don't have a kotatsu, so let's sit on my bed. Wouldn't want your new one to smell of eggs, hehe." Naruto sounded chirpy.

Sasuke was able to let out the breath he was holding when Naruto let go of him. But there was no way in hell that he would sit across his roommate in this state. One more minute and Naruto would be able to guess how agitated he was. And of course, the boner wouldn't go away.

Fuck this.

Sasuke had never gotten aroused like this in a snap of a finger over some guy's touch. In all honesty, he abhorred it when people touched him, girls, boys, everyone in general. He had this great wall of a shield he placed around himself that no one could penetrate. No one. Because Sasuke wouldn't ever dare let any boy in. He would never repeat his disastrous actions in the past which caused their family to be broken apart. If he couldn't accept girls into his life, then he was not going to accept any one else.

But this Naruto. Just a simple touch was cataclysmic enough to make his head spin and break all the shields he carefully erected around himself.

Sasuke nodded his head, giving in, running a hand on his suddenly sweaty neck. "Uhhh, okay.I just gotta take a piss first."

"Oh, sure. I'll get another plate, okay? We'll sit on my bed."

Sasuke fled to the comfort of the bathroom, locked the door and leaned heavily on it. Until when could he pretend that these simple touches meant nothing to him, when all he wanted to do was pull Naruto to him to kiss that delicious mouth into breathlessness? Until when oh good Kami-sama?

Hurriedly, Sasuke unzipped his pants, and stood by the toilet. He took out his throbbing member which was already weeping with denied lust. Sasuke gritted his teeth, pumped a few times and came, shuddering.

His chest heaving from one of the hottest orgasms of his young life, he cursed over and over.

Well, at least, now his massive erection had died down a little. It would make eating with Naruto easier for him.

Meticulously, Sasuke made sure everything was squeaky clean before he washed his hands. He wouldn't want Naruto to notice any evidence of what he had just done here.

He left the bathroom quietly, drying his hands on his jeans. Naruto was already perched up on his bed, two plates and two forks before him. He directed a smile to Sasuke, patting the space from across him. "C'mon, sit."

"Arigatou." Sasuke sat as far from Naruto as he could. Naruto had already divided the omelette in equal parts for both of them.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto cried out gleefully, raising his plate. He took one large chunk of the meaty omelette into his mouth and chewed once, then swallowed. Sasuke, who was picking on his food, watched him.

Suddenly Naruto wheezed and coughed, making Sasuke sit up in alarm. "I'll get some water." He was about to stand up when Naruto's hand grabbed him by the arm.

"No… I'm good. I'm good. It was just I ate so fast some of it clogged my throat. I'm fine now. This one's so good, Uchiha. So freakin' awesome how you did this!" Innocently, he squeezed on Sasuke's arm, making the slender boy shift in his position uncomfortably. How could Naruto's skin be so warm all over?

Sigh.

"So, anyway," Naruto said, letting go of Sasuke and leaning back. He picked up his fork again and proceeded to eat. "Since we'll prolly be spending a few years at least together, we might as well get acquainted. Is that okay with you? Or are you the mind-your-own-business-leave-me-alone type of guy?"

Sasuke cleared his throat. "I'm fine with anything."

"Cool. 'Cause I like to be loud sometimes. I mean, I'm a blabbermouth and a klutz, that's what my pervy old man calls me all the time so y'know, I might invade your space a little from time to time. Just don't mind me. I like to talk. I grew up in the orphanage where there were so many kids you never ran out of friends to talk to so, yeah… I'm being a loudmouth now, ain't I?"

Sasuke bowed low, concentrating on his food. Naruto was just so handsome that it hurt to look at him while he was being adorable like that. Next thing Sasuke feared, he would be batting his eyelashes at Naruto like a girl. Jeeez, scary.

"And you, Uchiha? Wanna tell me something about yourself?"

The black haired boy shrugged daintily. "It's Sasuke."

"Hmm?"

"My name. It's Sasuke," he said softly.

"Oh. Sasuke. Nice name. Beats getting named after a fish cracker, hehehe."

Sasuke showed a small smile. "Yeah."

Naruto grinned at him, a devilish glint on his eyes. "Ooooh, so the young lord does know how to smile."

Sasuke snorted. _Why does he always tease me?_

"Before I forget, Sasuke, I'd like to set some rules in this room. If – if that's okay with you?"

"What rules?"

Naruto continued speaking even when his mouth was full of food. He wiped at his oily lips with the back of his hand. "Well, I'm okay with anything you do, except bringing girls over. I had just been accepted at a part time job here and there's no other place I can stay in between classes and my job. Or maybe if you really won't be able to hold it in, you can text me or something. Believe me, with my pervy old man, I've done a lot of walking in on things I never should have."

Sasuke stared at him, an odd expression on his face. "What?"

"I mean, no girls. At least for sex. You can bring some for studying, sure but not for hitting the sack."

This time, Sasuke wanted to roll on the bed in laughter. But of course that would look suspicious. So instead he just grinned, sliding his hand gracefully at his bangs.

The action caught Naruto's eyes. He watched as Sasuke ran his hand over his thick silky hair, entranced at the fluidity and delicateness of the act. Sasuke looked even more graceful stroking his hair than when other girls did it.

Finally Sasuke spoke, looking directly at Naruto's eyes. Sasuke was in a better mood now, had even smiled a couple of times. Being with Naruto was getting easier by the minute. "Why would you think that?"

"Think what?" Naruto repeated, still watching Sasuke's slender fingers stroking his hair.

"That I'd bring girls over?" It was really ridiculous, the things that Naruto could come up with.

Naruto swallowed another mouthful of egg, snorting. "Have you even looked at yourself in the mirror, man? You're really good looking. I bet girls fall at your feet when you step into the room."

Sasuke was at a loss for words. Did Naruto just say that he thought Sasuke was good looking? Like handsome?

"And boys too, I think." Naruto emphasized his conclusion with a sharp nod.

Sasuke almost choked. "What did you say?"

Naruto leaned to slap him on his shoulder. "Don't be too modest, dude. You're really a pretty face. Don't tell me you have never been propositioned to before by other guys?"

"N-no, of course not!" Sasuke cried out hotly.

"Really? That's weird."

"H-how would you know, anyway? You're not even gay!" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Grew up with some in the orphanage. Then when I got adopted by Jiraiya, we had this neighbor who has a gay son. We were okay, not close or anything 'cause we didn't have much in common, but I saw him with different boyfriends every week. I mean, gay people would hit on pretty looking boys too, right?"

Sasuke looked away. "How should I know?" he bit back.

"I just thought you get hit on by girls and guys alike. You really look good, y'know?" Naruto said in a casual way as if describing the contents of his omelette.

Sasuke sat back, heaving a heavy sigh. He didn't know what to say to that.

"Hey, Sasuke. What are you taking up anyway?"

There. A safe topic at last. "Business. Then MBA."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully. "But of course. Family business."

"And you?" Sasuke asked shyly.

"I'm just taking general subjects this year, no major yet. I haven't figured out what I wanna major in, y'know. I was thinking I'd go into Engineering. But I suck in math. Big time. I've also always liked Agriculture. Then I also like sports. So I'm not sure if I want to take up PE and teach. I only realized that there's a lot of options when I got here."

"You have a year to decide anyway. It's normal," Sasuke pointed out in that soft voice of his.

"There's also a lot of Elective classes you can take, depending on what your hobbies are. There's art, acting, even cooking and baking. I never knew there'd be so many subjects you can learn in school. Our high school was really tiny."

Sasuke's head bobbed up. "Art?"

"Yeah, I looked at the list on the bulletin board. There's drawing, painting, theatrics, pottery making, you name it. Cool huh?"

Sasuke thought about it. He had always wanted to pursue learning more about one of his hobbies, and that was drawing and painting. He had learned how to draw using charcoal by reading instructional books and then drawing things by himself. But he knew he was far from being skilled at it.

Naruto was watching him. "Why? You draw?"

"A little."

"Then go for it. I'll also be joining the basketball team. I'm trying out once the tryouts start."

Sasuke nodded. "That's… good." Great, talk about rooming in with a complete jock who was in league with other equally masculine homophobic jocks. Sasuke, as early as now was thinking of ways on how to avoid even getting into a chance of meeting Naruto's future friends, supposed he got into the team.

They ate in silence for a few more minutes. Sasuke was thankful. Naruto was not kidding when he said he may invade Sasuke's personal space. He seemed inclined to do it, even unintentionally. In mere minutes he got more answers from Sasuke than some of his acquaintances got from him in years.

Sasuke looked at his plate. He had only eaten a little. He glanced at Naruto's. Totally wiped out. "Want some more? I'm still really full."

"Y'sure?" Naruto asked in a low tone.

Sasuke tilted his head in response. Before he realized it, Naruto had cast his plate aside, scooted closer to Sasuke on the bed, taking up his plate full of the omelette.

Sasuke got startled to see Naruto up close and personal, only a plate between them. Naruto took the fork and cut a large chunk, stuffing it into his mouth, with a goofy expression on his face. "Won't say no. This is the best damn egg I've ever tasted in my life. C'mon, open up. I'll give you some." Naruto cut another piece, stabbed it with the fork and intended to feed Sasuke.

Sasuke, horrified, leaned back so hard he fell off the bed. "Gomen. Gomen."

Naruto reached out a hand but Sasuke did not take it, instead gripped the side of the bed, stood up and walked towards his own bed. Damn. He was so going to buy a kotatsu later. That would provide safe distance from Naruto.

"You sure I can eat all this up, Sasuke?"

"Y-yeah. Go on. I still have to unpack, so gotta get a move on." Hastily, he turned around and went through his baggage, taking out clothes that he would put in his small drawer.

Thankfully, Naruto only continued to eat in silence, not badgering Sasuke with questions about his personal life. That guy didn't really know when he was crossing a line.

Sasuke sighed, suddenly feeling too old for his eighteen years of existence. Would it be like this every day? A battle of wills and self-control? Because heaven help him he didn't know if he would be able to keep his hands off his hunky roommate any longer.

What tragedy.

Sasuke groaned softly, as if in pain.

Behind him, Naruto watched Sasuke's every lithe movement as he ate his egg, appreciative of how Sasuke's shirt rode up every time he bent down, showing a bit of skin on his back. Naruto also smiled at the fact that every time Sasuke bent over, the soft materials of his jeans would outline the shape of his ass.

And what a pretty tight little ass it was.

Naruto leaned back on the bed, content on watching his sexy roommate sort out through his stuff. He himself didn't know why he thought Sasuke's slender physique was very pleasing to his eyes. It must be because it was so different from his own, which was bulky with meat and muscle. They had two totally dissimilar body types, and Naruto only appreciated the way Sasuke's body looked different from his.

Yeah, that was only it. Nothing more than that.

But as minutes ticked by that he was watching Sasuke, he had a sudden vision of running his big calloused hands over the curve of Sasuke' spine, going down until he could grab his buttocks and squeeze. How would that feel like?

Naruto broke out into a short hard laugh.

Sasuke turned to him. "Huh?"

Naruto waved his hand. "Nothing. I just remembered something."

"Okay." Then Sasuke went back to folding his clothes.

Naruto continued to chuckle to himself. Aaaah, the heat was really starting to affect his brain. Now he was thinking of stupid things he never thought he would.

Could Sasuke be the key to awakening a personality Naruto never thought he had? Aww, that was rich. He had no answer to that. And he wouldn't over think too much. He already liked Sasuke as a roommate. Other things didn't really matter.

Xxx

Working on Chapter 4 now.


	4. Chapter 4 - School

**Chapter 4 – School**

Sasuke nervously put on his sneakers; half hoping Naruto would stay longer in the bathroom so he could make his great escape. Yup, today was the first day in college and Sasuke wanted to start the day feeling relaxed and excited about school.

Sasuke made sure that he woke up early, to be able to use the bathroom on his time, and not get in the way of Naruto's morning absolutions as well. Like this morning. He stepped out from the cramped bathroom already wearing an undershirt and even his pants, curled at the bottom so that they wouldn't touch the wet bathroom tiles.

If anyone saw him like this it they would say he was stupider than hell, dressing in the bathroom. But he couldn't just face Naruto with only a towel wrapped up around him. Naruto was the one who was more liberated with being naked. Sasuke definitely was not.

When he had stepped out of the bathroom a while ago, he was startled to find Naruto up and about, eating some bread they had bought from the grocery store.

Naruto glanced at him, surprise registering on his face at Sasuke's get up. "You got dressed in the bathroom?"

"Uh, yeah." Sasuke had moved to his drawer, rubbing the towel roughly on his hair. He wanted to cut off any question Naruto may have wanted to raise by noisily rummaging his drawer for a pair of socks.

"Well, okay. It's my turn, then." Naruto grabbed his towel and went to have his shower. Sasuke sighed, hurrying up with putting on his socks. He would go on ahead. He wasn't staying to wait up for Naruto. Walking to school with him would definitely get him too agitated to even start the day right. Besides, he missed the feeling of doing things alone, like what he was used to, all these years.

When he was done, he put on his sneakers. Then he remembered that he still needed to sort out some of the forms he needed at school. He grabbed his back pack and began working on the papers. He could hear Naruto humming in the bathroom, amidst the sound of the shower. Sasuke smiled. How Naruto could be so cheerful all the time escaped him.

Suddenly the shower stopped. And Naruto called out from inside. "Hey, man!"

"Yeah?"

"Wait up for me, okay? We can walk to school together."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. This dipshit. That was exactly what he was trying to avoid. He hauled all the papers inside his bag and grabbed his polo without answering. No no no. He was leaving. He had no obligation to obey everything Naruto wanted.

"Sasuke?"

Annoyed, Sasuke snapped. "What?"

"I said wait up for me."

"I think I'm gonna go ahead," Sasuke called out.

Suddenly the door banged open, and Naruto's body popped out, soapy water drizzling on his tan skin. He hadn't even rinsed properly yet. Naruto had the afterthought to angle his hip so that his groin was hidden by the wall, but even then the sight of his chest, the side of his hip and one of his long legs was enough to make Sasuke swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing up in down.

"Hey, it'll just take me two – three minutes tops, okay? It's not that late yet."

Sasuke turned away, afraid his eyes had bulged at the sight of Naruto's wet body. "Can't you get there by yourself?"

"I can. But it's nice to have someone to talk to while walking."

Sasuke began buttoning up his polo. _Well, I don't want to talk to you._

"Hey, come on. What's the sense of being roommates if we don't walk to school together? Kinda defeats the purpose eh?" Naruto prodded, chuckling.

Sasuke grumbled. "Fine. Three minutes."

"Okay."

The door banged close and Sasuke sighed, continuing with the buttons. The story of his life. All pent up angst and lust.

In another minute Naruto was out moving to his own drawer in a flash. He glanced at Sasuke who caught his eye.

Naruto grinned cheekily at him. Then he began tugging the towel away.

Sasuke knew he had nothing underneath that towel. Sasuke suddenly dropped to his bed facing away, knowing Naruto would just be standing there in all his naked glory, unabashed. Since he was in their high school's basketball team, Sasuke figured he was used to showering naked with other guys. Sasuke's eyes crept to the mirror on the wall which reflected Naruto's body.

Damn. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off, the way Naruto's muscles bunched up when he bent down to get an article of clothing. His back was turned towards the mirror, but Sasuke could definitely see the full view of his hard beefy ass. The pair of globes was so taut, so toned that Sasuke began biting his lower lip unconsciously. He wanted to reach out and run a hand over the butt cheeks.

Wanted to…

Naruto put on his boxer shorts, then his jeans followed, covering that luscious piece of anatomy that Sasuke was salivating over. He still hadn't seen Naruto's cock up front. And heck there shouldn't be any chance of doing that. But he was sure everything about Naruto was hard and mouthwatering.

Naruto put on a tight black t-shirt that showed off his body's taut lines. Damn. He was just so hot, standing there, fresh out of shower, his hair still dripping.

Sasuke let out a breath through his mouth, as he ran a sweaty palm over his face.

"See? Not even three minutes. C'mon. Where are you heading first when we get there? What's your first class?"

"English."

"You took up English? Wow. You really have a good head in you, huh? I'm not good in memorizing other languages, y'see."

"Hn."

They both grabbed their backpacks and headed out the door.

The walk towards Konoha University was surprisingly calm. Naruto mainly rattled off about their main surroundings as he saw them. No personal questions or fleeting touches. For that Sasuke was eternally grateful. They were just a couple of guys walking shoulder to shoulder, no harm no foul. Nothing strange there.

Konoha U loomed over them, a tall structure, filled with students bustling in and out. Both Naruto and Sasuke stopped at the front gates, taking it all in.

"Wow. We're really here, huh? College," Naruto said contentedly.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, a soft expression on his eyes.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and for an inexplicable second he thought that his quiet brooding roommate was the most beautiful creature he had seen all his life. He still couldn't believe it when Sasuke said he had never really had a girlfriend yet. What? Were all the girls in his high school blind?

Sasuke noticed Naruto looking at him. "What?" he snapped, brows crossed.

Naruto turned back to the gates. "Nothing. C'mon, let's go."

Together they went in, shoulders bumping.

Xxx

Sasuke was standing by the bulletin board. All his classes were almost over. Since it was only the first day, their school load was still predictably light. Sasuke thought he might want to try out this art class that his roommate had been talking about.

He took his cell phone and jotted down the details of the class, its time, room and instructor. There. While he was here he might be able to find something useful to do with his free time instead of hanging around Naruto and constantly popping up a boner that was getting harder and harder to resist.

Then he heard Naruto's voice somewhere from the hallway, mixed with a soft feminine giggle. Sasuke looked around. He found Naruto walking between a pair of two cute looking girls, towering over them, his big bulky body in contrast to their slight soft curves.

Sasuke knew he could never get it up for a girl no matter how he tried, but even he could appreciate aesthetics and these two girls walking with Naruto were about two of the most gorgeous ones he had seen. One had long black hair flowing down to her waist, wearing tight fitting jacket and pants that showcased her sexy curves. The other one, who had her pink hair in a bob cut, was wearing the skimpiest mini skirt that was ever allowed for a girl to wear. She had soft long legs and was giggling behind her hand, playfully slapping Naruto's arm.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Naruto looked good walking closely with girls. He was in his element when he was flirting with them like that. See? This was how a guy should act. Even if Sasuke knew he couldn't be that comfortable with girls like Naruto could be, he was glad to see his roommate cozying up to them.

Sasuke meant to walk away and leave Naruto with his newfound friends. But the blond boy caught sight of him, his face perking up. "Hey, Sasuke!"

Sasuke sighed. So much for a quiet afternoon he was planning. He raised a hand. "Yo."

Naruto walked up to him, grabbed him and slung an arm around his shoulder, making them face the two other girls. "Hey, this is him. My roommate that I've been talking to you about who's been feeding me for this past week. You should eat what he cooks. I can't believe my luck, y'know?"

Sasuke felt a blush rising on his face as he felt Naruto's body almost draped all over him.

"Hi, I'm Sakura. And this is my roommate, Hinata. We're classmates of Naruto's." The pink haired girl said cheerfully.

"How do you do?" Hinata asked softly, bowing.

Sasuke forced a smile, bowing slightly himself. "Pleased to meet you both."

"Naruto's been talking about you," Sakura said, her eyes going up and down his frame. "Are you guys doing anything Saturday night? We're having some sort of welcoming party in the girls' dorm common room. Wanna come?"

Sasuke gave Sakura a wide smile, feeling confident that a girl was asking him out again. So, it looked like he had not yet lost his charms. This feeling, he knew this. He knew how to turn down a girl and still look cool.

"I'd love to, but I'm visiting my Aunt this weekend. Maybe next time."

Sakura didn't bother hiding her disappointment. "Awww."

Naruto squeezed at Sasuke's shoulder, making Sasuke turn to him. "You leaving on Saturday, man?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I was kinda hoping we could get around and meet new kids."

Sasuke shrugged. "You go."

"Awww, it'll be our first party. I was hoping you'd be there."

Naruto's face was just inches away from his as they were engrossed in their conversation. Sasuke felt his breath hitching at the close contact. He hoped his face was not red. It felt so good being caged in Naruto's arm like this, their chests tight against each other. Sasuke gripped his back pack tightly; afraid his hand would trail up to Naruto's face and pull him down for a kiss for the entire hallway to see.

What would the lovely ladies think?

"I should go. My next class is up." Sasuke stepped away from that warm embrace, nodded at the two girls and sauntered away, hands in his pocket.

Naruto was left watching him, an unfathomable hungry look in his face.

Hinata broke the silence, seeing that both Sakura and Naruto were looking at Sasuke's back as he left. "He's really a bit shy, don't you think?"

"Yeah. But, like, he's smoking hot," Sakura replied, licking her lower lip.

"Yeah, he is," Naruto whispered.

"Hmmm?" Sakura asked turning to him. " Did you say something?"

Naruto waved his hand. "Nothing. Looks like both of you will be my date for your party. Is that okay?"

HInata smiled demurely and Sakura shrugged.

Xxxx

Sorry. Really short. I was awake the whole night. Gotta get some sleep. Oyasumi!

To those who have reviewed I love you from the bottom of my heart.


	5. Chapter 5 - Bits and Pieces

**Chapter 5 Bits and Pieces**

Gradually Naruto and Sasuke were able to adjust to everyday living in their dorm. Naruto went to his part time job three times a week, after his classes. The other two afternoons, as well as the weekends, he devoted to basketball practice. He was able to get in with ease as a power forward, being an impressive college rookie that he was. Anyway he played for three years back home in high school so he was pretty much capable of showing off his skills.

Naruto, along with a few other freshmen were able to get in. His three closest buddies were Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee. Some of their senpais tried to give them a hard time during practice, especially those who felt threatened by the rookies' remarkable performance. Naruto and his friends could list off a few senpais who were being assholes to them: namely Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu. Those three were the worst. They always picked fights with the new kids.

Sometimes, when Naruto came home he would wear a dejected expression on his face. It was so unlike him, but Sasuke would not dare point it out and ask him how his practice went. It was not in his place to ask these questions.

But Naruto told him anyway. Naruto just couldn't keep his mouth shut about what had been happening in his life that all Sasuke would do was listen to him ranting and raving, as he sat under the kotatsu, studying his lessons.

Some nights Naruto would come to their room really tired, after going through practice and changing to a later shift in his job. He drove a delivery truck, one that delivered vegetables and dairy products to eateries and diners in their area.

More often than not, especially if Sasuke was able to finish all his papers and homework on time, he would cook simple dinner for them. But sadly, on some nights when Naruto would come home looking ready to fall dead on his feet, Naruto wouldn't be able to touch his food. He would smile apologetically to Sasuke and just crawl on his bed, immediately snoring. And his shoes would still be on.

Sasuke felt disturbed by that. He didn't know how Naruto could be so careless as to go to bed without even taking a bath, more so without taking off his shoes. Whatever. Sasuke was not his mom. He wouldn't bother telling his roommate what a slob he was.

But one night, when he couldn't take it anymore, after Naruto fell asleep, Sasuke came to his bed, watching him sleep. Naruto's mouth was open, a small trickle of drool on the corner. He was really dead tired, slept like a log, too.

Sighing, Sasuke dropped to the foot of the bed and slowly took off Naruto's shoes. Sasuke wasn't worried that his roommate would wake up while he did this. Naruto could sleep through a world war that was for sure. When the shoes were off, he slowly maneuvered Naruto's body so he could tuck him in under the blankets. If anyone would see him doing this he would die of mortification. He, the pampered obnoxious pompous rich boy who never spared anyone a second glance, was tucking in a big gorilla to bed.

As Sasuke expected, Naruto slept through his ministrations. And Naruto wouldn't remember anything in the morning how he slept with his shoes on the previous night and how he was not wearing them anymore when he woke up.

It became a habit with Sasuke, waiting for Naruto to fall asleep on most nights, and then taking off his shoes, then tucking him in.

Weeks passed, then months and Sasuke was able to slowly get over the initial shock of rooming in with a hot hunk like Naruto. Yes, it was still difficult every morning to hide somewhere every time Naruto would pop in in front of him in his naked state. But aside from that, everything was fine.

Sometimes Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling that Naruto watched him as he himself watched the blonde. But that would be stupid. And overly assumptive. Aside from the casual hugs that Naruto loved to give him, Naruto did not make any untoward advances towards him that would make him sway his opinions of the blonde's orientation. Naruto was still straight as an arrow. And Sasuke noticed in school that he had his arms around most of his guy friends all the time. So it was probably a normal thing for guys, especially Naruto who was so free with his affections. Honestly Sasuke had never seen a guy who was more touchy feely than him.

As for Sasuke, he was enjoying his art class immensely. His charcoal painting was improving. Naruto said so, too, one night as Sasuke was hunched on a corner, diligently doing his art homework. Naruto peeked over his shoulder and said that the piece he was working on was awesome. Sasuke merely nodded, feeling ridiculously delighted that Naruto found his drawing pleasing to his eye.

The only other thing occupying Sasuke's time these days was music. One of their college instructors found out that Sasuke could play the piano and guitar very well, so she requested Sasuke to assist her on some classes. Sasuke obliged, since he liked this particular music teacher, and he missed playing. He had brought his guitar back home with him from his last visit to his Aunt's place but because he didn't want Naruto to watch him play it, he never got the chance to play it in their dorm room.

One afternoon, as Naruto was walking to the gym for his practice, he passed by the music room. It was completely open, and he could hear girls' voices inside squealing about something.

Naruto grinned. Girls. Yeah, just what he needed. He felt immensely relieved that they still attracted him like before. Naruto feared that because of his uncharacteristic fascination with his dark eyed moody roommate that he had totally lost it for girls. But, and a big but. It was really just that. Fascination.

Naruto still loved girls.

So when he found a chance to probably ogle a few ones, he popped his head in, hoping to find some in their cute little skirts.

What he found made him frown.

Sasuke was sitting by the piano, a number of girls surrounding him. They held music papers to his face, obviously asking him about something.

Although there was a bunch of girls to look at in that moment, Naruto's gaze automatically landed and stayed on Sasuke's figure. He was in his element today, since he was doing something he had complete authority on. And that was music. Naruto had never once heard him paly anything, though, with him being so quiet in their room at night that all Naruto could do was just lay down and sleep.

Then Sasuke began playing. The girls giggled excitedly then shut up, listening to him. One or two would gush how good or cute or great Sasuke was, but other than that everyone was listening in rapt silence.

Naruto stared, his mouth dry. Damn. This piece Sasuke was playing was sad, haunting and totally complex. Naruto was not big on music, couldn't even carry a tune to save his own life, and to finally be able to watch Sasuke play any instrument was like a punch to his gut. Really. As if someone punched him.

Because instead of watching the girls huddled around Sasuke, Naruto found that he couldn't take his eyes off his roommate. He looked so in control, so undeniably sexy, sitting there. His fingers dancing on the keys with expert flair.

After a couple of minutes, Sasuke came to a closing, and stopped, turning to his wide eyed admirers. He rattled off a few points about the piece he played. One girl asked a question.

Sasuke, annoyed that this bunch was really slow on the uptake, began to launch an explanation when his eye strayed to the door.

Where Naruto was watching, his hot eyes completely directed to Sasuke.

Sasuke faltered, and began stuttering.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, what was that again?" another girl piped up.

Sasuke blinked at her, not seeming to remember what he had just said. "Uhm…" _Bloody hell. What's he doing here? And is he walking right over here…? _

"Hi," Naruto called out cheerily, ignoring the girls around Sasuke. "That was awesome, man!"

Sasuke squeaked, "H-hey. T-thanks."

Naruto leaned by the piano, nodding politely to the girls.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?" He stood and arranged his stuff, saying without words that he was preparing to leave and that he was dismissing all of them.

"Okay, bye, Sasuke," the girls chorused and left one by one. Some hesitated, obviously still wanting to stay in the same room as Sasuke but Sasuke was hurriedly putting his stuff into his bag, booking no argument.

Naruto didn't leave, though, still leaning by the piano, watching Sasuke clumsily arrange his music notes and other stuff. Really. Naruto had always wondered why Sasuke could be as confident as hell with other people but still be so reserved whenever they were together.

"You going home?" Naruto drawled lazily.

"Nope. Art class." Sasuke zipped his bag and was about to haul it on his back when Naruto yanked it from his grasp. "What the-"

"I'll carry it for you. I know it's heavy." Naruto flashed him a smile. "I'll walk you to your art class, sire."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he just heard. Naruto was offering to carry his bag and walk him to class? It was exactly what boyfriends did for their girlfriends, wasn't it? That was just sick. What would people think?

"Give it back, dobe," Sasuke growled. "I'm not in the mood for your pranks."

"I'm shitting you not, man. I just wanna walk you to your class. I mean, I just can't believe how freaking great you are on the piano. You should tell me more about it, c'mon."

"Naruto, oi – Give me back my pack! You usuratonkatchi!"

And just like that Naruto was able to manipulate Sasuke into spending a few more moments with him. He knew at home Sasuke would close himself completely again and be buried in his books that he barely managed to even look at Naruto.

Sasuke, lest he embarrassed himself in the hallway, let Naruto carry his bag and walked a few steps behind. He grumbled all the way. Naruto smiled to himself, enjoying this pretty side of Sasuke that only he could see. He alone could annoy Sasuke like this, seeing that he acted all high and mighty around other people.

A few nights after that episode, in their dorm room, Naruto was preparing to sleep. He grabbed a bottled water by the fridge and was gulping it down when a motion from Sasuke caught his eye. Sasuke, as usual, was bent over the kotatsu, either doing his papers or his drawings. Then Sasuke irritatedly swept his long hair behind his ears. His hair, because of its length, was probably becoming a nuisance. Naruto watched as Sasuke got something out of his pocket. A rubber band.

Naruto just couldn't take his eyes off of him as he gracefully swept up his hair in a tight bun atop his head, a few errant strands sticking out. Heck. Naruto's mouth went dry. Even they were sexy.

Sasuke was wearing a long sleeved shirt that had a low neckline completely baring his slender neck and the soft upper part of his chest.

Naruto tongue snaked out of its own accord, licking his lower lip. Sasuke's features right now really looked so much like a girl's that Naruto simply had to grit his teeth in order to control himself from grabbing him by the back of his shirt and pinning him to the bed.

Sasuke had the loveliest neck Naruto had ever seen in a guy and it made him want to run his mouth all over it. Damn!

_What's happening to me? _Naruto asked himself.

He felt his groin tightening at the sight of his slender quiet little roommate whose hair was so sexily tied up on his head. His thin long sleeved shirt also emphasized the soft lines of his back and chest. Of course he had no breasts to speak of, but at that moment Naruto could give a crap.

Sasuke suddenly looked up at him from his books.

Naruto gripped his bottled water too tight it crushed under his palm. "Goodnight."

"Okay," Sasuke replied softly, rubbing at his eye. Even that action was so cute that Naruto wanted to swoop down and kiss his weary eyes gently.

Naruto squared his shoulder, dumping to bottle to the trash bin. He simply lay down on his bed and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Xxx

Working on Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6 - Steam

**Chapter 6 Steam**

That morning Naruto stepped out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his slim hip as always. It was a morning like the others. Usually by this time Sasuke would be done dressing up, would have his shoes on and be doing finishing touches on his homework. He was very meticulous like that.

Sasuke was sitting on his wonderful looking bed, writing on a piece of paper. He was also tinkering with his laptop. He looked up from what he was doing when he heard the bathroom open. Sasuke used to be so squeamish whenever he saw Naruto naked, and Naruto thought it was because he really was not used to being in a room with someone who would just walk around unclothed, even if they were both guys.

But Sasuke merely nodded his head and went back to reading. Naruto cautiously went to his drawer. This was the first time he officially felt something was wrong with him, because he couldn't make himself remove his towel anymore like he used to and get naked freely. He kept on glancing at Sasuke, who was still bent over his laptop, not minding Naruto for the least bit.

Naruto shook his head and smiled ruefully. What he did, he put on his boxers while the tower was still wrapped around him. And that was not all, he even did not take it off until his jeans were firmly in place, all zipped up. That was when he removed his towel and rubbed it on his hair. He looked at Sasuke. Still turned away from him. Good. Naruto wouldn't want his roommate to wonder why he was suddenly acting all prudish around him.

It was true that Sasuke wasn't minding him but he saw in his peripheral vision what Naruto had done, as if… As if he was too shy to be naked in the room with Sasuke. That was a first huh? Well, maybe at last Naruto was learning his manners. Finally.

When Naruto was finished with dressing up, he nodded to Sasuke. Wordlessly the two boys got ready and left.

Compared to the conversation filled mornings (which was usually initiated by Naruto, of course) today it was eerily quiet. By this time Naruto would have had ranted on and on about how home works were the bane of his very existence, and that the professors always gave him a hard time in school. By this time Sasuke would have quipped what a dobe he really was for not even studying in the first place, devoting all his time in his basketball practice.

But this morning, nothing. Naruto walked quietly beside him, hands in his pocket. Sasuke kept on looking at his big roommate. Maybe there was a problem with work. Were his grades so seriously down the drain that he wouldn't be able to catch up? There were a lot of possibilities why his roommate was acting strange. Sasuke was tempted to ask but he held his tongue. He had no rights whatsoever to ask these personal questions. Naruto might think he cared too much.

Sasuke bit his lip. He was not used to seeing Naruto all shushed like this. Even at nights when he went home tired from his activities, he was raving what a bad day it was. He was talking. But now it was different.

Sighing, Sasuke tried to focus on the road. He wished everything was alright.

That afternoon, as Sasuke was sitting before the piano, he kept glancing at the door, wondering if Naruto would watch him practice again. Naruto dropped by for a few minutes in the past before going to his basketball practice after that first time that he discovered how good Sasuke was at playing.

Sasuke chuckled to himself, sliding his hand on the smooth expanse of the piano. That was really stupid, waiting for another boy to watch him play. His head was bowed down so he didn't see Naruto step inside. "Hey, what's so funny?"

Sasuke gasped, looking up. One of his hand fell on the keys creating a loud broken sound. Sasuke winced. How clumsy of him. "H-hey. N-nothing."

"Where are your fan girls?" Naruto asked smiling.

Sasuke smiled back. "They're not my fan girls, dobe. I don't know why they didn't come today. Preparing for midterms I guess."

"Oh well." Naruto dropped his gym bag on the floor, leaned his back on the piano, looking at the other side of the room, hands in his pocket. "Hey, can you play something for me?"

"Got anything in mind?"

"I dunno. Something – happy, I guess. Most of your pieces are so sad they make me wanna cry sometimes."

Sasuke barked a laughter. "I can't help it if the pieces we study are sad, you dobe."

"But do you have something, like a bit cheerful?"

Sasuke frowned, thinking for a while. "Okay. How about this?" He launched into a seemingly more upbeat piece than the others he was used to playing. Naruto got up from his position and this time leaned down on his elbows, directly watching Sasuke below. Sasuke didn't seem to mind the close proximity. He was really used to it by now. He even grinned confidently at Naruto as he played, knowing he was the king of his own empire while he was perched up on a piano like this.

Naruto smiled softly, not minding the music, completely mesmerized by Sasuke's talented fingers as they flew around the tiles, creating these fantastic sounds. His shoulders moved daintily in time with the beat of his hands. What a beautiful sight.

Sasuke came to a closing and stopped, looking up at Naruto. "Happy enough for you?"

Naruto nodded, still gazing directly at him.

Some of Sasuke's bangs fell over his eyes, because of his movements on the piano. Before Sasuke could do something about them, Naruto reached down and tucked – yes tucked his hair behind his ear. Gently as if Naruto was afraid Sasuke would bolt.

The touch of Naruto's fingers on Sasuke's temple froze the smaller man. Heat suddenly crept up to his face starting with his neck, all the way to his cheeks. Bloody hell, how embarrassing was it for him to get all hot and bothered like this? Naruto just tucked his hair behind his ear! Did guys normally do that with other guys?

"Beautiful," Naruto breathed.

"What?!" Sasuke snapped sharply.

Naruto grinned at the piano. "Your piece, I mean. It was beautiful."

Sasuke knew his face was red, could feel the steam covering his whole body but he couldn't take his eyes off Naruto this time, while the blonde smiled so softly like that. Naruto didn't seem too troubled now, whatever problem it was that had been nagging at him earlier.

They just continued staring at each other. For how long neither seemed to mind. Sasuke found how ridiculously adorable Naruto's blue eyes really were, fringed by long blond eyelashes. His skin was looked lusciously tanned to perfection. He was just so ruggedly handsome. Sasuke clutched at his chest.

_Please. Don't let me swoon._

Naruto was leaning down, even lower. And lower, as if there was an invisible force between them that pulled him down towards Sasuke.

Sasuke's heart began thundering inside his chest. What the fuck was Naruto doing? Was he going to… Going to…?

Yeah, Naruto was definitely bending down to kiss him.

Sasuke's mouth hung open, afraid to breathe, afraid to move. Afraid to _be. _Naruto had such a hot look in his eyes as he leaned a little lower, resolutely zooming in on Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke trembled.

Their lips were almost upon each other. And he couldn't move away for the life of him.

A dry cough broke out the spell.

Sasuke startled and moved away, his face horrible red, his mouth dry. Dear Kami! He hoped no one saw what was just about to happen between Naruto and him! How seriously fucked up could that be?

"Dude." It was Shikamaru by the door, his gym bag on his shoulder. "I knew I would find you here. You comin' or what? You'll be late again and that sonofabitch Hidan will think of some crazy punishment for you."

Naruto straightened up, putting his hands on his pockets. He glanced briefly at Sasuke who looked thoroughly flushed, gripping the collar of his vest closed.

Naruto sighed.

What came over him anyway? Trying to kiss Sasuke in the middle of the day? And inside a room that was so wide open that anybody could just walk in and see?

"Dude, what's the hold up, eh?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, scratching the back of his head. Shikamaru probably didn't see anything. It was a bad angle for him to see the kiss anyway, otherwise Shikamaru would have probably run off screaming.

Naruto glared at his buddy, obviously irritated. He didn't know what annoyed him the more: his kiss being disturbed or that fact that he was relieved it didn't even happen.

Shikamaru was gaping at him while pointing to his watch. Funny. Shikamaru also had long hair that was tied up high at the back of his head. He also had a long slender neck. But Naruto never felt anything about it. He had tried to look at other guys before, especially in the shower room after practice. And he was glad that none of them turned him on. Even when all of them were naked and wet while showering.

So why was Naruto affected by Sasuke this much?

"Hey," Naruto said to his roommate. "Uhm… See you later, okay?"

"Y-yeah," Sasuke croaked, not meeting the blonde's eye.

Naruto grabbed his bag and was about to turn away, when he suddenly stepped closer to Sasuke. He just couldn't leave without having one last touch.

He gripped one of Sasuke's shoulders and softly squeezed. "Don't study too hard, okay?"

"Okay," Sasuke gasped, zinged by the touch of Naruto on his shoulder.

Whistling, Naruto swung the gym bag to his back slapping Shikamaru's arm hard.

"Oww. What?" Shikamaru yelped in pain.

"Your timing's bad," Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"Eh? Timing?"

Sasuke didn't hear what they were talking about as he was too focused on the raging emotions inside him.

Was Naruto really thinking of kissing him a few minutes before? What would that mean?

Sasuke uttered a curse so foul a pirate would blush.

Xxx

Sasuke was almost afraid to step inside their dorm room when he got back home. Why now? Now that he was sure he was getting his crush on Naruto under control? Now that he was beginning to get used to them living together without being aroused by Naruto's slight move?

Why would Naruto just begin to ruin that with a stupid move like that? Naruto was not fucking gay! Did that mean… Did that mean he probably finally guessed that Sasuke was indeed gay and was testing him so that he could shout fag all over the school?

But Naruto was not like that. He wasn't vicious. He wasn't judgmental.

He was… sigh.

He was just about the most perfect man on the planet alive.

A straight man.

So why?

Whhyyyyyyyyyyyy?

Sasuke wanted to bang his head on the wall. So distressed he was that his art professor said something had been off with his work today.

Sasuke opened the door with a crash, not minding a bit if their neighbors would be disturbed by the noise. He was feeling especially cross today, he wanted to break something. His hand went up to the wall to flick the light open.

Nothing.

He turned the switch off then on again. The bulb did not provide the needed light.

Now what?

Light was broken.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cried out, hurling his bag across his bed.

Now what was he supposed to do? He didn't know how to fix a broken light. He closed the door and huddled on one corner, bending his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He was so agitated. Couldn't Naruto see how much Sasuke tried being not gay only for Naruto to start a prank like that for him?

How could Naruto be that cruel?

If Naruto wanted to experiment on his sexuality then he should do it with somebody else._ Not to me! Of all people, not to me!_

Sasuke just continued to sit there, head buried on his knees.

Naruto noticed that their light was out when he came home. "Sasuke?" His roommate should be home at this hour now. He quickly opened the door, scanning the room for his roommate. Sasuke should be in since the door was not locked anymore.

Sasuke was sitting by the kotatsu, his head as usual was buried on his books. Good thing he had a study lamp. It was the only light on.

"Hey, what happened?" Naruto asked worried. In a flash he was beside Sasuke, kneeling, grabbing him by the shoulder.

Sasuke roughly shrugged off Naruto's hand. "Sorry. I don't know how to fix the light."

Naruto took that moment to study his roommate in the dimness of the room. He had come to a conclusion tonight as he was in practice, as he as walking home. He would ask Sasuke if it was okay for Naruto to kiss him. Just once. He just wanted to know if he really was beginning to be gay or was it only Sasuke who was making him feel this way.

This time Naruto would not steal a kiss. He would ask nicely. He had pretty much of a notion that Sasuke might be gay, too, the way that he seemed to also want the kiss to happen a while ago. If Sasuke had been straight, he should have shoved Naruto right away. Naruto had made his movement slow, giving ample time for Sasuke to decide whether he wanted it too or not. But Sasuke did not move away. In fact he seemed anticipating the kiss. So maybe it wouldn't be too bad if Naruto would ask him this time.

But not now. He still had a light to fix.

He stood. "Can you please move the kotatsu to the side, Sasuke? I'm getting a ladder and a spare bulb." He went out the door.

"Okay." Sasuke picked up all his books, dumped them in his bag and moved the low table to the side.

Naruto came back with an iron ladder and a light bulb. He set the ladder directly under the bulb and began working. Sasuke watched him, feeling inadequate that Naruto could deal with broken fixtures like this as easily as he dealt with life in general. He was such a happy go lucky creature nothing seemed to faze him.

"Okay, I'm done. Can you open the light now?"

Sasuke moved to the wall and hit the switch open. Voila. Bright light hit the room.

Naruto grinned down at him. "How long have you been waiting, anyway? You should have texted me so I could have gone home earlier. Here. Throw it somewhere, will you?" Naruto held out the broken bulb to him.

Sasuke stood directly under Naruto, taking the bulb. He watched in silence as Naruto descended on the ladder.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed as his foot slipped and he began falling.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried out, spreading his arms wide to catch his roommate.

The ladder crashed down with a loud noise. But it remained unnoticed.

Naruto found himself sprawled on top Sasuke on Sasuke's bed. It was a good thing the bed was there, otherwise both of them would be hurt by the fall.

"Owwww…" Sasuke groaned from underneath.

Naruto raised his head and looked at the face directly under him. Just in time for Sasuke to open his eyes and stare at Naruto as well.

Naruto's gaze was intense. His heavy body was draped all over Sasuke, their chests snug against each other. With horror Sasuke felt his erection coming to life. He didn't want Naruto to get an inkling of his arousal so he tried to wiggle from underneath and crawl away.

Thing was, Naruto wouldn't let him move away. He pinned Sasuke by the bed, holding down his two wrists with his big hands.

"What the fuck, Naruto?" Sasuke yelled, his eyes wild.

Naruto did not break his gaze on Sasuke's eyes. "Please. I just want to know how it feels like."

"What?" Sasuke gasped. "What the fuck do you mean?"

Naruto made a sharp movement on his hip, slamming his groin to Sasuke's. Sasuke froze, feeling Naruto's hard throbbing prick against his own. He could never be mistaken. Naruto was equally aroused. "I know you know what I mean, Sasuke. Just once. Just let me kiss you once."

Sasuke tried to fight him off but his strength was puny compared to Naruto's. "Stop it, usuratonkatchi!"

"Just once. I won't ask anything of you again. Please," Naruto begged, his voice a breathless whisper.

He dipped down and placed his mouth on top of Sasuke's.

Xxxx

So. What do you guys think? Completely sappy for a first time kiss eh?

Hehehe. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Love you guys.


	7. Chapter 7 - Strings

Guys, thanks for all the reviews okay? You really make my day.

**Chapter 7 Strings**

Sasuke closed his eyes, fearing his heart would burst. It had been a long time, a freaking long time since he felt another man's lips on his own. He probably didn't even know how to kiss anymore.

Naruto was being surprisingly gentle, not even trying to open Sasuke's mouth with force. He simply pressed his lips on Sasuke's very softly as if his roommate was made of china. Fragile and breakable.

Naruto angled his head so he could press closer. This time, his natural impatience showed, prying Sasuke's mouth with his tongue. He didn't dare move it to the inside of Sasuke's mouth, simply tracing the line of Sasuke's lips, as his hips undulated. The feeling was perfect, divine. Sasuke felt so good under him. He also smelled immaculately clean, as if he was always fresh out of shower.

Oh the things he wanted to do to his little roommate. Sasuke just tasted too sweet. And he didn't seem to be protesting too much. In fact Naruto could hear Sasuke's shallow breathing, could feel his lips moving in time with Naruto's own. Naruto grew more excited, pressing closer, his tongue slipping inside Sasuke's warm mouth.

All at once Sasuke screamed and shoved him off, with arms and legs, kicking out.

Naruto's grip on Sasuke had relaxed that he was easily over powered. He fell to the floor. Sasuke quickly scampered towards the furthest corner of his bed, a furious expression on his face. "You fuck!"

"Sasuke…"

"I'm not gay!" Sasuke screamed again. "I'm not fucking gay! What were you thinking?"

This time, because of blue balls, Naruto became equally angry. "Oh really? Your pretty little lips can lie all you want but your body can't."

"What's your problem? What's with all this? Why are you doing this all of a sudden?"

Naruto snapped. "I don't know, 'kay? That's why I want to find out. You've been driving me crazy for these past months and I don't know what's wrong with me! I have never been attracted to guys before. But you. You're different."

Sasuke's shoulders fell, his chest heaving with short sharp breaths. "I – I can't, Naruto. This is madness."

"No it's not. I know you also like me."

"Yes, I do, as a friend. We're roommates, for fuck's sake. The least I can do is be civil with you!"

Naruto snorted, not wanting to give up. "Oh yeah? Is that why you cook for me all the time, fix my things for me, even remove my shoes when I fall asleep then tuck me to bed?"

Sasuke's eyes went as wide as saucers. Naruto knew? He knew all of that?

"You – you were awake all this time?" Sasuke cried out, flustered.

Naruto shook his head, a tic on his jaw. "Not all the time. But a few times, yeah I was. I like it, how you take care of me, Sasuke."

"I'm not taking care of you, moron!" Sasuke retorted, his voice shrill. "I was just – I was just –"

Naruto raised up both his hands. "Would you rather I don't say it? Okay, forget I said that. No matter what you have been doing all this time, I like it. I like us, here, in this room. Together."

"You're crazy as shit!" Sasuke snapped.

"Why don't you stop lying, huh? What's the worst that can happen? Look, we don't have to tell the others what we have. We can keep it between us. What's the problem with that?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Fuck, there's nothing between us, okay? You don't even fucking understand what you're saying, Naruto."

"Oh, I do, Mr. Bright Boy. I do know what I want and how to get it when I want it. It's very simple. I know I want you. And I'd rather think of the consequences or the reasons why later. But, right now, I know I just want you. I'll fucking die right now if I don't get to touch you."

"Stop it! Stop it! Fuck you, Naruto, I don't want this!" Sasuke shouted, his face red with anger.

Damn, and he thought it would be easy to convince Sasuke to kiss him. The signs were all there. What did Naruto miss?

"Why? I don't understand. I know you want me, too. Can't you be reasonable about this? It's really simple." Naruto's voice had become soft seeing how agitated his roommate was.

Sasuke glared at him with pure hate. "You know nothing about me."

"That's why I want to start now. I want to know you more, Sasuke. I want to –"

"Well, I don't fucking want you!" Sasuke spat.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh. He counted one to ten, then straightened to move away from his shaking roommate. Now their friendship was all ruined. And it was his damn fault.

Seeing how Sasuke acted like that, it meant he was serious in saying he was not gay. Or at least not wanting to be gay. The difference was vast. But the result was just the same. He would never want to be with Naruto that way.

Naruto stumbled back, his hand gripping the door knob. "I'm sorry. I don't want this to come between us. I'm sorry I forced out the issue, man. I just thought - I just thought - I was completely wrong. I'm sorry. Don't worry. This won't happen again, okay. Let's just forget everything."

Naruto did not wait for Sasuke to reply, instead he flew out the door slamming it close.

Sasuke felt the pain he swore never to feel again after six years. It all came rushing back, the memories of his beloved brother, in more ways than one. And their parents' horror at their two sons' incestuous and sexual affair.

Sasuke remembered how he cried when he and his older brother Itachi were separated because of it. And how he lost Itachi forever because of the ramifications of their actions. Sasuke didn't want to experience his parents' disgust again, couldn't go through the emotional battery he had gone through when he was twelve.

But Naruto.

Why did he have to push it like this? Sasuke was becoming content with their easy camaraderie that he began thinking pretending to be not gay was not really such a bad thing after all, if he could gain a true friend like Naruto in a heterosexual kind of sense.

Sasuke couldn't afford to be in love again. Couldn't. It had hurt too much in the past when he lost Itachi and their parents hated their guts. He couldn't go through the fear of his parents finding out he was being gay again.

Maybe he had to explain it to Naruto, why he so adamantly wanted to keep his true sexual orientation under wraps. Naruto would understand why he was afraid. But he would explain it to Naruto when this storm between them passed.

He hoped it would be soon. He still valued Naruto as a true friend. He also didn't want this to be an issue between them.

Like men, they should just suck it up and move on.

Yeah. Once Naruto came back things would go back to normal. Sasuke would finally open up about his tragic past with his brother Itachi and they could put all of this behind them.

Yeah. As simple as that.

Sasuke dropped on the bed, burying his head on his pillow.

Xxx

It turned out that Naruto didn't come back that night. Sasuke slept fitfully, turning over countless times on his bed. He kept getting awake checking if Naruto was there. But the other side of the room remained empty.

In the morning Sasuke forced himself to sit up and start the day, no matter how heavy his head felt like. Sigh. Naruto didn't come home. All his school stuff and practice uniform were here. How would he get to school without his school bag?

Where could he have stayed last night?

Sasuke looked at his cellphone lying on the nightstand. Should he text Naruto? Or call him? Just to ask if he was alright. Sasuke hated that his roommate was out there somewhere that he didn't know of.

Sasuke cursed himself, thinking he was acting like a pathetic girlfriend when he had made it plain and clear last night that he didn't want to have any kind of unnatural relationship with the guy.

Sasuke picked up his phone, started to dial Naruto's number, but he grumbled and hit the end button, and threw the phone viciously across the bed. The gadget bounced a few times before falling down to the floor, scattered in pieces.

"Fuck it!" Sasuke gasped, kicking away the covers.

He went through the shower as usual, made a cup of coffee and ate a bagel lying somewhere on their kotatsu. It felt completely different eating alone, the morning eerily quiet. He suddenly missed Naruto's loud mouth, his warmth, his presence.

Xxx

All throughout the day, Sasuke hoped that he would find Naruto somewhere in the halls, or in the pantry. He knew what Naruto's classes were, even knew their schedule. But Sasuke didn't think he was brave enough to actually sit in one of his classes to attempt to speak to him about last night. No, definitely not brave enough.

Besides, if Naruto was with his friends, he wouldn't want them to think that something strange was going on with him and the blonde. Definitely not the picture he wanted to be painted between them.

In the music room, he kept glancing at the door, hoping Naruto would walk in. How stupid. After he gave Naruto the most vicious rejection that Naruto probably got in his life, it was too foolish to think that Naruto would still act nice around him.

The day was almost up, and still, no sign of Naruto. Sasuke was beginning to get worried. Did he come to school? Was he okay? Did he have enough money on him to buy food from the school pantry?

Sasuke almost couldn't concentrate on his class lessons because he kept on thinking about his blond roommate.

As he was passing by the hall, he heard boisterous male laughter. Sasuke's heartbeat spiked up. It was some of Naruto's friends laughing. He could hear Kiba and Lee shouting obscenities to each other. Rounding up the corner, Sasuke found his feet bringing him to where the voices were. Maybe they knew where Naruto was.

Maybe…

Panting, he stopped in front of a group of guys by the wall, outside a room. Yeah, these were all Naruto's friends from the basketball team. Even Shikamaru was there.

Sasuke knew he looked like shit, his eye bags were dark circles around his eyes, his hair wildly disarrayed, and he was panting from great exertion.

Shikamaru noticed him. "Uchiha?"

"H-hey!" Sasuke responded nervously. He kept swallowing, not knowing what to say. Thankfully the other guys were too busy to notice him. "Uhhh - have you -"

"Yeah?" Shikamaru prodded when Sasuke paused.

"HaveyouseenNaruto?"Sasuke asked in a breathless rush.

Shikamaru cocked his head and looked inside the room they were standing across from. "Naruto? He's actually - oh, hey, dude. Someone's looking for you."

And Naruto picked that right moment to step out of the room, already wearing practice uniform, which wasn't his. It had big bold letters SIMP-LEE AMAZING on it. It was also dark green, which was undoubtedly Lee's favorite color.

Sasuke felt as if his chest closed out around his heart that very second his eyes met Naruto's.

Naruto, startled, gaped a little and stumbled on his step. But after a moment he squared his shoulders and beamed brightly at his agitated roommate. "How's doin' man? We're just leaving for practice."

"Uhh… Do you – do you wanna-"

Naruto cut Sasuke off before he could say anything further. "Hey, Sasuke, see you later, man. Don't freaking study too hard okay. C'mon, guys. Let's go."

Naruto walked past Sasuke as if Sasuke wasn't there. Then the other guys followed. Shikamaru, being perceptive that he was, looked Sasuke up and down, then shrugged, also walking away.

Sasuke gripped his backpack until his knuckles turned white.

He looked at the floor, wishing it would open to swallow him up.

Wasn't this what he wanted in the first place? For Naruto to leave him alone and act like they were just two normal guys sharing a room together? So why did Naruto ignoring him hurt like hell?

Sasuke walked to the other direction, his footsteps heavy.

Xxx

Working on Chapter 8

I just wanna say that I thank you for those who have been following my story, even though it doesn't have the usual smut. Like I said I'm still a bit squeamish with love scenes. But the next few chapters will have small lemons, I promise. So please watch out for it, okay?

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8 - Rendezvous

**Chapter 8 Rendezvouz **

Sasuke looked up from the kotatsu when Naruto came in through the door. It was freaking three o' clock in the morning! They had school tomorrow and Naruto was wasting away the time Kami knows where.

Naruto was taken aback, seeing that Sasuke was still awake, and obviously waiting for him. He thought by this time Sasuke had fallen asleep. That was why he went home so late. He didn't want to see Sasuke's grief stricken face when they had to be alone in the room together. Naruto was thinking he'd give Sasuke some space, so that they could forget their little episode back there and so that Sasuke probably wouldn't hate him so much.

Naruto closed the door, threw a casual, "Hey" over his shoulder and went directly to the bathroom. He came out again, rummaged through his drawer for a clean pair of shorts and t-shirt then went back in to the bathroom.

Sasuke listened as the shower came on, and after a few minutes Naruto came out, completely dressed in clean clothes. So. Naruto also now had the habit of getting dressed in the shower.

Naruto made no sound as he moved to his bed. He lifted the covers and dove right in, not even managing a polite goodnight.

Sasuke hung his head low. Naruto hated him now, that was for sure.

During the days that followed Sasuke became acutely aware that Naruto didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. When Sasuke woke up in the morning Naruto would be gone, and he would retire so late at night, as quiet as a mouse.

Sasuke had tried one morning to gather all his courage and speak to him. But he had barely managed to get a word out when Naruto suddenly clapped him on his back and said boisterously, "Don't sweat it out, man. We're cool. Don't worry about it, okay."

Then Naruto left immediately after as if he couldn't get away from Sasuke fast enough.

At school, Naruto never went to the music room again to watch him practice. And when they would see each other in the halls, Naruto would simply smile, wave at him then walk off.

It was as if when Naruto said they should forget about it, it also meant completely forgetting about Sasuke altogether. They had not been able to exchange even a couple of sentences for the past week and Sasuke wanted to tear out his hair from frustration. Yes, he did want everything to get back to normal. But not like this! He missed Naruto. Missed him so freaking bad that sometimes Sasuke wanted to just forget about his motto in life (no boys allowed) and let 'whatever happened' happen.

It was exasperating as hell.

He terribly missed Naruto's company. He missed the warm affectionate hugs he would get when Naruto pestered him about something. He missed the ridiculous babbling. He missed how Naruto's eyes lit up when he smiled.

_Damn it!_

That evening when Sasuke was almost nearing the end of his wits, Naruto came in earlier than usual, or rather, as normally as he would get in before they had their little romantic quarrel. It was eight in the evening. Sasuke knew it was a day for practice.

The moment he laid eyes on his roommate, he knew something was wrong. Naruto looked worn out and boiling, from anger he was not sure.

Naruto sat on his bed, his rubber shoes planted on the floor. This time he did not try putting up a front around Sasuke. He massaged the back of his neck and groaned.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked, his voice small, unsure.

Naruto smiled for his roommate's benefit. The last thing he wanted was see Sasuke worried about something. "I'm good. Got any food left, by any chance? Uhh, I was not able to eat before I came in."

Sasuke immediately went to the fridge and got some filling he dished up sometime before. He got some bread, and made a sandwich. He hoped Naruto was in the mood for a chicken sandwich tonight. That was all the food they had at the moment. "Here."

"Thanks, man. I really owe you one for always feeding me." Naruto bit on the sandwich, groaned again and closed his eyes. "So good, man. So good."

All the blood from Sasuke's face rushed southward at the sound of Naruto's voice. How could a simple groan from him eating a decent piece of bread sound so overtly sexual? Sasuke willed away a boner that suddenly popped up.

"I'm just so hungry, y'see. Those fuckers in the team are –"

Naruto suddenly shut his mouth, glancing at Sasuke.

Sasuke knew he guessed it right. Something was wrong with their basketball practice. "Is everything all right with the team? I mean, your friends?"

Naruto shrugged, a faraway look in his eye. "Yeah, don't worry about it."

Sasuke sat on the bed beside Naruto, their shoulders close to each other but not quite touching. "I know I don't have the right to ask you personal questions, Naruto and that you said we-"

"It's not that!" the blonde blurted out passionately. "Damn, Sasuke, if you only knew – Look, I just don't want you to get worried, okay. I know you have a lot on your mind right now. With everything that you - uh – have told me, y'know about yourself, I figured you have your own problems and I don't want to add to them."

If Naruto could get any sweeter than this Sasuke knew he would ultimately die of sugar rush. He smiled helplessly, feeling butterflies in his stomach. "So what happened?"

"Uh…"

"C'mon, tell me. In the music room, after Shikamaru stopped us -" Oh bloody toads, was he reliving the kiss they had been about to share at this point in time? Sasuke thought, horrified. He cleared his throat. "I mean, I heard him saying about this Hidan guy."

"Yeah. He's one of the asshole seniors who always give us rookies a hard time. Especially after tonight's game."

"Hmm?"

Naruto finished his sandwich and leaned back comfortably on the bed. "We had a practice match. The rookies versus the seniors. We won, but it wasn't easy. During the last quarter, when it was obvious we were winning, they kept on playing dirty, slamming into us, tripping us, y'know, the dirty tactics. And a fight broke out. I just don't get it why they hate us so much when we're one team."

"Maybe they feel threatened that you guys are better than them," Sasuke commented.

"I get that. But if we all play well, it means that we might have a chance of winning the championship."

"Assholes are assholes, Naruto. No other way about it."

"What angers me is so much is that –"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Sasuke growled. "What?"

"Okay. This pair Hidan and Kakuzu, they're the meanest of the bunch y'know? They threatened to include you in the picture, knowing you're my roommate and all. They said they can make your life miserable because I'm such a piece of shit." Naruto glanced at Sasuke, a worried expression in his eyes.

Sasuke frowned.

Naruto was still looking at him, almost lovingly. Then he turned away. "They're really bullies. Now, I'm not sure how they'll gang up on you. If they ever lay a hand on you I will –"

Sasuke laughed. "Then let them."

"What? Don't you know how small you are compared to them?"

Sasuke stopped laughing and looked right at Naruto's eyes. "And don't you know that I'm a black belter in taijutsu? Taking down a couple of guys is easier than whipping up a sandwich you just ate."

"You're a what?"

"You heard me. I don't mind playing with a few mean guys, Naruto. In truth I've been missing the action since I graduated in high school."

"Wow," Naruto gushed, staring at Sasuke. "You're something else, huh? You can cook, play any instrument, you paint and you have a good head on your shoulders. And now you tell me you also know martial arts? Is there any fucking thing you cannot do, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed, a wistful expression on his face. "Everything you think that I am, my older brother far excelled in it. He taught me everything I know. He taught me how to cook, how to play the piano, how to paint. I got into taijutsu because I wanted to also challenge him since he was the reigning master in our school. I know I was still a bit too young, but it was all that I wanted, to be equal with him in anything."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Where is he? You've never told me you have a brother."

Sasuke wiped his face with a sweaty palm. In reality he had never talked about Itachi with anyone before. Did not want to dredge up painful memories. "He's dead."

Naruto's face fell. "Oh. I'm sorry, man."

"Well, yeah. It's been six years now. Sometimes I wonder if – Naaah." Sasuke shook his head as if clearing away a memory. "Look, Naruto, don't worry too much about me. I know I said some horrible stuff to you last week. I was just surprised that –"

"Hey! Hey, stop that. Let's not get into that again, alright. It's over. You said you didn't want it and I respect that."

"Is that why you've been avoiding me all this time?" Sasuke asked, grinning. Suddenly the world seemed a happy place again when he and Naruto were talking like this. It was easier to smile.

Naruto smiled sheepishly, scratching his nose. "You noticed, huh?"

"Dobe, a corpse would notice."

"Well, I know you said it's not something you want. I just wanted to give you some time. Clear away the air a little. It's not easy you see, since this is the - first time I felt something like this. But I'm not going to force you. I thought that if I didn't give you some space you would cry to the school admin of sexual harassment and move out. I don't want that, man. We're friends. I don't - I don't want to lose what friendship we have just 'cause I'm horny. It's not worth it."

Sasuke bowed low, his cheeks suffused in heat. Trust Naruto to say the most mortifying things in the world when he got nervous about something. It was also refreshingly honest. Unlike how Sasuke dealt with his life.

"My parents… You know who they are. I just cannot bring something like this to them, Naruto. I hope you understand." Sasuke rubbed his palms feeling anxious as hell.

"Hey, no sweat, man. No sweat. We have to do things that our folks should be proud of, I know. C'mon, let's just put everything behind us, okay. Starting from today, no more monkey business. Deal?"

Naruto laid out his big palm, expecting Sasuke to shake it. Sasuke smiled. "No more coming in at three in the morning and leaving for school before daybreak?"

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, okay. If I keep doing that I know you will have someone to bury by the end of the week."

Sasuke snickered, clasping the hand in front of him and they both squeezed hard.

"Friends," Sasuke said.

"Friends," Naruto agreed.

Xxx

Suddenly life was good again.

Sasuke knew they could never go back to how they really were originally, knowing that there was this dormant sexual desire that lay between him and Naruto. It had been subdued, yes, but it could never go away.

Now, though, they were just more careful around each other, careful not to touch too frequently, careful not to look at each other too long. Naruto, however was naturally a touchy feely guy, so at school he still found some chances of wrapping his arm around Sasuke in a brotherly manner, whether they were alone or surrounded with friends. Sasuke had long ago stopped tensing about it. He figured if they wanted to go back to how they were, they should start with being comfortable with the things that they used to do.

One afternoon, Naruto came home earlier than usual. He was supposed to go to his part time job, but the delivery store he worked for would not be able to make some deliveries today due to some technicalities. Naruto was told some of the produce they were expected to deliver had gone bad, so no deliveries would be made today. And there was no basketball practice.

So Naruto went home straight. He figured Sasuke must still be in school since it was really early. When he slipped inside the room his heart raced. He smelled something cooking. That meant Sasuke was home. He couldn't help the smile spreading on his face. He knew he promised Sasuke he'd stop lusting after his quiet roommate but as long as he didn't act on his desires, Sasuke wouldn't be turned off by him.

In all honesty the feelings or urges or lust, whatever they were, that Naruto had for Sasuke never really wavered. At night when Sasuke thought he wasn't looking, Naruto would just watch him move around, fascinated, captivated by the innate grace Sasuke had about him. Whether he was cooking, or reading, or just as plain as writing something on a paper, everything he did was beautiful. Naruto figured it was probably the first reason why he was so into Sasuke in the first place. He just looked so damn good, his face almost as dainty and pretty as a girl.

Naruto called out happily, "Hey, Sasuke. What's cooking?"

No one answered. Naruto closed the door and scanned the room. No Sasuke in here. He went to the kitchen, where a pot was half closed, a ladle inside. The stove was off. Naruto lifted the cover of the pot, smelling the aroma of the soup. Where was Sasuke then if he was cooking this? Maybe he had to go somewhere.

Naruto moved to his bed. The pieces of paper on the kotatsu caught his attention. What the –

Those were sketches. Sasuke's sketch papers that were lying on top of their low table. Naruto couldn't believe that his roommate would just leave them here out in the open. Sasuke was very private about his works like that, never showed anything to Naruto that was undone or imperfect.

Naruto sat down and looked at the sketches. Whoa.

Sasuke was doing some sketches of people. Nude sketches. There were male and female pictures, all real life looking. Wow. This was so cool. Naruto leafed through the sketches greedily, taking in the lines of the naked bodies with interest, especially the naked women. For a gay guy like Sasuke who had never really had that much experience being with women unclothed, he sure could draw one well.

"That guy is really talented as hell. Damn." Naruto said, shaking his head.

The men's bodies were not as good as the women's though, seeing that some of them seemed off model. One's shoulder was a bit larger than what it was supposed to be. Another had very long legs. Naruto thought Sasuke could improve a little on the men's physique.

Suddenly the door banged open. "Naruto you dobe! What are you doing with my stuff?"

Sasuke swooped down and grabbed all his sketch papers from Naruto's hand, but by the naughty smile on Naruto's face Sasuke already realized that he had already seen all of his drawings.

"What are you doing here this early? Don't you have a job?"

"They made me go home early. We're not delivering today. I thought you'd still be out. Well you really were out, but I thought you'd still be in school."

Naruto was grinning up at him from ear to ear.

Sasuke snorted, raising one plastic bag. "I ran out of seasonings so I had to drop by the convenience store. The soup's not yet done, by the way."

Sasuke put the plastic bag on the table and proceeded to stuff the sketch papers into his bag. "I didn't think you'd be coming home this early."

"Aaah. Hence the innocent looking papers on the table."

"Shut up! They're for my art class."

"Wow. Did you have a nude female model? I'd like to enter that class, too if I'd get to have a chance of drawing a naked girl like that."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Ooooh, says the hentai."

"Shut up, dobe."

Naruto was on a roll. He loved seeing Sasuke all flushed when he teased him. "Hey c'mon, open up a little. How many nude models did you get to draw? Were you in some type of a closed room where anything can happen? Y'know, anything goes?"

Sasuke zipped his bag closed, the papers inside, then grabbed the plastic bag and went back to the stove. "I didn't draw anyone."

"How come your pictures are all so good? Dude, you can't be that talented."

Sasuke's shoulder shook in laughter. "I got the women's pictures from a porn site."

"You what?"

"We have this stupid project about human anatomy. Male and female. Some of my classmates are hiring nude models."

"And you're not?"

Sasuke laughed even harder. "Jeeez, how stupid can you get? As if I can just proposition anyone to strip naked for me. Not even professional models. I can't ask people like that."

"Yeah, knowing how shy and stuffy you are."

"Yes, well. Not my problem. I downloaded some women's pictures from a porn site and drew some of them. It's effective, though not as good as a real life model."

"And the men's pictures? Did you download them from a gay porn site, too?" This time Naruto was laughing.

"I did not!"

"So who's your model for your men's pictures?"

_You, actually. _Sasuke cleared away the thought, horrified.

"Sasuke?"

"It's no one, alright. Why can't you just drop it, you usuratonkatchi."

"Hey, c'mon, I wanna know."

"Most people have brains you know. Brains can imagine stuff. It's not that hard."

Naruto lay on the floor, his head propped up on his hand. "Does that mean you were imagining some hot guy while you drew those?"

"Fuck you!" Sasuke replied hotly.

"Because you know, those men's pictures were not as realistic as the female ones."

"Fuck off, how would you know?" Sasuke growled at the insult.

" Hey, I have a gorgeous body, in case you failed to notice. I look at myself in the mirror so I know what a hot body looks like."

"Bastard."

Naruto laughed again. "At least admit it, man. I have a gorgeous body."

"Tsch."

Before Naruto could stop himself, he announced, "You can draw me if you want."

Ooooops.

Naruto bit back his tongue. What a stupid thing to say.

And here they were trying to get through that awkward phase of their subdued sexuality.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry. It was just a joke –"

"Do you mean that?" Sasuke asked softly.

"W-well, yeah. It's not as if… as if you haven't seen me without clothes before. You practically see me naked all the time. No big deal."

Sasuke turned to him, a serious expression on his face. "It's for my art class's sake, anyway."

"Yeah, " Naruto croaked.

"Are you really sure about that?"

"Yeah! We're friends. No big deal. You and I, we're deep, y'know? This is nothing. The question is, is that okay with you, knowing how nervous you can be with all of this?"

Sasuke sighed. "It's for my class. I should be prepared to try and give it my best."

Naruto shrugged. "Okay. So when do we start? Now? Here?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Moron. Not here. There won't be anyone occupying the art room tomorrow."

"Well, yeah, it's Saturday. Most of the classes are off."

"We can do it there. I need ample lighting."

"Oh, okay. Sure. Wherever's fine with me."

Sasuke trembled as he began mixing the soup, not sure what the hell happened why they suddenly had an erotic rendezvous planned out for tomorrow.

Xxx

Yey, lemon on the next chapter. Gaaaah my eyes are hurting from being on the computer for so long.


	9. Chapter 9 - Explode

Okay. This is the lemon part. Hope it's hot enough for you. I did try my best.

**Chapter 9 Explode**

Sasuke resolutely inhaled much needed air to his lungs as he stepped out of their dorm room. He had picked everything he needed for today's project. His sketch pads, charcoal, pencils were all neatly packed inside his bag.

Naruto was already outside, waiting for him. He shoved his hands into his pockets when he caught sight of Sasuke, and made little funny dance steps with his feet. Sasuke snorted in quiet laughter, seeing how stupid Naruto looked.

Quietly they walked side by side, looking around the school grounds. The walk to the university would take five minutes.

Sasuke kept surreptitiously glancing at Naruto as they walked, trying to gauge Naruto's reaction about this activity they were going to do in the school art room.

Once their eyes met, and both of them jumped, startling each other. It was Naruto who broke the tense silence, clapping Sasuke's back. "You're getting cold feet on me, man!"

"I'm not, dobe," Sasuke replied, shying away.

"Look, I'm cool with it. It's nice to have my very own picture immortalized in a drawing, y'see? You have to give me a freaking copy of this."

"Whatever."

They continued walking in comfortable silence.

When they got to the art room, Sasuke proceeded to take out the necessary stuff needed for the project. He also made sure that the door was closed. It wasn't really prohibited for students to be here during non-class hours. The art department felt the students should have the right to use the school's resources in any way they saw fit in order to improve their craft.

It was just that, Sasuke knew it would be really awkward if somebody would just walk in on them while he drew Naruto naked.

"Hey, I've never really been here before. It's really spacious," Naruto gushed, looking around the room.

Sasuke shrugged, getting his canvass holder ready.

Naruto waited in the middle of the room, hoping Sasuke would give him instructions, but a full five minutes passed and Sasuke seemed bent on doing something else, completely ignoring him.

Naruto blew on his hair, suddenly feeling jittery. Would he just strip down naked and get it over with? Why the hell was not Sasuke even giving him any instruction?

"Hey, Sasuke! What's taking so long? What am I supposed to do here?"

Sasuke glared hotly at him. "You're supposed to shut up and just wait while I prepare all my stuff."

Naruto pouted. "You're not a very nice co-worker, you know that? And I'm even loaning you my body for free."

"Consider all the dinner you mooched off me as payment enough, dobe."

Naruto made a chuckling noise, though he still tried to hold the angry expression on his face. "That's low, man. You're mean."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, his palms clammy. In truth he had long been prepared to start drawing. He was just too nervous to begin anything so he sat behind the canvass like a coward, procrastinating. How would he tell Naruto to get naked anyway?

"Uhm… You can… you can, you know, now, "he stuttered, glaring at his hands.

Naruto smiled devilishly. "What? I can't hear you, man."

Fuck this asshole. Sasuke gritted his teeth, blushing to the tip of his hair. "Just strip, will you? We don't have all day. Sheesh!"

Naruto laughed, slowly sliding his hands up his shirt, tugging it off.

"Not here, you baka!" Sasuke screamed, waving his arms. "Moron! There's a dressing room there."

"Well, why didn't you tell me? Sasuke, why's your brain in a puddle today?" Naruto winked at him, obviously knowing how uncomfortable Sasuke felt.

"Just strip down to your boxers. There's a towel there. You can wrap it around yourself when you get outside."

Naruto looked at his fidgeting roommate, who kept on sliding on his seat in discomfort. "I thought it'll be nude. Why am I wearing boxers and a towel?"

"Jeez, Naruto! Just fucking do what I say. I'm the artist here. I can draw you nude if I want to. I just need the essentials of your body's angles."

"Awww. And I thought I would really get to strip for you." Naruto ran a hand through his hair, flexing his bicep in a sexy provocative pose, hoping Sasuke would notice.

And Sasuke noticed alright. He was biting his lower lip he could taste blood. Naruto flaunting his big body like that was enough to give Sasuke a blazing headache. That idiot was deliberately trying to seduce him in the middle of the day, after he had just solemnly promised that there would be no more monkey business between them.

The fucker!

Naruto gazed lasciviously at Sasuke as he walked backwards to the dressing room, his hands moving his shirt upward, showing off his hard taut stomach.

Sasuke flipped him the bird.

Naruto laughed thunderously, as he went into the stall.

Sasuke shook his head, burying his face on his palms. Oh who the hell was he kidding? No matter how many times he lied to everyone, and even to himself nothing could change the fact that he wanted this. This time with Naruto. Their private life. Away from the prying eyes of the world.

He heard Naruto walking back to the room, but he was still afraid of lifting his head from his palms. He told himself to take a deep breath. Naruto was right. This was definitely not the first time he'd see him naked. Though the major difference was, in their room, Sasuke would avert his eyes when Naruto would step out from his bath.

This time, Sasuke would have to bathe his eyes with the vision of his roommate's perfect body. And watch it, stare at it.

But, no matter. It was always better to just get it over with and not prolong the agony.

Naruto casually threw his clothes on a bench nearby. "Ready?"

Sasuke cleared his throat, lifted his head and looked Naruto up and down, as clinically as his facial expression could allow. He made some measurements with his hand on the air, as if measuring the best angle at this distance.

"Sit down," Sasuke ordered.

"Uhh, okay. Like this?" Naruto sat facing Sasuke showing the full view of his crotch, under the towel. He was wearing his usual thin boxers and Sasuke made sure he was not looking at his frend's prick, so gorgeously outlined on the fabric.

"Not like that. Face that way, like your side should be facing me. I want that angle." Sasuke nodded to himself. Yup, he could make everything businesslike. This shouldn't be so hard.

Naruto rolled his eyes, turning to the direction Sasuke wanted. "Like this?"

"Hmmm…" Sasuke studied the angle. "Okay, bend one leg at the knee, then put your elbow on it… Let your arm fall, dobe. No, not like that –"

"What? I don't know what you want," Naruto wailed.

Fuck this!

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke stood abruptly and knelt in front of Naruto. He took Naruto's arm and put it on the bended knee the way he wanted it to look like. He viewed the pose. Hmm, not quite to his liking yet.

Sasuke proceeded to touch and arrange Naruto's body parts so that he would get the angle he needed. All the while his forehead was covered with cold sweat. Being this close to an almost naked Naruto was making him lose his breath. Just one more second… He just needed to get the position right.

Beside him, Naruto couldn't help but grin. Sasuke was touching him, and out of his free will for the first time! He let the smaller man guide him to whatever pose was needed, happy at the contact. Damn, why did Sasuke always smell so good?

Naruto wasn't able to help himself when he leaned down a little, almost nuzzling the side of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke froze. "The fuck are you doing?"

"How come our soap smells so good on you, man?"

Sasuke stood and moved away, blushing. "Uhh, I think that's good enough. Hold that pose. Don't move."

"Yes, sir!" Naruto said, chuckling. It was so easy to rile Sasuke. He was such a big liar, but his body was too honest.

If Naruto thought a model's job was glamorous, he was wrong in a very major way. And honestly after ten, fifteen even thirty minutes of sitting in that same position he began having regrets of putting himself forward for this activity.

His muscles strained to move. And Sasuke wore nothing on his face but a fierce concentration, completely engrossed in his drawing that he had never once spoken a single word since they started.

Naruto's impatient nature won out. He began flexing his arms and legs. "Can we take a break?"

Sasuke stared at him, poker faced. "You were the one who suggested this."

"I didn't know it's so hard."

"Five minutes. Then we get back to it. So we can wrap this up early."

Naruto leaned on his elbow on the floor, facing Sasuke. He stared at his quiet roommate for a long time. Sasuke pretended he did not notice Naruto watching him. He focused on his drawing, putting shadows on the figure.

"You know, Sasuke? I know I'm not supposed to say this. But I want to. And for once, just be a man to listen and don't make comments. Okay?"

Sasuke shrugged, still focused on his canvass. "Whatever."

"Do you know you're cute when you act all bossy like that?"

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Yeah. You do. Awfully cute. Your face is really small, you've got a dainty nose and –"

"Shut up. My nose is not dainty."

"It is. And you've got about the longest eye lashes that I have ever seen. You should do away with the bangs, coz they cover so much of your pretty face."

"I like my hair just fine, Naruto."

Naruto sighed. "Yep, everything about you is so fine. You probably have no idea how hard it is to room in with you."

Sasuke's hand trembled and he let go of the charcoal pencil he was holding. It clattered to the floor, creating a distracting sound. Sasuke muttered a curse and picked it up.

Naruto lay on his back completely, putting his hands behind his head. "Sometimes I wonder… I wonder if…"

"If what?" Sasuke asked, voice shaking.

"I don't know. I was just thinking, I'm a guy, after all. I'm eighteen years old and horny as fuck. I mean, guys are supposed to want to do it all the time. But me? I have done nothing but hold out since I met you. Hey, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was sweating in buckets, hating where this conversation was going. "What?"

"I know I said I don't want you to move out. 'Cause that's true and it's unfair for you. But what if I move out?"

"You what?"

Naruto looked at the ceiling, not answering for a long time. Sasuke could hear the loud beating of his own heart. What was Naruto trying to say now?

When Naruto spoke, he directed his gaze to Sasuke.

"I mean, c'mon. You're a guy, too. You know how it feels. And I'm not just being selfish with my lust, y'know? I'm concerned about you, really. I don't know how long I can hold out anymore. And if that happens I don't want you to hate me."

Sasuke should feel relieved by that. Should feel relieved that the only other person who knew he was gay would be moving away from him. But for the life of him the thought of Naruto walking away their door clutched at his heart with a painful grip. Suddenly it was so hard to breathe.

"Naruto! You said-"

"I know, man. I know what I said. And it has been only what? A few weeks since I promised you there wouldn't be any monkey business. But look at what I'm doing. Do you know how hard it is to be in a room with you, and watch you while I do nothing? It's like burning me inside."

Sasuke's shoulder fell. It wasn't that he didn't like where the conversation was heading. Actually he was afraid that this time, if Naruto made another proposition towards him, he might say yes.

Lying about his natural feelings for Naruto was also taking its toll on him.

And that was what he was so scared of. After six years of reforming to please his clan, to atone for Itachi's death, he would throw everything away and be the person he most definitely did not want to be. He didn't want to come out. He didn't want to be gay.

But for Naruto, Sasuke was afraid he would tear down the walls he had built around himself.

Naruto sat up and bent his knees, then wrapped his arms around them loosely, lost in thought. "I don't know if I can hold on to that promise, Sasuke. I'm really sorry. You can lie all this time and fool the world. But I'm not like that. That's not the kind of person I am. And for that, I'm sorry."

Naruto gazed at him, a bittersweet poignancy in his eyes. "I'm sorry, my friend."

"Why do you always have to say your feelings like this? Why?" Sasuke shouted. "We're okay with how we are."

"I'm not."

"Why do you have to ruin things, Naruto with things you say?"

Naruto raised his voice this time, equally emotional. "It's because I want you so much, y'know? I want you and I don't know what to do about it since you don't want to feel the same way!"

Sasuke gasped, thrown aback by that statement.

Naruto's head dropped on his knees. "I'm sorry, man. I'm sorry. I know it's not something you want to hear… I'm a worthless asshole, yeah."

There was a lot of conflicting emotions warring inside Sasuke. He was past the point of being able to identify what exactly he felt at that moment. Right now, he knew all he wanted was a piece of that passion that Naruto was offering.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm so fucking sorry. I said I wouldn't bring it up again. And I do respect your rules and all, so forgive me if I'm being such an ass now. This is what I've been afraid of, you know. I know one day I'm just… gonna explode."

Sasuke cleared his throat. "When I asked you why, Naruto? Can't you… Can't you at least lie a little?"

"Lie about wanting you so bad? What for? It's a waste of time to pretend something that is not," Naruto retorted, squaring his shoulders.

Sasuke stood suddenly, knocking down his stool. "Well, then just try! Dammit!"

"I can't. That's why I'm telling you being roommates won't work anymore. I can't pretend, like you do. I want to honor whatever friendship we have and do what it is that you think is right. I care about how you think, Sasuke. I don't want to hurt you. And I might ultimately do that if I don't stay away."

"Will you stop thinking about me the whole time?!" Sasuke lashed out, closing his eyes. "Stop caring. Stop being so nice to me. Just… stop."

In a softer voice Naruto asked. "Why?"

Sasuke clutched at his chest. "Because my fucking heart just can't take it anymore."

Naruto froze.

Sasuke stumbled back and leaned on the wall, his head bowed low, hair falling down around him like a black curtain.

Naruto sat still on the floor, his heartbeat thundering inside his chest. Did Sasuke mean what he thought he meant?

Sasuke turned away, facing the wall, leaning his forehead into it. Why did admitting his feelings for the first time suddenly took out all his energy?

Naruto stood. Wordlessly he crossed the distance between them, and stood at Sasuke's back. Sasuke tensed but he did not move away. "Sasuke," Naruto whispered. He lifted his hands and slowly ran them down Sasuke's arms.

The touch was softer than a feather's, communicating something akin to love itself. A soft sigh escaped from Sasuke's lips. Goosebumps filled the skin where Naruto had touched.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered again, this time leaning down closer to his ear. His breath was so warm.

Sasuke gasped at the electricity that went down his body, all the way to his cock.

"Push me away, if that's what you really want." Naruto continued running his hands up and down Sasuke's arms. The smaller man shivered, his spine tingling.

"Naruto…"

"Please, Sasuke. Push me away if you really don't want me. Because I'll take you right here, right now if you won't," Naruto growled into Sasuke's ear, nipping the sensitive flesh.

"Naruto…" Sasuke moaned, his voice a scratchy whisper.

Emboldened, Naruto surged forward, pressing his rock hard manhood against the crack of Sasuke's butt. The friction felt unbelievably good that Sasuke gasped and arched his back. He could feel the hardness lodged against his ass. And heaven help him, he craved the feel of it. Sasuke couldn't help himself but push backward and roll his hips, trying to get closer to Naruto's heat.

Naruto's arms went around Sasuke's chest under his arms, covering him up. Sasuke whimpered, his eyes closed.

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto…" Sasuke sobbed.

"Fuck!" Naruto spun Sasuke around and covered his mouth in a deep scorching kiss. This time, all of Naruto's pent up emotions showed in that kiss. He angled his head so he can push his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, delving, plundering.

Sasuke let the reality of what he truly was overcome any inhibition he had in the past. Opening his mouth, he let Naruto's tongue in, dancing intimately with his. Their breaths mingled. Sasuke held Naruto's shoulders for support. His knees were badly shaking.

They kissed hungrily. Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer. Sasuke opened his thighs wide, letting Naruto's girth in. Sasuke felt like he was melting as he rubbed his groin against Naruto. This feeling. This delicious tingle cruising down his body was what he had been missing for the past six years. He had never let anyone tempt him to let go of that inhibition.

No one. Except Naruto.

"Aaah, Sasuke. Can't get enough of you," Naruto growled into the kiss, fusing their mouths together, his big hands holding both sides of Sasuke's face.

"Naruto…"Sasuke gasped as he came up for air. His eyes were firmly shut. He didn't know what scandalous expression he had on his face and he felt so mortified to look at Naruto looking at him like that.

"Sasuke. Open your eyes. C'mon, baby," Naruto cooed, his thumbs gently sliding on Sasuke's cheeks.

Sasuke gulped, finally opening his eyes. Naruto's face hovered above him, his lips swollen from their kiss.

"I want you to see who you're kissing. So you can't pretend this never happened." Then Naruto grinned, that same adorable expression on his face that Sasuke had first fallen in love with.

Sasuke closed his eyes again. How could anyone hate falling in love in so much? Sasuke hated to admit it, but he had fallen so hard that he was weak against anything that concerned Naruto.

Naruto kissed Sasuke's eyes. "Will you give me a chance?"

_You moron. After performing tonsillectomy on me, you're going to ask me that._

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked one more time, wanting to be sure of Sasuke's feelings.

"Just fucking kiss me already, you baka!" Sasuke grumbled, his face red with embarrassment.

And Naruto did heartily, a big smile on his face. They kissed frantically, running out of breath. Sasuke could never taste anything but sweet. Naruto's hands went underneath his roommate's shirt, pinching at the nipples.

"Aaah," Sasuke whimpered, knowing he had completely lost it.

Slowly, Naruto's hands descended, until they could remove the belt of Sasuke's jeans, then unzip them. Sauke moved one arm over his face, totally mortified that Naruto was looking at his weeping cock. When Naruto grabbed the length of him Sasuke bit his lip. It felt so fucking good he had no words for it.

He heard Naruto chuckling. "And even this part of you is pretty."

Sasuke let out a strangled cry when Naruto began pumping at his cock, from the base to the reddish tip, wiping his thumb on the weeping slit. Sasuke's hip rocked in its own accord, trying to chase down that ultimate rush that he had not felt with anyone else for the last six years.

"You look so dam hot, baby," Naruto breathed. "C'mon, hold me. Remove your arm from your face."

Sasuke held onto Naruto's shoulders again, breathing shallowly at what his roommate what his doing to him.

"I haven't done this before, Sasuke. I'll just go by what I think feels good. Is that okay with you?"

How could Naruto even talk at a time like this? Sasuke moaned, almost at his limit, with Naruto pumping up his cock up and down like that.

Nauto's hand left his skin for a moment. Sasuke turned to look, to find out Naruto tugging away the towel around him and moving his boxers downward, revealing a thick proud length, the angry vein throbbing on its side. Sasuke licked his lip at the sight. Naruto just looked perfect in any way.

Naruto engulfed both their cocks on one hand and pumped. The friction was maddening as their skin rubbed against one another. The roughness of Naruto's palm added to the sensation. It was exquisite. It was too much.

Naruto threw his head back and groaned, a sound so sexual that turned Sasuke on all the more. His heart was throbbing so painfully in his chest. He wanted to come. And he wanted Naruto to come with him.

"I'm close, baby," Naruto whispered. "Kiss me."

Sasuke obeyed, angling his head so their tongues could get as deep as possible inside each other's mouths, dancing intimately, rubbing, fusing. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, kissing his roommate with wild abandon, as their hips rocked against each other.

Sasuke cried out in Naruto's mouth as he came hard.

His chest heaved with labored breathing.

Naruto growled in his ear and Sasuke felt another blast of warm liquid hit his stomach, this time Naruto's own release.

Sasuke buried his head on Naruto's massive chest, his heartbeat beating strongly against Sasuke's ear.

At that moment, they let themselves slide on the floor, both of them turning into jelly after that earth shattering climax they had just experienced.

Naruto's big body was draped all over Sasuke protectively.

They were not able to speak for a long while, just breathing in tune with the other, loosely hugging, gently kissing. The afterglow was a very beautiful thing.

Sasuke glanced at the canvass and sighed heavily. "I haven't completed my drawing yet."

"Yeah?" Naruto nuzzled his neck, breathing in Sasuke's scent. "You smell so good it drives me crazy."

Sasuke wondered how he could still blush at a time like this, but he did helplessly. Suddenly feeling very shy again, he hid his face on the crook of Naruto's neck.

Naruto laughed softly, his chest vibrating. "I guess I wouldn't be moving out after all."

"Baka." Sasuke burrowed deeper into Naruto's loving embrace.

They continued to snuggle against each other, no words exchanged between them that would shatter this perfect peace, this calm.

Suddenly, Naruto chuckled. Sasuke looked up at him. Their eyes met and held.

Naruto brushed off the bangs on his roommate's sweaty forehead, then kissed his temple very gently. "Hey, man?" Naruto said.

"Hmm?"

"Since we've done this and all, I wanna make it official."

"Eh?"

"Sasuke, will you be my girlfriend?"

"You fucking dipshit!" Sasuke lashed out, slapping Naruto's shoulder hard.

Naruto laughed and began tackling Sasuke to the ground. The room became filled with joyous laughter as the two boys began wrestling with each other, oblivious to the realities outside the door.

Xxx

There. How simple it was. I'm really sorry if I can't make it an all-out thing. It's not the end of the story though. This time I'm going to put my interpretation on their relationship as a couple.

I hope you don't get tired of reading my story.

There's still a final twist to it so I hope you stick around to read it.

I love reading your reviews! I get ideas from them, too so let 'em roll! Peace out!


	10. Chapter 10 - Tease

Hi, guys. I'm really flattered that some of you left reviews about how you liked the lemon chapter. Uhmm, to those who are expecting a lot of lemon from here on, not to disappoint you or anything, but the lemons would be small, compared to some fictions we read here. It's not that I don't like lemons, because I do. But my story is heavier on the cutesy stuff and not more on hardcore sexual rimming. I mean, this is still a love story anyway, not just smut.

So forgive me I will not be graphic with some scenes, like fellatio or rimming. 'Coz it's just not my style, gomen nasai.

I'm banking on the chemistry of Naruto and Sasuke, their conversations, petty insecurities and affections towards each other, so even if there are sex scenes, they're not the main focus.

But don't worry, there will be some sex scenes, though not as detailed as some would really want.

Try watching **Junjou Romantica.** It's more of like that.

**Chapter 10 Tease**

The small bistro _Ichiraku _which was a crowd favorite amongst the students in Konoha U was almost deserted that Saturday afternoon. There were only a few patrons eating. Naruto grinned as he held the door open for his silent companion.

Naruto made a lavish gesture, as if Sasuke was a princess he was attending to. Sasuke, hands in his pocket, ignored Naruto completely and walked inside. He chose a table at the furthest corner, where not most people could pass by. How stupid of Naruto to nag him into going to this bistro before walking back home.

Naruto followed him closely and sat across from him. He was the one who was carrying Sasuke's bag with the art materials. He placed it on the table and Sasuke reached out to hold it closer to him. "Careful. All my stuff is there."

Naruto couldn't help the grin that spread on his face at the close proximity he had with Sasuke. They were sharing a small table and were almost nose to nose. Sighing, he propped his chin on his hand and watched Sasuke with unmistakable adoration.

Sasuke stiffened, his eyes moving from left to right. He hissed at Naruto, his voice low. "Will you quit that, baka? People are – people could see. You look too suspicious."

"Hm? Me?" Naruto squealed, his eyes dancing with delight. "You're the one who has the prettiest blush on your face. Careful, babe, you might give us away on our _date_." Naruto even winked for emphasis.

Sasuke felt as if the shirt he wore became chains around his chest. Did the asshole just say the word date? He frantically glanced around, paranoid that someone could have overheard.

"Relax, Sasuke," Naruto said, waving his hand casually. "We're just two guys here. It's not strange for us to eat together. 'Sides, this is really the first time we went out to eat something. I know it's not special. But don't worry, I'll take you somewhere fancy when I get my pay this month."

Sasuke hung his head low, his face even redder than before. He could feel the steam coming out of his ears. How could Naruto just spout all this nonsense – sweet nonsense like it was the most natural sentiment in the world? Heck, seven months ago, Naruto wasn't even gay!

Naruto noticed Sasuke squirming on his seat, loving how his roommate looked when he got painfully shy about something. He decided to push at Sasuke's buttons some more. "Hey, Sasuke, if you want, we can order takeout and just go back to our room." He dropped his voice to a husky whisper. "Would you like that better?"

Slowly, his hand crept on the table, his pointing finger oh so softly brushing the tip of Sasuke's pinky.

Sasuke jumped on his seat, glaring at Naruto when their skin touched even though it was only a fleeting one. He snatched his hand away, as if burned. "Naruto, you idiot…" he whined.

Naruto spread both his palms on the table, a naughty smirk on his face. "What? I'm beginning to think going home at this time would be better. Y'know, I'd really like to eat alone with you now." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"Why don't you just die in a corner, you usuratonkatchi?" Sasuke grumbled, looking anywhere but at the troublesome jerk.

Naruto merely guffawed, enjoying the flustered look in Sasuke's face.

A young petite waitress came to their table, looking cheerful. "How're you two lovely boys doin'? What are you having today?" She looked at Naruto first.

"Him," Naruto replied cheerily, pointing to Sasuke.

The sexual innuendo was not lost on the black haired boy, even though the waitress looked on with confusion. Sasuke hissed under his breath, wishing there was something sharp nearby that he could stab Naruto with.

"I mean, ask him first. I'll have what he's having," Naruto explained patiently, grinning at Sasuke.

Sasuke rattled off his order, and the other boy nodded his head, indicating that he was having the same. When the waitress left, Sasuke ran his hands nervously on his hair, seemingly agitated. He barely looked at Naruto.

"Hey."

Sasuke snapped, "What?"

"Look at me," Naruto prodded.

"Get lost."

"I have a question."

"Then ask it."

"Look at me, babe." Naruto's voice was more forceful than he intended.

Wary, Sasuke peeked at his roommate. There was such a peaceful expression on Naruto's face. As if he was completely content with everything that was going on in the world.

"Actually, I have lots of questions. But, one step at a time. So, Sasuke, are you really this shy about y'know, everything?"

"I'm not. I'm just not comfortable speaking of some of private stuff in the open. That's why they're private," Sasuke muttered, brushing his bangs.

Naruto itched to run his hand on Sasuke's hair himself but he knew that would be going too far. He would probably earn a punch or two from his roommate.

"Okay, fair enough. Question number two: How do you feel about me? About us?"

"The fuck, Naruto! I just told you I don't like discussing private –"

"It's just the two of us, Sasuke. Look, no one's close enough to hear a normal conversation and we're actually whispering to each other. Okay, let me rephrase my question. Whatever happened between us in the art room a while ago… Is that a one-time thing? Or are we going to go further?''

Sasuke's eyes widened at the question, completely speechless. Did Naruto have every intention of dissecting his feelings right smack in the middle of broad daylight? That was so unfair! Sasuke felt completely naked under scrutiny.

It was not that he couldn't answer the question. He was brave enough to say that he could. But he had been hiding this part of him for the last six years, it wasn't easy for him to just come out of his closet all of a sudden and test the waters right away. He was still in the state of withdrawal. From thinking that he could keep being not gay for the rest of his life.

Naruto cleared his throat. "I've never been good at one night stands, y'see."

Sasuke couldn't help but snort. "One night stand? That wasn't even close to – close to…"

Naruto grinned. "Yep, what we did is not even close. But all the same, it was special to me. Was it something special to you, too, ne Sasuke?"

The black haired boy finally looked straight at the blonde, biting the inside of his cheek. The slight nod of his head was recognizable.

"Don't look away, Sasuke. I like you looking at me."

Sasuke nodded again, entranced by the sound of Naruto's voice. They stared at each other for a few minutes.

Naruto give him a soft smile. Dropping his voice even lower, he said, "I wish I could kiss you right now. You don't know how hard it is –"

"Well well well. What do we have here? You little boys on a date or something?" A voice boomed from the door, followed by raucous laughter.

Startled, the pair looked up to find four huge guys crowding at the entrance. Great, Naruto muttered. Perfect timing for four of his meanest sempais to come barging in on his and Sasuke's private little getaway.

Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara and Sasori sauntered to where Naruto and Sasuke were seated exchanging sly glances among each other. Naruto straightened in his seat, knowing they would bully him again.

"Good day, sempai," Naruto still said in greeting, trying to be polite.

"You still good for practice on Monday, Uzumaki?" Kakuzu asked, snickering.

"Yeah, why?"

"You and your roommate seem to be having a hell of a lot of time together, all over each other at school. You just be sure you can still walk straight huh?"

Naruto gripped the table spread at the sick joke, spoiling for a fight but he didn't want Sasuke to get involved.

Sasuke eyed the four baboons icily, his voice calm and composed when he asked, "So you are Naruto's esteemed mentors. Our food is almost ready. Would you like to join us?"

Naruto gaped at him, a_ what-the-hell_ expression on his face.

Hidan made a face. "Eeew, no thanks. I'd probably lose my appetite from seeing you guys huddled in one corner. What do you say boys? Let's go somewhere more 'normal'? I don't like queer places."

Another burst of laughter.

Naruto looked ready to attack, his fists curled on the table, a wild look in his eyes. But Sasuke grabbed his arm for a second. Naruto turned to his smaller roommate only to find Sasuke gently shaking his head. He let go of Naruto and turned to watch as the four boys left. Hidan even made a humping movement behind Kakuzu's ass, to the delight of the others. They left Ichiraku laughing boisterously.

Naruto slumped on his seat, clearly pissed. "I'm glad they're graduating this year. I really can't stand them anymore. The other sempais are okay, but not those four."

"I see what you mean."

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I know how private you are with these things and because of me, they might start some word about us and –"

Sasuke waved a hand in dismissal. "It's not your fault."

Thick heavy silence passed between them. And just like that, the mood had gone sour.

Xxx

The walk home was equally morose. Both of them didn't know what to say to the other in way of comfort. Naruto felt bad that his sempais had to find the two of them in their most unguarded moment. Well, their little outing in Ichiraku looked innocent enough but those morons could put any meaning to anything as long as they could make fun of anyone. Rotten bullies to the very core.

They went inside the room quietly. Naruto placed Sasuke's bag reverently on the kotatsu, then sat on his bed, feeling awkward for the first time around Sasuke.

He sighed, dropping his head on one hand, rubbing his weary temple. If Sasuke decided to close himself once again because of this, to avoid any more complications in the future, Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to blame him.

Sasuke removed his jacket, placed it slowly on his bed. He glanced at Naruto, whose face was covered by his hand. He knew Naruto felt bad about the whole thing with his sempai, but that he loved basketball too much that he allowed himself to put up with those insufferable jerks.

Sasuke inhaled sharply. It was also true he was shy about everything, he grew up not wanting to have anything to do with other people's business. But with Naruto, he felt he could open up a little. There had never been a nicer person to him, save for his Aniki of course, aside from Naruto.

He slowly walked towards his dejected roommate, standing in front of him.

Naruto looked up from his hand. "Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Before Naruto could figure out what Sasuke wanted, Sasuke lifted his leg and crawled up the bed, straddling Naruto. Naruto's eyed widened, frozen for a moment. Sasuke planted his knees on both sides of Naruto's thighs, kneeling so that his body was stretched up, his face looking down at Naruto's.

He could see those large blue eyes looking up at him.

Softly, Sasuke's hands ran down his roommate's hair. "Stop thinking about it. It's not your fault."

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke gave him a small tentative smile, just a slight upward lift of the corner of his mouth and Naruto felt as if he'd been punched at the gut. Rarely did his beloved roommate smile that if he did that, he looked completely perfect. Like ethereal. Like sunshine and moonbeams.

Not being able to help himself, Naruto's aggressive nature came to play, grabbing Sasuke by the waist and pulling him down for a long hot kiss. Which Sasuke didn't seem to have any qualms about.

They kissed as if their lives depended on it. Sasuke wrapped his arms Naruto's neck, opening his mouth wide to accept the onslaught of Naruto's tongue. Naruto pulled him down so that their groins nestled against each other furiously rubbing.

"Fuck, I want you again," Naruto snarled against Sasuke's mouth. "Can we do it?"

He heard Sasuke sigh, then Sasuke turned his face away. "I – I was kinda expecting you to say that…"

He sounded defeated that Naruto had to pull away and look at his roommate's face. "Why? What's wrong? Are you not okay with this?"

Sasuke looked torn for a moment. "It's – it's okay. Uhm… When you say do it? Do you mean…"

"Oh. Uhm… Well, it's true you don't have a woman's body but I – pretty much have an idea where I'm supposed to go in. Heck. That sounded stupid, eh?" Naruto scratched the back of his head, suddenly embarrassed.

Sasuke bowed low, a bitter smile on his face. "I'm sorry. It's just – I haven't done it before. The whole nine yards of it."

"Well, knowing how shy you are, I figured as much. You're my first guy-kiss you know? Am I your first, too?"

Sasuke knew this would be the right moment to open up about Itachi. He still hated talking about it but with Naruto he felt he would not be judged, as he had been in the past.

"N-no. Actually there was another… The only other guy I -"

"Sasuke?"

"He was… He was… uhm…"

Sasuke felt Naruto's arm tighten around him. Then Naruto was whispering gently into his ear. "Don't sweat it out, man. If it's too hard for you to say it, don't bother trying. I'm not the type of guy who'll judge you based on your past. And I won't force you to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"Naruto!" Sasuke wrapped his arms around his roommate tightly, burying his face on the crook of Naruto's neck.

They hugged like that for a long time, seemingly satisfied by the close contact.

After a moment, Naruto began moving under Sasuke. "But I'm still hard, man. Suppose maybe we can jerk each other off. How's that?"

Sasuke shook in laughter, his arms still wrapped around his hopelessly horny roommate. "Yeah, bakero."

Since both of them had been too primed for the act, probably still reeling from what happened back in the art room, coming from the simple touch of their hands on the other's cock seemed relatively fast.

Sasuke bent over Naruto, straddling him as Naruto pumped at his prick. Likewise, Sasuke's hand was around Naruto's own manhood, running up and down, squeezing.

Naruto licked at Sasuke's neck, his tongue sending down a delicious thrill down Sasuke's spine. He wasn't able to hold out the shrill moan that came from his mouth. "Naruto…"

"That's it, right there, baby. Squeeze a little harder. Yeah… I'm – I'm coming…"

It was Naruto who came first, releasing a heavy jet of thick liquid down Sasuke's hand.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's face down for another kiss, pumping at his cock a little rougher this time. In a minute Sasuke was helplessly coming, crying out into his roommate's mouth.

Naruto swallowed the cry, feeling immensely pleased that he could make Sasuke lose his inhibitions like this.

Bonelessly, they dropped to the worn out bed, Sasuke landing ungracefully on Naruto's massive chest. They cuddled for a while, bathing in the afterglow.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"I'm glad you bought a new bed."

"Huh?"

"I mean, double is still pretty small for us, but that beats this crappy little junk we are on now. What do you say we move to your bed?"

Sasuke made a sound that was almost close to a girl's giggle. "Agreed."

"And from now on, we'll be sleeping together on your bed. No other way around it, okay."

Sasuke breathed in the musky sweaty smell of his roommate's skin. Aah, this was bliss. "Okay."

Xxx

There.

There will still be love scenes in the future, especially since some of my bigger scenes would require love making. That's just me, y'know. I can't just throw in a sex scene just for the sake of making them do it.

I need a major prelude so that it makes it more special. Sorry if it's not hot enough. I just wanna make it cute. So I hope you still liked it.

Please continue leaving reviews okay. Love you guys!


	11. Chapter 11 Protect

**Chapter 11 Protect**

Naruto wiped his sweaty forehead with the front of his shirt. He was in the middle of basketball practice and since most of the seniors had not arrived yet, the rookies were doing some free for all type of play. Naruto decided to do some stretching first as a warm up.

He heard his cellphone beep from his bag that was lying on a bench nearby. All at once, a wide grin spread on his face. There could only be one person he could think of who would text him right now: yup, his ever adorable 'girlfriend' of course.

Naruto grabbed a bottled water and gulped down the content as he flipped his cellphone open. Uh huh. The message was from Sasuke.

_I'm going home in a few. I'll drop by the grocery store since we don't have food in the fridge anymore. What would you like to have for dinner?_

Naruto felt like blushing himself. Awww, how very sweet of Sasuke to really think of preparing food for him. Ever since they started their intimate little affair, it felt like they were a couple playing house inside their dorm room. And the feeling made Naruto giddy with delight.

He had one fetish he couldn't let go of at the moment: He wished one day Sasuke would welcome him home with nothing on but an apron.

How hentai could that be? Naruto felt a nosebleed coming up, imagining a sexy Sasuke parading in their room with nothing on but a skimpy apron. And if he turned around then his lovely ass would be on full display.

Gaaah, Naruto could feel the gushing nosebleed on its way.

He ignored the noise around the room and typed in a reply. Just one word.

_You_.

He couldn't help but shake in quiet laughter, knowing Sasuke would respond with a foul curse or two and tell him to die somewhere. Until now, Sasuke could be totally embarrassed by sexual jokes which Naruto loved making.

Another beep. _I know that already._ _Is there anything else, usuratonkatchi?_

Naruto snickered. He typed again. _Ooooh, you're not being shy on me now, huh? Wait 'til I get there in person. And I'll show you things you'll be shy about!_

Naruto stared at his phone for a few seconds, waiting for a reply. Damn, flirting excessively over the phone had never been his style, even with former girlfriends. But now he found that he enjoyed it immensely. Far too much, actually. He just couldn't get enough of Sasuke.

Too bad they hadn't gone far yet as to the actual act of making love, and Naruto knew himself as a sexually needy guy in every way. But for Sasuke he was willing to make compromises. He would wait until Sasuke was ready to give it up for him.

And Naruto knew when that day came that he would finally be able to fuck Sasuke, screw him, or make love to him or whatever, he knew it would be sweet.

And he would fuck his beloved roommate until Sasuke couldn't walk anymore.

Darn, he couldn't wait.

Sasuke texted another reply. _Fine_. _Do what you want. Is buttered salmon okay with you? And some stir fried cabbage? I think that's all I will be able to manage with the short time._

Naruto grinned evilly. _Oh baby, only if you put yourself on the table covered in butter. I'd be happy to lick it all of you. That will be the best dinner ever._

Naruto couldn't help but be pleased with himself. See if that didn't push Sasuke's buttons.

Beep. Naruto read Sasuke's reply. _You pervert! Can't you take anything seriously?! I'm going home now and I won't text you back anymore. Dobe!_

Naruto's shoulder shook in quiet laughter. Ah, that was more like it. For the first time in his life, no matter how devoted he was to basketball, he wished he could skip practice and just go home to help Sasuke cook dinner. They were really like an old couple now who did everything together. Life couldn't get any sweeter than this.

"Eh, dude? Do you know you've been grinning like a simpleton for a while now?" Shikamaru asked behind him.

Naruto turned to find his three friends Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee eyeing him with interest. Naruto closed his cellphone off and put it in his gym bag. "What?"

Lee was frowning. "You've got this dopey look on your face."

Kiba added, "And you're drooling, man."

Naruto shrugged, still smiling. "I've got a hot night planned out."

"Really? Who's the chick?" Shikamaru asked, curious.

"Yeah, is she someone we know from class?" Lee asked, too.

"I don't see you hanging out with anyone new lately though, bro. You're just always with Sasuke," Kiba said.

Naruto was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to answer their questions. He began scratching his head, a gesture he did when he got nervous. "Well – uhh -"

A loud voice interrupted them from the side. "That's because it's his roommate he's got the hots for!"

Naruto and his friends turned to where Hidan and his accolades stood. The seniors had just gotten in and they apparently had gotten wind of the conversation.

Naruto bristled, clenching his fists.

"Isn't that true, Uzumaki? What? Your little dates are not enough anymore? You two fucking now?" Hidan continued to taunt.

That was it.

Naruto saw blood.

Charging to where his sempais stood, he raised a fist, hoping to break some jaws.

The sound of his friends yelling for him to stop did not register.

Xxx

Sasuke sighed. It was even later than what he had anticipated. His last class extended for another fifteen minutes. Now, how would he be able to cook the salmon and vegetables like he promised Naruto if he was running out of time? He still needed to do the groceries.

He rounded on a corner on the hallways and stopped dead on his tracks.

There Naruto was, his arm around Shikamaru as the latter supported him as they walked.

Sasuke turned cold. Naruto looked as if in pain, looking like he was not able to walk straight, and, wait, there was a cut on his lip. It was bleeding. The fuck?!

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out, running to where the two boys were.

Both Naruto and Shikamaru looked up. A look of pain passed by Naruto's face and he turned away.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked breathless, as he closed in on them. He stared at the small cuts on Naruto's cheeks.

Shikamaru didn't know how to react. He felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. Until now he didn't have a clue why Hidan and the other sempais liked to mock Naruto about his relationship with Sasuke. To Shikamaru, they looked like two normal buddies all the time. Sure, their extra closeness came off as a bit strange, but if they shared a lot in common and liked to talk of similar things, it wasn't so bad to be around each other all the time. Was it?

"I'm fine, Sasuke. Don't worry about me. You still need to cook that salmon, right? Go home, okay?" Naruto said, smiling a wide one even though the muscles on his face strained with the effort.

Sasuke glared at him. "The hell I will! Who did this to you?"

Shikamaru watched the exchange between the two avidly.

Naruto tried his best to chuckle. "Naaah, don't worry, man. My boy Shikamaru here is bringing me to the Infirmary. I'll be patched up in no time."

Sasuke squared his shoulder, never taking his eyes off at Naruto.

Naruto now had a soft expression on his face, directed to Sasuke.

For a moment Shikamaru thought he was looking at a couple arguing over something. The weirdness of the situation actually bugged the hell out of him.

"I'll take you," Sasuke snapped, gently holding Naruto's arm, taking him from Shikamaru's grip.

"Hey, I thought you were going home," Naruto rasped, but allowing himself to be held by Sasuke. True, Sasuke was smaller than Shikamaru and he hated to put all his heavy weight on Sasuke for support. But for some reason, with Sasuke holding him, everything felt alright. He was warmer.

"Shut up. Keep walking," Sasuke barked.

"Awww, man…" Naruto said shyly, grinning in spite of himself.

Sasuke turned to Shikamaru. "Thank you. I'll take it from here."

"Uhhh.. s-sure, okay, I guess."

Shikamaru watched as the two boys slowly walked to the Infirmary. Cold sweat broke out on his skin. Hell. Could Hidan and the others be correct in their assumption after all?

Shikamaru suddenly needed a smoke.

Xxx

The nurse was out and Naruto thought it was a good thing. He was being personally attended to by his own private nurse, Sasuke.

He sat on the clinic bed, waiting for his roommate to get ready with disinfectant. Sasuke moved quietly, never making any comment, as he put the disinfectant on an alcohol and gently swabbed it on Naruto's many small cuts.

"Owww!" Naruto flinched at the sudden pain.

"It's them again, right?" Sasuke's voice was cold, distant.

"Huh?"

"Those guys from the team. What was it about this time?"

"Naaah, don't worry about it, man. I can handle it."

_Oh, but I don't think I can, _Sasuke thought darkly. "Why did they do this? Tell me," Sasuke demanded.

Naruto sighed. "Y'know, same old same old. The assholes just can't stop talking about us being a bunch of homos. I just blew up, I guess. They don't have the right to judge you or me, no matter what we do."

At this point Sasuke should be saying for Naruto to not let their words get to him and to just ignore them. But Sasuke was so furious he knew his patience itself had snapped. Those fuckers were so going to get it bad if he had anything to say about it.

Sasuke did not make any more comments, just continued cleaning up Naruto's wounds as gently as he could. When he was also done bandaging the minor cuts, Sasuke turned to put the medicine kit back to the drawer.

Naruto suddenly grabbed Sasuke from behind and nuzzled the uninjured part of his face to Sasuke's back. Hmm, now this was the scent he'd been craving for the whole day. "I missed you."

Sasuke stood unmoving, but not tensing either. He relaxed into Naruto's hold. "This is the reason you get into trouble in the first place."

"I know. But still, I'm happy like this, holding you."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile. He turned and placed a gentle kiss on top of Naruto's head. "Let's just buy packed ramen for dinner, dobe. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. More than okay, babe. More than okay. Come here." Naruto pulled down Sasuke for a brief torrid kiss. Then he let Sasuke go.

Sasuke placed the medicine kit back on the drawer as coolly as you pleased, as if kissing another guy was the most ordinary thing in the world.

The cigarette fell from Shikamaru's mouth as the scene unfolded before him. He had just gone to the Infirmary to make sure Naruto would really be okay. There was a small screen by the door where he could see what was going on inside. He had been prepared to open the door and announce his presence when he saw Naruto's arms wrapped around his roommate. And when they kissed…

Shikamaru trembled, feeling dizzy. Yep. He needed more than a puff or two. He needed booze to clear away the image. Lots and lots of booze.

Xxx

The next day, Shikamaru was walking out of his class, his hands in his pockets, slouching. He was so deep in thought about the scene he had caught sight of between Naruto and his roommate that he did not notice a figure in front of him, obviously waiting for him to look up.

"Nara-san."

Shikamaru looked at the owner of the voice. _Ehhh?! _His eyes nearly popped out from their sockets. Freaking great! Just the person he needed to see!

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru winced at how shrill his voice sounded.

"Is Naruto with you?" Sasuke asked. His face was a mask of total calm, his eyes cold, almost murderous. Geez, Shikamaru had the sudden thought that Sasuke knew he had peeked at them and that he was here to punish him.

"Eh? N-Naruto? B-but, I should be asking you that 'cause you two are always together –"

"Alright. That means he's not here. Good. I need a favor from you," Sasuke barked, like a military officer towards his underling.

"What? A- a favor?"

"Yes. Do you know where your sempais are at right now? This Hidan and his friends?"

"Oh? Them? Uhh, I'm pretty sure they're hanging out by the basketball club room."

Sasuke nodded. He played with a bottle of soda he'd been holding in his hand. "Good. Now take me to them."

"Ehhh? B-but why?"

"I just need to ask them something."

"Are you crazy? Do you know what they – what they say about you and uhhmmm…" Shikamaru slapped a hand to his forehead. This was fucking awkward with a capital A.

"I know. I'm going to ask them to leave Naruto alone. Come. Take me to them. Just stay back and let me do the talking, alright?"

Shikamaru followed the smaller guy like a puppy. Geez, he had no clue Sasuke could be as scary looking like this now. He seemed so sure of himself. Why he was melting in Naruto's arms just yesterday. Gaaaaaaaahhh! He had to stop thinking about that freaking kiss! It was messing up his brain.

He still couldn't believe until now that his best bud Naruto was into guys. He didn't want to find it offensive, but it wasn't such an easy thing to take in either.

Shikamaru watched as Sasuke uncapped the bottle of soda and gulped down a mouthful. Then he twisted the cap closed again. The trip to the basket ball club took shorter than he expected, probably because he had a myriad of thoughts running through his brain and he did not notice the time.

Sasuke stopped a few feet away from the bunch of guys seated on the hallway across the clubroom. They were loudly chatting about their latest sexual conquests, based on the crude jokes coming out of their mouths.

Sasuke turned to Shikamaru. "Can you hold my bag for me?"

"Uhm…" Without waiting for an answer, Sasuke handed the other boy his pack, then strolled to where the upperclassmen were.

_Ehhhh?!_ Shikamaru gaped, staring after Sasuke's back.

It was Kakuza who noticed Sasuke first. "Oh, hey. Whaddayaknow? It's Naruto's little girlfriend. 'Sup chap?"

Hidan, Deidara and Sasori looked stunned to see Sasuke but slowly their smiles returned to their faces. They were all seated on the floor, looking up expectantly as the quiet black haired boy approached.

"Hey, Uchiha. Sorry about the bruises on Naruto's face. He really was a lousy one. Did it hurt too much for him to kiss you?" Hidan yelled, laughing uncontrollably.

"Before we go any further wherein you will not be able to talk anymore, I just need you to tell me one thing." Sasuke spoke out loudly, clearly, his voice never wavering. "Where do you get off in bullying Naruto so much when all he ever did is beat you in basketball?"

"Why, you asshole!" Kakuzu growled, standing up.

"Tell me. Because if you cannot answer, I will tell you now that this will be the last time you ever lay your hands on my roommate."

"Are you out of your mind?" Deidara cried out. He looked at his friends. "This little guy is actually telling us to leave Naruto alone?"

"Yes," Sasuke declared.

They were already attracting a lot of attention from kids passing by.

Sasuke didn't seem to mind, walking closer to the group. In his hand he was slowly twisting the cap of his bottled soda loose.

"And what if we don't adhere to your little request? Whatcha gonna do about it?" Hidan taunted, leaning forward on his knees.

Sasuke smiled mirthlessly.

"This."

He shook the bottle he was holding furiously and removed the cap, directing the torrent of liquid towards the four boys in front of him.

Behind him, Shikamaru nearly fainted.

"You little bug! I will beat the crap out of you!" Hidan screamed, getting up and launching himself at Sasuke.

Looking at their height differences, Sasuke was undeniably smaller than the other four boys, and whoever was watching the little escapade would probably wonder how Sasuke could narrowly escape a gruesome ending.

But. Wrong.

Hidan's punch never even connected as Sasuke sidestepped nimbly and grabbed hold of HIdan's wrist, pivoting so he could pull at Hidan's weight, and hurl him to the ground, face front.

It was such a quick move that Hidan didn't know he had fallen until he could feel his broken nose on the tiled floor.

Undaunted, Deidara and Sasori attacked head on, grabbing both Sasuke's arms. Sasuke grinned to himself. Man, these guys were total slowpokes. He had a harder time sparring with kids half their size back in their taijutsu sessions.

Sasuke did a sommersault and twisted his arms so he landed behind the two morons, kicking out at the their back simultaneously.

Groaning both Deidara and Sasori fell down, the kick on their back almost paralyzing them.

Kakuzu growled, muttering foul curses. He was the tallest of the four.

He grabbed Sasuke by the front of his jacket, raising a fist to the smaller man's face. He punched down. Sasuke merely guarded with both his slender arms, the punch connecting to them. Kakuzu gasped. His knuckles hurt when he punched at Sasuke. The damn guy's arms were as hard as steel.

"Now, it's my turn," Sasuke rasped. Clenching his fist, he hurled a punch towards Kakuzu's face, hearing some bones snap.

It was just one major punch, but it knocked out Kakuzu cold. He fell on the floor twitching.

Sasuke caught sight of Hidan in his peripheral vision, trying to get up.

"Aaaughhh!" Hidan groaned when Sasuke kicked him on the chest to turn him over to his back. Hidan lost a front tooth and blood was gushing from the wound. This was the first time someone hurt him like this and suddenly he was so afraid. He covered his eyes with his arms. "Nooo, please… S-stop."

Sasuke didn't feel any sympathy. He placed one booted foot on Hidan's chest and pushed it down. "If I ever hear another incident of you bullying Naruto, I will personally make sure all of you graduate being pushed in wheelchairs. Do you get it?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Good. Have a nice day."

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru. "Thanks for holding my bag."

Shikamaru suddenly broke out in cold sweat. _Remind me not to piss him or Naruto after this. I still wanna have kids someday even if it's troublesome._

Sasuke ignored the audience that had formed around the fight. The fight itself had only lasted for about twenty seconds in his estimation, and already a large crowd had gathered.

He walked towards Shikamaru, intending to get back his bag when a yell erupted in the air.

"SASUUUKEEEE!"

_Eeeeeeepppp!_ Sasuke nearly stumbled on his path. _Not that dobe. Not now. Ughhhh._

"Sasuke? What the fuck did you just do?" Naruto came barreling out of nowhere.

Sasuke snatched his bag out of Shikamaru's clammy hands. "Baka. It was nothing."

Naruto glared down at him, ignoring the whispers going on around them. "Are you hurt?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe, weren't you watching at all?"

For a moment Naruto did not speak, just looked down at Sasuke with fire blazing in his eyes. Sasuke looked up at those blue eyes and nearly blushed. Whenever Naruto watched him intently like that his heart always skipped a beat.

Shikamaru wanted to drop to the ground as he watched the two's gazes filled with sexual currents. For all the viciousness Sasuke displayed when he was fighting, he could suddenly turn shy like a little girl whenever he was with Naruto.

"Come here!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him away.

"Bakero! Let me go!" Sasuke whined but allowed himself to be taken anyway.

_Ehhhh?!_ For all the strength Sasuke had, he couldn't even swipe at Naruto to let go of him.

Shikamaru fumbled for a cigarette. Those two idiots were the craziest pieces of shit he had ever encountered.

Naruto went in the Physics lab and hurled Sasuke inside. Naruto closed the door, locking it. They were suddenly alone in the room.

Sasuke grumbled about pushy assholes, dropping his bag to the floor.

Naruto just stood there by the door, glaring at him. Sasuke tsked and ran a nervous hand on his hair. "I'm sorry, alright. I never should have meddled in your business but I – I just… I didn't want them to cause you trouble anymore. I'm sorry…" he squeaked, his eyes down.

"Hell, Sasuke!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke looked up. "Huh?"

"You just don't know what you do to me."

Grabbing Sasuke by the front of his jacket, he slammed the smaller man's back at the door.

Sasuke's eyes widened, hurt a little by the impact. "What the –"

"Fuck, you turn me on so much, I don't know if my cock's gonna take it!" Naruto gasped.

He dipped his head and kissed Sasuke brutally on the mouth.

Sasuke froze, all the air leaving his lungs.

Xxx

Hehehehe. Was it corny, cheesy or what?

Sorry guys, I'm an otaku through and through so if you notice, some of my scenes get a bit anime-ish at times. Heheheh. I know.

I just had fun writing stupid stuff.

Thanks for reading.

So. Please let me know what you think.

Fierce ukes are the best. LOL. Hehehehe.


	12. Chapter 12 - Jealous

First and foremost, to everyone who has been leaving wonderful reviews, thank you so much guys. You are like the gust of wind that propels me forward. I love your reviews. Thanks for thinking that I have a decent story worth reading. I love love love love you guys!

And to answer Random Person's question: yup, Shikamaru is one of the good guys. He's just there to provide a little balance between our idiotic seme and introverted uke, lol. Like he's the one providing a little observation towards every little scene that he's included in. I thought it would be a little funnier if someone else knows what's going on between Naruto and Sasuke.

So there.

Now this chapter is going to be a bit, I don't know, cornier than the others. It's mostly Sasuke's POV. He's gradually learning how it is to really fall in love with Naruto, thus becoming possessive. He begins to lose a bit of his pretentions.

So, I hope you find this good. Again, thanks for all of those who continue reviewing. You are my world, guys. Love you!

**Chapter 12 Jealous**

Sasuke could hear a very male groan coming out of Naruto as Naruto pressed his mouth closer, pushing his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke felt heady, dizzy with desire whenever Naruto pinned him down like this. There was something deliciously erotic about being overpowered by someone like Naruto whom Sasuke knew he could easily beat in any fight. It only meant that it was Sasuke's choice to be restrained, and he loved every minute of it.

Suddenly Naruto started groping him. He lifted Sasuke's shirt and pinched his nipple, rolling the hard bud around his index and middle fingers. Sasuke gasped. His nipples had always been an erogenous zone on his body.

Naruto's other hand grabbed him by the crotch, squeezing at his hardened shaft. Naruto made fumbling movements to get his pants to open using only one hand. All the while Naruto was running his mouth up and down his neck, biting, nipping tonguing him.

Sasuke heard faint noises from outside, probably a group of loud students chatting about their lessons passing by the Physics lab. All at once the reality of where they were and what they were doing crashed down on Sasuke. "N-Naruto… Get off me… We're in school!"

Feebly he began shoving Naruto's chest away. "Stop it, seriously! Hentai, let goooo…"

Naruto ignored him. He merely stooped and sucked one of Sasuke's nipples into his mouth. The heat of Naruto's tongue on Sasuke's sensitive flesh froze him momentarily. Sasuke was not able to form one coherent thought as Naruto sucked him hard.

Naruto's hand went inside Sasuke's underwear, getting into direct contact with his heat. Naruto wrapped his big hands around Sasuke's cock, wiping at the pre-cum that dripped from the tip.

Sasuke fought him off. "Stop it, baka! Someone might walk in – "

"Ssshh… I locked the door. I can't stop now, baby, even if I tried."

"What has gone into you, usuratonkatchi?" Sasuke yelped, trying to pull away from his roommate.

Naruto grinned wickedly down at him, his eyes full of mischief. "Apparently, you. You and your fancy kicks like that. It was hot as hell, babe. Remind me not to piss you off too much, huh?"

"You're pissing me off now, dobe!"

"Oh, yeah? Is that why you're so hard like this? Hmmm?" Naruto chuckled, licking the tip of Sasuke's ear. Sasuke shivered. "I want you, baby. Stroke me. I need to feel your hands on my cock."

Sasuke sighed, slumping in defeat. Whenever Naruto talked dirty like that he could get his roommate to do anything.

Naruto knew he won as he kissed Sasuke's mouth lovingly, their tongues rubbing against each other.

The room was filled with groaning and throaty grunts as both boys jerked each other off, while Naruto licked and sucked at Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke was a bundle of mess in Naruto's arms, shaking trembling, moaning like a cat in heat. But he couldn't help it. Naruto's hands on his shaft and balls felt insanely wonderful. He tried to muffle the sound when he felt his orgasm approaching.

But the pretty little scream still came out of his mouth, his lips dropping into a slight O, eyes firmly shut, his breaths coming in short ragged pants. "Narutoooo…"

Naruto felt the hot trickle of Sasuke's cum on his hand. "So beautiful." He breathed into Sasuke's ear.

Running out of breath, Sasuke slumped against Naruto, knees shaking. His hand had let go of Naruto's cock. But that was okay. Naruto resumed the task, jerking off by himself until he came, groaning sharply.

It took them a few minutes before they could move, kissing softly, unhurried.

But still. They were slaves of time. Sasuke moved away. "We can't stay here."

"Uh huh. We need to get home. Where we can continue this," Naruto happily agreed.

"You fucking insatiable prick!" Sasuke snarled.

"Yep, my sweet, only for you."

"Don't call me that!" Sasuke vehemently demanded. "Sweet, babe, baby, princess… You call me again by those stupid names and I swear I'll pound some sense into you harder than I did with those moronic sempais of yours!" Sasuke angrily righted his clothing, wiping at the dried sticky semen with a handkerchief.

He might have looked pissed as hell, but he also made sure to wipe the same residue on Naruto's hands, taking care of the matter altogether.

Naruto only smiled, not in the least bit afraid of his roommate's threats. "Can I call you my love, then?"

"Fuck you!"

Naruto sighed. "That's what I have been trying to do for the past couple of weeks y'know. But you seemed to be just content with my hands. That's fine, though. As long as I'm with you, it's okay even if I don't get to home base right away."

Sasuke blushed, knowing what Naruto actually meant. He moved away and picked up his backpack. "You still have practice, right? I'm going home now."

"Wait. It's okay even if I don't go to practice today. I don't think my sempais are up for it anyway. Why don't we just walk home together?"

"Fine."

Naruto tried hard not to do a little victory dance. He was imagining all sorts of things he could be doing to Sasuke as soon as they got into their room. Oh boy, he couldn't wait.

Naruto made sure the hallway was empty before he and Sasuke slipped outside. Sasuke waited a bit for Naruto to get his gym bag from his locker and together the two boys walked side by side on the hallway.

Naruto was walking happily, nose right up in the air, a goofy look on his face. He looked like the cat that had just eaten the canary, totally basking in contentment. Beside him, his blushing roommate was scowling at him.

How dirty! They just did a very sexual private thing in school! In the middle of the day. How horrible! Sasuke had never been as brazen as this. What would Itachi have thought, being so careless like that?

It was all because of Naruto. Whatever Naruto wanted, or said, he got it. And Sasuke was too powerless to stop him because…

Because… He was so into deep. He had fallen so hard that he could no longer distinguish what it was to have a mind of his own whenever Naruto asked something from him.

This was bad.

Seriously.

Sasuke had never been so clingy, so needy all his life. What would happen if someday Naruto just stopped feeling this way towards him? What if one day he found the girl he really really liked and had to break up with him?

Damn.

He shouldn't be thinking about this now. As far as he thought Naruto was concerned, it was probably just an experiment between the two of them. So Naruto had every intention of making it good while it lasted.

Sasuke bit his lip. He just didn't want to fall in love so bad. He wouldn't know how to move on if it ended in crumbles again.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto nudged him.

"Hmm?"

"You really were awesome back there. Guess you gave my sempais a good little scare. Damn, you give a whole new meaning to the term 'scary girlfriend'."

"How many times have I said not to call me your girlfriend?!" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto merely glanced at him, chuckling. "Do you know you have such a cute face when you come?"

"Naruto, stop it!" Sasuke glanced around frantically, hoping no one was within earshot. There were a couple of girls behind them but they were too far out of hearing range.

"What? I'm just saying."

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Why? You're so adorable when you're like that."

"One more word, dobe. I'll seriously maim you."

"You can't, you know."

"Can't what?"

"Can't hurt me. You love me too much!" And Naruto guffawed uncontrollably.

"I don't!" Sasuke bit back, flushed.

"Really now? Is that why you call out my name when you come? Like this?" Naruto began whining in a girlish voice, " 'Oh yeah, Naruto… Please, Narutooo...'" He mimicked Sasuke's expression so well that Sasuke almost died right there and then of mortification.

Furious, he grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt, raising a fist to him. "I'll kill you!"

Naruto, laughing, merely covered his face with his arms, enjoying his antics and Sasuke's responses. There was nothing cuter than his Sasuke being mad as hell and blushing like a virgin. Oh crap, yeah, well, he was a virgin.

"Having fun, guys?" A girl's voice called out, cutting off the two boys' play.

Sasuke lowered his fist, turning to Sakura and Hinata, standing over there with a few other folks.

"Oh, hey, Sakura! Hinata! What's up?" Naruto yelled, cheerily waving.

"Sasuke, I saw what you did a while ago to the bullies of the basketball team. That was great! It'll be all over the campus for months! Everyone hates those jerks!" Sakura exclaimed, getting closer to them. Hinata followed closely.

Sasuke straightened his clothes, nodding slightly. He hoped the embarrassment Naruto kept on forcing out of him did not show that bad on his face.

"Hey guys, are you free? We're going to a karaoke. Wanna join us?" Sakura enthusiastically asked, gesturing to the group of boys and girls nearby.

Naruto started to shake his head to decline the invitation when Sasuke spoke up. "Yeah, sure. We're free."

"No, we're not!" Naruto retorted, glaring down at his roommate.

Sasuke glared back. "Yes, we are. We've never really gone out much this semester. You don't have practice anyway."

Naruto couldn't hide the disappointment and hurt on his face. He glanced at Sakura and Hinata who seemed to be watching their petty little exchange curiously.

Dropping his mouth to Sasuke's ear, he whispered. "But I wanna make out already. You're seriously gonna make me wait?"

Sasuke blushed furiously, knowing no one could've heard that private little comment but still feeling awkward about it being said in the middle of an audience. He shoved Naruto away. "This is the first time we're going out with Sakura and Hinata, Naruto. Let's just enjoy ourselves."

Naruto turned to the two girls. "Okay, we're coming, but can you give us a moment?"

"Okay, we're still waiting for a couple more guys anyway. See yah!" Sakura said cheerfully and walked back to their group. Hinata smiled at the two boys and followed Sakura.

Sauke wanted to roll his eyes. Naruto was being difficult again.

"What was that about, Mr. Bright Head?" Naruto demanded, making sure his voice was too low for anyone to hear. "We have plans for today."

"You have plans, dobe. I was just agreeing. But since we got this invitation, it doesn't hurt to socialize a bit."

"And since when did you like socializing?"

"What do you care? It's just a karaoke. We'll still go home afterwards and – and you can do whatever perverted things you have in your mind. So what's a few hours of singing?"

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "No. There is something else. I know you too well, man. You're out trying to prove something. Well, what is it?"

"Naruto…"

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke winced. He hated it when Naruto got mad like this. "Fine. This is a nice way of showing everyone that you know, you're not gay. If you're in a mixed group like this, you can flirt with some girls. That would tell everyone that you are still a – a – normal guy…"

Naruto snorted. "That's it? That's your grand plan of showing it to the world?"

"There's nothing wrong with how I've thought about it!"

"How many times do I need to tell you that I don't care what they think, huh?"

"Well, I do!" Sasuke lashed out.

Naruto stared at him for a few seconds then raised his palms in surrender. "Fine. You win."

Grumbling, he walked away to the group of people waiting for them. Sasuke watched him, a sinking feeling in the depths of his heart.

Xxx

Shikamaru waved at Sakura stiffly. Because of all the weirdness that had been bugging him these days, he felt the need to relax and unwind. So he accepted the girls' invitation to go out to a karaoke.

He glanced at the group of boys and girls who was with Sakura and Hinata. Yep, friendly looking girls, some dudes, and… and…

Naruto and Sasuke_._

_Ehhhhhh?!_

Shikamaru immediately thought of backing out from the excursion when Naruto shouted out to him, "Hey, Shikamaru! Over here!"

Shikamaru groaned, wiping his palm over his face. He shouldn't act too awkward. Sasuke might think something was strange and round house kick him into oblivion.

"Hey guys. What's happ'nin'?" he asked casually as he neared the group.

Naruto clapped him on the back like always. "You sing, man?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Not really. I'm just here for the girls."

"Oh yeah. Me, too," Naruto cheerfully declared, eyeing the cute ones they were with for emphasis. "Hey, that chick in pink skirt is really cute. What do you think?" Naruto said to Shikamaru, winking.

Shikamaru looked horrified. Sasuke could actually hear their conversation! Shikamaru turned to see Sasuke's reaction.

The boy coolly looked on at nothing in particular, hands in his pocket, a bored expression on his face. Didn't he just hear Naruto ogling one of the girls?

Did being in a gay relationship mean it was okay not to get jealous anymore of girls? Shikamaru wondered. This was reaaally weird, being in the presence of the first gay couple he knew all his life.

"C'mon, guys. We're all here so let's go,"Sakura announced.

There was a chorus of agreement and everyone began walking to their destination, a posh karaoke club near the university.

Xxx

The room was really spacious, big enough to fit a group of twenty. There were eight girls and five boys in their group so there was still a lot of breathing room for everyone. The flat screen TV on the wall was gigantic, and there were a number of mics for group songs.

Everyone ordered food so that they could eat while singing. The enthusiastic girls began flipping through the songbooks, choosing their preferred songs. It was such a lovely sight, while some of them squealed in delight at finding the songs that they really liked. Everyone seemed to be flying around in the room, giggling, laughing. And most of the girls were in skimpy skirts so the view of them flailing around was such a feast to the boys' eyes.

Shikamaru watched the girls' legs avidly, feeling good for the first time in days. He glanced at where Naruto was. He, too was looking at the girls' legs.

And Sasuke was…

Sasuke was seated far away from Naruto, talking to a petite brunette softly. The girl looked absolutely enamored with him. Shikamaru frowned as he watched Sasuke and the girl. Hmm, and Naruto did not seem to mind.

Maybe they were not that _gay, _Shikamaru thought. Maybe that kiss didn't mean anything at all. Oh heck, who was he kidding? A kiss was a kiss, and with tongues? Shikamaru shuddered. He was okay with homosexual people. He had nothing against them, but it did something funny to his stomach when he saw what happened when two men kissed. The live action of it. And bless his soul, at eighteen he thought he still wasn't ready for it.

But oh well. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Why a few girls even surrounded Sasuke now, getting friendly with him.

Shikamaru glanced towards Naruto. There Naruto was sitting closely with Hinata, as he seemed to be saying something funny, based from her continuous giggling.

Oookay. So both boys were having a good time. With girls. Nice.

Shikamaru relaxed. This karaoke thing wasn't so bad after all.

Xxx

The look of utter calm on Sasuke's face did not betray the raging emotion he had inside.

He was seething, livid.

How dare Naruto get all cozy with that Hinata over there when he was only a few feet away?

Sasuke wanted to tear out his hair. Yeah, it was true that he was the one who demanded that they go and for Naruto to do some flirting. But Sasuke meant it as a way of pretending to everyone that they were not gay!

So why did Naruto look as if he was really enjoying cozying up with some girl, touching her knees every opportunity he got, his face too close to hers, making endless jokes so she didn't stop giggling?

Sasuke wanted to throw a glass at them, hoping it would break on Naruto's skull.

Damn that fish cracker maggot!

He hoped he wasn't too obvious as he pretended to chat with these obnoxious empty brained twits trying to get his number when all his eyes could do were go back and go back to the scene of Naruto whispering to Hinata about something that made her smile.

They were too suspiciously huddled in the corner, not even minding the songs being sung! It was like they had a world of their own!

Sasuke wanted to scream. Not fair!

Naruto was not like pretending at all.

Was this what he had feared all along? Naruto succumbing back to his natural inclination of going after girls? Sasuke looked at Hinata's luscious bosom, then at his chest. No competition there. He didn't have a girl's beautiful body to keep Naruto interested when there were lots of lovely girls around.

It hurt. Sasuke wanted to whine and go up to Naruto and Hinata and kiss his boyfriend hard on the mouth for everyone to see.

Sasuke grumbled a curse. Great. Just fucking epic!

And not at once did Naruto even look up to check on him!

Sasuke could barely hear the loud out of tune voices howling in the background, so drowned by these suffocating emotions threatening to swallow him whole.

Jealousy was a bitch.

Not being able to take the scene of Naruto and Hinata anymore, Sasuke stood. Thankfully, the girls who were with him paid him no attention, occupied with their own songs.

Sasuke whispered to Sakura, "Hey, I'm just going to the men's room."

Sakura nodded. "Okay."

There were a lot of people standing up, in the middle of the floor so Sasuke leaving did not draw any attention.

Good.

Sasuke exhaled sharply as he went out of the room.

Perfect timing. Because he was not coming back. He was going to go home. He would just probably text Naruto once he was inside their room, maybe make some excuses about a bad stomach. Naruto wouldn't mind anyway, while he was so captivated by that cute little Hinata back there.

It hurt something fierce.

As Sasuke walked dejectedly, he blamed himself for this pain he was feeling. It was all his fault anyway. He was the one who insisted on pretending to be this, pretending to be that when all Naruto could ever do was be honest about his feelings.

Sasuke knew he had to apologize to Naruto.

Yeah, he'd prepare a long speech about how Naruto was right and he was wrong. That maybe from here on it wouldn't hurt so bad if Sasuke could be as honest with his feelings as he ought to be. He owed Naruto that.

He only hoped it was not too late. What if Naruto and Hinata went somewhere private after the karaoke and – and – do stuff that normal boys and girls did?

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

He wanted to cry for being so stupid. It hurt too much to even imagine Naruto being with another girl. It was killing him. And everything was his own damn fault.

Suddenly a heavy arm wrapped around his shoulder. "Hey."

Sasuke gasped, looking up. "N-Naruto?"

"Leaving so soon?"

"I – I was… going to the men's room…"Sasuke lied, and bit his tongue. There he went again, lying.

Naruto seemed to see right through him. "The men's room is that way. This way though is the exit."

Sasuke was trembling, from the relief that Naruto was here with him, and from the anxiety he had been feeling all this time while watching Naruto having a good time with a girl. "I – uhh… Uhm, I seem to have eaten something weird. My stomach is acting funny."

"Oh, are you okay?" Naruto looked honestly worried. "Let's buy some meds on the way."

"No… it's fine. I'll just probably go to bed. You should – go back. I mean, tell them I'm feeling sick and then you can stay and have fun. We'll talk when you get home." Sasuke winced. He would definitely apologize as soon as Naruto came home. It was just that, it was so embarrassing of a topic that Sasuke couldn't well discuss it here, in this club.

"Let me grab my bag. I'll go home with you."

"B-b-but… What about Hinata?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What about her?"

Sasuke looked down, flushed and stammering. "Uh… I thought you were having such a good time and that – uh… Maybe it was better if I just go home and –"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Naruto said. "Sasuke, are you jealous?"

"I am nooot!" Sasuke bit back, reddening all the more. "I – I was just…"

Naruto laughed softly. "You can be a baka, too, sometimes you know? Wait here, I'll just go grab my bag. We have a lot to talk about when we get home. But talking's not the only thing we would be doing. Stay there and wait for me."

Sasuke couldn't even move even if he wanted.

Why did Naruto call him an idiot, anyway?

Xxx

Okay, so here we go with another lemon next chapter. It's gonna be a bit longer coz this would be the making love part. But again, I can only go so far with my descriptions. I'm still not that brazen enough to write a four page scene full of sex. So please.

I'll make it as sweet as I can, knowing I can't do it any other way.

Gomen nasai.

e stHe


	13. Chapter 13 - Passion

Oooookay. So I said I will not get into so much details. But then some of you seemed to be excited about the lemon part and I thought, hey why be a killjoy if a lot of people really wanna read something juicy?

So here. I did my damn best to make it as detailed as I can. I know it's still not up to far with all the other smuttier content of other fics. And this is really the best lemon that I can do.

So, I'm hoping you'll still enjoy it.

Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. As always, ai shi teru, mina san!

**Chapter 13 Passion**

Sasuke felt cheated out of a very good long speech that he was going to declare in front of Naruto since his roommate did not give him a chance to make one.

Now that he had not prepared anything fancy, he suddenly was at a loss for words.

His heart was beating wildly inside his chest as he and Naruto entered their room. The sound of the lock snapping close seemed too loud, too vindictive.

Sasuke placed his bag on the kotatsu and slowly removed his jacket, not looking at Naruto. Damn, what would he say now? That he had been insanely jealous back in the karaoke club that he wanted to tear out his hair and cry like a woman? Very suave.

"Are you just going to stand there all night?" Naruto called out behind him.

Sasuke placed his jacket on the kotatsu as well, on top of his bag. He was deliberately moving too slowly. Naruto laughed and made slapping sounds on his thigh.

"Hurry, I feel as though you have a lot to say to me."

"I – I – Shut up, will you and give me a sec?" Sasuke cried out, smoothing the front of his shirt. "I've never been good at this. I've never been with someone before like this."

"Huh? I thought you said there was another guy that –"

"It was different. Totally different." Sasuke finally turned around to face Naruto.

Naruto gestured towards his lap, indicating that Sasuke should sit on it. Left without a choice, Sasuke sullenly went to his roommate and sat awkwardly, his back facing Naruto.

"Not like that, man." Spinning Sasuke in his arms as if he weighed no more than a doll, Naruto spread Sasuke's legs wide in a straddling position so that they were face to face, with both of Sasuke's thighs on either sides of Naruto's hips. They were sitting on Sasuke's bed.

Naruto loosely wrapped his arms around his koibito and gently kissed the frown away on Sasuke's forehead. "There. This seems close enough."

Sasuke blushed furiously at their position. He, too wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and buried his head on Naruto's neck. His thighs also wound tighter against his roommate's waist.

"So, man, why did you decide to leave the club early? Was it really because of me and Hinata?"

Sasuke did not speak, but he nodded against Naruto's skin. Finally he was being honest about what he was feeling that Naruto couldn't help but be pleased with himself. He ran a hand comfortingly down Sasuke's back.

Naruto decided to prolong the giddiness he was feeling by teasing Sasuke more. "So, why were you jealous? Hinata and I weren't doing anything wrong."

"Not doing anything wrong? What do you call those touches and whispering in her ear, you baka!?" Sasuke hissed against Naruto's skin.

"If I remember correctly, it was you who said I should do some flirting. I was only doing what you said." Naruto sounded unrepentant at all.

"I know! But you didn't have to act like you – like you – "

Naruto grinned. "Like I what?"

"Like you were enjoying it too much! I didn't even think you noticed I was in the same room!"

"Oh, I noticed of course. I mean, there were a lot of girls around you, too, if I remember it right."

Sasuke hugged him even tighter. "That's just it! There were a lot, but you never seemed to pay attention that they were all over me! Didn't you – Weren't you affected by it at all?"

Sasuke didn't expect Naruto laugh so hard at his question. He even patted Sasuke's head like a good little puppy.

"Why you, usuratonkatchi! How dare you laugh when I'm sweating in buckets here trying to clear up everything? You're such a – "

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's head for a good long hard kiss to shut the little spit fire in his arms. Boy, after a long day which Sasuke had insisted Naruto hold back, it felt so good to hold and kiss his roommate again.

"And that's why I said you can be a baka, too, Sasuke."

"Hmph!" Sasuke buried his head back against Naruto's neck. His heart was doing wild flip flops! Naruto kissed him! It felt like heaven to be reassured of his roommate's affections.

"I'm not sure why you still doubt me all this time. We've been together for what? Seven months going on eight. I'm kinda hoping you know me enough to know that when I do something, I don't do it in half measures. That's just how I am. You said I needed to flirt to feed your ego about something. Okay then, I'll flirt. And since I'm at it, I'll do my best to just have a good time."

Sasuke listened solemnly to Naruto's explanation, not making any sound of distraction.

Naruto shifted on the bed to be able to press their groins together much tighter against each other. "My motto when it comes to you is, I aim to please. If you say something, or ask something of me that I can give you, then I'll do it. Hell, if you say I jump, I'd probably go to a building and ask how high?"

"Stupid! Don't make jokes like that!"

"The point is, you can ask me anything and I'd be happy to give it to you. But it's too childish I guess to feel jealous over some chicks when I know that deep in your heart, no matter how pretty a girl can be, I know you wouldn't want to be with her. 'Cause I know you only want to be with me. Right, Sasuke? I'm the only one you want to be with, at this moment, at least, right?"

Sasuke nodded vehemently on Naruto's shoulder.

"So, see? Why should I be jealous? You shouldn't, too. 'Coz you own me, body and soul. I only want you and no one else."

Sasuke's toes felt like curling from the sweetness Naruto's honeyed words conveyed. His heart was hammering inside his chest and steam covered his face. He was acting like a highschooler who got his first ever confession from his crush.

It was so embarrassing!

Naruto hugged Sasuke tight. "I don't know why I feel this way. I wasn't really into guys before I met you. And I'm still not. You're the only exception. I don't really know. Maybe because you're prettier than most girls I know, you're sexy, I love the smell of your hair. You cook like crazy. You take care of me. Haaa… Everything about you. I love you so much, baby," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke felt like bonelessly falling to the floor.

It was too much. Too much. His heart was nearly bursting with joy and trepidation at the same time.

"Awww, sorry, man. You said you don't like me calling you baby."

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Y-you can call me – whatever you like."

"Hmmm? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Even princess?"

"I said whatever you like."

Naruto laughed again and pulled Sasuke away from his neck so they could look at each other.

However, Sasuke didn't want to move. Didn't want to show his face which was probably redder than a tomato. "Hey, c'mon, princess. I wanna kiss you."

"Later," Sasuke replied, the sound muffled.

Naruto began to protest, but then he thought of something. His one hand sneakily went down from Sasuke's back, over to his butt, and even lower until he could rub that sweet spot behind Sasuke's balls.

Sasuke gasped and turned to Naruto, glaring.

Naruto chuckled. "Gotcha!"

Swooping down, Naruto kissed Sasuke fiercely, pushing his tongue forcefully inside, while his hand never stopped rubbing at Sasuke's rosebud.

Naruto shifted until he was able to pin Sasuke down on the bed, using his elbows to keep Sasuke's thighs wide apart and around him.

For once, Sasuke didn't seem to be struggling too much. He let himself be overpowered and lead to whatever position Naruto wanted. The rubbing on his butthole even on top of layers of clothes was enough to make him feel like goo. His ass clenched and unclenched in thrilled anticipation.

"Hey, Sasuke. I wanna do it today. Like, go all the way. Is that okay with you?" Naruto asked against his roommate's mouth.

At this point if Naruto said jump then Sasuke would be the one to ask how high.

Sasuke nodded, eyes closed, wrapped up in their kisses.

Naruto ran his hand over Sasuke's crotch down to his butthole. "Are you prepared to give up this sweet tight little ass for me?"

"Y'yes," Sasuke gasped, twisting at the sweet sensations.

"Great." Naruto leaned back and removed his shirt hurriedly, showing his ripped abs and toned arms. Sasuke opened his eyes, heavily breathing, watching his lover remove every bit of his clothing until he was kneeling naked on the bed.

Sasuke licked his lips at the sight of Naruto's thick mouthwatering cock, jutting forward, almost pointing at him.

Sasuke suddenly sat up on the bed and wrapped his hand around that magnificent appendage and took it inside his mouth.

Naruto arched his back, hissing at the contact. "Aaahh, baby, your mouth feels so fucking hot!"

Sasuke hummed around Naruto's swollen cock, using both his hands to fondle his balls and pump up from the base. He loved Naruto's taste and smell. It was so addictive.

Sasuke kept a steady rhythm of sucking at Naruto's cock until Naruto pushed him away gently. "Careful, love. I don't wanna come in your mouth. I want your ass."

Naruto pushed him down until Sasuke was lying on his back again. Naruto reached out on the drawer on the night stand and rummaged for something. "Aha! This is what I've been saving this for!"

Sasuke turned to see a small vial of clear liquid on Naruto's hand. A – a lube? Eeeeeeehhhh? Since when was Naruto able to get one?

Naruto answered his unspoken question. "I've been saving this for a few weeks now, right after we started kissing. I knew we would really need it one day. I want to make you feel good on your first time. That is, it is your first time, right?"

Sasuke shyly nodded.

"YOSH! Okay, so babe, do you believe me when I say that I haven't been with a girl for over a year now?"

"Well, yeah…"

"My last girlfriend and I broke up about six months before we got together. So I've been clean for more than a year now. And you're a virgin. So what do you say we ditch the condoms?"

"Uh… okay."

"You do believe me, Sasuke, right? I'll never do anything to hurt you," Naruto vowed.

"I do," Sasuke said, reaching up to cup a palm on Naruto's cheek.

"But first, I have to get you naked."

Naruto proceeded to remove every bit of article of clothing that Sasuke had. He pulled Sasuke's shirt up over his head, while endlessly kissing his mouth.

Naruto sucked one of Sasuke's nipples into his mouth as he proceeded to remove the belt on Sasuke's pants, then the buttons, then unzip them. Sasuke just kept on moaning, hopelessly turned on and submissive to let Naruto toy with every part of his body.

Naruto made one move of pulling the pants and underwear away from his roommate's body, tossing them carelessly on the floor.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke's naked glory, all stretched out for him.

Sasuke's face was burning as he felt Naruto spreading out his thighs apart, baring his most secret area to Naruto's hungry gaze.

Naruto opened the little vial. "I'm really at my limit, babe. But I want to make this good for you. I read something on the net."

"W-what?" Sasuke asked, panting.

Naruto poured a substantial amount of lube on his right hand, coating his index and middle fingers. He also poured the liquid on Sasuke's pink tight little asshole.

Sasuke gasped at the sensation.

"I'll put one finger first, okay. I'm gonna try looking for it."

"Looking for what?" Sasuke asked, nervous. He was the gay one but he had never really known what it was that went on between men when they had sex. He purposely shut his mind off to the knowledge of it, thinking he would remain untouched 'til the day he died since Itachi wasn't coming back anymore.

Naruto grinned cheekily. "Your sweet spot."

"My sweet what? Ugggghhh!" Sasuke jumped at the intrusion of Naruto's blunt finger on his tight opening. He was being penetrated. Sure it felt wet, and lubricated enough not to hurt that much but the fact was, he was being penetrated!

The feeling was…

It was…

Sublime.

Pleasure-pain racked Sasuke's brain as he felt the digit going inside him. It hurt, yeah, but he couldn't shake off the feeling of being branded, finally, of being claimed, and he loved it.

On instinct his hips rotated, trying to get that finger inside him at the right angle. He didn't know why but it was starting to feel really good.

Suddenly Naruto hit a spot inside him that made him see stars. He gasped, trying to sit up. Naruto pushed at his chest. "Yes! I found it."

"I – I c-can't… Naruto, what the fuck are you doing?" He latched onto Naruto's arm on his chest, shaking, twisting. Naruto hit that spot over and over again. Sasuke covered his mouth, trying to muffle the scream that wanted to come out.

"I have two fingers inside now. Don't hold your voice back, baby. Let it out. I'm putting my cock inside you in a bit. I just wanna make sure you're ready."

And Sasuke indeed screamed. He was almost there, almost at his climax. He didn't know there was a way for men to get stimulated like this through their ass. What a naïve person he was all this time!

"Alright, babe. I'm coming in, okay?"

Sasuke lay limply on the bed, his heartbeat still wild. He hadn't come yet, but he got so worked up from being fingered in the ass, he had no idea why he was still conscious.

He felt the blunt tip of Naruto's shaft nudge his opening. Naruto spread out his thighs open, trying to get an angle.

Then he pushed in.

Sasuke's eyes widened. There was something thick trying to get inside of him, but it felt slick enough not to be too painful.

"Naruto!" he gasped.

Naruto leaned down, pushing more forcefully, until he was buried to the hilt. He then embraced Sasuke, whispering, "I'm all in now, hon. Tell me if I can move." His voice was broken as if he had just run a mile. Sasuke could also feel the wild beating of his heart.

"J-just do whatever you want, Naruto," Sasuke replied, equally breathless.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Not too much. I want – "

Sasuke bit his lip, suddenly shy.

"What, baby?"

"I want to give you – uhhh – a good time."

"Aaaah, being buried in you gives me that and more, Sasuke. You're so tight it feels great. Damn great. I love you," Naruto rasped, kissing his mouth softly.

Naruto started setting the rhythm, it was slow for the next few minutes, trying to get Sasuke to adjust to his thick girth. When Sasuke started flailing about, seemingly wanting more, Naruto pounded into him harder. He made sure that he was hitting Sasuke's G-spot and true enough, Sasuke couldn't keep his voice down, gasping and crying out incoherently.

It was bliss. It was perfection.

Naruto wrapped his hand around Sasuke's cock and pumped in time with the thrusting of his hip, and in a few more minutes, Sasuke was helplessly coming in his hand.

Naruto smiled, knowing he could let go now.

Grunting, he thrust a couple of more times into Sasuke's heat and let his orgasm wash over him.

Naruto fell down on Sasuke, his face buried on the pillow beside Sasuke's ear. It was so hot! He had no idea making love to another guy could feel as great as that!

It took a long time for their breathing to get back to normal.

He lifted his head and gazed down at his lover. "How was it?"

"It was – perfect," Sasuke replied, smiling still so shyly.

Naruto lowered his head and they kissed softly, lovingly. This was the best part of sex. The aftermath. The cuddling. And it seemed both of them liked to cuddle.

Naruto changed position so that he was lying on his back and Sasuke was draped all over him. It was better that way since Sasuke was lighter.

Sasuke traced circles on Naruto's chest, while Naruto ran his hand over Sasuke's back, ass and hip, loving his soft skin. It was even softer than a woman's.

"Naruto?"

"Hmmm?"

"I want to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to know why I'm like – like – this?"

Naruto frowned. He could only see the top of Sasuke's head. "Like what?"

"You know, like this?" Sasuke repeated.

"If you mean like this as in this hot… This luscious… This tasty… Then yeah, sure I wanna know." Naruto began plucking at Sasuke's nipple for emphasis.

Sasuke gently swatted the hand away. "No… Not like that. This. I mean. This difficult. Hard to understand. Annoying. Always pretending. Always hiding myself."

"Oh." Naruto moved away a little, trying to look at Sasuke's face. "I was waiting, maybe, for you to open up. I know very little about your life outside campus."

"I know. Wait here."

Sasuke got up, seemingly unabashed by his nakedness and he rummaged through his drawer. Naruto leaned back, smiling, staring at Sasuke's perfect ass, where he had just been inside of moments ago.

Sasuke came back with a small lacqured box. He opened it and reached inside. Then he handed Naruto the contents. Naruto gazed, baffled at the pictures in his hand.

He sat up, looking at them more closely. In his hand he held three pictures: First photo was one of a small boy draped all over the back of a young man. The two boys looked so much alike.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "Is the little boy you?"

"Yes."

Naruto looked at the second picture. This time, Sasuke's features were more recognizable, as he looked to be close to ten years old. He was standing beside the same young man on the first picture, only this time that young man looked taller and older. "Uh, is this your brother? You look like twins."

"Yes."

"Why are his eyes a bit red? Is that a natural color?"

"Yes. His eyes are naturally red in color."

"Wow. Cool."

Now the last picture showed an even older Sasuke. And his Onii-chan as well. They were sitting on the front steps of what looked like a big house. Sasuke's older brother had his arm wrapped around Sasuke's thin shoulders.

In all of those pictures both boys had the look of utter happiness on their faces.

"His name is Itachi," Sasuke said, a catch in his voice.

"I'm sorry he's not here anymore, love."

Naruto kept on staring at the pictures, fascinated by the redness of Itachi Uchiha's eyeballs.

"You were really close to your Onii-chan, weren't you?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke only to find a pained look in Sasuke's eyes.

"Naruto…"

"Yes?"

"He was my first lover. My brother, Itachi."

Naruto's mouth dropped, shock all over his face.

Xxx

So. My story's almost done. Almost.

Just a couple of more chapters coming.

I hope you stick around for the final twist of my story. Oh, it'll be a bit cliché. But I hope you'd like it.

Love your reviews.!


	14. Chapter 14 - Aniki

Okay. So here goes the cliché part. Hehehe. Aniki is, of course, slang for older brother. But I'm sure you all know that.

**Chapter 14 Aniki**

Naruto was gaping, stupefied.

For once in his life, he didn't know how to react.

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh and sat Indian style on the bed. He drew the covers towards his lap to cover his nakedness. If he was going to tell the whole story to Naruto, he'd rather feel covered up while doing it.

"My brother Itachi was older than me by five years. I was twelve when he died."

"Twelve? You were lovers when you were twelve?" Naruto asked, stunned.

Sasuke nodded. "I knew what I wanted even as a child. I knew what I was. It appeared that, being alike in so many ways, my Aniki wanted the same thing, too."

Naruto refrained himself from shaking his head, not to offend Sasuke but he was really shocked by the revelation. "So you had known all along that you were – gay?"

"Is there any other word for it? Homosexual, or whatever. Yes. We both knew. We – loved each other very much. Since I was a really small child, Aniki had been there to look out for me. He took care of me when our parents were away on business trips. They were seldom in the house. It was always Itachi and I. And the house servants. So we grew closer than what was – normal."

Naruto put down the photos on his lap, listening attentively.

"I thought it was only myself who felt unnatural urges towards my brother. At first I felt dirty. I felt ashamed. I never looked at other men the way I looked at Itachi. He was the only one that I admired, that I hold in the highest esteem. He was a very bright guy. He was the top of his class. He was a musician, a taijutsu master, everything. I looked up to him. To me, he was perfect."

Naruto smiled sadly, sharing the loneliness Sasuke felt.

"I tried to get better at everything that I did so that I could, if not reach his level, then at least be someone he would be proud of to introduce to his friends as his brother. I – I – "

"You loved him so much, Sasuke, didn't you?"

"Very much. He was everything that I wanted. Then on my twelfth birthday, he gave me a ring. He said that he knew all along that I loved him, and that he felt the same way. And because I was so young I probably really did not understand how I felt. That I didn't know what came with loving a – a man. Of course I had no idea what he was talking about. I just knew that I loved him. That I wanted to always be with him. Then, the ring. He proposed something like a bond between us that cannot be broken. He promised to me that once we're both old enough we would escape from our fate as the Uchiha's successors. And that we'd live in an island by ourselves, with no one to judge us for what we were. For a twelve year old kid, it was a dream. A fantasy. So we both held onto that. But then – "

Sasuke exhaled heavily again, unsure of how to continue.

Narto found himself holding Sasuke's hand. "Then?"

"I'll tell you a little history about the Uchiha first, Naruto. There is a legend in our clan. It says that whoever possesses the great Sharingan will do wonders for our clan, be the most successful, or be one of the most powerful men in the world. Only a few Uchihas were born with Sharingan."

"What's a Sharingan?"

"The red eyes that you see on Itachi."

"Oh."

"So imagine my parents' delight when they found out that their firstborn son had red eyes. The last Uchiha who had red eyes lived about two hundred years ago, who became the founder of our Uchiha empire. Everyone was excited for our family. They wanted to train Itachi in everything, business, science, politics. Everything. He was the next great man in our history. But then, Itachi had always told me he did not want to be saddled by our clan's politics and burdens. He wanted his freedom. He didn't want people telling him what to do. He said he only wanted me."

Naruto quietly listened, still holding Sasuke's hand.

"After my twelfth birthday, my brother and I became inseparable. We did our best to hide what we had. We never stayed in one room together if there was any one else around. We behaved when we were with our parents. But at night… After everyone has fallen asleep, he would sneak into my room and sleep with me before day break. Then he would get back to his own room. It became a habit for the first month after I turned twelve. It was the happiest month of my life. And then – "

Sasuke bit his lip, wiping at his hair nervously with his other hand. "One day, my parents announced that they would be leaving for an important trip. They said they would be gone for weeks. Itachi and I were so excited because we would have the house to ourselves. We were careful around the servants and they mostly left us alone, especially our mansion was so big and they were always somewhere else. One afternoon, Itachi was in my room. We were just hanging out, y'know… We never had gone beyond touching and kissing. We had never had sex before. And that afternoon, well, we didn't know what came over us. Maybe because we knew we were alone. Our parents were away and – So there we were fooling around. We were uhhh… naked and – you know… We were almost about to do it when – "

It was sufficicient enough to say that Naruto had an idea what happened next, and even though he was just listening to a story that had happened six years ago he could feel the pain and humiliation that Sasuke had gone through.

"I can never get over the horror on their faces when my Father and Mother opened the door, finding us in that state. I still can't until now. I had never been so afraid in all my life. Even Itachi, who was mostly self-assured about everything looked like he was crumbling to pieces. I thought he was afraid that we would get beaten or something, I guess for being gay. But that wasn't what happened. Itachi was our golden boy. He had the Sharingan after two hundred years. My parents valued him more than anything. More than me. It turned out that they went home earlier to surprise us about a family trip they were planning for us. And boy, were we really surprised. All of us, for that matter."

Sasuke stopped talking, a faraway look in his eyes.

Naruto squeezed at his hand. "And then what happened?"

"They hated me. My parents. They couldn't hate Itachi that much since he was special. They thought I corrupted him. Me, who was twelve to his seventeen. Anyway, they hated my guts and sent me away to the countryside. Where I had been living with my Aunt for the last six years. My parents told me I would never see Itachi again, because I would be destroying his future and all. It was like, my parents disowned me, though not formally. I mean, I still have my inheritance kept intact, according to my Aunt, and I would only get it once I get married. Yeah. That's the condition. I have to get married to a woman first."

"Your parents are really old school, huh? I mean, with traditions and all."

"You have no idea how much."

"So you and Itachi never saw each other again?" Naruto softly asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "No. We were kept apart. And then one day, after a few months, word reached us at my Aunt's that he – "

"He's gone?"

"Yeah?"

"How did he die? Did he get sick or something?"

"He – "

"Yeah?" Naruto prodded.

"He committed suicide."

Naruto interlaced his fingers with Sasuke, pulling his roommate to his chest. He held Sasuke close. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"I'm sorry, too."

"Did you see him at the funeral? Did you know how he killed himself?"

"No. I was not allowed to come. I only heard from my Aunt that there wasn't really a body that was recovered. But that it was Itachi who was driving our family car that day. The car exploded to pieces. The explosion was so massive that the car incinerated completely. They said a body inside couldn't have stayed intact, even little pieces of it."

"But who knew if Itachi was really inside? Maybe he got out before it exploded."

"I thought about that, too for so long. I had hoped and dreamed that maybe Itachi really was not inside that car. But, no. You see. He wrote me a suicide note, which my Aunt brought me after the funeral."

"A suicide note?"

"Yes. Here. I've kept it all this time." Sasuke disentangled form Naruto's embrace and reached inside the lacquer box again.

He handed Naruto a small piece of crumpled paper. Naruto opened it and read what was inside.

_My little one,_

_I can't bear to go on knowing we can never be together anymore. By the time that you read this I will be gone from this empty existence without you. No matter where I am, as long as I have this cursed fate of being an Uchiha I will never truly have my freedom. People will always try to get in our way. And because I cannot have you, I'd rather not live at all. Please remember me when I'm gone. You will always be the only one I will ever love this much. Goodbye, little one. I love you more than words can ever say._

Naruto had never read a sadder letter in all of his life. He could feel the love Itachi had for his younger brother. It was a twisted kind of love, something that the world may never understand, but it was larger than life, to encompassing to just cast aside.

He handed the note back to Sasuke.

Sasuke put it back in the box. "According to the investigator, Itachi purposely tampered with the engine of the car. The electric wires short circuited and that was the reason the car blew up. Itachi was always like that. I figured if he could think of a way to go, he'd settle for the most colossal one. He had always liked playing with fire, that guy."

"He – really loved you that much to commit suicide instead of living without you."

Sasuke shrugged. "I used to cry over this note endlessly. But now, it's more of a dull pain."

"So that's why you decided that you wouldn't love another guy again?"

"Yes. I don't think I can ever fall in love again, with all the trauma and humiliation I experienced from my parents. I didn't think of marrying as well. I can pretend about a lot of things, but I will not go that far, pretending to love a woman, just so I can get an inheritance. I thought maybe if I can finish school with flying colors, I'd get to have a decent job anyway. Oh, I can still work in our family. Since Itachi's death my parents had become softer towards me over the years. But right now, I just don't have any intention of working for our family. I'll find my own destiny, I guess."

"Baby, come here."

Naruto pulled Sasuke towards him, caging him in his arms. "Are you afraid that if your parents find out about us, that they'd get mad, too?"

"There is that. Though, I'm older now, I mean, I can completely cut ties with them and probably just support myself to school. I grew up rich and that's the only life I've known, but I can learn how it is to have a simple life."

"I'll always be here for you, Sasuke. I know how deeply you have loved your brother. I hope one day, one day you'll open yourself up to feel that way about me."

Sasuke smiled, ruffling through Naruto's hair. "Baka!"

"Let's always be together, ne Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded. "Hai."

Xxx

The next day, after classes were over, Sasuke was reading the announcements on the Bulletin Board when Sakura and Hinata approached him. "Hey, Sasuke, how's your stomach? Naruto said you weren't feeling well that's why you left early."

Sasuke nodded. "Gomen. I'm okay now."

Hinata smiled sweetly at Sasuke. "How's Naruto?"

Sasuke shrugged, not feeling any jealousy whatsoever for Hinata anymore. He had been assured by his roommate countless times last night that there was nothing to be jealous about. "Uhh… he's okay. I'm actually waiting for him."

As if on cue, the blonde appeared, loudly greeting everyone, but his eyes were only for his roommate. Casually he squeezed one of Sasuke's shoulders. "Been waiting long?"

"Not really."

Sasuke was definitely not a guy who liked PDA. But today he couldn't help but raise a fist and thump it playfully on Naruto's chest, in the presence of the two girls.

Surprised, Naruto closed his big hand around Sasuke's fist. He started to raise it to his lips to kiss the knuckles and Sasuke probably read his intention because he pulled his hand away and swatted at Naruto's shoulder, grinning helplessly. Naruto smiled back.

Sakura and Hinata watched, absorbed in the pair's playful touching.

"See you guys around. We're going home now," Naruto said, waving to the girls.

As they were leaving Naruto slung an arm casually around his roommate's shoulder. Sasuke didn't seem to mind that half of Naruto's weight was upon him as they walked. In fact he was also leaning into Naruto, their heads touching.

"Uhhmmm, girl… I really don't want to dwell on this crazy suspicion that I have. I mean, we see bromance all the time, and it's no big deal. But why do I have this feeling that it's a little too much between those guys?" Sakura asked, turning to Hinata.

To which Hinata only giggled. "Naruto was telling me about this person he really liked last night."

"Oh yeah. Who was it?"

"He didn't say. But I think I have a clue who it is now."

"Really? Who is it?" Sakura gushed excitedly.

Hinata shook her head, a naughty smile on her lips. "Go figure it out yourself, girl."

"Awww, no fair."

Hinata giggled again.

Sasuke had never felt any happier than this, walking home with Naruto in a casual embrace. Sure everyone would still think they were bosom buddies with how one's arm was wrapped around the other, but the freedom with which they could do this made Sasuke giddy with happiness.

They rounded a corner on the hallway. Sasuke glanced around. There was no one in sight.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Hmmm?"

Naruto turned to look down at Sasuke, waiting for whatever it was his roommate was going to say.

Sasuke tiptoed and placed a soft kiss on the corner of Naruto's mouth.

It was done only in a span of two seconds but Naruto felt his stomach flip backward. Sasuke actually kissed him on the hallway! In the middle of the day. In public.

The arm he had around Sasuke wound up tighter around his roommate. "You shouldn't do that, man."

"Eh? Why? It was only a kiss," Sasuke said, pouting.

"Damn." Naruto ran a hand over his face. "Don't do that again if you're not prepared for the consequences, okay?"

"Consequences?"

Naruto leaned down more closely to Sasuke's ear, whispering, "Now all I can think about is bending you over the nearest tree and fucking your brains out. So don't tempt me too much, eh, baby? I'm not a saint."

Naruto thought Sasuke would begin sputtering again in embarrassment. He didn't count on the fact of Sasuke pulling away from him, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Well, I might let you do that. If you're fast enough to catch me."

Sasuke bolted, running away, laughing.

Naruto was left transfixed on the ground, not able to move for a second.

Sasuke called out to him. "Are you going to catch me or what, you dobe?"

"Oh, yeah, baby. I'm going to get you real good."

Sasuke ran as fast as he could towards their dorm room, with Naruto hot on his heels. When Sasuke got to their door first he fumbled for the key but already Naruto launched himself on his roommate, tackling him on the door. They were laughing uncontrollably. It was a good thing no one was outside to see what they were doing. Because they were unmistakably making out by their door.

Finally the door opened and they went in, their arms wrapped around each other, kissing feverishly.

Naruto slammed the door closed with his foot.

Xxx

Sasuke didn't think falling in love could be this sweet. It was just the happiest feeling on earth. Well he had felt this way back in the days when he and Itachi were living under the same roof, but this time, Sasuke relished the freedom he had. He had a lot more breathing room because he and Naruto were practically living together as a couple, away from the eyes of his vindictive parents.

Sasuke walked towards the gate of the university, on his way home.

This afternoon, Naruto had a delivery job. He'd probably get home late. Sasuke flipped his cellphone open, typing a message._ Dobe, I'm cooking sushi tonight. Is that okay?_

He was too occupied in his typing that he did not notice a tall figure by the gate, standing beside a sleek black sports car.

Sasuke sent the text message, then looked up at the road.

He was taken aback when he saw the tall man looking at him directly.

The man had long black hair cascading on his back. That was the first thing Sasuke noticed. He was wearing thick black shades.

He was not overly a big bulky guy like Naruto. This man was sinewy, lean, but no one could undermine the powerful aura emanating from him. He was wearing a leather jacket over a gray shirt and tight faded black jeans. High cut military boots encased his long legs snugly.

Who was the guy and why was he staring at Sasuke?

Then the man walked slowly to the confused boy, carefully taking off his shades.

At this distance, Sasuke was able to see his face clearly.

The air left his lungs all of a sudden.

His heart slammed inside his chest painfully. So painful that he felt like falling to the ground.

Red eyes looked down at him. "Hello, my little one. It has been a while."

Sasuke's cellphone dropped on the concrete, shattering in pieces.

Xxx

So there.

That's the little cliché.

I'll explain everything on the next chapter. But I'm sure how you know it goes, people faking their deaths all the time. Hehehehehe… Was it corny or what? Please let me know. We have only about two more chapters to go, I guess.


	15. Chapter 15 - Return

Guys, I'm a Narusasu fujoshi through and through. So definitely, this'll have a HEA. But I'm also a sucker for good old tension. So just bear with it. Just two more chapters to go, I guess…

Hang on.

The ending is sweet, I promise.

This twist only means that Sasuke now has to choose between the two men. Soooo…

And please... I'm sorry but I'm not into threesomes, pretty babies. So for those who are requesting that angle, I'm sorry to let you down. :c

Let's read.

**Chapter 15 Return**

Sasuke couldn't breathe. He suddenly couldn't seem to let in much needed air to his lungs.

Cold sweat broke out from his skin.

The tall broad shouldered man who possessed the face of a long distant memory was coming closer, and closer, those ruby red eyes zoning in on his own coal black ones.

How could a ghost stare him down like this?

Sasuke clutched at his chest, his knees shaking. "W-who – who are you?" His voice was raspy, broken.

The man smirked. Even that expression was too familiar Sasuke felt sucker punched. Everything about this man looked the same! Those red eyes, the lines on his cheeks, his thin mouth, his pale complexion.

Nothing changed!

Suddenly it didn't even feel like six years had passed. Sasuke felt like the twelve year old boy again who was getting picked up by his Onii-san from school.

Onii-san…

"Sasuke, you have grown," the man said, his voice mellow, soft, a gentle caress to Sasuke's tight strung nerves. "You are exquisite." Slowly those deep red eyes lazily wandered up and down Sasuke's appearance, taking in the younger man's form with utmost appreciation.

Sasuke felt a shiver run down his spine at the heavily sexual look that the man was giving him. He felt like being stripped naked in the middle of the streets by those ruby eyes. He asked the same question, his voice hoarse. "Who are you?"

The taller man smiled softly. "It is me, little brother. I've missed you all this time."

Sasuke thought that if his heart kept on throbbing like this he would surely pass out from the strain. This could not be! It was impossible.

"How? Why are you – How are you alive, Aniki? Where have you been all this time? Does anyone know you are alive?" The questions came out pouring from Sasuke like torrents of water.

Itachi shook his head slowly. "I did not really commit suicide, Sasuke. I had to make it look like I died." Itachi's voice bore no inflection as he dished out the most out of this world revelation that poor Sasuke had ever heard in his life.

Sasuke's gaped, his eyes wide.

That was it? Was it all the explanation that Itachi was going to give him after his supposedly fake death?

That was just it?

Did it mean that everything was a lie?

That his Aniki lied to him and to everyone for all these years?

How about all those days of pain and anguish that Sasuke had gone through? The suffering he had to endure because the most important person to him had died without even saying goodbye?

That was really just it?

"Why?" Sasuke roared, near sobbing. "How could you do this to me?! How could you not tell me you were alive? WHY DAMMIT!?"

For a second a look of concern passed over Itachi's face. "Sasuke…"

"Don't you dare 'Sasuke' me, you lying scum! I cried for you. I almost died while crying for you! And now – now you come back like this? As if nothing happened? FUCK YOU!"

Sasuke didn't care about the passersby who stopped to investigate on what the little screaming was about. Sasuke was so incensed that he forgot everything, even his surroundings.

"I see you have learned to use colorful language when I was, gone, little one. It's so unlike my sweet brother back, then," Itachi said, in a manner of teasing. "And here I thought you would be so happy to see me you would come running to my arms."

"For six years you've been lying to me! How are you – How could you have – Onii-san, it's not fair!" Sasuke's voice had dropped to a whisper. So great was his trembling that he looked like he was really going to fall on bended knees to the ground.

Itachi could see that as well, because in a second he was beside Sasuke, helping him to remain in an upright position. Sasuke did not break away from Itachi's touch, the first ever after such a long time of its absence that the moment he felt his Aniki's palm on his arm, Sasuke simply melted.

Itachi wrapped his arms around the smaller man, remembering how his younger brother felt while caged in his arms. Itachi smiled over Sasuke's head. "I will explain everything, little one. But first we need to go somewhere private. I have a suite here, in a hotel. We can talk there." Already Itachi could envision series of acts that would be performed in that suite's bedroom, right after he and Sasuke had talked. After six years, all Itachi ever wanted was to see Sasuke and this time, to keep him for good. And to fuck him endlessly, just for good measure.

Sasuke slowly shook his head, still in a daze. "No… No, I don't want to come with you."

"We need to talk."

Sasuke covered his face with his hands lest he started bawling his eyes out in the middle of the street. "Somewhere else, then. But not in your room."

Itachi held him even closer. "Alright. Fair enough."

Sasuke let himself be dragged away into the waiting car. His shattered cellphone lay on the ground, completely forgotten.

Xxx

On the other side of the town, Naruto drove the delivery truck, using one hand on the steering wheel, and the other on his cellphone, checking if Sasuke had already replied to his text. When Sasuke had asked if sushi was okay, Naruto replied with another line of corny sweet nothings that he was sure would make his boyfriend-slash-princess blush to the tip of his hair. But so far, a full ten minutes had already passed and still there was no text. That was so unlike Sasuke. Usually he would respond right away. Anxious, Naruto dialed Sasuke's number. The number was unreachable, going to voicemail immediately.

Naruto put the phone back to his pocket, gripping the steering wheel tightly with both hands. Maybe Sasuke was talking to someone?

Someone more important than his own boyfriend whom he could not even reply to?

Naruto scratched his head, annoyed. Why was his phone suddenly unreachable, then, when he had been texting about sushi only ten minutes ago?

Tetsuo, Naruto's co-worker, who sat on the passenger seat, eyed him in confusion. "You okay, man? Is something bothering yah?"

The blonde shook his head. "'S all cool, dude."

"Oh, okay. You look upset and all."

Naruto only grunted in reply.

Xxx

"I saw a nice restaurant on the way here. Maybe you'd like to sit down for a drink, Sasuke?"

Itachi glanced at his younger brother beside him in the car as he drove. Sasuke was breathing so heavily he looked like he had severe untreated asthma. He was looking out the window, his forehead resting on the window. He was still trembling.

"Calm down, little one. You are thinking too much. I apologize that I have made you surprised – to the point of frightening you. But it was something that could not be helped."

Itachi reached out to touch Sasuke's knee, in a comforting way, but the younger Uchiha flinched and moved away. "Did I not – " Sasuke whispered but cut himself off.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

This time Sasuke faced him, eyes hard. "Did I not mean anything to you at all that you didn't tell me you have been alive all this time? Six years is a long time to keep secrets."

"I had to keep that secret, Sasuke."

"Why are you coming back, now? Why not six years ago? Five years ago? Last year? Why now?"

Itachi lazily drove the car around with one hand, while the other reached out again and this time, he did what he had loved to do to Sasuke when they were younger.

He poked Sasuke's forehead with his two fingers.

Sasuke blinked, caught off guard by the gesture.

Even Itachi had to smile at his brother's adorable reaction. That small act brought back a lot of memories between them.

"I used to jab your forehead when you were being a noisy little brat who did nothing all day but pester me with questions. Do you remember, Sasuke?"

In spite of himself, a small bitter grin made the corner of Sasuke's mouth to curve upward. "I have not forgotten anything at all."

"Do remember this, then. Forget everything else but not this. Whatever it was that I did, know that I had to do it to make you mine. I will explain everything to you as we eat. I find that I cannot seem to find the right words while I'm famished."

"Okay." Sasuke turned away and faced the window again. There would be time for him to ask all his questions. When he was little he had asked the most absurd questions and Itachi never failed to answer each one of them, sometimes with an equally absurd response as well, but all the same, Itachi made sure there was nothing between them. No walls, no barriers.

This would be the first time Itachi kept something this big from his younger brother.

Sasuke watched Itachi's reflection on the window. Definitely there would be a reason to it.

Itachi would tell him what he needed to know.

Leaning heavily on the seat, Sasuke started to feel the discomfort of being around his Onii-san. He had not felt it a while ago as he had been screaming his lungs off in a fit. But now that he had calmed down, his body remembered how it was to be alone in Itachi's comforting presence.

Sasuke remembered when he got lost in the forest when he was six years old, he began to cry, afraid he was not going to be able to go back home and see his Onii-san. But when he heard Itachi's voice calling out for him, all his fears vanished in an instant. Itachi had a way about him that commanded utter control. He alone could calm Sasuke in whatever situation they were in.

His voice alone could soothe the anxieties away.

And his hands.

Sasuke fidgeted in his seat, suddenly blushing. His skin tingled.

His body still remembered all too well how masterful Itachi's hands were as they ran on his skin, teasing him until he broke apart in thousands of pieces. All at once memories of their make out sessions six years ago, in that one blissful month before they got discovered, came crashing down on Sasuke.

Damnit.

Sasuke wiped a hand on his suddenly sweaty face.

_I'm sorry, Naruto…_

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked gently beside him. "Are you alright?"

"Y-y-yes."

Itachi turned back to the road, a bit intrigued that this older Sasuke was a bit more complex than the sweet charming boy he used to be.

They reached the restaurant after a few more minutes. When they were inside, Sasuke chose a seat towards the back, but closer to the windows.

Sasuke stared at his hands folded on his lap as they waited for their food. Tactfully, Itachi also did not start speaking until they were in the middle of their course. Itachi had eaten a good portion of his food, while Sasuke barely looked at his.

Itachi wiped his mouth with a napkin, then poured some wine on his glass. The scent of the fermented drink was intoxicating, just the way he liked it.

All this time Sasuke remained quiet, mostly focused on his lap.

When Itachi spoke, it was low, but cool and clear. "I take it that you study history and politics in school, Sasuke?"

The younger boy's head snapped up. "Huh? Oh, yeah – yeah. Why?"

"Have you ever heard of ANBU?"

Sasuke's brows crossed at his Onii-san's question. "ANBU?"

"Yes," Itachi answered.

"It's the world's oldest secret organization that deals with espionage and underground form of justice."

Itachi could not help the wide sensual grin that spread on his face. His little Sasuke really was a bright one. Not most people knew that, of course.

Sasuke had to clutch at his chest to prevent himself from hyperventilation when his Aniki showed the most dazzling of smiles. It was just that, Itachi looked perfectly beautiful whenever he smiled.

Being brothers, it dawned on Sasuke that whatever Naruto kept on saying about him being pretty and all, it was the same kind of sentiment that he now held for his older brother. Now at twenty three, and topping six feet, Itachi was the kind of beauty that could lure both men and women to be besotted with him. Sasuke knew though, that whereas his face appeared to be as pretty looking as a girl's, Itachi's was every bit a man's in all hard bones and angles, but still equally captivating.

Itachi leaned closer. "All this information I will be telling you is classified. But you are my brother, and I owe you six years of our lives, so I'm prepared to break the rules."

Sasuke stared at his older brother, almost forgetting how to breathe, curious to know Itachi's reasons.

"Seven years ago, I learned that one of my sensei in taijutsu was a retired ANBU operative. He had been duly impressed with my martial arts skills that he hinted I could have been using my fighting skills for something else. He said businessmen in fancy suits are rather unlikely to have hand to hand combats during business dealings. He was a funny one, that particular sensei of mine."

This time Itachi chuckled, and Sasuke couldn't help but smile, wanting to reach out and touch his Onii-san's face. How he missed Itachi!

"He knew I despised my position in the Uchiha clan, that I wanted freedom from everything, aside from you, of course. And for some reason, he was also aware of the aahh – say, unique bond that we had. When we were discovered by our parents, I knew then at the time that I would never be allowed to see you again. And you were so young! Even if we both got older there would be no way in hell that they would let us live together as koibito. I would be forced to marry and produce more Uchihas."

Itachi finally reached out and cupped Sasuke's chin in a manner unmistakably romantic in its possessiveness.

A couple of women from the next table stopped eating and turned to watch them, a pair of two beautiful men, who almost looked identical, touching in a way that screamed of carnal yearnings.

Itachi faced the gaping women and gave them his most charming smile.

The two women blushed and turned back to their plates.

Itachi faced Sasuke again, his hand lowering to Sasuke's own on the table. Itachi toyed with Sasuke's fingers gently and the younger brother gave him the liberty to do so. It had been so long since they were able to share simple touches like this.

"As I was saying, dear brother mine, I was given a way out from my issue with the clan. At first I was not sure if I would get recruited, since getting in was not child's play. But I did, and the first requirement they had was to obliterate any attachment to any family member, or friends that mattered to me during our conditioning or training period. It was my decision to fake my death. My other colleagues didn't have to do anything as drastic as that. And we had to lose our identities. I am not called by my given name anymore, Sasuke."

"What is your name now?"

"I am called _Mishiranu._"

A word meaning unknown. So that was what his name now was.

"Should I – call you by that?"

"No, it's actually more of a code. I would still rather you call me Onii-san. It has a pretty nice ring to it. Makes me remember how endearing you were when you called me that as I touched you…"

"Geez, not you, too!" Sasuke hissed, flushing adorably. What was it with men and their fascination to hearing him cry out their names in the heat of passion? Uggghhh!

"Hmmm, what do you mean, not me, too? Aaaah, do you have a lover who also loves hearing you moan, eh, Sasuke? Has someone else taken your Onii-san's place in your heart?"

Itachi's grip on his brother's hand tightened.

Heat suffused Sasuke's cheeks, spreading all over his body, even into its most secret places. He hoped his embarrassment was not fully showing on his face. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Do you have a lover, Sasuke?"

"NO!" Sasuke denied vehemently.

Bloody hell, why was he lying?

NO, he told himself. He was not lying. He was simply protecting Naruto.

Naruto had nothing to do with this, this entanglement that he had with Itachi and until Sasuke could figure out what to do with it, Naruto shouldn't be affected by any of it all.

At this point Sasuke didn't know what to do, what to think. Would Itachi stay for good? Or would he leave again for an unknown period of time leaving Sasuke to wait once more wallowing in misery?

"I will never leave you again, Sasuke," Itachi suddenly said, his voice forceful. "Lover or no lover, I am here to take you with me. I faked my death so that there are no more strings tying me to the clan. That I may find my ultimate freedom from them."

"You still haven't answered my question? Why only now?"

Itachi leaned back a little, but he was still holding Sasuke's hand. "We were in conditioning for two years following my supposed death. It made everything easier since I renounced all my familial ties. It was easier for me to go anywhere, do anything the organization wanted me to do. I was given a choice though. I asked my superiors if I could say goodbye to you at least before I take in missions. I was told that yes, I could, but that I would have to be sure of your secrecy on my existence. Because if not, they could easily kill you. It was far too early for me. I was still learning the ropes of the game. And you were what? Fourteen, hardly old enough to understand why I had to do what I did. For the next four years I was tied to missions that required me to go to faraway places. I couldn't let you know anything since what I did was risky. I didn't want to risk you."

"But why now? Is it not risky anymore?"

"It still is. But, my little one, I cannot bear to wait anymore. I need to have you."

Itachi's red eyes shone bright as he stared at his younger brother.

The intensity of that gaze left Sasuke's throat dry. "Y-you mean…"

"Come away with me. With all my years of service I have been paid dearly and you may not believe it but I am a wealthy man now. I can provide for you and you will not want anymore."

"Seriously?" Sasuke gasped. "Wow. That's – uhh – wow…"

"Also, I have been elevated in our ranks in the ANBU. I now command a small band of operatives. Suffice to say that I have more liberties now with the missions that I want to take. And even if I go to a particular place I can take you with me. You are of legal age now, something that cannot be said six, four years ago. This is the best time for us to meet again. Aaahh, Sasuke, with the amount of money I have now, I can fulfill my promise to you when we were little. I can buy us an island. Just for the two of us. Say you'll be with me. With my status, no one can separate us anymore. And I mean, no one."

Sasuke's heart beat even faster.

Now what was he going to do?

Xxx

Naruto and Tetsuo carried boxes and boxes of produce from the truck to the back kitchen of the restaurant that they were making the deliveries to. It was their last stop and then they would be headed home. Naruto anxiously wanted his job to be over so he could go home and see Sasuke. It had been over an hour and Sasuke's phone was still unreachable. This had never happened before. Naruto was already worrying what could have happened to his roommate.

"Alright. We're done. Oi, Naruto, go grab the receipt pad from the truck. Watanabe-san here has already paid in full. I'll issue him a receipt," Tetsuo called out from the entrance of the back kitchen.

"Okay," Naruto said and raced to the truck. He got the thick pad of their official receipt and slammed the truck door shut.

As he was making his way back to the kitchens, his eyes caught sight of a familiar figure.

What the –

There Sasuke was, sitting prettily inside the restaurant, but his back was towards the window.

Sasuke was here but couldn't answer his phone?

Naruto's blood turned cold when he saw the whole picture.

Sasuke was sitting, facing a man. A tall black haired man, who was holding onto Sasuke's hand like a lover.

Who the hell was this guy? Naruto was fully prepared to walk into the restaurant to give the asshole a piece of his mind when something strange snapped him out of his angry musings.

The man had red eyes.

And come to think of it, he did look a lot like Sasuke. So alike, except that his face did not bear feminine beauty but rather, a masculine edge to it that most women would be dying to partake of.

Naruto crumpled the wad of paper in his grip unknowingly.

It couldn't be. It was not possible!

But who else looked like Sasuke that had freaking bloody eyes? Naruto should know, since he had almost memorized that face from Sasuke's pictures that he treasured enduringly.

And the man was looking at Sasuke with such a sexual look on his eyes that Naruto felt he was watching a romantic scene out of a movie. A movie he had no place in.

Could it be –

Naruto backed away, back to the truck, his strength leaving him.

It couldn't be!

He climbed on the driver's seat, sweating coldly. Was it possible for the dead to come back to life?

NO…

Then why was fucking Itachi there seducing the hell out of Sasuke?

Now it looked like Naruto had _literally_ seen a ghost.

Xxx

There there there.

I'm not sure why. I tell myself it'll just be two more chapters remaining. But I think there'll be one more. I just can't cram all the descriptions on one last chapter forgive me.

SO. I hope you stick around.

I'm also an Itasasu fan, though I assure you this is a solid Narusasu okay? So don't worry.

I'm sorry if I'm making it like Sasuke is cheating on Naruto coz honestly I want him to be so confused about his feelings. Because it really is confusing. So don't think of Sasuke as a slut, okay? He'll come around.

And to my wonderful readers, after this story is done, I'll write a few oneshots of them, short oneshots, focusing more on the humors of their everyday life… and also sex life as well. It'll be based on this world as well, sort of like extra editions. Hehehe… I've drawn up a few funny plots that I think will tickle some funny bones. Hee hee. That's my gift to you since you're all so nice when you review my story.

Ja ne guys!

Ai shiteru!


	16. Chapter 16 - Choices

Chapter 16 Choices

Shikamaru was lying face down on his bed, contemplating what the next position was to get optimum level of shuteye before dinner. Then he'd wake up at probably eleven pm due to hunger, eat some packed noodles and go back to sleep again. The room was all his since Chouji, his roommate, bless his soul, was away on an evening with his girlfriend, Ino. He would likely to be back by tomorrow, after his stint with his girlfriend in a love hotel. Shikamaru could tell Ino was an insatiable wench based from Chouji's half stories.

Shikamaru hugged his pillow, humming as he felt the first pull of sleep.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Shikamaru gritted his teeth, pissed to the highest level. Where was his peace and quiet when he needed it? "Chouji, you moron!"

Grumbling he went to open the door, prepared to yell at his roommate who probably had Ino in tow but the person outside startled him. "Ehh? Naruto? What are you doing here?"

There was such a faraway look on Naruto's face, as if he had just snapped out of a dream, but was still reliving it.

"Oi, Naruto! Dude, I said, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, can I come in?"

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, groaning. "Uhh – yeah, sure whatever, man. It's eight in the evening. Why aren't you in your room?"

"It's Saturday tomorrow. I can stay up as late as I can," Naruto replied, coming into the messy room and plopped down on Chouji's bed. He heaved a long weary sigh. "Where's fatso?"

"Out with his chick. They'll be spending the night together so he won't show up until late in the afternoon, I guess." Yawning, Shikamaru walked back to his bed, lifting his shirt in a casual way and scratching his belly.

He fell on his bed with a loud thud. "So, why're you here? Where's Sasuke?"

Great start, asking a guy about his boyfriend.

Naruto was still staring into space, looking like he did not hear the question prompting Shikamaru to repeat it much louder this time. "Huh? Sasuke? Uhhh – he's out."

"I wonder why he's out and you're here. You two always seem to be attached at the hip," Shikamaru teased.

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah."

Eh? Seriously?

Why was Naruto so gloomy? What was with those vague expressions?

"So he's out? Class project or something?"

Naruto showed a small half smile. "Naaah. With an ex."

"Whoa. His ex? Really?"

Naruto nodded. He thought Shikamaru would think it was someone like a girl so it was no big deal for him to say that Sasuke was with an ex. Everyone would assume it was a girl anyway.

Shikamaru decided to tread carefully. This was the best opportunity to sort out things with Naruto, maybe ask him a couple of questions and be done with the awkwardness and all. "So, why are you here? Why aren't you getting some rest in your room?"

"I don't know. Kinda lonely in there all by myself. Hey, by the way, I brought some beer. Wanna have one?" Naruto took out a few bottles from his large bag.

Shikamaru grinned and took one.

As they drank their beer Shikamaru watched Naruto, slumped on the bed, his face downcast. Gone was the boisterous laughter, the loud crude jokes. "Hey dude, if he's with his ex, he probably won't be home tonight. You know, break up sex or something."

He saw Naruto clench the bottle in his hand painfully tight. "Yeah," Naruto whispered, a look of defeat on his face.

Shikamaru decided to ask the inevitable question. "So how do you feel about it? You're just gonna let it go like that?"

Naruto looked up, startled. "What? What are you saying?"

"Look, man." Shikamaru sat up straighter, gulping down a mouthful of beer. "Okay, look. I know what's going on. I'm mean, I'm not as dumb as shit. But I'm telling you, I'm perfectly fine with it. To each his own, I get that. Everyone has the right to choose whoever they – "

"Wait, hold up, dude!" Naruto said. "What the heck are you blabbering about?"

Sheessssh! The dumb blonde was really going to have Shikamaru say it. "I saw you, alright? I saw you and Sasuke, kissing. I mean, I know how it looked like, and I know what it means."

Naruto's mouth dropped into a perfect O. "Oh. That. Crap."

"Look, man, I'm totally fine with it, believe me. I wasn't raised by my parents to be a judgmental homophobe. I may not understand it, but it's not in my place to judge."

Naruto shrugged. "Well, at least you know. Makes things easier if I need to have someone listen to me about my issues with him."

"Wow. So now you have issues, huh? Uhmm, look I'm totally fine with you being – uhh – what you are. Just don't make funny moves on me, man, okay?"

Naruto gaped at his buddy then hurled a pillow to his face. "Shut up! You're so totally not my type! You're too ugly to be my type! Jeez. Jumping you? Makes my skin crawl, hyukk!" Naruto made a heavily exaggerated gesture of a shudder.

It made Shikamaru laugh. "What? You're just into pretty boys?"

Naruto had to smile at that. "Naaah. It was only Sasuke. I had never been attracted to guys before him. And just to set things straight, I still am not attracted to guys. I don't know. It's just Sasuke. He's it for me. No one else."

"Ahh. The pitfalls of love, then."

"Something like that." Naruto cheekily grinned and just like that, the heavy aura surrounding him suddenly cleared.

"Soooo. You think Sasuke will, y'know, do some funny business with his ex? Why did you let them meet up in the first place?"

Naruto sat Indian style on the bed, removing his shoes off. He drank some more beer, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "It's – it's different. It's more than just an ex."

"So you are acknowledging that? Do you know it sounds as if you yourself are sure that they will be messing around tonight but you just can't do anything about it?"

"Maybe." Another gulp of beer. Naruto wished he could really forget everything by drowning himself in alcohol. But that was stupid. Because along with the crazy hangover came the unchanged truth: Sasuke choosing his older brother over him.

No matter what the circumstances were, the end result would be the same. Sasuke and Itachi had a long history together, something that Naruto could never compete with.

"So, you prefer to wallow in self-pity in my room instead of dealing with your boyfriend about it? Smooth, man. Just smooth," Shikamaru commented drily.

Naruto shook his head. "You don't understand, man. And I'm sorry I can't tell you the whole lot of it. Because I myself am still reeling from the story. But – I – I'm not sure if what we have is enough to make him stay with me."

There. Naruto swallowed another mouthful. He said his greatest fear.

It felt a little better when he got it off his chest. But the pain of knowing that little truth did not go away. It hurt. It hurt a lot.

Shikamaru was watching him intently. "So what you're saying is, Sasuke still loves this ex of his."

"Pretty much so, yeah," the blonde croaked, sighing again. "What does a decent guy do at this point, Shikamaru?"

The pineapple headed guy shrugged helplessly. "Damn if I know. That's why I don't fall in love and shit. Evreything seems too troublesome."

"I want Sasuke to stay with me. But what's the point of him staying if I know his heart and mind are elsewhere? It doesn't make him completely mine, does it?"

"Well, if you say it like that, you really have a point."

Shikamaru gulped his beer down.

Naruto continued ranting. "And if we fuck, I'm not sure if he's thinking about me or somebody else riding him."

What the hell?!

Shikamaru spit out his drink on the bed, almost hyperventilating. He came up sputtering, some of his beer in his nose. "Can you not be that visual, Naruto!? Sheeeshh, I said I'm fine with you guys being gay and all, but my brain can't take those kinds of details. Stuff it, man!"

Naruto sheepishly looked down at his lap again. "Sorry. Got carried away there."

Shikamaru wiped his face with the hem of his shirt. Ugh, Naruto could be a bungling idiot sometimes. And he got even crazier if he's nervous. "What are you planning to do? Does Sasuke know you know he's with his ex? Did he ask you before meeting him?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. I'm not even sure why his ex is back. I mean, he's been gone for so many years. It's crazy. Sasuke thought he was – dead, y'know?"

"Really? That's weird to be thinking of a person like that. Why would he think he's dead?"

Naruto wanted to say, uhm 'cause his family actually buried him in a funeral, but knew it was not in his place to disclose the secrets of Sasuke's past. So Naruto only bit his lip.

Before he came to Shikamaru's place his brain had already processed hundreds and hundreds of reasons why Itachi was back and breathing. And at the end of each scenario, only one conclusion stood out: the older Uchiha had faked his death. In the first place, when Sasuke had told him the story about the blown up car, Naruto already had doubts. It was too convenient of a way to die, and leave nothing behind.

Suicide was too convenient.

Besides, Naruto had seen a couple of TV shows depicting such a crazy assed plot to escape from life's reality. So that the person could be someone else and live a completely different life.

What Naruto couldn't figure out why was the fact that Itachi kept the whole truth of it from Sasuke until now. What happened in those six years?

"Naruto? I asked how Sasuke could think of him as dead."

"Uhh – well – it's kind of complicated. But it doesn't matter. He's here."

"And he's going to take your precious Sasuke away."

"If that's how Sasuke wants it then – " Naruto shifted on his seat, leaning on the bed's headboard. "I've never really been a selfish guy, y'know? I mean, I want Sasuke too much it scares me. But at the same time, knowing how badly I want him, and knowing how badly he may also want another person than me – it's just – hell. It's tearing me up inside. I… don't know what to do, man."

Shikamaru sighed, feeling heavy with Naruto's depressing attitude. "Dude, you gotta talk to him first. There's no sense in beating yourself up without knowing how he feels. What if he chooses you, right? I mean, I see how you two are. It does something funny to my stomach when I see you all too lovey dovey in school, but the fact remains that I can see how much you both like each other."

Naruto grinned, a natural reaction to something he heard funny. "Dude, we're not at all lovey dovey. We try to be very discreet outside, you know."

"Wow. Discreet. Is that the new word for being all over each other without being able to stop touching?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically.

"Are we that obvious?" Naruto gasped, shocked.

"Yep."

"Jeez… "

"Just talk to him, Naruto."

"I don't know. I'm – scared. I'm scared that if he says he's getting back together with that – guy – I just don't know if I can take it."

Naruto fell on Chouji's bed, burying his head on the pillow.

"You are such a chicken, bakero!" Shikamaru commented, reaching for a cigarette.

The two boys stopped talking after that. Shikamaru let Naruto have his peace while lying face down on Chouji's bed.

Xxx

The car's engine died down as the vehicle stopped in front of the dorm's gates.

Sasuke checked his watch. It was already ten o'clock. Naruto would definitely be home by now.

Sasuke felt stupid that he forgot about his cellphone there on the street, broken. Naruto could have been worried about him, texting and calling without any response at all.

Now what was he supposed to do? How would he break it to his boyfriend that the other love of his life was back and was proposing that Sasuke run away with him to the sunset?

To an island of his childhood dreams?

"Sasuke. Do you still have to come here? You can have your stuff delivered to my hotel room in the morning. I have been completely honest with you about my disappearance and you have told me you have forgiven me. Why will you not come with me tonight?"

Sasuke groaned at the forcefulness of Itachi's voice. This was putting too much pressure on him and he didn't know how he could take it.

Sasuke simply couldn't up and leave. Especially without saying goodbye to Naruto first.

Ah, Naruto.

The past months spent with that loud mouthed knuckleheaded pushover were so precious Sasuke just couldn't bear not saying anything to him at all about Itachi's arrival. It would be like a total betrayal.

"Onii-san, I told you. It's not that easy. I have school and – "

"You can go to a better university where we'll be moving."

"It's not that," Sasuke whined. "It's – It's – You're so completely unfair, you know? You left me alone for six years and now you come back to take me as if I don't have my own life around me. I have – friends, too, Aniki. Friends who would worry about me if I disappear that way. And Aunt – "

Itachi leaned back on his seat, his black hair falling gloriously on his shoulder. "And I always thought it would only be you and me against everyone."

"It still is. But it can't be this hasty. I – need to – uhhh – I have a roommate. He'll be worried if I'm gone like that. I need to say goodbye first, I guess."

"So when can you come with me? Tomorrow?"

Sasuke dropped his head on his open palm. "Yeah, I guess."

"Do you know how long I have waited to be able to touch you? Like this?"

Slowly Itachi traced the side of Sasuke's face with his fingers. On instinct, heat spread towards the younger man's skin where his Onii-san had touched.

It was the same natural reaction he had always had for Itachi since he was small.

"Sasuke…"

Itachi leaned down for a kiss.

Sasuke gasped, not knowing what to do. He wanted this. Yes. He missed every little thing about his Onii-san.

The kiss was soft, their lips barely even touching. Sasuke found that he had his mouth completely clamped shut, his eyes closed and his breathing had stopped. He was too nervous.

Itachi laughed darkly, holding Sasuke's chin with his thumb and forefinger. "Open up for me, little one."

Itachi pulled Sasuke's chin down, thus opening his mouth. As soon as there was an opening Itachi happily pushed his tongue in, glorying in the taste, scent and sound of Sasuke beneath him. His taste was the same: rich, sweet, intoxicating.

Itachi couldn't wait to have more. He pressed closer to Sasuke, his other hand, reaching out to cup the younger man's cheek, then restlessly tracing down to the soft expanse of his neck.

Sasuke felt like burning as Itachi sucked on his tongue. Everything that they meant to be six years ago came back. All the same pleasurable sensations came rushing back to him. Yes. Itachi was finally back and no one would get in their way of staying happily together.

_Hey, princess, is there any food left? I'm hungry._

Somehow, Sasuke thought, as if in pure instinct what Naruto would be saying as soon as he walked into the door. That boy was forever starved it was not funny.

Sasuke tensed, forgetting the time. If it was so late and Naruto came to an empty room, what would he have for dinner? He was probably expecting to feast on homemade sushi.

Damn!

Sasuke used all the strength he had to push at Itachi so that his Onii-san would get away from him. "Wait – wait!"

"Sasuke?" Itachi looked down at him in confusion.

"I said wait, Aniki. Just… wait."

Itachi moved away, leaning back on his seat again. For a few minutes they just continued to sit there, not speaking or touching at all.

Sasuke heaved out a long heavy sigh.

No, he couldn't cheat on Naruto like this. He couldn't. His conscience wouldn't let him. He had to tell Naruto about Itachi returning first. That was the honest thing to do.

Naruto would understand. It would be hard on the two of them, of course, as Sasuke also had become attached to his blond roommate.

But this was Itachi. This was the love of his life.

Sasuke groaned.

Could he really let go of Naruto like that in order to have a peaceful life with Itachi? Would it be that simple?

Itachi saw his younger brother's inner struggle. "I have an idea. I will not ask you to run off with me this soon. I can see you need more time. We'll take it slow. I deserve to wait for you as you have waited for me. Alright, then, take as much time as you need. But spend the weekend with me. Tomorrow I will pick you up. I heard of a little onsen a few hours' drive from here. I want to spend the weekend with you, alone. Will you, at least give me that?"

"Onsen?"

"Yes. Let's reacquaint ourselves with each other. There's no other romantic place I can think of that will best suit the mood."

"I – "

"Spend the weekend with me, Sasuke. If you're not ready for me to take you to bed I will understand that. But I need to hold you close to me. Please."

Sasuke closed his eyes, mesmerized by the needfulness of Itachi's voice. When had he become such a sweet talker like that? "Alright. I'll go with you."

"Splendid. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Make sure you pack for two days. I'll probably drive you to school in the morning so bring some school clothes as well. I intend to take up all of your time while we're there."

"Okay," Sasuke replied listlessly.

He knew he couldn't be happier now that Itachi was back. But he couldn't shake off this feeling that if Naruto knew about this he would be hurt.

And hurting Naruto was the last thing Sasuke ever wanted to do.

What was he going to do?

Xxx

Sasuke was surprised that the room was empty. It was already late. Where was his roommate?

He couldn't even call Naruto since he had no cellphone. What a loser. And to think that he really needed to speak to Naruto right away.

Suddenly feeling very exhausted, Sasuke dropped on his bed.

How would he tell this to Naruto? It would mean they would need to break up.

Would Naruto be okay with it?

He sat on the bed, huddled on one corner, waiting for Naruto to show up.

Xxx

Naruto opened the door around four in the morning. He was surprised that the lights were on, and he had to step back when he found Sasuke on the bed, sleeping while sitting down, leaning on the wall.

Sasuke was here?!

The black haired boy probably heard the door open and woke up. He started upon seeing Naruto's equally surprised expression. "Hey. It's late. Where've you been?"

Naruto was at a loss for words. He totally didn't expect Sasuke to be here that was why he came so late from Shikamaru's place. He and Shikamaru shared some noodles, played with 3D games for a bit and drowned more of his sorrows in beer.

"Are you, okay, Naruto? Are you drunk?"

"I – "

"Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry I – I couldn't reach your phone."

Sasuke winced. "R-right. Yeah, I'm sorry. I dropped it somewhere."

Naruto slowly closed the door and moved towards his own bed, the bed that he had not used at all for a month, since he and Sasuke had started sleeping beside each other.

He dropped his bag there, sat down and removed his shoes.

Sasuke didn't know why but the mood felt a little stifling. Why did Naruto look so downcast?

"I really didn't expect you to be home," Naruto said so softly it took a few seconds before the meaning of his words registered in Sasuke's brain.

"What?"

Naruto removed his socks and moved his toes around, watching them. "I saw you. With that guy. Your brother."

Sasuke felt sucker punched. So much for feeling nervous about breaking it to Naruto. He was the one who got the surprise of a lifetime.

"That's why I thought you wouldn't be home at all. You'd probably want to spend all night catching up on old times. You know?" Naruto said lamely, shrugging. "I mean, he's your brother. And I'm pretty sure he has his reasons why he showed up only now. I mean, come on, he's your brother."

"Naruto… I – I – "

Naruto turned to Sasuke, a big goofy smile on his face. "It's okay, man. I mean, you don't have to explain anything. I get what it all means. Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Look, we're friends. We've always been that even before we started dating and all. And remember what I told you about in the past? I don't want to lose your friendship. I want to – support you in everything that you do. So don't sweat it out, man. I'm cool."

A few moments of silence passed between them.

Sasuke finally spoke. "Do you want to know what happened in those six years? He also only told me about it just a while ago."

"Uhhh – okay. If you wanna tell me."

In short descriptions, Sasuke told him Itachi's story of getting into a secret organization that dealt with international espionage and even assassination plots. Sasuke explained that Itachi was now, sort of a licensed mercenary since countries hired him and his colleagues to unofficially carry out missions for the good of their governments.

"Wow. That's so cool."

"Prmise me you will not breathe a word of it to anyone, Naruto. This is something serious. The people Itachi are with – They are highly skilled professionals. Assassins even. Spies. It's not something you would want to entertain even in your thoughts. Just forget everything I told you after today. I wanted to tell you because – because you deserve an explanation."

"Aww, Sasuke."

Naruto walked to Sasuke's bed and grabbed his roommate in a fierce hug. "Thanks for telling me."

"Baka." Sasuke smiled stupidly as he buried his face on the front of Naruto's shirt, wrapping his arms tightly around Naruto's thick middle. In spite of Itachi's sudden appearance, being with Naruto still undeniably felt like home.

They stayed hugging like that, their heartbeats simultaneously thudding painfully fast in their chests.

Naruto thought this would probably be one of the last times he would be able to hug Sasuke like this before Sasuke finally decided to leave him.

"Naruto… He – uhm – asked me to come with him. Tomorrow. On a trip."

Naruto gritted his teeth but did not say anything. He had no right to stand in the way of Sasuke's happiness. But it hurt so bad. How could he still smile when his heart broke to thousand little pieces like this?

"I'm sorry. I said yes."

Naruto closed his eyes, trying to will away these feelings of pain and jealousy threatening to overcome him. It would boil down to this anyway. Eventually. Sasuke would be leaving him. Of course he was choosing Itachi.

Naruto felt like he was the intruder on this little fairy tale between the two brothers.

"That's uhhh – cool."

"Naruto, I'm sorry…"

"It's alright. We're still friends, man. It doesn't change. He's your first love. No one can compete with that. It's funny how first loves can never really die."

Sasuke hugged him closer, inhaling the scent of his skin. He loved this smell on Naruto, smelled like all sweat and man.

They continued sitting like that until both of them got tired and had to lie down.

Tonight was the first time that they lay with their clothes on after they became together, because after they had started fooling around they always ended up naked in bed.

But now, they merely held each other as they drifted off to sleep.

Xxx

Naruto is unbearably sweet, eh no?

He can just make the biggest sacrifices even though his heart is breaking.

So.

It's the last chapter next. Thanks for following my stories through and through. Don't be mad at Sasuke, okay? The kid's just confused.

I promise he'll make up to Naruto in the best way possible. I am sure you know what I mean, hehehe. Love you guys.


	17. Chapter 17 - Itsumademo

To answer PiercemyHeart's question: geeze, it's embarrassing to admit this, but I kind of did not think of it that way. Most probably because I was so hooked into the storyline of Shikamaru asking Naruto's feelings about Sasuke's ex that it slipped my mind to describe Itachi as an older brother. Plus, it has been six years since Itachi Uchiha passed away in the eyes of the world. In the story the Uchihas are a prominent family so I assumed it's pretty obvious to everyone that everyone knows Itachi is already dead. So Naruto couldn't simply say Sasuke has a brother.

But you know? That's what I lacked. I should have described that angle in the story. Thanks for pointing that out to me. Will try to do better next time. Thanks.

To all who have been following my story, this is it. This is the last chapter.

But like I promised, I still have some PWP one shots ahead for this couple so there. Hope you'll also read the extra editions. **Grins cheekily**

**Chapter 17 Itsumademo**

It was the smell of burning meat wafting in the air that woke Sasuke up. The smell was so pungent his nose hurt and he began sniffing.

Groggily, Sasuke rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms. He was alone on the bed.

He sat up, seeing Naruto setting up breakfast on the kotatsu. Naruto was wearing some khaki shorts but he was bare chested. He looked fresh out of shower.

"Ohayou," Sasuke called out softly.

Naruto looked up from the plates he was setting, smiling wide. "Morning, man. Are you hungry? I prepared something."

Sasuke looked startled. Naruto never cooked. He didn't have the patience and the talent for it. And true enough, Sasuke's mouth went dry as he looked at the burnt bacon and eggs on the plates. The toasts were crispy from being burnt as well. Wow. Some breakfast.

Sasuke picked up a fork. No matter. Since Naruto put all his efforts in cooking breakfast he would make sure to eat all of it. That was the least he could do.

Naruto saw Sasuke's face turning green and he scratched the back of his head nervously. "It's just that, you looked so tired and you've been preparing breakfast since forever so I thought of cooking something. Sorry. I know they're a little – uhm – well done."

"It's alright. Thank you for the food," Sasuke said gently. He picked up a black piece of bacon and put it in his mouth.

The bitter taste hurt his tongue. For the life of him it hurt to swallow, but he was able to and he drank a glass full of water after that.

Naruto was watching him, completely embarrassed.

Sasuke tried not to choke but it was hard. He looked at Naruto, trying not to make a face. Naruto thought Sasuke's facial expression looked so funny that he couldn't hold in his chuckle.

Sasuke found the whole situation amusing and for the first time since yesterday he felt good. He burst out laughing, his mouth so wide Naruto could see his brain inside.

"What?" Naruto asked, also laughing.

Sasuke slapped Naruto's arm lightly. "Oi, dobe how can you feed me crap like this when I've been slaving my ass off cooking fancy stuff for you? This is really how you pay me?"

"That's so mean, dude."

"Say, let's just order pizza."

Sasue made a motion of standing when Naruto was seized with another bout of playfulness. He grabbed a fork, took a portion of the burnt bacon, and held Sasuke by the jaw.

"Oh, no you don't! You're eating my cooking whether you like it or not!"

Sasuke got into the mood as well. He made a horrified expression, shoving Naruto off him. "Get lost, you usuratonkatchi! Are you trying to poison me with that?"

"C'mon, open up. Say 'Aaaaahhh'."

Naruto and Sasuke began wrestling on the floor, laughing, while Naruto tried to hold Sasuke's jaw open so he could stuff the bacon inside and Sasuke was fending him off with his arms.

They were totally immersed with their play that when the door creaked open they did not notice it.

It was Naruto who first saw the tall red eyed man by the door. His heart suddenly clenched.

Sasuke's eyes followed the direction where Naruto was looking. "What – " He gasped. "Onii-san?"

They must have looked stupid there, on the floor, almost over each other while Naruto held a piece of bacon towards Sasuke's face.

Itachi did not know what to make of the scene.

Naruto slowly moved off of Sasuke. Now that he was face to face with this particular person – the one who mattered so much to Sasuke that Sasuke manged to completely alter his way of thinking about things in effect of his death, Naruto found that he was intimidated.

He was not intimidated based on physical appearance. He was daunted because this Itachi meant so much to Sasuke. He had been Sasuke's world, and probably still was, that Naruto felt defeated.

Itachi closed the door behind him, eyeing the room quietly. Then he looked at Sasuke. "Have you packed your things?"

"My what? Oh, my things. Uhmm, I still haven't –"

It completely slipped his mind that he still had packing to do. He just came in through the door and fell asleep while waiting for Naruto. Then when Naruto came in at daybreak they had a little chat and he fell asleep again. There had been really no time to pack.

Itachi sighed. "It's alright even if you're not ready. We can just purchase new sets of clothes on the way. Can we leave now?"

Sasuke felt out of breath. Not now. Not here, while Naruto could see. Oh, it was all his fault! Itachi probably thought Naruto was nothing more than a guy roommate so why would he care if Itachi would come barging in to pick him up? Sasuke wanted to hurt himself. He should have made it clear to Itachi last night that he had something going on with his roommate so that Itachi wouldn't have intruded on them like this. How stupid. How thoughtless!

Sasuke glanced at Naruto who remained stoic, sitting on the floor, still holding the fork with the bacon.

"Uhm, Onii-san, it's still a bit early. Why don't you – uhh –"

Itachi looked at his expensive wristwatch. "It's ten in the morning, Sasuke. I've been waiting outside your dorms for an hour now. And when you still didn't come out I thought of looking for you."

Sasuke's face fell. This was it.

He should be happy, right?

The person he loved most in the world was back and they were now finally free to continue the relationship they had which was brutally cut short by their parents six years ago.

Everything should be perfect!

So why did it feel as if his heart was also breaking?

He glanced at Naruto again. This time, Naruto looked resolutely sure about something. He stood, gathered, the plates on his hands and began dumping the burnt contents on the nearby trash bin.

"Hey, Naruto…" Sasuke called out, unsure of what to say. "Hey…"

Naruto did not look at Sasuke when he spoke. "You should go. I can take care of everything here. I want you to enjoy your trip, okay? Have fun." He turned his back and proceeded to tidy up the kotatsu.

The expression of pain probably showed on Sasuke's face sharply that Itachi had to do a double take. The scene that unfolded before him looked clear in all its meanings that you had to have been blind not to know what was going on.

Itachi stepped closer to the bed. He looked pissed. "You are lovers."

Sasuke clenched his fists on top of the kotatsu, looking agitated.

Naruto glanced up at those red eyes, ignoring the accusing tone.

Itachi repeated, "You are lovers." It was a matter of fact, pronounced with surety.

Naruto smiled bitterly. "Not anymore. Now that you're here."

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried out.

Naruto slapped a hand on his face. Why did he have to witness this situation with Itachi? Hadn't his heart taken enough beating as it was?

What he did next he went through his drawer and took out a clean shirt. He put it on roughly over his head. Next he looked for his wallet, checked if he had some cash and put it inside his shorts' pocket. He could probably kill some time outside until Sasuke and Itachi left. He would not stay here and watch Sasuke pack his things and… leave. No, his heart just wouldn't be able to take it anymore.

Sasuke stood in panic. His heart was beating so loudly in his chest it was deafening. "Naruto, where are you going?"

Naruto scanned his cellphone, checking if he had enough battery life. He tried to sound nonchalant as he answered. "Hey, don't lock the door, okay so that I wouldn't have to bring the keys."

This time when Sasuke spoke he sounded whiny, like a pathetic girl. "Where are you going?"

"Uhm – I'll probably head out to the mall. There's this new game that Shikamaru told me I could get at a discounted price. Might as well check it out. See you, eh, Sasuke?"

Naruto was able to take one step towards the door when Sasuke fairly screamed at him. "Naruto – wait! Wait. Please, let me explain. Let me –"

Naruto turned his back to his roommate, shaking his head. "It's alright, man. Don't worry about me. Just go pack your things. I won't be a bother to you or your brother."

"I said wait!" Sasuke screamed again, running out of breath. He stepped closer to Naruto's back.

Itachi stood quietly on one corner, calmly taking this all in.

"Naruto – hey, talk to me. You can't just walk out like this and –"

Naruto shook his head again. "Stop it, please. Don't make this harder for me as it is." His voice broke and to Naruto's extreme embarrassment, he felt tears pooling in his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the sharp biting sensation of those tears forming.

"Naruto…"

"I can't watch you walk away, you know? I thought I could be a good sport and just feel happy for you now that your brother is back and you can be together. But, man, it's hard. It's hard."

A single tear finally fell and Naruto roughly wiped it away with the back of his hand. "I just want you to be happy, y'hear? I don't want to be selfish and tie you to me. I'm scared that you'd hate me eventually. I just – " Naruto clenched his jaw, sniffing. "I'll be okay, dude. Your happiness is all that matters to me so I won't – stand in the way. Don't lock the door, 'kay?"

Naruto tried to compose himself and turned to Sasuke one last time, a bitter sweet smile on his face. He reached out and ruffled Sasuke's hair gently, lovingly. "Have fun."

Then he turned away and walked to the door.

Sasuke didn't know what broke his heart more, the fact that Naruto was crying just now or that after this monumental moment in his life he probably would never see Naruto smiling his goofy smiles anymore like old times.

Sasuke thought that the day Naruto stopped smiling at him was the day Sasuke stopped living as well.

Thoughts of living in this world without Naruto by his side hurt his whole being to the point of paralyzing him that he couldn't breathe. No…

This was the same kind of feeling that he felt when his heart was broken over the Itachi brouhaha six years ago. At that time Sasuke was so young he didn't know what he truly wanted.

But now.

He knew what it was.

Love could never be a beautiful feeling without the pain and anguish it was fraught with. It was a package deal. One person could not love without experiencing the pain of loss or sacrifice.

In that one quick second Sasuke had finally come to a decision.

"Hey, Naruto, wait."

Naruto ignored him, still moving towards the door.

"Naruto!"

Naruto's hand was on the door knob, starting to twist it open when Sasuke yelled at him at the top of his lungs.

"Oi, NARUTOOOO you big baka!"

Sasuke ran towards Naruto and with an Oooomfff! wrapped his arms around his roommate's back, his hands coming to grasp the front of Naruto's shirt tightly.

Naruto was so startled he almost slammed to the door.

He turned his head around to see Sasuke plastered all over his back, his arms around Naruto's body.

"Sasuke?"

"You big doofus! What part of wait did you not understand?"

"Ehh?"

Sasuke buried his face on Naruto's back, feeling the heat of his skin seeping through the fabric he wore. He just loved how warm Naruto felt all the time. He was Sasuke's living breathing sunshine.

"I'm not leaving."

"What?"

"I'm not leaving," Sasuke repeated, his voice louder. "I'm not going anywhere if it's not with you."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Sasuke…"

"I love you, baka. I love you more than anything in this fucked up world. More than anyone and I'll kill you for wanting to walk away from me."

Naruto was so surprised he almost lost his footing. He had to lean on the door. "Sasuke… But – But – "

Sasuke fairly screamed at him. "For someone who has been spouting all the time that he loves me, you're so quick to walk away when I needed you the most!"

"What?"

"I mean, you're such a jerk because you give up too easily on us! On me! I might have wanted you to reassure me a little! I was fucking confused, alright? I didn't know what to do! You could have held me and told me you'd never let me go instead of walking away so easily as if I don't even matter."

Naruto gasped and twisted in Sasuke's embrace, facing his lover. "Baby, you know that's not true. I only wanted you to be happy."

"You can't fucking know what makes me delirious all the time! Why can't you realize that it is you who make me happy? My brother – he's a part of my existence, yes. A part that cannot be taken away from me. But he – he is my most treasured memory. You – you are my life!"

Naruto's eyes softened, and he smiled down at Sasuke. "Is that true?"

"Yes! I can't – I can't live without you, can't you realize that?"

Sasuke was gripping the front of Naruto's shirt almost choking him.

Naruto held Sasuke's wrists away and wrapped Sasuke's arms around his body. He, too, hugged Sasuke close.

The world felt right again.

"Did you mean it when you said you love me?"

This time Sasuke did not turn away in shyness or embarrassment when he answered. He looked straight into his lover's eyes and nodded. "Yes. And I will fight for what I feel. So if you think you can just walk away from me like that –"

"Oh, baby, you should try and make me this time."

He was about to lower his head for a kiss, and Sasuke was also meeting him halfway when a rude cough sounded from the corner.

The couple turned to find an annoyed looking Itachi.

They completely forgot he was in the same room!

How crazy was that?

Itachi sighed, not knowing if he should feel broken hearted by the fact that his Sasuke was gone from him for good or comforted that his younger brother seemed to have found his true love.

Either way, he felt the room closing in on them. It was getting to be too small.

"I can see that my presence is not needed here."

Sasuke looked at his older brother anxiously. "I'm sorry Onii-san. I can't go with you anymore. I won't – I won't give him up no matter what."

Naruto and Sasuke hugged each other much more tightly.

Itachi showed a tiny smile. "Fair enough."

Slowly he walked towards the door. The lovers moved a little to give him space.

Itachi held it open but lingered. "If the time comes that you are ready to be with me, I will know it. I will be waiting 'til then."

Sasuke retorted, "Not happening. Ever."

Naruto felt so happy at that statement he felt practically floating in the air.

Itachi smirked. "I'm an Uchiha. I'm determined like that."

"And I'm an Uchiha, too, Onii-san. I know how to be stubborn about something."

Itachi shook his head, chuckling to himself. He was a person who could admit defeat gracefully. "See you, then. And you, too, Naruto. Take care of my brother."

"I will," Naruto fervently promised.

Itachi left, closing the door. Just like that, he disappeared from their lives.

Xxx

Even after the door closed, the pair of lovers did not move from their position, just hugging each other in the middle of the room.

Naruto wanted to scream in joy that he was the happiest man in the world. "Sasuke, I love you."

Sasuke reached up and grabbed the back of his lover's head, pulling him down for a kiss.

They shared a hot open mouthed kiss, their tongues feverishly rubbing against each other, their breaths mingling.

Sasuke suddenly grabbed the hem of Naruto's shirt and lifted it upward, tearing it off Naruto. Like mad, Sasuke then proceeded to unbutton Naruto's shorts, his hands shaking wildly.

Naruto moved away a little from Sasuke. "Hey, you're being forceful today, huh?"

His shorts dropped to the floor. Sasuke frantically removed his boxers as well until Naruto could kick them away. Sasuke reached up again to kiss his koibito, threatening to choke him.

"Whoa, slow down a little, baby. I'm not going anywhere," Naruto ground out huskily.

"Fuck me," Sasuke moaned against his lover's lips. "Fuck me hard. I want it now."

Naruto felt like going cross eyed with pleasure as Sasuke wrapped his slender fingers around his now rock hard cock, pumping up and down in that delicious manner he was familiar with. "Yeah, baby?"

"I want this inside me, Naruto."

"You don't have to ask again."

Lifting Sasuke in his arms, he held Sasuke up until the smaller man was able to wrap his arms around Naruto's neck, and his legs around his naked hips. Naruto carried him to the bed, holding him by the ass.

As soon as Sasuke's back landed on the bed, he immediately began stripping.

Naruto watched in hunger as Sasuke's body was bared before him. His little roommate was just too sexy he felt his cock threatening to burst if it did not get inside of Sasuke's tight sheath soon.

Sasuke began turning over on his hands and knees.

Naruto reached for the lube and poured a generous amount on his aching shaft, then his fingers.

Already Sasuke's face was buried on the pillows, his legs spread apart, his ass high up in the air. "Hurry."

Naruto would have laughed if his raging libido could take it. "Such a pushy bottom you are."

Naruto was about to put two of his fingers in his lover's pink little opening when Sasuke swatted his hand away. "Just do it."

"What? No foreplay?"

"Naruto, please."

"Yes, baby. Anything for you."

Naruto reared up and angled his hip so that the tip of his cock nudged Sasuke's tight ass hole. He guided his throbbing member, thrusting slowly, inching inside bit by bit.

Sasuke was trembling and moaning under him. "Please… More. I need more."

"Aaaghh, you're so tight I can't – "

Naruto concentrated on the task of filling up his beloved little roommate to completion. The tightness was squeezing him, making his pleasure unbounded. Sasuke was so hot inside Naruto felt like melting.

Sasuke gasped when he felt the whole length of his roommate inside him. It felt a little painful as he was not totally prepared for it, but the feeling of being filled was utterly perfect.

They were made for each other.

Naruto began pumping in short sharp rhythms. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from howling in pleasure.

The warmth, the tightness, this exquisite sensation of being encased in Sasuke's snug channel was driving him wild.

"N-Naruto… I love you. Hold me. Please," Sasuke whined, breathless. He twisted his neck so he could look upward. He felt shameless in being so needy but he couldn't help it. He needed to feel Naruto around him, inside him. Everywhere.

Naruto nodded, flipping Sasuke over until they were face to face. Naruto entered him again, lowering his chest until no space was between them.

He swallowed the cries Sasuke was making as he began pounding harder into his lover.

Sasuke wrapped his legs tighter around Naruto's waist, squeezing. "I'm almost – fuck, Naruto, I'm almost – "

"Yeah, love. Me, too."

Naruto reached down between their bodies, pumping at Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke cried out, "Don't leave me, Naruto. Please. Don't ever leave me."

Naruto said, "Ssshhh… I won't baby, I promise I will never leave you. We'll stay together for all times."

"I love you so damn much," Sasuke sobbed.

"I love you, too."

They came together, crying out incoherently, clinging to each other for dear life.

When the last drop of his essence was wrung out of Naruto, coming deep in Sasuke's ass, he collapsed on his lover's chest.

Sasuke didn't mind the heavy weight one bit. He liked the feeling of being covered by Naruto's body. It felt like a warm blanket protecting him from the harshness of the outside world.

Naruto leaned on his elbows, lifting his head so he can look down at Sasuke's face, flushed and sated.

"This is it, huh? We're officially together now."

Sasuke smiled, his eyes still closed. "I never thought differently. To me, we've always been a couple."

"Really?"

"Yeah, baka."

"Are you sure you can keep up with what you said to Itachi? Will you stay with me for good?"

Sasuke opened his coal black eyes, staring at his beloved's bright blue ones. "For now and until forever."

"Itsumademo."

"Hai," Sasuke answered, echoing, "Itsumademo."

Naruto smiled and gently leaned down for a long hot kiss.

For the first time in his life, Sasuke felt completely unimaginably happy.

Xxx

Yey! It's done.

Very dramatic, don't you think. And so cheesy. I saved the total uke-ness of Sasuke for the very last. Hehehehe…

Love you for following my story.


	18. Extra 01 - Reverse

Hi, this is the first of the PWP oneshots that I'm hoping to write for everyone who has been so nice to me in their reviews. I love you guys from the bottom of my heart.

Now, this one shot will have more exaggerated gestures from the characters, mainly hoping to create a more non-serious humorous atmosphere. In other words, since it's PWP it's anything goes, in an attempt to come out as funny. Just don't take my stories too seriously, okay? Heheheh…

**Extra 01 – Reverse**

Naruto had a big problem.

A really really big one that he had not been able to concentrate on his studies these past couple of days. He had been getting straight mediocre scores in his papers (not that he was getting As before this little conundrum, anyway). But still.

The fact was, he could not concentrate. Day in. Day out. He was under a lot of stress.

Even the guys in basketball practice had noticed. Especially that day when his mind was like floating in the clouds and he was hit hard on the head by the ball that he should have caught with his arms and not with his face.

As he lay on the gym floor, his nose bleeding, he said to himself, it was enough. He couldn't take it anymore.

Later, after practice, Shikamaru and Naruto were walking back to their lockers. Shikamaru watched as Naruto trudged miserably alongside him.

"Eh, Naruto? What's wrong? You've been out of it for the past few days."

The blonde let out a deep breath. "I know, dude. I know. I just can't – I can't –"

"Hey, dobe!"

A voice rang out from behind. Shikamaru turned to see Naruto's boyfriend, Sasuke a few feet away from them. Sasuke looked especially dapper today, wearing an expensive looking collared shirt. Both his hands were in his pockets, and he got that fierce look in his eyes directed towards his lover.

Shikamaru shrugged. He was not into guys, that was for sure but even he could accept the fact that Sasuke was a fine piece of male specimen. Most girls in school had a crush on him. Too bad his preferences lay in the same kind of anatomical creation.

Shikamaru just hoped that he wouldn't catch some action right now in the hallway between Naruto and Sasuke. He was okay knowing that those two were a couple. He just didn't like them hugging or touching each other where he could see.

Sasuke grinned at Shikamaru then directed his gaze towards his lover. "Hey, are you done with practice? Wanna go home?"

Shikamaru glanced at Naruto. Funny why Naruto still was not turning to face Sasuke.

"Uhhhm – Actually, Shika- Shiakamaru and I need to go somewhere," Naruto responded, his voice shrill. Which was so uncharacteristic of him.

Shikamaru was startled for a moment. "Uhh – We do?"

"Yesss!" Naruto hissed. Nervously he turned to Sasuke finally, scratching the back of his head. "We'll probably head home late, Sasuke. Don't wait up for me, okay?"

A big sly smile spread out on Sasuke's lips. The look in his eyes intensified. "Is that right?"

Naruto nodded his head eagerly. "Yeah. Yeah. So, we gotta go, now. C'mon, dude." Naruto grabbed Shikamaru by the arm and half dragged him away from there.

Shikamaru was so surprised by the turn of events that he kind of blanked out for a moment.

Ehhhh?

Where were the affectionate slappings on the arms? The huggings? The moving of faces towards each other to the point of almost kissing in front of the whole freaking student body?

It looked like Naruto couldn't get away fast enough from Sasuke.

What was wrong?

Shikamaru turned back to look at the Uchiha.

There was still that evil look on his face.

And Naruto was running away in fear.

What the heck was going on with these two?

Xxx

"Mind telling me what got you so spooked in seeing your boyfriend back there? And mind letting go of my arm?" Shikamaru asked drily when they got far.

"Oh, sorry!" Naruto let go of his buddy's arm, looking agitated.

"Sooo. I was kind of surprised with your non-PDA meeting with Sasuke, Naruto."

"Geez, don't remind me, okay? I've been trying to find ways on how to – without being – Uggghhh…"

Shikamaru raised a brow. "Maybe if you talk human I may be able to help."

Naruto sighed, looking so pitiful Shikamaru had to smother a chuckle. "The thing is – "

"Uh huh?"

"The thing is, I haven't had s-se-"

"Yeah?" Shikamaru prodded.

"Damn, I don't know if you're the right person I should be telling this to. You told me you didn't like hearing this stuff between me and Sasuke!" Naruto said, looking panicked.

Shikamaru almost choked. "This stuff? You mean, sex? Geez, Naruto!"

"See? I don't know what to do! I'm not able to talk about this to anyone!"

Shikamaru dropped his face on his open hand, groaning. For the life of him he couldn't believe how he got this beautiful luck of having been the only one to know exactly what the relationship of those two idiots was.

Honestly.

Shikamaru thought, wasn't there anyone else who could listen to this type of problem that Naruto had?

Sheeesh!

Shikamaru inhaled sharply. Whatever. He was a man. Surely he could take anything that another man could dish out, even if it was gay sex.

_Please. Please. Don't let me gag. _

"Fine, you dolt. I'll listen. What's your problem with Sasuke?"

"Really? You'll help me out?" Naruto looked at his buddy, a rainbow of colors in his eyes.

"I said I'll listen, dammit! I'm not sure if I can even understand what you would want to say, anyway."

"Uh huh. Uh huh. Of course."

"So what is the problem?"

"I haven't – had – uhm, y'know, _that_ with Sasuke. For two weeks now."

Shikamaru closed his eyes, the vein on his forehead throbbing. "And why is that?"

"Because – Because – he said… He said he wants to top." Naruto's face fell, looking like he was about to cry.

"Uh, okay." Shikamaru blanked out again. Top? Was it like a girl getting on top of her guy as opposed to the usual missionary style?

What was wrong with that?

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "Uhmmm… I didn't know you're the boring type of guy in the sack, dude. I mean, uhh – look at it this way. Girls like to be on top too, you know?"

"Huh? What does girls have to do with it?"

"Girls, dude. Being on top. Doing cowgirl style. What position do you know anyway? Only missionary?"

Naruto looked even more crestfallen. "Bloody hell, man. And now you're going to make me explain it!"

"Explain what? Sasuke wants to be on top, what's the fucking big deal?"

And that was the day that Shikamaru died of a massive nosebleed, after hearing fully what really happened between men in the bedroom.

And what Sasuke was demanding from Naruto.

Xxx

Sasuke hummed as he sat under the kotatsu, his head buried in a book, while doing his homework. He had brought a nice new pair of earphones for his music player that he was immensely enjoying. The sound quality was just superb.

He looked at the clock on the night stand. Ten in the evening. And Naruto still was not home.

Aaahhh, revenge could be sweet.

It was about time that the tables got turned between him and his ever moronic ass of a boyfriend.

Sasuke got thirsty and stood, getting cold water from the fridge. He left the earphones and player on the kotatsu, the song still playing.

Sauke drank greedily. Aaah, tasted divine.

Suddenly the door of their dorm room opened with a loud bang and in came Naruto, with fire blazing in his eyes. He looked pissed. Scary.

Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow, still holding the glass to his lips.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"I finally came to a decision!" Naruto declared, a resolute look settling on his face.

Sasuke put the glass away and quietly sat under the kotatsu again. "So, will I finally be able to fuck that tight little hole of yours, Naruto?"

Eeeeeeppp!

Naruto froze by the door. Why was it that Sasuke could sound really frightening when his voice was so cold like that?

Naruto, looking defeated, closed the door and slowly walked to the bed, flinging down his messenger bag on it. He glanced at Sasuke who went back to reading his book. He looked like he was ignoring Naruto completely.

Naruto turned his back, focusing on the wall. He would say his piece just once, and Sasuke had better listen or else…

Or else.

Or else nothing.

But still. Naruto was a man. He had to take a stand.

Looking at the wall, Naruto's voice rang out clearly in the room. "I know that you're a guy, too, Sasuke. And I cannot fault you if instincts dictate you to be in control once in a while. But you have to understand that I – as a man who has not experienced being a bottom yet – that I – think what you want from me is not fair at all! You should give me more time to think about these things and just let me have sex with you the usual way. Then once I am ready and prepared, then – then – you can have your way with me. Now, that is fair, don't you think? Don't you think?"

Naruto was panting by the end of his speech.

But there was no response.

"Sasuke – what do you – "

Naruto turned to his roommate and almost crumpled to the floor.

Sasuke didn't even hear a word he said, his head bobbing up and down to the beat of the music from his expensive music player, his earphones plugged in.

Naruto whined pitifully, "SASUKEEE!"

Sasuke looked up, removing one earphone. "What?"

"Weren't you listening at all to what I said!?"

Sasuke tsked. "I tried, dobe. But then it was taking you forever I thought you wouldn't start talking until the sun came up. What was it again? Are you ready to bottom now?"

Naruto wanted to punch something. "I – I – "

"Give it up, baka. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"And what if I really say no?"

Sasuke grinned. "Fine. No sex until then."

"Sasuke! How can you do this to me? It's been two weeks now! Can't you cut me some slack?"

"Nope." Sasuke tried his best not to burst out laughing plugging in the earphone back to his ear.

Naruto felt the world crashing down on him.

No sex.

He didn't know how he would be able to take it anymore. But if he gave in – uggghhhh – he still couldn't imagine himself having something stuck in his ass like that. Wouldn't that hurt?

But if he went on without getting sex from Sasuke, he would just – not function anymore. He was at the peak of his youth. If he just stopped having sex he would simply wither and die…

Falling on his knees he let out a long breath, looking defeated.

Sasuke removed his earphones and looked at his roommate. "What will it be, then?" He asked arrogantly, a smirk on his lips.

Naruto blushed like hell. "Please – be gentle with me…"

The look on his face was so amusingly cute Sasuke bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. "Oh, yes, _princess_. I'll be gentle."

Xxx

Naruto covered his flushed face with his arms as he lay exposed on the bed, his legs spread far apart, his pink little hole laid bare before his smirking roommate.

It was so freaking embarrassing to lay so open like this!

"Damn it, what's taking you so long? Are you entering me or not?" Naruto lashed out, the sound muffled by his arms on his face.

Sasuke ran his hands all over Naruto's thighs, pinching, rubbing. "Not yet. I haven't prepared you yet."

"Fuck, just get it over with!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke's shoulders shook in quiet laughter. Oh boy this was so fun! Now he could get back at Naruto for all those moments that Naruto teased him during and after sex, especially those times when they were in public.

Sasuke always cringed in embarrassment whenever Naruto made sexual jokes about their private activities, not caring if Sasuke felt uncomfortable.

Well, this time, Sasuke would give him a dose of his own medicine.

Payback was a bitch!

Sasuke got some lube and poured it on Naruto's ass hole.

Naruto flinched. "Shit, it's cold."

"You'll get warm soon enough," Sasuke promised breathlessly.

Slowly, he traced his fingers down the crack of Naruto's ass, not inserting, only rubbing to produce a little pressure.

And already Naruto was shaking uncontrollably.

Sasuke smiled devilishly. "What'll you do if I put in my finger, Naruto?"

"How do I know? Fuck!"

Sasuke continued teasing Naruto's hole with his gentle touches. "Turn around!"

"What?"

"Up. On your hands and knees."

"Dammit!" Naruto mumbled, obediently turning over, burying his face on the pillow. This position was even more embarrassing!

Sasuke loosened the front of his pants. He had not taken them off yet, only his shirt.

He held his throbbing member in his hand, the tip weeping from undisguised lust. With one hand he parted Naruto's ass cheeks and nudged the virgin little opening with the tip of his cock.

Naruto froze. This was it! He was getting penetrated! Even though he didn't really want to be on the receiving end, he was going to be violated, ravished…

"Are you ready for me, my sweet?"

Shaking, Naruto buried his head more deeply on the pillow, clenching the bed spread in his hands. His life as a seme was over.

Suddenly Sasuke plopped down on the bed beside him, quivering in irrepressible laughter.

Naruto looked up, startled. He watched as Sasuke rolled on the bed laughing, clutching his middle.

"Sas – Sasuke?"

"You should have seen how scared you were right now, dobe!"

"What's going on? Aren't you – going to – to do it?"

It took a few more minutes before the Sasuke's mirth to die down. He was wiping at his eyes where tears had formed.

"Uhhh- Sasuke?"

Naruto was still prostrate, ass high up in the air.

"I just wanted to get back at you, you know," Sasuke explained brokenly, a naughty glint on his eyes.

"WHAAAT?"

"Serves you right, baka. You're always teasing me about sex. You love it when I stutter and blush because of your jokes. Now, then, I just wanted to know how you would look like when you're the one stuttering and blushing. Neat, huh?"

"You mean all this time you were just – "

"Uh huh. All this time."

"Does that mean, you're not fucking my ass?"

Sasuke laughed again. "It's not really my thing. I like it the usual way."

"So you stopped having sex with me for – nothing?" Naruto for the first time wanted to hurt his little roommate really bad.

"It was for my enjoyment. I like how you looked these past few weeks. Disorganized. Muddled. Blushing every time I talk to you. It was fun, actually."

That was it.

Naruto roared and got on top of Sasuke, ripping his pants off. "Oh yeah! Then watch me right now as I screw you, you meanie! I'll freaking rape you!"

Sasuke put his arms behind his head, spreading his legs apart so that Naruto can rest between them.

"Go right ahead. The rougher it is, the better I like it."

Naruto hung his head.

Ughhh. He was duped.

And he couldn't even avenge his pride.

Damn.

Xxx

Waaaahhh… I told you it's PWP.

Just brainless scribbles trying to crawl away from my imagination. Sorry, no actual sex scene.


	19. Extra 02 - Adrenaline

**Extra 02 Adrenaline**

Sasuke hauled his backpack on his shoulder as he left the room quietly. He had just said goodbye to his group mates after finishing a group project for their history class. And because of the extra time they all put in to make sure their project would get a decent enough grade, it was almost evening when they were able to go home.

Sasuke walked stiffly on the school hallway. He couldn't help but reach behind his back and rub a sore spot on there. Aside from the pressure schoolwork was giving him, he also had to deal with the exhaustion that went with being Naruto's boyfriend. That guy simply breathed, ate and lived for sex, as insatiable as a rutting dog at the peak of mating season. Sasuke wondered how he could even get up in the morning after a long night of steamy rough pounding in the ass. He sighed. He supposed he should be happy Naruto loved his body so much just a simple glance at it was enough to make Naruto as horny as hell. But it was just damn draining!

Sasuke stopped himself from letting out a low moan as he massaged his back. Aah, that felt good right there. But all the muscles in his body seemed to be so sore. That fucking usuratonkatchi just didn't know when to stop.

And speaking of the devil.

Sasuke took out his phone to type a message to Naruto. _Hey, dobe, I'll be home late. We just finished our class project. I won't be able to cook dinner, I guess. Are you home? What food do you want me to buy?_

He only had to wait a few minutes before his phone beeped with the incoming text message. _We just finished practice. I'm tasked today to tidy up the lockers. This won't be long. Why don't you wait for me, then we can just eat out before going home?_

_Okay. Sounds good._

Sasuke thought he would just go to the music room instead, play the piano to kill some time while waiting for Naruto but his phone beeped again.

_Hey, babe. I'm alone here. They guys went to the pool to cool down. Wanna help me with my chore so I can finish early?_

Sasuke snorted. _Why would I want to go to your locker room?_

He sent the message, hoping Naruto would get the hint and leave him alone. Sasuke could admit he loved seeing Naruto all of the time, but he just didn't want to be in a place with him that would make people think dirty thoughts about them. As much as possible he kept his distance in school, especially if Naruto was with his other guy friends from the team.

Sasuke already felt a little queasy that some of Naruto's teammates were suspecting something weird going on between them with all the hugging and touching Naruto bestowed upon him when they met anywhere in the hallways. Sasuke just didn't want to fuel the fire more by being alone with Naruto in any given place in the school grounds.

Sasuke sighed as his phone beeped again. _I'm asking you to help me, Sasuke. C'mon, this'll only take a sec. I'm starving, man. Wanna finish early._

_What would your friends say when they see me there helping you? That's way too much for a roommate to do for his buddy._

_That? I told you they're not here. They had just left to go to the pool to cool down._

Sasuke rolled his eyes when he read the reply. _Fine. I'm coming. _

Knowing there was no way out of any argument once Naruto had settled his mind on it, Sasuke made a U turn to get to where his lover was.

Xxx

Sasuke found Naruto sitting on the floor surrounded by dirty balls, slick with sweat. Currently, Naruto was busily rubbing one ball with a rug, drying it from the sticky sweat that clung to it from the boys during their practice. And he still had a few balls to polish.

Sasuke tried not to recoil at how unbelievably messy the locker room was. Jersey uniforms were strewn all over, hangers were scattered on the floor, towels were everywhere.

"Are you supposed to clean up all this? Why isn't anyone with you?" Sasuke asked as he came in, carefully stepping over the clothes on the floor.

Naruto looked up from what he was doing, grinning widely at Sasuke. "Hi. Uhm, Shikamaru and the rest of my pals have been covering for me for the past weeks or so. I guess it's only fair that I let them off the hook today."

"Covering up for you? Why? You skipping on your turn?" Sasuke placed his hands on his hips, scowling at Naruto like a mother did when she scolded a child escaping from doing his household chore.

Naruto couldn't help but snicker. "A bit, yeah."

"Why?"

"Well, of course, I wanted to go home early."

"Huh? Why?"

"To see you, dummy. Is there any other reason?"

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek as he felt steam rise up all the way from his neck to his face. For all these months that he and Naruto had been officially together, he still didn't know how to handle Naruto's offhanded comments on their intimacy. He still blushed like crazy.

Like now.

Naruto eyed him with a sly smile. "You really look good today, man. Can you come down here for a sec?" He then proceeded to make smooching motions with his lips.

That snapped the black haired boy into motion. He turned around and began picking up scattered clothes one by one.

"Hey, c'mon, just one kiss…" Naruto whined from behind.

"If you spend your time actually doing something productive, then we might be able to finish early and eat. I thought you said you were starving."

"Well, yeah. But I'm also starving for your affections," Naruto murmured, deliberately making his voice huskily low.

Sasuke snorted. "Shut up."

"Awww…" Naruto wailed again, but Sasuke knew he was just playing around. The one thing that Naruto loved the most aside from sex, was teasing Sasuke about, yeah, what else? Sex.

The two boys worked quietly after that, with Naruto cleaning the balls lined up, and Sasuke putting the uniforms on the hangers, hanging them in one neat line.

Sasuke wanted to chuckle to himself. He, the only remaining son (counting out that sneaky bastard Itachi of course) of the main Uchiha family from Fire City, cleaning up the boys' locker room like a common servant. If anyone from their family could see him now, Sasuke knew going into shock was an understatement. Why, Sasuke had his own personal help at his beck and call at their own mansion, and even in his Aunt's place, aside from cooking he never had to help with any household chore.

Funny how love could really change a person.

Sasuke felt his sore muscles on his back as he bent low to pick up the rest of the clothes and towel on the floor. He chanced a glance at Naruto, not knowing if he would be pissed or thrilled that all this strain he suffered through was because of Naruto's never ending desire for him. That spoke volumes, right? It only meant that passion still crackled between them and that Naruto was far from getting tired of him.

Sasuke was startled to see Naruto staring at him, a hot look in his eyes. Sasuke blushed all of a sudden. He knew that look. "What?"

Naruto's tongue snaked out and traced his lower lip, slowly. It had to have been an unconscious action coming from a man who had just been staring at a banquet table full of mouthwatering dishes.

Sasuke still red in the face, turned away all of a sudden. "Quit playing around, you dumbass and get to work!"

Naruto didn't react, didn't even move from his position that Sasuke thought everything was fine. Naruto had probably just been sidetracked about something.

Sasuke bent again, legs flexing, his pert little ass curved upward due to the action.

Suddenly, two hard large hands grabbed the side of his hips. Sasuke yelped, startled. "The fuck?"

Naruto's voice dropped into a whisper. "You really know how to get a man worked up, babe, don't you?" His hands bit into Sasuke's sides more sharply this time.

Sasuke winced from the slight pain. Naruto's hold was getting to be so tight. "What are you doing? Get off me!"

"Oh no, you don't. Not after tempting me so much with all your bending and twisting. You were doing it on purpose to seduce me, weren't you?"

Naruto pressed his head closer to Sasuke, nuzzling the side of his face. Sasuke, annoyed, fended him off with his arms, trying to move away. "Doing it on purpose? What the hell are you saying? I was helping you clean up like you asked!"

"Oh, yeah? Then help me with my other problem, too, since you started it."

"What the – "

Naruto pressed his groin roughly against Sasuke's ass, where a raging hard on poked him unmistakably. Sasuke groaned. Not now. What did he ever do to deserve this?

"Get off me, you usuratonkatchi. This is your freaking locker room!"

"Do you see anyone else here? It's just us. When the boys go swimming it usually takes them an hour to cool down in the waters. We have a lot of time in our hands. But we only need five minutes," Naruto whispered, his voice husky.

One of his arms sneaked around Sasuke and fondled with the front of his pants. Sasuke was horrified, trying to pull away. But of course, Naruto's grip was stronger. "Look here. You're awfully hard, too, babe. C'mon, just five minutes."

Sasuke wanted to slap Naruto upside down on the head from being so crude. "You do know I can just kick your butt and be done with it, dobe. So just let go of me. We still have stuff to clean."

"Awww, you know you can't hurt me one bit," Naruto taunted.

"Try me."

"Baby, please, just five minutes. There's no one else in here. I swear to you we'd long be gone home before they ever come back. Please… I'm so hard I can fuck the wall with it!"

Naruto knew Sasuke wouldn't be able to resist it when he used his bedroom slash sweet talking kind of voice. It had never failed him yet.

Sasuke groaned again, his control slipping, especially as Naruto started gyrating his massive hard on against his back, eliciting chills all over his body. All of this was crazy, to have a quickie inside school premises, but why couldn't he, Sasuke, being known for his iron clad will, why couldn't he say no to something so absurd as this? Whhhhhyyyy?

Naruto knew his was a winning battle as he felt the smaller man's struggle getting weaker. Naruto ran his open mouth on the delicate skin of Sasuke's neck, nipping, sucking, earning a delicious gasp from his roommate. There, there. Sasuke as beginning to loosen up.

"You baka! We already did it five times last night. Can't you get enough?" Sasuke growled brokenly, but there was no heat in his voice. Already Sasuke was moving sensuously against Naruto, helpless from what his body instinctively wanted.

"You know I can never get enough of you," Naruto said against Sasuke's neck.

"We d-don't – ennggg – have lube – "

"Don't worry, we'll improvise."

"Fuck it!" Sasuke lashed out, knowing he had just given in, again to Naruto's crazy demand.

Sasuke felt Naruto spin him roughly until he was facing the wall. Naruto placed both of Sasuke's hands on the surface, bracing them. "Spread your legs apart and bend a little. Don't do anything, just put your hands on the wall and I'll do everything else, okay?"

Sasuke snapped, "Does it look like I have a choice?"

Naruto grinned. "I love you, man. Forever." He cupped Sasuke's jaw and brought their mouths together for a hot open mouthed kiss. Sasuke was still pissed so he held back in kissing his lover but Naruto sure knew of a way how to coax Sasuke's little tongue to come out and play with his.

Naruto's hands slipped under Sasuke's shirt, going to his nipples, tweaking the hard little buds between his fingers. He knew it turned Sasuke on more than anything else when his nipples got stimulated.

And true enough, Sasuke opened his mouth a fraction wider, letting out a hoarse moan, giving the chance for Naruto to totally swept inside and dominate. He ate at Sasuke's lips hungrily, grunting low. Sasuke could feel all his control slipping away, like a moth to a flame. He really just couldn't resist no matter how he tried. Saying no to Naruto's sexual appetite was always a losing battle.

Naruto reached around Sasuke and unbuckled his pants. Sasuke panted, helplessly turned on, pre-come leaking from his shaft. He shuddered with unbearable pleasure when Naruto took hold of him, rubbing the swollen tip. He bucked into Naruto's hand, starting a slow delicious rhythm.

Naruto smiled against Sasuke's lips. "You're so sexy, baby, I just wanna eat you up."

"Unnnggghh…" Sasuke moaned, getting lost in the sensations as well.

Naruto then, pulled down Sasuke's pants and briefs down to his knees, pushing down on his spine gently, to get him at a better angle.

Sasuke's chest was heaving as he went through with everything that Naruto wanted. Naruto got behind him and lowered his jersey shorts as well, revealing his thick angry cock, ready to pierce through Sasuke's tight sheath.

"Suck my fingers," Naruto hissed, putting two of his fingers in Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke did what was asked of him, wantonly slathering the digits with his spit. His eyes were closed, and the expression on his face was that of complete surrender to whatever his koibito demanded from him.

Naruto removed his fingers from Sasuke's mouth, traced the crack of the smaller man's ass while the other hand parted the ass cheeks.

Sasuke quivered in anticipation as he waited for what would happen next, Naruto piercing his sweet little rosebud to prepare him for another round of hard pounding. The soreness of his back would never completely heal with all their exertions but at the moment the Uchiha could care less even if he walked with a limp. Whenever Naruto got him so worked up like this he had to admit only a massive orgasm would completely cure the coiled tension in his body.

Sasuke let out guttural sounds deep from his throat as those two fingers penetrated him, followed by a slow rhythm of poking his inside. Sasuke twisted and rotated his hips, trying to get those fingers to hit his precious gland. And when they did, Sasuke almost jumped from his skin. The pleasure was so intense he was not able to muffle a shrill cry from coming out.

He felt, rather than heard Naruto smiling behind him. "That's right, love. Show me how you like it best. I can never get tired of you looking like this."

"Unnnggg…" Sasuke moaned helplessly.

"I think that's enough. I'm at my limit." No sooner than those words came out of Naruto's lips, Sasuke felt the scissoring fingers disappeared, replaced by something even larger, harder. Sasuke's soles dug on the hard floor, his fingers trying to dig onto the wall for purchase as his body swallowed the thick shaft into him.

"So fucking tight – Man, I love being inside you it drives me crazy!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke was panting heavily, licking his parched lips. He shifted downward to meet Naruto's sharp thrusts, creating unbearably harder friction between their skin, increasing the pleasure.

The room was filled with low grunting and heavy breathing.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's by the sides and pounded into him harder this time. He knew how his lover wanted it, knew Sasuke loved the long strokes accompanied by short sharp jabs by the end. He had to grip the underside of one of Sasuke's knees to be able to spread his legs further apart.

Sasuke couldn't stop crying now to save his life. He was so into the act that he knew his voice would be hoarse after this.

So close… So close… Almost there…

" – Shit, they should have announced that they're cleaning the pool earlier – "

Male laughter. Coming near.

Naruto and Sasuke froze.

" – Yeah, and I was really lookin' forward for a nice long dip – "

They could hear the loud voices of Lee and Kiba from the hallways.

Sasuke's eyes nearly went out of their sockets, so shocked and afraid that they would be caught literally with their pants down, rutting by the wall. "Pull out! Pull out!" He cried frantically.

Naruto seemed to be thinking hard, not moving from his spot.

The voices were getting nearer. Sasuke tried to get away but Naruto held on.

There!

"What the fuck are you – "

"Sssshhh! Don't raise your voice. They might hear you," Naruto whispered, dragging Sasuke across the floor towards a door on the corner of the room.

Naruto opened the thin plywood door, hauled both of their bodies inside and positioned Sasuke so his front was the one facing the door while Naruto was behind him.

They were inside the storage room. Sasuke moved his elbow, and got into contact with the mops standing on the side.

"Sssssshhhh. Don't make a sound. They'll leave when they go to the showers," Naruto whispered from behind.

Sasuke's knees were shaking. From fear, from shock, from the apprehension of almost getting caught.

Two seconds after they got in the storage room, Sasuke heard the boys come into the locker room. Horrified, Sasuke realized that all this time, Naruto was still inside him, still as erect as ever.

"Hey, where's Naruto? I thought he's supposed to do the cleaning." Lee's voice.

Kiba replied, "His bag's still here."

Shikamaru commented, "Maybe he just went out."

"Wanna hit the shower?" It was their other team mate, Sai.

"Yeah, nothing we can do about the dip anymore," Lee said, regret in his voice.

Sasuke was chanting hard, gritting his teeth, pools of sweat trickling from his forehead to his neck._ Please please please please get out…_

Suddenly Naruto's hand snaked to his front and grabbed hold of his erection which had completely softened due to fear. Sasuke hissed. "Thefuckareyoudoin?!"

"We're alone here, now, might as well continue where we left off," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke gasped, anger radiating from him. He tried to struggle. "Fuck off, I'm not gonna – " His breath caught in his throat when Naruto suddenly thrust upward, hitting that spot he knew would drive Sasuke wild with need.

With the addition of Naruto's hand pumping at his cock, Sasuke's lust came back blazing with fervor, no matter if he didn't want it, his body completely betrayed him.

Naruto pounded into him in quick sharp succession, hitting his prostate repeatedly. Sasuke gripped both Naruto's beefy arms to have something of a leverage from the onslaught of tension rippling inside him.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Sasuke whimpered after another sharp stroke.

Naruto chuckled darkly behind him.

"What was that?" Lee asked from outside.

"Huh? What?" Kiba asked.

"I heard something. Like a – meow?"

Sai asked. "Like a cat? How can a cat be here?"

Inside the storage room, Sasuke wanted to die. He just wanted a hole to open up, swallow him whole and disappear forever.

Sasuke put both his palms over his mouth trying to stifle the sounds he was making. Hell, even his own heartbeat threatened to deafen him!

There was a short silence outside the storage room followed by Shikamaru's voice. "What the – It's Sasuke's backpack!"

Sasuke bit down on his fingers, breathing hard through his nose. They found his bag lying there!

"Oh, maybe he and Naruto went out to grab something to eat," came Sai's comment.

Kiba whistled. "Those two sure are close like two peas in a pod. Never can find one without the other close by."

"Yeah, my roommate's a dick," Lee complained. "An arrogant bastard who likes to look down on me just 'coz he thinks he's better. Next year, I'm asking for a transfer. I can't stand that snotty Hyuuga any longer!"

"Yeah, well, mine's a freak!" Kiba said. "He keeps insects in our room, can you believe that? Hey, Lee, maybe we could ask for a room together. I'm sick of Shino's bugs."

"Yeah, let's. I wonder what Naruto and Sasuke like doing in their room. Hey, Shikamaru, what 3d games do they play huh? Are they fans of _Hades Fire_?"

Shikamaru did not answer. His eyes quickly went to the door of the storage room. That sound that Lee had heard, he heard it, too. It was definitely a cry or something.

Shikamaru fought the urge to gag, puke and humiliate himself in front of his friends. In his mind he already was painting a picture of what could be going on inside that storage room. Sasuke's backpack gave it all away!

"Hey, Shikamaru. You're close to Naruto. What games do they like to play, y'think? I might be able to borrow a couple," Kiba said enthusiastically.

Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose. There was only one game he could think of that those two liked to play and it was definitely out of their league. Way ooooooouuuut of their league.

Shikamaru sighed. "Look, guys, why don't you head out to the showers? I'll just check something. I'll lock up after we leave."

"Sure, man."

Sasuke didn't know he had been holding his breath the entire time until he heard the boys file away from the room and he was able to let out the air he was holding.

Shikamaru waited until no one was in there anymore then he walked to the door and knocked. "You piece of shit. Naruto, are you in there?"

Sasuke felt all the blood drain from him.

Naruto merely chuckled, reached in front of Sasuke and opened the door a fraction.

Shikamaru was glaring at him, a tic in his jaw. "You lowlife! Don't tell me you're doing what I think you're doing right now or I swear on my dead grandmother's grave that I will – "

Naruto grinned at his buddy. "Give us a few. Three minutes tops."

Shikamaru's jaw hit the floor. It was one thing to have suspicions, for those suspicions to be proven right under your nose was quite another that for the life of him Shikamaru thought this realization would definitely scar him for life.

Two of his guy friends screwing inside the small dingy storage room inside the locker room…

Shikamaru turned away, grabbed his towel and ran off. He was going to gag after all.

Sasuke sagged against the door as Naruto closed it.

"At last we're in peace," Naruto said happily, starting to pick up his pace inside Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke, fuming, turned around, completely slipping away from him. There was murder in his eyes. "You good for nothing piece of shit! I thought my heart would stop!"

"Aww, babe, who knew the pool would get cleaned today? I didn't know. C'mon, I said three minutes – "

"I'm gonna fucking kill you – " Sasuke growled, only to be cut off by Naruto's mouth as he brought their lips together.

Sasuke tried to fight him off, he was hopelessly furious about the whole ordeal while Naruto acted as if nothing happened. This jerk! Of all the people he could fall in love with why did it have to be the most idiotic horniest scumbag in all of the world?

"Mmhhmmm… I swear I didn't know, love. Now, come on. It wasn't so bad, was it? Kinda exciting, wouldn't you think?"

"You're a pervert!"

"I just can't stop going when I'm inside you, surely you must have realized that by now. Don't be mad, Sasuke… Please?"

There were a few more scuffles coming from Sasuke but in the end he relented, especially as Naruto began expertly working his erection to a full rage. Sasuke wanted to bang his head on the wall.

Naruto ripped the pants off of Sasuke's feet completely, lifted one underside of his knee to raise one leg higher. Now wide open, Naruto thrust back into Sasuke's heat, setting a frantic rhythm that for all its urgency stopped Sasuke from struggling.

Sasuke just went on with the flow. He was also aching for release. He would definitely definitely kill Naruto later.

"I love you," Naruto groaned harshly into Sasuke's mouth as he came hard, spilling his seed inside Sasuke's body.

The force of his release triggered Sasuke's own. He grabbed hold of his own cock, pumped hard and came spilling into his hand.

Their breathing sounded unbelievably loud inside the closed tight space that Sasuke feared the boys might have heard and come rushing back to investigate on the unusual sounds.

Naruto let go of Sasuke's legs and leaned into his chest, his massive weight all over Sasuke.

Sasuke wanted to push him away but couldn't. For the life of him he didn't know why he couldn't truly get pissed with Naruto even after the blonde toyed with him over and over again. Gaaaah, this love would really kill him one day. And in any case, if they got into one more round Sasuke knew he probably might stop breathing altogether.

Chest heaving, slick with their combined sweat, Naruto ran feather light kisses across Sasuke's jaw. "I really really really am crazy about you. I hope I've shown you how much in all the ways that I can."

Helpless against the desire to get closer to Naruto despite his annoyance, Sasuke's slender arms came up around his lover's neck. "You'll be the death of me one day, dobe, I swear."

"And I swear I'll die alongside you, hm?"

Sasuke leaned the back of his head on the door, still reeling from their adrenaline filled tryst. After a moment he chuckled. "Fuck, I'm so sore."

"I'll go easy on you tonight."

"Yeah?"

"Just two rounds."

"Fuck you!"

Naruto laughed hard, his shoulders shaking in mirth. Sasuke finally did what he had been wanting to do all this time.

He slapped Naruto hard on the head and kissed him lovingly. He, too, was laughing.

Xxx

Longest oneshot I've ever written so far.

So what do you think? Hehehehe… Corny or wut? :-D

I'm writing a new story for this couple. This time, I'm thinking of making them bot SeKe. That's cool don't you think? A fight for dominance between them can get really sexy.

So… reviews please? Love you guys! Uhhhmwahhhh!


	20. Extra 03 - Honmei

A little warning: Hinata is so OOC in this story. But I guess the story warrants for it coz our little uke needs a little push.

Also, I know this isn't the most original plot. Whatever similarities you may find in this story to other fics you have read with the same concept, please believe that I did not intentionally copy anything. It's just there's practically one way this story's gonna go down. So. Hope everything's cool.

I'm dedicating this omake to **Bexara**, she's a goddess. Seriously, she writes neat stuff, please go check her profile. Her Valentine's story inspired me to create this one. Oh, and she goes by the same name in LiveJournal so you may want to check her sizzling fics there.

Share the luvin', yeah!

**Extra 03 – Honmei**

Face palming for the nth time that day, Shikamaru looked around the store, hoping no one from school would see him there. Gaaah, he would just die of embarrassment if someone saw him inside the confectioner's store as if he also had any intention of purchasing one of its many products.

Which love crazed girls were so totally going gaga over right now.

Shikamaru groaned and tipped up the collar of his jacket, hoping he could get it high enough to cover his face. Damn Naruto and his stupid bet. If Shikamaru only knew what kind of punishment Naruto had in mind, he never should have agreed to playing at all. It sucked to lose.

It sucked worse to accompany your basketball buddy to a chocolate store to buy honmei choco for his boyfriend, right smack in the middle of broad daylight. Especially this day of the month. February 14, when girls got out of their shells and trooped to confectionery stores with one single purpose: obtain the ultimate "true feeling chocolate" to convey their romantic feelings to the men they fancied.

Yeah.

So it was no wonder that amongst the throng of girls, young girls, not so young girls, and women, from thirtyish and above, Shikamaru and Naruto stood out a lot. They were the only guys in that damn estrogen filled jungle.

And girls everywhere were looking at them in suspicion. Shikamaru wanted to escape but since he lost in his one on one with Naruto, he had to fulfill his end of their bet. Shikamaru thought if only he had won then he would make Naruto bring him bento for a whole week. Even he, Shikamaru, as picky as he was with his food, could admit that the bento Naruto sometimes brought to school (courtesy of his cooking master boyfriend of course) was simply too good to pass up.

Sigh.

Not only were there no bento for a week, he had to accompany the dumbass to a chocolate store to buy honmei choco for that aforementioned cooking master.

"Hey, Shika, look! Look! Which one do you think looks better?" Suddenly the energetic blonde filled up the space in front of Shikamaru, holding up two different boxes of packed goodies. Both boxes' designs were ridiculously lavish, from ribbons to flowers to heart shaped little foils that were supposed to make them cuter.

Shikamaru blanched. Blech. How was a guy supposed to like getting one of these boxes for Valentne's day, even if a girl would actually give them? They looked so – so – freaking _gay_!

"Whaddayathink? The purple or the pink one?" Naruto asked excitedly.

A few girls snickered behind them, and Shikamaru wanted to smack Naruto into the next life.

"Oh dear, look! Do you think they're buying those for their boyfriends? "

"Too bad! They're both hot! Honestly, why are the good looking boys either married or gay? No fair!"

"I think _they're_ boyfriends."

"You think so?"

"Gosh, I wish they would kiss!"

"Yeah, I'd really like to see that!"

"Naruto…" Shikamaru growled, "You piece of shit! Just get one and be done with it. I want to leave right now!"

"Ehh? But I haven't chosen yet."

Shikamaru grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt and hauled him up viciously, glowering at him. "I don't care about that stupid bet, idiot. If we stay one more minute in this place I'll knock all your teeth out, beat you to a bloody pulp, put you in a box and deliver you to Sasuke. Get it!?"

Naruto scratched his temple, looking intimidated. "Okay, okay. I'll get the pink one."

"I don't care!" Shikamaru roared at him.

The girls were snickering again, this time accompanied by soft lusty sighs.

"I think they're gonna kiss now."

"Do you see how he holds his boyfriend up? A little bit of BDSM is so sexy, don't you think?"

Shikamaru glared at the group of annoying harpies and yelled, "SHAAADAAAPP!"

The girls laughed even harder.

Shikamaru wanted to die. Right there. Tsk. How troublesome.

Xxx

Sasuke sat quietly on inside the classroom, the place buzzing with activities from the students milling around, as they waited for their professor to start the class.

Sasuke looked beside him on the next chair, where a few boxes lay. He sighed wearily. Well, it didn't hurt that he would still get a lot of chocolates this day, since he had a lot of admirers, especially those girls he taught piano during Music class. They practically worshipped the ground he walked on. Maybe it was for the better. Naruto loved sweets anyway. He would like these treats.

Suddenly a pang of anxiety hit him. What if some girls also gave Naruto honmei chocolate today? What would Naruto do?

Naruto was fast becoming popular in school, due to the fact that he was a basketball player, and girls just adored hunky sporty jocks.

Sasuke couldn't help the feeling of utter helplessness that welled inside him. He couldn't do anything about the fact that it was tradition for girls to give chocolates to the guys they liked. For sure Naruto had his share of fanbase.

Sasuke opened his book and tried to read today's lesson. He wouldn't think about it. So what if girls could freely give these sweets to the boys they loved? Surely… Surely people like Sasuke could also do the same thing.

Sasuke's head snapped up, looking as if he had just made a discovery of the century. He could give Naruto honmei chocolate of course! Why didn't he think of that in the first place?

Then he slumped on his seat. Yeah, and if he did that it meant endless teasing from his roommate and Sasuke knew he was never good at being teased. He might just end up punching Naruto in the face if his boyfriend ever said something ridiculous. Grrrr. Nope, if Naruto would as much as laugh at him Sasuke knew he would kill his boyfriend and make it the most tragic Valentines of all.

At a distance he watched a girl giving a box to a boy, obviously knowing that it was the same pattern of tradition he was witnessing. They were a lovely pair, and the guy looked honestly happy to receive the treat. The girl was blushing and twirling her hair nervously around her finger.

He was still watching the pair when Hinata sat on the empty space beside him. "Happy Valentines, Sasuke-kun."

He straightened his shoulders and tilted his head to her. "Thanks. Happy Valentines to you, too."

"I have a favor to ask, if it's okay."

He shrugged. "Go ahead."

Hinata handed him a small box with simple gift wrappings. "Can you please give these to Naruto?"

Sasuke tried not to show any emotion on his face. Hinata was a good friend of both of them and he had gotten past his jealousy of her. But still, it felt strange to have a girl give chocolates to someone who was his boyfriend. Especially when he would be the one to deliver them.

He accepted the box nonchalantly, nodding his agreement.

At Hinata chuckling beside him, Sasuke got confused. "Hm?"

"You should see the look on your face. Don't worry, okay? They're just giri choco. In fact, I have one for you too, as well. Here." And she handed him a box that looked exactly the same as the first one.

Sasuke was shocked. Based on HInata's words, was she implying anything…?

HInata's giggles became louder. "I'm not giving Naruto honmei choco today, Sasuke. Only one person is allowed to do that, don't you think?"

Her eyes zoned in on him and Sasuke felt cold sweat broke out from his skin. What the heck was she trying to say?

"Have you given him chocolates, then?" she asked innocently.

Sasuke blushed to the tip of his hair, feeling his face burning up in flames. "I d-don't know what you're trying to – uhh… Why would I give my roommate chocolates when – "

"Sasuke, shush, okay? Just shush, " Hinata scolded softly. "I have known both of you for some time now. It's true I once liked Naruto. But the moment I found out he was hopelessly and crazily in love with someone else I stopped liking him and told myself I'll be happy for him and that person. So here I am. I am happy for him. And you."

Sasuke turned away, scoffing, "Hinata, don't be ridiculous!"

"You know I'm a friend, right? And I honestly don't care if you are both guys. Love is love, no matter the shape or size. I only have to see the look he gives you and it tells me everything. He's crazy about you."

Sasuke turned back to her as if seeing her for the first time. Hinata continued to smile kindly at him.

It was true that being together with Naruto in secret was taking its toll on him, too. It was difficult sometimes when Sasuke was extremely pleased with Naruto about something, or if Naruto annoyed him that he knew no one he could talk to to share his stories. Sasuke was never a tattletale, but a few times, he felt it would be nice if he had a friend he could speak to about these matters. Someone who would listen to the joys and woes of him being in love with Naruto without judging him. Sasuke always thought he would never find that kind of confidant so he kept everything to himself.

He swallowed nervously.

Shikamaru knew anyway, yet Sasuke didn't particularly hang out with Naruto's teammates so he didn't have to feel awkward with knowing that Shikamaru knew.

However Sakura and Hinata were his classmates in a few classes. And sometime the three of them hung out to eat in the pantry if Naruto was unavailable. If he finally disclosed his secret to Hinata, then surely Sakura would know too and…

"I'm not sure Sakura gets it yet, Sasuke. And I don't plan on telling her."

His shoulders fell at last. How could Hinata be this perceptive?

"So. What are you giving him? Is it home made? Nothing beats home made honmei choco, Sasuke. Nothing's more special than that," Hinata prodded.

Sasuke was wearing a button up shirt and suddenly it felt very stifling. Hinata's questions were driving him crazy. He popped two buttons open, blowing on his face.

"Sasuke?"

"I – I don't… I don't – have anything," he whispered lamely.

"Hmmmm." HInata propped her chin on her hand, lost in thought. "It shouldn't be so bad. It only happens on Valentine's day. I think Naruto would like it."

"I'm not sure," the quiet boy replied, clenching and unclenching his hand.

HInata's face lit up with another sunny smile. "I know! Maybe you can give him basketball shaped chocolates! What do you think?"

He shrugged.

"Well, what else does he like aside from basketball? Maybe we'll get an idea from there!" she gushed excitedly.

Sasuke winced. There was only one other thing that he knew Naruto loved and no way in hell would he tell that to Hinata. No fucking way.

His face must have colored up so bad that Hinata started giggling again. Scowling, Sasuke snapped at her, "What?"

"If you turn a bit redder you'll have steam blowing out of your nose. Soooo. Since both of you are guys, I pretty much have a clue what you two like doing. After all, there are only two things in a guy's mind: food and girls. In your case,err - well – but the point is – Naruto likes sex so much, doesn't he?"

"HINATAAAA!" Sasuke yelped, glancing around to check if anyone had heard. This girl would be the end of him that was for sure!

She chortled uncontrollably. "I didn't know you were this cute when you get embarrassed about something."

"Will you quit it? You're not being funny at all!" Sasuke growled, crossing his arms on his chest in a dignified manner.

Hinata continued gazing at him, with that goofy expression on her face. Sasuke thought sharing his secret with her may not be such a good idea after all. "Come with me after class. We'll buy some chocolates."

Sasuke scoffed, "I'm not interested."

"Oh, but I'm thinking of something better. Something different," she said with a mysterious air, and with a wink.

"Hinata I told you – "

"Do you love Naruto or not?" she deadpanned.

Sasuke made a choking sound at the back of his throat. What a stupid conversation! He was not baring his heart and soul to this girl in the middle of a noisy classroom.

"Pffft!," Hinata mumbled, looking annoyed. "You know if I had been Naruto's girlfriend, I'll treat him right, like he's supposed to be treated. I'll make him feel how he means to me, with words and affections and gifts on Valentine's day. I can't believe that you, my biggest competition, snagged him and takes him for granted afterwards. This world is not fair."

Sasuke leaned back on his seat. Why couldn't people just leave him alone? Ugghh. Was it so hard to leave him be if he wanted to buy chocolates for his boyfriend on his own? It wasn't that he totally had no intention of giving Naruto something, he was actually thinking hard of what to give him when Hinata just conveniently sat beside him and hogged his space! So annoying, these girls were. That's why they never got him interested.

He sighed. "I was thinking of buying something before you came and talked to me." His voice was low, small, almost ashamed.

Slowly, the smile returned on Hinata's face. "I have this idea that's been bugging me. It's really romantic. But since I cannot do it for Naruto – because of some person I know – then you will have to do it for me."

Sasuke grimaced. "Whatever. So long as it gets you off my back."

"Great. Let's meet at the gate after class okay?"

"Tsch."

Hinata actually didn't expect for Sasuke to show up for their little adventure. She might have pushed too hard and driven him away instead.

So when he actually came strolling to her after class, she couldn't help but paste a big wide grin on her mouth. "Wow. You came!"

"Hn. Wasn't this what you nagged me about?" he replied, a scowl on his beautiful face.

She was giggling again. "Come on. There's this store I want to go to."

Like an excited child, she hooked an arm on Sasuke's own, dragging him to who-knows-where, getting another heavy sigh from the boy.

Sasuke thought the confectioner store would be full of girls buying gifts for the occasion so even as he was being dragged by Hinata he had a sinking feeling that he may not even be able to step inside. No way would he squeeze into a stupid store full of crazy idiotic girls.

Again, Hinata seemed to know what he was thinking. "It's a specialty shop, Sasuke. It sells chocolates as well, but you can say it isn't the usual treat a girl would give a guy."

Sasuke let himself be led on.

Towards an exotic looking shop that bore a logo of an erect cock outside. A hard thick cock shaped insignia done obviously in chocolate.

What the fuck?

"What's this place?" he cried out, deeply scandalized.

Hinata winked at her. "Sasuke, do you have a robe at home? Soft rich silk robe?"

"What?"

"You will need it."

"What does it have to do with this awful store?"

"Why for effect, of course. For effect."

And before he could stop her, she grabbed his arm in an amazingly strong grip, dragging him into the sex toy/confectioner store.

Xxx

Naruto felt jittery as he neared their room. He didn't know why but this was his first Valentines with Sasuke. It should be special. He hoped the chocolates he got were enough to make Sasuke feel how beloved he was by his boyfriend.

Naruto chuckled to himself. No matter what happened, he wouldn't tease Sasuke tonight. He would give him the chocolate, sweep him off his feet and make love to him sweetly. Aaaah, the perfect day for this occasion.

Sasuke had already texted him that he would be buying dinner tonight as he got home late because he had to do something, so obviously their dinner would not be home cooked. But that was fine. Sasuke knew where to buy affordable but tasty rice meals anyway. Sasuke wouldn't have it otherwise, with him being a finicky eater himself.

Naruto twisted the door open, yelling, "Tadaima!"

"Welcome home," came the breathy response.

He found Sasuke sitting by their low table, surrounded by plates of heaping food. Naruto frowned. They looked like they would have a feast tonight. But, okay, he wouldn't complain of being stuffed until he couldn't move. He had a lot of healthy activities on his mind that would help burn away all the food anyway.

Hmm, something seemed strange. Two things. There was a white cloth spread over their bed sheets, covering the whole surface. And Sasuke was wearing a silk bath robe in deep burgundy, the glint of it reflected on the ceiling light.

Naruto closed the door and sat down beside Sasuke. "Hi, is that robe new? Why haven't I seen that before?"

Sasuke nodded, nervously playing with the belt of his robe.

He could do this. And he would. He had a hard time convincing himself that he could go through such a brazen plan but with Hinata's encouragements, he somewhat felt that it was about time he tried something different.

"Wow, are all these for dinner?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Hai. Help yourself," Sasuke replied, his voice soft expressing how tense he was.

"Oh boy, let's eat, then." And with honest ferocity with which Naruto did most things in his life, he dug in, cramming food after food in his mouth as if he had not eaten for days. Sasuke watched him silently, happiness overflowing inside him because they could spend quiet nights like this on a special day without a care in the world.

"Naruto…"

"Hmmm?"

Sasuke propped his elbow on the table and leaned his chin on his palm. "Did you get a lot of chocolates today?"

"Naaah – I got two! And they were from friends, so it's nothing romantic. Why? You jealous?" He grinned cheekily at his boyfriend, bits of food flying out of his mouth.

Sasuke merely shrugged. "What's to be jealous about? They're just chocolates."

"Awww… I wish you'd get jealous, 'coz you look so cute when you are hee hee hee."

"Hmff! And where are your sweets now? Have you eaten them already?"

"I gave some to Shikamaru but I think I still have a few left."

"Ah."

"And you, Sasuke? Got chocolates from your fan girls?"

Sasuke pointed to one corner of the room where a high pile of boxes was neatly stacked up. Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. He should have known that since a lot of girls were crushing on Sasuke at school that he would bring home a bunch of honmei choco.

"Wow. That's some serious fan base you got there, huh?"

"They're all yours if you want. I know you like sweets, and you know I really am not that fond of them such as yourself."

"Aww, you're giving me chocolates that are from chicks who like you?"

"They don't mean anything to me. I don't care if we have bought them from a store or picked them up from the street. I just know you like sweets. It's convenient if you eat them all up."

Naruto chuckled. "Fine fine. I won't say no. So I guess – that's your Valentine's gift to me, huh?"

Sasuke looked away, hoping Naruto wouldn't detect how seriously he was sweating under his robe.

"Well, it can't be helped. But here, I have something for you." Naruto rummaged through his backpack, producing a pink wrapped box full of teddy bears and flowers on top.

Sasuke's eyes turned round. "What the – "

"Happy Valentine's day, love." Naruto leaned over and kissed Sasuke's temple. "That's my honmei choco for you. I hope you don't make me eat this too because it's convenient."

Naruto's tone was light but somehow, Sasuke could detect a tinge of nervousness in there that he knew would turn into sharp pain if ever Sasuke took his gift for granted.

Sasuke snatched the box away from Naruto's hands. Even though he was not a fan of sweet treats, he hurriedly opened the box, tearing off the ridiculously stupid looking wrapping, took a piece of chocolate and popped it into his mouth.

It actually tasted good.

He ate another piece and another, until his mouth was full he almost couldn't breathe. Aaaackk, he had no idea too much sugar could hurt one's throat. Clumsily, he reached for a glass of water and drank, to help wash down the sticky chocolate in his mouth.

"Oi oi oi oi! That's not how you eat chocolate, Sasuke. You eat it slowly. Let me have some, I wanna taste it, too."

Sasuke glared at him and moved the box behind him where Naruto couldn't reach it.

"I thought you said this is my chocolate. It's mine so I'll finish all of it!" he said childishly, pouting.

And in that moment a love so profound soared inside Naruto towards his temperamental little roommate. He knew Sasuke didn't like sweets too much, and considered Valentine's as an ordinary day that people shouldn't even fuss about. But because the honmei choco came from him, from Naruto, Sasuke was prepared to gobble everything up in one sitting.

"Hey, babe, do you know what they say about chocolates? That they're apthro – athrodei – " Naruto's forehead crinkled, trying to pronounce the word right.

That got Sasuke sniggering, "Aphrodisiac, moron."

Naruto blushed at his weak grasp of vocabulary, scratching his nose. "Awww, you're laughing at me again."

_That's because you are so wonderfully adorable my heart clenches so tight I think I might die._

Sasuke berated himself for the stupid thought that came into his mind. Geez. What was it with this day that normal people turned into sappy sentimental fools?

Sasuke continued eating his chocolate, forgetting his dinner, while Naruto happily polished the rest of his food. After a while, Sasuke placed the box on his lap. "I don't have chocolates like these for you, Naruto."

"Huh? Oh, that's okay. Don't worry about it. It's just a silly tradition anyway. You take care of me like no one has ever done before. Not even my pops, Jiraiya. So I can't ask for anything more."

"Is that so?" Sasuke asked softly.

He prepared to stand, placing the box of half eaten chocolates on the table.

"Hmm?" Naruto looked up.

It looked like Sasuke was only wearing the burgundy robe. He didn't have the normal pajamas underneath that he wore at night.

Sasuke slowly moved to the bed, and Naruto didn't know if it was only his imagination, but he could swear Sasuke's hips were sashaying in a very provocative manner than what was normal.

Heat filled Naruto's body at the sight of his sexy roommate moving silkily before him. He had to turn away from the kotatsu to see Sasuke better.

Sasuke seemed to know he had an audience, for he glanced over his shoulder, meeting Naruto's eyes directly and with boldness that he normally didn't show, untied the belt of his robe, parting the folds until the silky material slowly fell off his pale naked body with a soft whisper.

He was completely naked underneath.

Naruto's hand clamped down on his nose as he felt a massive nosebleed threatening to gush out.

"Sasuke…"

He stood there in all his naked glory, his face and neck flushed as if with fever, but his eyes shone with fierce determination that went straight to Naruto's prick. He was achingly hard in mere seconds.

On pure instinct, Naruto stood up, reaching for his boyfriend.

Sasuke held out a palm wordlessly, motioning for Naruto to stop. And as if a puppet on strings, Naruto stopped short, his heartbeat pounding, blood filling up his loins.

Sasuke lay on the bed, atop the white covering and reached out for a bottle that was located on the nightstand, something that Naruto had not noticed before.

Lying down, Sasuke twisted the bottle open and slowly, generously poured the content of it on his bare body.

Naruto jaw dropped. He stood gaping, disbelieving that Sasuke was pouring some dark brown substance on his body. Why was he – And then the intoxicating aroma of chocolate assailed Naruto's nose.

_Chocolate…_

Sasuke was pouring chocolate all over his body, there, while lying spread eagle on the bed!

Right before Naruto's very eyes, the thick dark brown liquid flowed on his lover's form, and Sasuke reached down to smear the substance across his chest, over his hips, even pumping at his erect member to make sure everything was covered.

It was a damn erotic sight! Naruto could feel his drool flowing at the corner of his mouth.

At last, when Sasuke was satisfied with his handiwork, he put the bottle away and reached up with both hands, looking at his boyfriend, who still stood frozen as a statue.

"Naruto – " His voice was surprisingly calm. " Will you – eat me?"

"Fuck!" Naruto became speed into itself as he stripped on the floor, almost knocking himself over from the pants twisted on his legs. He removed his socks with his feet, never bothering where his shoes landed as he hurriedly came to the bed, blanketing his lover's chocolate filled body with his own heavy one, making sure every expanse of their skin touched.

Oh he did eat Sasuke up that night, making sure he was licked properly, every trace of chocolate lapped at by Naruto's talented tongue.

Naruto thought it was the best honmei chocolate he had ever received.

"I love you," Naruto whispered as his hard flesh was buried inside his lover's tight body, their movements synchronized, towards one mutual goal of reaching the highest peak of pleasure, celestial in proportions. "You're so sexy I can eat you whole."

"I'm – ahh – glad you – ahh – liked it. Ahhh, Naruto…"

"Yeah, baby, say my name," Naruto moaned, loving the delicious tight heat that encased his member as he pounded into Sasuke over and over again, hoping it would not end soon, but anticipating release at the same time.

They kissed, tasting the residue of chocolate in each other's mouth.

"Naruto… yes! Deeper, yes!" Sasuke whimpered, writhing helplessly underneath his lover.

"Yeah, I'm almost there, baby… Suck my tongue, yeah…"

Naruto reached for the undersides of Sasuke's knees and lifted them higher, placing both his legs over his shoulders, spreading Sasuke even more open. Naruto thrust harder, swallowing every cry his lover was making.

"Narutoooo…" Sasuke's arms gripped Naruto's neck tightly as his climax was wrung out from him. "I – I - love you so much… Unnnggg…"

Seconds later Naruto followed him into blissful surrender, spilling all his seed inside Sasuke's body.

As they drifted from their high, it was only then that Naruto realized what the white covering was for. So the chocolate would not stain the bed. Ants would come crawling afterwards and it would be a hassle to clean up everything. It only meant that Sasuke had gone to great lengths to prepare this special treat for him.

Naruto hugged his lover tightly. "Happy Valentines," he spoke softly to Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke wrapped both his arms and legs around the body that weighed heavily atop him, too content to speak, too lazy to move.

He simply turned his head to give Naruto's jaw a soft kiss.

Naruto lifted his head and stared down at him. "You make me so happy, Sasuke."

"You do the same, dobe. You do the same."

"This is the best kind of chocolate I've ever tasted."

Sasuke beamed, pleased with himself.

Hinata was right. This was indeed something special.

Xxx

Waaaahhh. I am so corny. So cheesy. So sappy. Sorry. The smut was too short. I had a hard time envisioning the sex scene coz I wanted the sweetness of it to be more of the focal point. So there. Hope you liked it.

I am so wordy. This is supposed to be a short omake but gaaaahhh four thousand eight hundred words plus plus.

Whaddayathink?


	21. Extra 4 - Branded

**Omake 4 Branded**

Hi everyone! It's been a while. I've been spending all my time, as in aaaalll my time reading yaoi manga so I couldn't make all the updates on my other stories. And they need to be updated. I'm sorry for those who have been waiting for the updates. I'm really really really – ugh – just kill me now.

Anyways. Thanks for putting up with all the crap. Hahahaha.

This little one shot came to me suddenly and I think if I don't write it I'll get too lazy to even make a start. So. Hope you enjoy it. It's all nonsense still. Hehehehe. This is what it has become after reading all those yaoi manga for weeks nonstop.

Again, HInata is sooooooooo OOC.

**Branded**

Sasuke was pissed. As in super pissed. He only had gotten about an hour's worth of sleep because he was getting ready for a major exam in his class, reviewing his notes until almost three in the morning. Now it was three fifty am, and he could feel a hand wandering down his stomach with the sole purpose of copping a damn feel.

Sasuke wanted to elbow his jerk of a boyfriend in the gut but based on Naruto's even breathing he was still asleep. Even in his sleep all he could ever think of was doing perverted things to Sasuke.

Sasuke growled deep in his throat when the large hand wandered even lower, slipping inside his boxer shorts. Naruto was sleeping spooned behind Sasuke so he had all the advantage to run his hand up and down Sasuke's front.

"Uhhhmmm, baby… Wanna stick it in you…" Naruto murmured in his sleep.

Sasuke knocked Naruto's arm away. "You're not even awake, you shithead. Lemme get some sleep."

"Just one round, love." The hand was back.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep here."

"But Sasuke…" Naruto whined, rubbing his growing erection against Sasuke's butt.

The Uchiha flinched. "We just fucking did it hours ago. I'm beat."

But as always, when the mood took him, nothing could ever sway the hard headed blond. On pure instinct, as he was only half awake, he moved closer and nipped the tip of Sasuke's ear. "Please…" he whispered huskily.

The heat of his breath and the pain pleasure of the bite sent a shiver down Sasuke's spine, turning him on in a heartbeat. The only problem was, he was really tired, and he needed to get up early to attend a study group before their morning class. Their exam week was coming. It meant a week of exams in all his major subjects. Naruto's had just not come yet, since he had different schedules and all and he was given a few considerations because he was a school athlete.

Why couldn't Naruto understand when enough was enough?

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Sasuke got out of the bed. "I said I'm tired. You know I've been preparing for my exams. Why can't you understand that, you dummy?"

Naruto yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Hey, where are you going?"

Sasuke took his pillow and moved to Naruto's old stiff bed, the one that had been unused for months now since they started sleeping together. It didn't even have a bed sheet but Sasuke totally ignored that fact. He was weary, both physically and mentally, due to long hours of studying and repeated sex sessions with his insatiable lover. His body just wouldn't be able to take another round of pounding at the moment.

Sasuke lay on Naruto's unmade bed. "Just let me rest, will you? Not everyone has the same stamina as you do."

"Awww, Sasuke… I miss you already…" Naruto wailed sleepily.

"Tsk! Don't you dare come near me, jerk. I'm trying to get some shuteye."

Naruto began grumbling low in his throat, as he massaged his half hard shaft. "Fine. Goodnight."

Sasuke buried his head on the pillow, determined to ignore his boyfriend sulking. After a minute both boys were snoring in bliss.

Xxx

It had always been like that. Naruto's sex drive was just – just – so over the top that Sasuke sometimes wondered if he was really human.

Hinata was part of this morning's study group and she couldn't help but notice how worn-out and sleepy Sauke looked, with those dark rings around his eyes. And he kept on yawning every five minutes. After the study session as they were going back to their classroom she nudged him on the arm. "Why so gloomy? You look so sluggish."

"Hrrrmph!" he simply snorted.

Hinata giggled. "Are you getting much more than you can take?"

Sasuke glared at the little imp. "None of your business!"

"I meant the pressure from the exam, Sasuke! What were you thinking?" she chided, to which she earned another dark glare. "Okay, I'm kidding. I was definitely hinting about sex."

Sasuke squared his shoulders and walked faster, hoping to outrun the noisy busybody beside him. Didn't Hinata have better things to do than stick her nose in somebody else's private sex life?

"Wanna talk about it?" she nagged. "I'm a good love counselor, you know."

"Shush it. I'm not in the mood," he scoffed.

"When have you ever gotten in the mood, anyway? Geeze, I wonder how such a cheerful person like Naruto puts up with you anyway," she retorted, heaving out a long sigh.

Sasuke stopped on his tracks, turning to the dark haired girl beside him. "What do you know about him, huh? You're one to talk!"

Hinata rolled her eyes heavenward, glaring back at Sasuke. "I just know that he's the most adorable person around. He's funny, he's nice, he's sweet, he's – "

Sasuke lashed out angrily, "He's blatantly selfish! He's pig headed. He doesn't care about others' feelings! He only thinks about – about fulfilling his own needs, not minding a bit if I was tired from studying for my exams. He doesn't care. He only wants to screw me all day and all night like I'm sort of a machine who can take it however much he can give it! I'm sorry if I'm a bit annoyed, okay? My body's not made of iron, you know?"

Hinata's mouth dropped. "Uh oh."

Sasuke scowled some more at her. "Yeah. Now you go 'uh oh' on me."

"No, I mean, uh oh. Behind you, idiot."

"What the – "

Sasuke turned behind him and gasped. There Naruto was standing with a crestfallen look on his face. It was apparent he had just rounded up the corner and from his stunned expression it looked like he had heard everything that Sasuke said to Hinata.

Sasuke blanched.

Him and his big mouth. He was still pissed at Naruto, alright but he didn't want Naruto to hear him bitching about his lover's so-called selfishness in the sack.

Naruto stepped backward and made a move to walk away. Sasuke cast one last baleful look at Hinata before dashing to follow his boyfriend.

"Naruto, wait – Let me explain. What did you hear? Hinata was just – was just – "

"I'm sorry,"Naruto called out, not stopping from walking. "I'm sorry if I've ever hurt you."

"Hey, wait up! Your strides are too long, I can't keep up with you."

Naruto suddenly stopped and turned, coming face to face with a panting Sasuke. "Then maybe you shouldn't. I'm sorry if I'm too much for you. I didn't know. I'm sorry that I – "

"Will you stop with the sorry, baka? I said it's fine. It was just some random thought that popped in my head! Nothing changed. It wasn't even important."

"It is if it's getting in the way of your studies. And I'm sorry if I was too slow to realize that."

"Jeeze, don't make an issue out of what you heard okay? Hinata was just really annoying the shit out of me. It was just a – a – "

Naruto squeezed his boyfriend's shoulder gently. "Gotta get back to class. You, too. See you later, okay?"

And with that Naruto walked away, leaving Sasuke gaping after him.

Xxx

Hinata poked Sasuke by the arm again. "Hey, I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to nag you like that to the point of blurting out your deepest darkest secret in the middle of the hallway you know?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to eat!"

Sasuke and Hinata were sitting side by side on the bench by the school grass. It was during their lunch break. A lot of student hung out in this area during lunch to eat.

Sasuke concentrated on finishing his burger, still feeling edgy about what happened with Naruto back there. Everything he said was below the belt of course. Sure that was how he felt, that Naruto really didn't know the word moderation when it came to sex, but if Sasuke was having problems with it then the best thing to do would be to deal with Naruto himself and talk it out with him. Naruto shouldn't have found out his feelings in that manner. It was really hurtful.

"Hey, look. Isn't that your boyfriend? And he's with a girl!" Hinata said, nudging Sasuke.

Sasuke almost choked on his food, turning to where Hinata was pointing. And sure enough, Naruto was just sitting down on a faraway bench with some brunette. Sasuke wouldn't really say he was the jealous sort over some girl who would sit and eat beside his boyfriend. He was the level headed type of guy. He would only get jealous, say, if he would see that they were actually flirting. But eating together? That was just normal between classmates.

Sasuke turned back to eating, unconcerned. Hinata was the one who had her panties in a twist. "Why's he eating with a girl instead of you, huh?"

"Tsk. You're so noisy, Hinata."

"Shouldn't lovers eat together during lunch break? But instead, he's eating there with a girl! Shouldn't you take action?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, I am also eating with a girl," Sasuke replied drily, as if he was talking to a five year old.

"Well it's different," Hinata mumbled with a pout.

"What is?"

"Uhhhmmm, you're the uke, right? So that means you have, like, the female role in the relationship. Wouldn't really matter if you hang out with another female like me," Hinata pointed out nonchalantly.

Sasuke almost choked on his food again, getting some on his nose. "The fuck are you saying?! What uke? What the hell do you mean female role? Do I look like some girl to you?"

She nodded eagerly, to Sasuke's consternation. "Isn't your ass the one that's being entered during sex? Of course you're the girl!"

At that point Sasuke was really thinking of choking Hinata to death. He couldn't imagine how Hinata could deduce all that just by looking at him and Naruto together.

Hinata grinned cheekily. "It's so obvious that you're the submissive one in bed, Sasuke, no matter how tsundere you are. I can't imagine you ever topping Naruto."

"Fuck off, will you!?" Sasuke yelled at her. "I'm really gonna wipe some disinfectant over that slanderous mouth of yours!"

Hinata merely laughed at him.

"Look, they're getting quite cozy." She pointed to Naruto and the brunette.

Against Sasuke's better judgment, he still looked. He knew he shouldn't be swayed by Hinata's teasing, that he had his own opinion when to get rightfully jealous, but in spite of all that he couldn't help but feel a pang of pain as he watched Naruto having a good laugh with some other girl. Rarely did they have lunch breaks together, and instead of texting him to ask him if they could eat together, Naruto just went with another girl. It didn't mean anything, of course, but still.

Maybe he was really acting like a girl so much.

"They seem to be having a lot of fun," Hinata commented.

"Will you quit on goading me? Even if Naruto goes out with another girl or whatever, I trust him. He's always been the faithful type. So be quiet!"

"Oh yeah? Well, after what he heard about your whining about your sex life with him, I don't know. See? You underestimate girls' prowess when it comes to hitting the sack. I understand you're a guy and you have a raging libido, too. But your ass can only take so much, y'know? Whereas a girl… Do you know we can go on and on and on with sex, if given the right stimulation? I mean, we have our own natural lube. We -"

"What are you trying to prove, Hinata?"

"What I'm trying to prove, idiot, is that Naruto is really quite attractive. What'll you do if he gets tired of you 'coz he only gets limited sex with you when he can go at it with some girl like bunnies? He's like a sex machine 'cause he's young. So you should understand that. If you don't give him enough, I don't know, he might look elsewhere. Hey, look at that, I definitely saw her hand caress his thigh."

Sasuke sighed, feeling defeated. In all of his level headedness, the thought of Naruto getting tired of him had never entered his brain. Would that ever happen?

"Hey, Shikamaru just joined them," Hinata said, watching avidly.

Sasuke snorted. "See? You and your dirty mind. It's just a friendly lunch with his friends. I don't know where you get your twisted ideas."

"Whatever, Sasuke. I'm just concerned. Sheesh, if Naruto had been my own boyfriend, I wouldn't even let him out of my sight. And I'd give all the sex that he wants. I still don't know what he sees with a stingy person like you!" Hinata wailed.

To which Sasuke merely rolled his eyes. He had gotten used to the fact of Hinata bitching about her unrequited crush on Naruto. That was all in the past anyway.

Then all of a sudden Hinata and Sasuke nearly jumped off their seats.

The brunette had just lifted Naruto's shirt to his neck and was now openly running her hand on his muscled chest.

Hinata gasped. "OMG! She's groping him! I can't believe that bitch! Right in front of my eyes?!"

Sasuke scowled at Hinata. "Your eyes? You the girlfriend?"

"Oh, I mean… Your eyes. Hehehe… But seriously, she's still touching him. Look, I think she's tweaking his nipple – "

"Fuck this!" Sasuke growled, standing up and hurling his unfinished burger on the bench beside Hinata.

Stomping to where his wayward boyfriend was, Sasuke couldn't help but be spitting mad. So this was it? Just because he had a little spat with Naruto about their sex life, Naruto could just run around letting women touch him anywhere? It was pising off the Uchihas so bad!

It was Shikamaru who noticed Sasuke nearing. And the deadly aura surrounding him.

With an eeeeep, he nudged Naruto who was still speaking animatedly with the girl beside him. Thankfully her hand had left his chest, but his shirt was still lifted.

"Naruto – Sasuke's here."

Naruto started, then turned to where his boyfriend stood. He cringed at the death glare Sasuke was giving him. Consciously, he pushed his shirt downward to hide his skin. "Yo, dude! What's up?"

Sasuke turned his glare to Shikamaru, who understood immediately. "Hey, Saya, I forgot but I need to borrow a book from the Library. Can you come with me for a sec?"

The small brunette, who was even prettier up close, to Sasuke's aggravation frowned. "Eh? You mean, now?"

"Uh huh. I mean, right now."

When the girl still looked confused, Shikamaru gently tugged at her hand pulling her to him. "Bye, Naruto! See you in class… In one piece, I hope."

"What?" Saya asked, clueless.

"Nothing. Come on," Shikamaru prodded, leading the girl away.

Sasuke didn't budge from where he stood, his arms crossed. Naruto scratched his head nervously, grinning like a simpleton. "Hey, it's not how it looks."

"So. You're saying when some girl touches you like that it means it doesn't look like it."

"No! No, uhhh – she was just – uh – giving me pointers to – "

Sasuke counted from one to ten, trying to rein in his emotions. It really woudln't be good if he nagged at Naruto like some sick jealous wife over something like this. And besides, he was really not the possessive type of guy. He let Naruto have much fun as he could. This was really so beneath him – all this doubting and suspecting. Damn Hinata for getting under his skin.

"Forget it, Naruto. Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about last night, when I was too abrupt with you. And a while ago, with what you heard. I know I'm – "

The death glare was gone, replaced with a frown on Sasuke's face as he tried to search for words to convey his sincerest apologies.

Naruto stood, squeezing his shoulder affectionately. "Hey, it's nothing, okay. I'm the one who needs to say sorry for being such a selfish bastard who drains you all the time. With your exams and all."

Sasuke looked up at him,brows furrowed. "It's okay. I mean, I was just – being a bitch about nothing. I mean, you can still – uhhhm – act like always and I'll – do my best to accommodate all your – uhhh – demands and – "

Naruto chuckled. "You're so cute when you blush, you know. I wish I could take you here but – " Naruto paused and moved away, sighing. "See, this is the sort of thing that you hate, right? When I always impose my needs on you?"

"No no no! It's perfectly alright!" Sasuke cried out, stepping closer to his boyfriend. "I think – "

"It's okay, babe. I understand. You really need to get some rest. I never noticed how dark your eye bags are. You study so hard, but then that's why I like you so much. Because you are very responsible. Don't worry, love. I won't try to disturb you tonight. You can count on that."

"Okay."

"And your birthday's in two weeks. Consider this one of my gifts to you then, so you can concentrate on your exam. And oh, what other gift do you want, huh?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing. I don't have anything particular in mind."

Naruto sighed again. "Yeah, it's so hard to give a gift to someone who already has everything. I mean, you can buy whatever it is you really really want."

"I really don't care even if you don't have a gift. Just – I just don't want to fight – with you."

"I'm not cheating on you, love. Nor was I flirting with Saya."

"I know. I trust you."

Naruto smirked. "Is that why you came stomping here looking like you were about to roundhouse kick me into oblivion?"

"I wasn't – okay, fine. I was a little jealous. But I – couldn't help it, with how she was – her hand all over you and – " Sasuke bit his lip in agitation.

Naruto stepped even closer to him, until they were indecently close to each other, in the middle of broad daylight. "I'm not cheating, okay? We were just having a conversation about something."

"About what?"

"Hmmmm. You'll know soon enough. Just remember, I'm not thinking of cheating on you, alright?"

"Okay."

As they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, Sasuke felt as if he had the best boyfriend in the world.

He really loved Naruto. As in.

Xxx

Sasuke was beginning to doubt Naruto's love for him in the coming days that followed though.

When Naruto said he wouldn't disturb Sasuke's studying, he really meant it. Why this would be the fourth day that Naruto had not even tried to touch Sasuke at all!

Sasuke had thought it was an impossible thing for Naruto to pass up chances of groping him but it looked like Naruto was hanging in there pretty good. Why, at night when they lay together, instead of being all over Sasuke he would be sleeping soundly, his back turned to his roommate. No more waking up in the middle of the night to feel Sasuke. No more flirting during the day when it was just the two of them in the room. No nothing.

On the fifth night, Sasuke was almost livid with worry. Was something wrong? Why wouldn't Naruto just even hug him like he used to do all the time? Now, all he got was kisses on his temple right before Naruto went to sleep.

If not for the fact that tomorrow was his exam, and he really needed a good night's sleep, Sasuke would have confronted his lover there and then.

But, wouldn't he look stupid?

Sasuke had always been the one warding off Naruto's sexual advances in the past. He usually acted pissed whenever Naruto forgot himself and groped him. If Sasuke would make demands on sex now, where would his pride be?

He couldn't just crawl under the covers and beg Naruto for sex. He wasn't as undisciplined like that. Sex was a natural thing, one should always go with the flow. He didn't like wheedling it out of his partner.

Sadly, Naruto didn't even seem looking at him these days. At school Sasuke would still find him having gleeful conversations with this Saya person. And Hinata was getting on his nerves for always telling him he was being played while he let it.

Sasuke was really really annoyed.

Damn if he did, damn if he didn't.

Would Naruto say that when Sasuke was the one to initiate sex this time? After all he only said moderation. He didn't say he was okay with not having sex forever.

_Naruto you big idiot!_

What was he going to do? He looked at Naruto's sleeping form, listening to the soft snores. Sasuke's exams were tomorrow. It was already one in the morning. He should get some sleep.

Turning off his study light, Sasuke kept all his stuff away and crawled under the blankets. It had been too long since he breathed Naruto's scent. He missed it terribly. He missed Naruto's heavy weight atop him, pinning him down into breathlessness. He missed Naruto's girth between his thighs, his hard flesh inside his body…

Aww fuck, he was getting horny. It was normal, right? It had been five days! No sex, not even French kissing! Surely a young healthy boy like him would go mad with need as well?

Sasuke huffed in annoyance, spooning behind Naruto, his hand snaking gently around the big body towards the blonde's chest. Naruto was sleeping bare chested, like he had been doing for the last five nights.

Sasuke ran his open mouth at the back of Naruto's neck, hoping Naruto would wake up so crazed with lust that he would just pound Sasuke into the mattress with no words between them. It would be too embarrassing if Naruto asked why Sasuke was initiating the sex now when he couldn't seem to stand it before.

Sasuke was panting heavily, rubbing the front of his boxers against Naruto's tight beefy ass. His hand went lower, cupping Naruto's prick.

Naruto reacted as if somebody hit him. He shot out of bed, clutching at his crotch, muttering curses. "Owwww… Fuck fuck fuck!"

"Naruto? Did I – hurt you?"

"Uhhh – no. I – uhhh – I need to go to the bathroom." With that he dashed away, leaving a stunned Sasuke behind.

The poor boy was so surprised with Naruto's reaction that he felt the weight of the world crashing down on him. What was wrong? He went to the bathroom, knocking. "Are you okay in there?"

After a few minutes, the sound of running water stopped and out came Naruto, his face flushed, his chest heaving with labored breathing. "Hey, sorry… I told you I would try my best not to disturb you and I know it's your exams tomorrow…"

"What do you mean? I was the one who was – uhmm – what did you do in the bathroom anyway?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "I kinda jerked off."

Sasuke almost screamed at him. "You fucking whaaaaat? Why did you need to do that for? Get a clue, dammit! I was the one groping you!"

Naruto had to step back. "Ehhh? But I thought you said you didn't want me to – uhhh – "

"Bakero! I didn't say for you never to screw me anymore! Geeze! Fine. I'm horny. So I'm telling you to fuck me tonight!" Sasuke demanded, crossing his arms on his chest.

Sasuke thought Naruto would be overjoyed that he finally demanded for sex. Boy, was he ever so wrong about that.

Naruto's face fell. "Uhhh – Sasuke…"

"What? I wanna FUCK! Now. Get on the bed."

Naruto looked even more worried. "I'm not – uhhh – I'm not in the mood right now."

Shock. Complete and utter astonishment!

Sasuke thought there was never a more shocking statement of the century than that. Naruto, not in the mood for some loving. What universe were they living in now?

Naruto walked past Sasuke, sitting slowly on his bed, not on their bed. "Sorry. I was just – uhhm – didn't you say you didn't want me having too much sex with you?"

Five days. It was already five days. That wasn't too much now, was it?

Sasuke snorted and plopped down on their bed, hurling Naruto's pillow at him. "Fine. Go sleep, there, moron. I don't even want to see your face right now."

He lay down and covered himself with the blankets, hoping that Naruto would come back and woo him, just like always. But this time, Naruto stayed on the other bed, also lying down to sleep.

Sasuke groaned. What was happening?

Could this be it?

Could Naruto have gotten tired of him already?

Xxx

Hinata kept nodding her head, lost in thought.

It had been after their class. Thankfully First day of exams was over. Sasuke thought he did pretty good. He remembered all the questions from his reviews so he was really not that worried about it at the moment.

Right now, it was Naruto who was driving him insane. The nerve of that guy to pass up a chance of having sex with him!

Fuck it, was he having an affair?

Again, despite his better judgments in life, he found himself pouring out his woes to none other than busy body Hinata who absorbed everything like a piece of hot dark chocolate cake.

"First time he denied you, huh? Ouch, that stings."

"I really want to bang his face on the wall, that idiot!" Sasuke muttered, clenching his fist.

"Well, at least you're getting a taste of your medicine."

Sasuke bristled even more. "Shut up, you hag! When you go from having sex seven times a day to zero in five days, you really can't compare us in that context."

Hinata made some choking sounds. "Whoa! Seven times? In a day?"

"Everyday. Nonstop. Since the time we got together. Sometimes even more. Now why should I be worried that Naruto is acting all uninterested when it has been five days of nothing? You said you're a good love counsel. Now, explain it to me!" Sasuke lashed out.

To which Hinata just backed away. "Wow. You weren't kidding when you said he has needs, huh? I'd probably walk with a limp if Naruto was my boyfriend."

"Shut up. I didn't ask you to imagine things. I said, explain it to me."

"Well, fine! I don't know! It's really uncharacteristic of him. The only thing that I can think of, is, you know? The usual. He found someone else he might be interested in more than you. But you said he's the faithful type, right?"

Sasuke had been contemplating on that as well since last night but to have it reiterated was another hard blow to his chest. Could Naruto really have found someone else he was more interested in screwing? Was it a girl? Or another boy?

"And speaking of… Look! Naruto is with that Saya again!"

Sasuke watched as Naruto and the small brunette walked together on the hallway, looking all chummy like, as if they were so comfortable with each other. So familiar with each other.

Sasuke felt a stab of pain in his chest. After all this time, all the sex, all the challenges they had to overcome in their relationship, he would lose to this slip of a girl who probably barely knew Naruto at all.

What a fucked up life.

Sasuke put his hands on his pockets and stormed away, leaving for home. He wouldn't stick around and watch Naruto with some chick who had lovely bits he would never have.

If Naruto suddenly decided girls were much better in sex, and in everything else, then he could just do whatever he wanted!

And his birthday was coming up in a week. Great present, this.

Sasuke walked briskly away from the school, towards their dorm, where he could wallow in self-pity.

Xxx

When Naruto stepped into the room, he was surprised that the light was not on. Was Sasuke not home? It was already seven in the evening.

He turned on the lights.

The first thing he noticed was the covered plate on their low table, which meant as always Sasuke had prepared dinner for him. Only for him, not for two. Did that mean Sasuke already had dinner?

A figure covered in blankets was lying on the bed. Naruto walked in and closed the door. Sasuke's second day of exams was tomorrow. Shouldn't he be doing some reviews? Why was he sleeping so early?

Naruto sat on the bed, gently shaking Sasuke by the shoulder. "Baby, are you asleep? Have you had dinner?"

"What's it to you?" Sasuke bit back, his voice hoarse.

"Haaaa?" Naruto squeaked. "What do you mean?"

"You don't even care about me anymore, so why do you need to ask? Just go back to that Saya girl!" the forlorn Uchiha grumbled.

Naruto let out a sigh and stripped the blanket from his roommate.

Sasuke yelped. "Hey! Get lost."

"What's all this that you're saying? Why are you bringing up Saya again? I told you I have nothing going on with her."

"Shut up. If you're breaking up with me, I'd rather you do it now than delay it. I deserve that, at least." Sasuke's face was buried on the pillow so his words were muffled.

But the weight of them was clearly not lost on Naruto who was so startled he had no choice but to grab Sasuke by the shoulders and forcibly haul him up. "Whaaaaat!? Break up with you? Why would I do that? Sasuke? Were you crying?"

Sasuke hid his face on his arms. Indeed, he had been crying his heart out the moment he came home from school. The tears didn't stop even as he was preparing their dinner. How could Naruto think of dumping him just because he wasn't getting that much sex?

And last night! Wasn't it Sasuke who even propositioned him? But was it too late because he had found somebody else?

Sasuke sniffed. "You're already tired of me, aren't you? That's why – That's why you don't touch me anymore."

Naruto gaped, disbelief written all over his face. "Tired of you? Why? What – "

"Last night. I asked if we could fuck and you said you were not in the mood. Have you found someone else, then?" Sasuke asked brokenly, his eyes watering again.

Naruto's hold on his boyfriend loosened, until his hands fell on the bed. Sasuke cringed. This was it. If Naruto continued being silent then it was as good as him saying yes, right?

"Oh, you just can't wait until your birthday, can you?" Naruto suddenly said.

Sasuke's head shot up. "Huh?"

Naruto took that chance to grab Sasuke's face with both his hands and kiss him soundly on the mouth. Sasuke struggled at first, but it was much more of a reflex thing, rather than resistance.

After a second, Sasuke happily wound up his arms around his boyfriend's neck, opening his mouth so he could accept Naruto's tongue, demanding to get in. He sucked at that tongue. He so missed the taste of Naruto's mouth, the heat of his breath, the scent of his body that instinctively, before he knew it he was pulling down Nauto to him, towards the bed.

Naruto came with him willingly, until their stomachs rubbed against each other and Naruto had to move back.

"What?" Sasuke gasped.

"Okay, before you accuse me again of not wanting you and some other crazy stuff, I'm gonna explain it now. It was supposed to be your surprise birthday gift, you know. Now it's a week early. And frankly, I don't know if I'm healed enough to have sex with you at this point."

"What? I don't understand."

"I'll show you." Naruto kneeled on the bed, straddling Sasuke's form. The blond boy stripped off his shirt and jacket. Next he slowly unbuttoned his cargo pants. Sasuke hadn't really noticed it but lately, Naruto had been avoiding wearing jeans. If not a pair of soft slacks, then he would opt for cargo pants.

Naruto looked down at his lover, smiling cheekily. "I know it's really cheesy. So promise not to laugh at me, okay?"

"Just show me!" Sasuke demanded, his eyes glued to Naruto's stomach.

Naruto unzipped his pants, reveling his black boxers. Then with deliberate slowness, he moved his pants and boxers down. Sasuke thought Naruto was going to show him his cock.

Which was no problem at all.

But –

Naruto's hard cock sprang free. It was so obvious that he was seriously turned on at the moment. His face was a mask of pain. "That's why I've been avoiding touching you these past few days. If I get an erection it hurts when it rubs on my new – "

Sasuke gasped, his hand flying towards his mouth.

He was looking at Naruto's underbelly. Right behind his lovely cock waving around.

There were black old world tribal letters inked on his skin.

_Property of Uchiha Sasuke._

Naruto chuckled. "I got inked the day you found Saya and me on the park. So, it has been six days ago. It's still healing and it hurts like hell when you touch it. Especially in the morning when I get morning wood, y'know. I wake up and have to quickly take care of business. But it's neat huh? Saya's a tattoo enthusiast. She was the one who referred me to a good tattoo artist. She was also giving me pointers on how to take care of it while it's healing. The day you found her touching my chest, she thought I would have my tattoo placed on there. But it's kinda embarrassing to tell her where I would want to put it. Looks kinky if it's on the loins huh? Right behind my cock. It's like a tag. That – I'm all yours."

"Naruto…"

"Plus it's a good excuse coz you've been nagging me to stay away from you during your exam week, so I thought it would be a good time to get a tattoo here. But, sadly, since you can't wait for your birthday surprise, here it is. Happy birthday, love. I can't think of a gift to give so I just thought of branding myself with your name. Do you like it?"

"You fucking jerk! You scared half of my life away from me, dammit!" Sasuke sat up and grabbed Naruto by the thighs, burying his face on the side of Naruto's hip. "I thought you didn't want to touch me anymore!"

Naruto patted the top of his boyfriend's head. "Tsch. That's one thing that'll never ever happen. You're the hottest thing that has ever happened to me, y'know? It was actually really hard to be sleeping next to you doing nothing. Especially last night when you rubbed against me – I had to jerk off to pipe it down. I'm supposed to show the tattoo to you on your birthday. I'm sorry if my actions led you to think of unnecessary things. Just trust me when I say I love you. I love you and I'll never think of looking at anyone else."

"I love you, too, Naruto, so very much. And this thing here, looks really uncomfortable." Sasuke shyly reached up to wrap his hand around Naruto's already leaking member. "I know you said we can't have sex because your skin is not healed yet. But I can always do this."

Naruto groaned as Sasuke took his hard flesh into his mouth, careful not to let anything brush with the sensitive skin on his loins.

"Aaah, Sasuke…" He grabbed hold of Sasuke's head with both hands and pumped in and out of his mouth in a slow steady rhythm.

Sasuke happily hummed around his boyfriend's cock, the vibrations increasing the pleasure even more that Naruto was gasping for breath on top of him. "Fuck, you're so good at this. I love you," he cried over and over.

Sasuke was feeling extremely content at the moment, and when Naruto came into his mouth, he swallowed everything. He seldom did that, since mostly when they had sex Naruto would come in his ass. But tonight Sasuke licked Naruto's cock clean of all his juices. He smiled shyly up at Naruto.

"You didn't have to swallow it down, babe."

"I wanted to. Come here."

"How about you? I'll jerk you off, too," Naruto offered.

"It's alright. I know it hurts when you move too much. Just – just hold me, okay?"

They ended up holding each other, lying on their sides, Sasuke's face buried on his lover's neck.

"Naruto?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you but – "

"Hmmm?"

"If you scare me like that again, I'm gonna hurt you real bad."

Chuckling, Naruto held Sasuke even closer. "It's alright. I don't mind getting hurt if it was you."

"Idiot."

"Your very own idiot."

"I know I keep on saying I can't handle too much sex. But, from now on, let's compromise."

"I understand. I know I can be a handful sometimes. It's just that, you're really hot and your skin is so smooth that when I touch it I can't think of anything else but to screw you senseless."

"It's alright. It's not just my ass, anyway. From now on, I'll make sure you're always satisfied. I'm gonna give you my everything."

"Awww, babe, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"That's cause I fucking love you, moron. I love you to death," Sasuke whispered, burying his face even harder on Naruto's naked chest.

"I love you, too, Sasuke. Never will that change."

"I like your ink. I'll have a matching one on my underbelly as well with your name on it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I guess we're just – stuck. Together. Always."

Naruto kissed the top of his lover's head. "Forever, babe. Forever."

Dinner was soon forgotten as both boys drifted off to sleep.

Xxx

Sasuke looked especially haughty today as he walked side by side with Hinata. There was a smug smirk on his face that he couldn't seem to wipe off.

Hinata poked Sasuke. "Look, there's Naruto with Saya again. Aren't they looking really tight these past few days?"

Sasuke glanced at her. "Leave them be."

"What? Just yesterday you looked as if the world turned its back on you. And now, you're all smiles. Did something good happen?"

"Uh huh."

"What?"

Sasuke grinned. "I just got my property back. And no one owns him but me."

Hinata looked as clueless as ever.

Xxx

There there.

Nonsense and more nonsense. But really sweet nonsense.

I know it's really cheesy and there's not much of a plot.

And Sasuke is acting too much like a girl hahahahahah! I know. Next time I write Sasuke as an uke, he'll be more manly. More of like a SeKe. But well… Just make do of what we have now, okay?

Love love love!


	22. Chapter 22 - Home

**Chapter 22 Home**

Fist part of a crazy extra that just entered my mind one sunny day. I don't know. Hope you enjoy it. This fic has one special guest that I hope you have already missed. Cause I miss him myself. Hehehe.

Onto the show.

Xxx

Finally.

Summer was upon them. First year of college was over. It was time to pack and go back home, where they would spend the next two months of scorching summer.

Sasuke dejectedly continued his packing, feeling heavy that he had to go back home to his Aunt's house. It meant he and Naruto probably wouldn't see each other as much for the next two months.

Sigh.

How lonesome. Of course they could try visiting each other, but their locations were separated by hours and hours by train travel, and purchasing tickets was not exactly cheap. Sasuke knew he would be the one who could visit Naruto more since he had more money to spend on the fare. It would indeed take a lot of effort and cash as well.

Well, anyway, it would only be two months. Afterward, they'd be going back to school and everything would be back to normal.

Behind him, Naruto was bursting with excitement. He was so excited to be going back home. Last night he wasn't even able to sleep, saying he missed his old man Jiraiya so much, and also their noisy little neighbor Konohamaru who used to follow him around. At first Sasuke pouted with jealousy upon hearing that another boy seemed to be close to Naruto but Naruto had merely laughed and kissed his pout away, saying he was not into little brats. Turned out Konohamaru was only a ten year old boy who loved playing and wrestling with Naruto. After that Sasuke stopped his petty jealous displays and laughed away with his boyfriend.

Really. It was only Naruto who could make him smile this way after so many years of shunning people because of trying to hide himself from the world. Sasuke knew, in spite of all his achievements in school, and his good looks, he was incredibly introverted. But Naruto, had somehow cured him of that. Sasuke found that he was more easy going now, and more approachable towards other people.

He was so going to freaking miss Naruto. Two months. It felt like a lifetime.

"I'm done packing, love. How about you?" Naruto asked from behind.

Sasuke zipped up his big travelling bag. "Yeah."

"Soooo…" Naruto walked over to him so that they stood face to face. Naruto stood taller than Sasuke. He was six foot two compared to his smaller boyfriend's five ten. When they stood like this, Sasuke could easily hide away his face by bowing low, and touching his forehead on Naruto's chin. "Let's go? It's gonna be hard to get a cab at this hour."

"Yeah," Sasuke replied softly. He didn't want to look crushed, especially since Naruto looked so happy to be going back to the country side. He didn't want to dampen the happy mood of his boyfriend. But he just couldn't stop feeling so down.

"Hey, cheer up, babe. You'll visit me, right? And I'll also visit you. It's only two months."

Sasuke nodded against Naruto's chin. "Yeah."

Above him, he could hear Naruto chuckling, which angered Sasuke all the more. It seemed he was the only one being affected by the separation. Naruto didn't seem saddened at all that they would be separating this summer. This annoying dipshit.

Sasuke pulled away, running his hand all over his face. He couldn't do anything about it. Might as well just get a move on. "Let's go."

Sasuke started to bend to reach for his bag when suddenly Naruto yanked him towards his chest. "Naruto, what are you – "

Naruto hugged him tightly, resting his chin on the top of his lover's head. "Are you going to miss me, babe?"

Sasuke snorted.

Naruto pressed on, "Hey, come on, answer me. Are you gonna miss me?"

"Of course, idiot. Are you stupid?" Sasuke wound his arms around his boyfriend's waist, hugging him closely, too.

Naruto chuckled again. "Awww, too bad. 'Coz I'm not gonna miss you at all!" he announced boisterously.

"Okay," Sasuke whispered, feeling a sudden sting on his chest. Of course. Naruto would be coming home. There wouldn't be too much time for him to miss his boyfriend that much. Sasuke was sure Naruto would be so busy with his activities to spend some time thinking about him.

Cackling rather loudly, Naruto took something out of his back pocket. "Here you go, love. I'm not giving myself any chance this summer to miss you. No can do, Sir!"

"W-whaaat?"

Greening cheekily, Naruto almost shoved two tickets up Sasuke's nose. Two train tickets towards Naruto's province.

Sasuke froze. "What is – "

"Why would I miss you at all when you're coming with me?"

Sasuke stepped back, staring at the tickets, flabbergasted. "What? I don't – I can't – "

"Sure you can. Here's my phone. Call your Miyako Oba-san and tell her you're spending summer with your friend."

"But I thought – I thought you couldn't wait to get home and – "

Naruto nodded. "Of course! I can't wait to introduce you to my old man. He'll like you."

Sasuke was still gaping. "But – but – You know that we – we – It's gonna be hard to hide the fact that we're dating if we stay together in your house. What would your Dad say?"

Naruto winked. "Oh, he knows. I already told him I'm bringing my boyfriend home."

"The fuck?! Don't put it so casually like that! It's not the most normal thing you can say to your parent, baka!" Sasuke stepped closer and smacked Naruto by the back of his head. "You jerk! Why did you keep this from me? You could have told me this when we were planning to leave?"

Naruto smiled, rubbing the abused body part. "And miss the look on your face? You know how I love making you all flushed."

And indeed, Sasuke was clearly flustered. "Jerk!"

Naruto pulled him. "Do you know it's a six hour travel? And that we have our own car in the train? Our very own. Do you know what that means, hon?"

Sasuke had an idea what Naruto wanted to mean, but he would die first before saying such an embarrassing thing. "You big perverted horn dog!"

Naruto laughed unabashedly. "Oh, yeah! Lots and lots of train sex! I can't wait!"

Naruto proceeded to pick up all their luggage, and almost half dragged Sasuke outside the door.

Xxx

Sasuke groaned, massaging his aching back. His ass still felt so tender after being pounded so many times during the six hour ride in the train. Naruto had loved the fact that Sasuke was almost being tortured through it all as he had to force himself to hold in his voice so as not to let the other passengers hear his cries during sex. And Sasuke was rather a loud screamer in the sack. So when he held back his cries Naruto couldn't help but tease his lover more, not allowing him to come until Sasuke couldn't almost hold out his voice.

Naruto could be a mean bastard sometimes during sex. It was the only time that he could have Sasuke fully wrapped around his fingers, that he could toy around with Sasuke in any way he wanted. Naruto knew this so he did his best to tease Sasuke to the point that the smaller man lost all his inhibitions and begged to be fucked.

Naruto thought Sasuke was the most adorable thing he had ever seen when Sasuke was almost peaking in orgasm. The view of his flushed face, his labored breathing, his open mouth, his choked gasps, everything was so erotic that Naruto knew only he was permitted to see.

Naruto came up behind Sasuke and hooked an arm around his lover's neck. "That was a wild ride, don't you think?"

"Fuck off, will you? I could have sworn the car beside us heard us!"

"So what? You loved it!"

"Shut up! Where's the bus terminal?" Sasuke pulled away, shifting his bag in his hold. Naruto led the way, walking towards the lines of bus that would take them home.

Sasuke watched Naruto's broad back. Fuck this. He was equally horny as Naruto. Whatever would they do in Naruto's house? If Jiraiya-sama caught them doing dirty activities that would be so humiliating! If a guy coming home so casually with his boyfriend was not enough, Sasuke didn't know how disgraceful it was to be found out kissing or groping each other.

"Hey, dobe!" Sasuke called.

Naruto looked at him over his shoulder. "Yes, hon?"

"I'm expecting that you would respect your father's house while I'm there."

"Whaddayamean?"

"I mean, we're not sleeping in the same room. And you're not supposed to touch me when he's around. Kami knows how embarrassing that can be!"

Naruto stopped walking, and turned to him, a crestfallen look on his face. "What? We only have two rooms. His room and mine. We don't have a guest room."

Sasuke was taken aback. Sheeesh. Of course. Naruto was not some rich kid who lived in a twelve bedroom mansion like he did.

"Damn!" Sasuke cursed. "I just – What would your Dad say if he finds us doing – doing – things that are not – "

"Awww, babe, don't worry. I promise I'll behave. But you have to do your part, too."

"Ehh? My part?"

Naruto winked, licking his lower lip. "You have to stop looking so hot all the time."

Sasuke snorted. "Shut up! How am I supposed to do that, dobe?"

Naruto clucked his tongue. "Uh huh. So maybe I won't behave at all, hehehe."

"Idiot jerk!"

"Love you, too!"

Xxx

Sasuke's heart was beating wildly in his chest as the bus dropped them off in front of an old house. This was it. He was going to meet his boyfriend's parent. Never in his entire life had he thought that such a thing as this was possible to happen to him.

It scared him shitless.

He had frozen where he stood, sweating profusely. Beside him, Naruto was all smiles, looking around. "Wow! I missed this place. Sorry about the lawn. My Dad's also busy with work, he only is able to clean up around here seldom. Come on. Let's go inside."

When Naruto held Sasuke's hand, he found it cold with sweat and trembling. Naruto began running his thumb at the back of Sasuke's hand, murmuring softly. "He won't hate us. He's my Dad. We love each other so much it's not funny."

"I'm – I'm really – uhhh. I don't know if…"

"Ahhh, love of my life, you're getting cold feet now after travelling that far? I told you he already knows you're coming."

"Are you sure it's okay with him?"

Naruto shrugged. "Well – He actually screamed at me when I told him I'm bringing my lover over. And that you're a guy. But, you know, he'll get over it."

Sasuke yelled at him, "You fuck! I thought he's okay with it! What do you want me to do! Damn you, I'm going home!"

Naruto pulled Sasuke back, holding him to stop the struggling.

"Do you know how humiliating this is, Naruto? How can you think of bringing me here when – "

"I told you it's going to be okay. I can handle my Pops, you know?"

Suddenly a loud booming voice came from the inside. "Is that you, you worthless piece of hide!?"

Naruto chuckled. "Too late. He knows we're here." He raised his voice. "Hey, Pops, I'm hoooome!"

"About time, you knucklehead. The lawn needs to be mowed."

Sasuke cringed when a tall man showed up by the door. He was really tall and muscular, and his white long hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail. He was wearing a traditional gray yukata that was halfway open on the chest part.

The lines on his face proclaimed him to be around fifty to fifty five, but his body was so toned and muscular it could have belonged to any twenty year old surfer. He definitely gave Naruto a run for his money in the muscle department. Sasuke could also tell, despite his age, that he was ruggedly handsome.

"Hi, Pops. This is Sasuke. He's the – how do you call it? The light of my heart. The love of my life."

Sasuke suddenly bowed low, his forehead almost touching the ground. "How do you do, Jiraiya-sama? I am Uchiha Sasuke. It is my pleasure to meet your honorable person! Yoroshikune!" He didn't move from his spot, his bow so low that Naruto began pulling him up.

"There. There. No need to be so formal around here. We're just ordinary folks," Jiraiya said.

Sasuke was trembling when he straightened up. He was just so scared to bungle in the eyes of his lover's father.

Slowly, Jiraiya walked towards the quivering new comer. Naruto watched, amused how his boyfriend, a certified black belter in taijutsu could act like a skittish kitten in situations like this.

Jiraiya stepped close to Sasuke, towering over him. Jiraiya was even taller than Naruto by a couple of inches, and with his bulky frame he was really huuuuge. His sharp eyes stared down Sasuke.

Sasuke stood as stiff as a pole, his heart beating wildly in his chest. How was he supposed to act now?

Then all of a sudden, Jiraiya's face contorted to a grimace, raising his hands heavenward. "Oh, Kami-sama! I have always envisioned the time my son would bring home a girlfriend one day that she would have such nice big breasts that I can check out. But why? No tits at all!"

Naruto's hand moved to slap Jiraiya by the back of his head. "That's fucking rude, you old perverted geezer!"

"Look at him, idiot! Where's my breasts?" Jiraiya complained with a pout.

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't love breasts as much as you do you pervy toad! I like his dick, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Sasuke didn't know how the conversation could be going back and forth with talks of breasts and dicks when the real issue was that it was a another boy that Jiraiya-sama's son was bringing home. If it wasn't the weirdest introduction that Sasuke had ever had in his life, he didn't know what was.

This time father and son began openly squabbling in front of Sasuke like a pair of children.

Sasuke looked on with a blank expression. Honestly, he didn't know how to react.

Suddenly Jiraiya's dark eyes centered on the black haired boy. Sasuke nervously swallowed as the old man stepped even closer to him.

Strong arms suddenly gripped the boy and he was enveloped in a hug so tight he felt his bones snapping. "Thank you. Thank you for loving my son. I know he's not the easiest person to get along with, and sometimes you would just wish you could kill him. But still. We're just poor folks and yet you still think he's special."

"He – Your son's a wonderful person, Jiraiya-sama. I think it is I who does not deserve someone like him," Sasuke replied, almost choking out his words because he could not breathe.

"Nonsense. My son's trash. I know 'cause I raised his worthless ass," Jiraiya retorted.

Naruto growled. "Hey, hey, old man! You're hurting him. Leggo!"

Naruto pulled Sasuke to him, hugging him as well, protectively. The poor boy who almost suffocated from Jiraiya's crushing hug desperately gasped for breath.

"Anyway, you're just in time for an early dinner. I have miso soup and katsudon. I'm sure you're tired and hungry from travelling," Jiraiya said, looking fondly at his adopted son. He reached out to ruffle Naruto's blond hair, the way most fathers did with their sons.

Sasuke watched, a soft smile on his lips.

"Yummmm! That's great, Pops!"

"Hn. Come in. Welcome to our humble place, Sasuke. I'm sorry our place is too shabby."

Sasuke bowed low again. "It's an honor for me to stay here, Jiraiya-sama."

When he straightened up, he found the old man smiling at both of them boys, hiding his arms on the sleeves of his yukata.

When he turned his back, his son called out. "Hey, Dad. Tadaima."

"Okaeri nasai, Son. Welcome home. I really missed you."

Naruto grinned widely when he heard that. "Missed you too, Dad!"

Jiraiya continued walking inside, leaving the lovers to pick up their luggage.

Sasuke sighed. This was going to be some vacation. But he had a great feeling about this. Naruto's father was as wonderful as his son.

Naruto was about to go in when Sasuke called out softly. "Naruto…"

"Hmmm?"

"I really love you. Thanks for bringing me here." There was a serene expression on his face.

Naruto's eyes went large as he dropped his bags. "Awww, babe, how can you expect me to control myself when you're thaaaaat cute?! Come here!" He opened his arms and made a move to tackle his boyfriend to the ground.

Sasuke reacted and hurled his bag towards Naruto's face. "Fuck off! What do you think you're doing, moron? We're outside!"

"Give me a kiss, babe!"

"Shut up, asshole. You really don't know how to behave at all!"

Sasuke angrily walked inside the house, leaving Naruto outside, rubbing the sore spot on his face where the bag hit him. His boyfriend Sasuke was really such a spoilsport. But he was also too adorable for words, so that made everything okay.

Naruto also happily got inside the house.

XXX

Okay. This is just an introduction. We'll see more of our couple's interaction on the next part. I hope you stick around to follow what's going to happen. :-D

And please stick around to catch our special guest, okies?


	23. Chapter 23 - Star-crossed

**Star-Crossed**

Sasuke looked to his left and right, sighing.

Father and son lay on the floor hudled on the kotatsu, having a competition as to who snored louder. They were both knocked out for downing the celebratory sake that old man Jiraiya was keeping for the occasion of Naruto's homecoming.

Sasuke looked at the mess they had made on the table. Those two squabbled like idiots when they were sober, and when they were drunk, especially when they started about bragging their life's conquests respectively, they were just a force each in himself to reckon with.

Sasuke just let them have their fun. He had been rooming in with a noisy guy anyway for almost a year so he knew how loud Naruto could get when he was excited about something. Though they were not blood related, Naruto and his adopted Dad had the same attitude, both of them vulgar and flashy.

Sasuke didn't know how the conversation escalated from harmless discussions about school, until Naruto and Jiraiya began competing as to who was the better student in their days. Not only that. As the night stretched on, and both the stupid drunkards got even more inebriated, they began bragging about how many girls they dated and eventually screwed.

At one point in time Sasuke had to simply roll his eyes at the ridiculous claims both men were spouting. He knew it was just the sake talking, so he let them growl and grunt at each other. Watching them make fools of themselves was amusing enough.

Jiraiya-sama was obviously about to pass out but he kept pouring himself more sake. "Is that all you can do, you simpering – hic - little brat? You're not even - hic - a worthy opponent! You barely – hic - had some wine and you're down and out!"

Naruto grumbled, slurring his words. "I'll show you who's worthy, old geezer! I'll finish off this sake, just you wait! Oi, Sasuke, pour me some more mine, will ya?"

Sasuke felt like a little geisha sitting beside two businessmen trying to up one another during a business dealing. Muttering about how stupid the situation was, he got up and poured more sake on his lover's cup.

At that point Naruto's hand snaked up and grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder, glaring at Jiraiya. "Look here, old man! Where are your precious ladies now, huh? I bet even if you get naked outside you won't be getting any. But me – look – I can have as much as I want, right, baby?"

Naruto placed a big loud wet kiss on Sasuke's cheek.

"Hehehe. You don't have one like this, eh?"

"Hrrrrmmpppph!" Jiraiya snorted, downing another gulp of sake. "Show off!"

Naruto grinned. "Oh, yeah! Come here and kiss me, Sasuke, will you?" Naruto proceeded to maul their poor visitor, placing sloppy kisses on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke reached the end of his rope. Naruto smelled awfully bad, reeking of sake. At first, not wanting Jiraiya to see how he could pummel Naruto down to the ground to make him behave, Sasuke warded off his boyfriend's advances with his arms, pleading for Naruto to just get up and go to bed since he was seriously drunk.

"Me? Drunk? You haven't seen that yet, love. C'mere. Just one kiss…"

A tic formed at the side of Sasuke's jaw, as he got more and more pissed. When Naruto grabbed his crotch and began squeezing his cock in front of his old man JIraiya, Sasuke knew he lost it. "You fucking asshole! Get off me!" he snarled, uncaring whether Jiraiya would be shocked by his colorful language.

But Naruto didn't seem to hear. He had become mindless to everything else but the act of screwing Sasuke there on the tatami floor as his old perverted man watched.

"I said get off me, you usuratonkatchi!" Sasuke hurled a punch towards Naruto, knocking him out cold. Jiraiya shook in laughter. He too, fell on his back on the tatami, cackling uncontrollably.

Sasuke got up, fixing his shirt. Geeze, how much more stupid could this night get?

After a minute Jiraiya's laughter stopped, replaced by thunderous snoring which was only drowned out by Naruto's equally deafening wheezing.

Sasuke let out a heavy tired breath again.

He stood, eyeing the mess on the table. Time to clean up.

He began to tidy up everything, stepping over the two sleeping logs in order for him to move around.

Xxx

It was the aroma of something cooking that woke Naruto up. He groaned, feeling a hell of a hangover coming down upon him as he gained consciousness. Instinctively, he thought he was still back in their dorm room, sleeping beside Sasuke so he reached beside him, trying to feel his lover. He only touched tatami floor.

Naruto groggily got up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around.

Oh.

He was in their house in the country side. Across from him, he saw Jiraiya out cold, drool coming out of his mouth.

Naruto shuddered, disgusted. He began scratching his belly, looking around again. Where was Sasuke, anyway? Then he smelled food again. Of course. He must be in the kitchen, cooking.

Indeed, the ever dutiful boy was preparing breakfast, whipping up something from their left overs last night. He was frying some rice. Right now he was cutting down the pieces of katsudon meat so that he could mix them with the rice.

Two arms snaked around his waist, and he felt a hot wet mouth at the back of his nape. "N-nnn… Naruto?"

"Mornin', babe. That smells great."

Sasuke turned back to what he was doing. "Uhhh – can you please wait a little? It'll be done in a few more minutes. Why don't you set the table and wake your father up? It's already almost lunch time anyway."

Naruto hugged him even tighter. "I don't wanna."

"Naruto…" Sasuke growled, trying to continue chopping as Naruto rubbed his morning erection against the crack of Sasuke's butt. "I'm doing something here," he complained.

"We didn't have sex last night! Why didn't you wake me up?" Naruto asked in a whiny voice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, praying for patience. "You were so drunk last night, dobe. You couldn't even get to your room!"

"Where did you sleep, then?"

"On the sofa. I didn't know which room was yours anyway."

Naruto continued rubbing against Sasuke's ass, getting more turned on by the minute. He nuzzled the side of Sasuke's neck. "Hey, we can have sex now…" he whispered seductively.

Sasuke glanced at him, covering his nose. "You reek of sake."

Impishly, Naruto covered his mouth. "Okay – wait. I'll just brush my teeth!" Then he ran off towards the bathroom. Sasuke yelled at him to hold on, since he couldn't possibly stop cooking now just to give in to his lover's demand for sex. But knowing Naruto, it was hopeless. Besides, he had made a promise in the past that he would do all his best to make sure Naruto's sexual appetite got satisfied no matter what method he used. Sasuke sighed. He'd just probably give Naruto a quick blowjob, just to get him off his back. It was really necessary as Naruto could get very very horny in the morning right after he woke up.

After a few minutes, Naruto was back, hugging Sasuke from behind again. "Hey, babe, I miss fucking you."

"Seriously, Naruto. We were going at it like crazy in the train!"

"You know you turn me on all the time, right?"

Naruto turned Sasuke's head aside so that they could kiss. He was still standing behind the smaller man. His other hand went under Sasuke's shirt, going straight to fondle one of his nipples.

Sasuke groaned into the kiss, opening his mouth wide to play with Naruto's tongue. His hips undulated, his ass rocking against Naruto's groin. He forgot about what he was cooking. He was seriously turned on, too. "Maybe we should go inside your room. Your father is – "

"Ssshhh… He's still drooling over there. I can't make it till the bedroom. What are we doing today? Want me to screw you?"

"Just my mouth. Is that okay? I still need to set up breakfast."

"Okay. How about you?"

"We'll figure something out later," Sasuke whispered.

"Damn. I can't wait. Turn around."

"Wait – let me turn off the stove first."

After Sasuke turned off the burner, he turned around, coming face to face with his lover. When he looked up at those blue eyes, he nearly got burned with the smoldering desire he saw there. Naruto bent down to kiss Sasuke's mouth hungrily, his hand going at the back of his boyfriend's head, tugging him closer. Sasuke's arms came up around the blonde's shoulders, as he spread his thighs a little for Naruto to squeeze in.

The kitchen was filled with labored breathing as the two lovers groped each other, lost in their passionate kissing.

Sasuke's eyes opened, as he was starting to move down Naruto to blow him.

He caught sight of Jiraiya by the entrance to the kitchen, watching them with unmistakably clear eyes.

Sasuke yelped and shoved Naruto off him so hard, Naruto cried out, landing on his butt. "Owww, babe, what was that for?"

Sasuke tried to fix his shirt and pants, blushing to the tip of his hair. "O-Ohayou, Jiraiya-sama… B-breakfast will soon be ready. Sorry for the wait."

Naruto glared darkly at his father. "You sure know how to be the biggest cock block in the world, you wrinkly old goat."

Jiraiya shrugged. "I didn't tell you to stop."

Sasuke almost choked, his blush intensifying.

Jiraiya yawned, scratching his chest under his open yukata. "I don't mind watching." Then he sighed. "I'd still prefer a girl with big round tits, though."

Naruto grumbled, "Sick old fart!"

Jiraiya merely shot his son a disgruntled look.

Sasuke wanted to hide in a corner and die. It seemed that for the next two months he would be saddled with two of the most perverted people who ever lived in Fire country. Just his damn luck.

Xxx

It was like the two of them had just gotten married and were on their honeymoon stage. Apart from the occasional disruptions caused by Jiraiya-sama, the young couple spent their idyllic moments, wrapped around each other, whether they were watching TV, or Sasuke cooking while Naruto sat beside him, observing.

Most of the time the couple had the house to themselves, since Jiraiya had to go uptown and work. He worked as an editor at the local paper. It turned out he was also an erotic author as a sideline, although he used a different pen name than what he used in the newspaper. Naruto hated being associated with the pervy works of his father, but Jiraiya boasted to Sasuke that his Icha Icha series was really doing good and that he was able to feed his ungrateful bastard of a son through his childhood until highschool because of these sidelines.

Really, being with Naruto and Jiraiya made Sasuke laugh so much, seeing two actual idiots who only succeeded in pissing each other off with their silly antics. Sasuke couldn't help but feel this great envy because his relationship with his very own father was nowhere this good. In fact they hardly spoke at all in years. During important family occasion that he had to go home, their eyes barely met.

Somehow, since Naruto was so attuned to what Sasuke was feeling all the time, he vowed that whatever lack of love and attention Sasuke had experienced during childhood, he would fill up. He devoted all his time following Sasuke around, teaching him how to do things in the country side, introducing him to their neighbors. It was only through Sasuke's pleading that Naruto did not divulge the true nature of their relationship to the whole town. Knowing how care free Naruto was, he really did not care introducing Sasuke as his boyfriend, but the shy boy begged to differ in his opinion, saying it would be better to be discreet anyway, especially that folks in the countryside were more conservative than city people. In the end Naruto relented, saying Sasuke was just a college buddy who was spending vacation in their hometown.

There were days when Naruto got ready his hook, line and sinker and they went fishing on a nearby pond. It was one of the best experiences Sasuke had ever had in his life. Just sitting under a shade while waiting patiently for the fish to catch the bait. The first time he caught something, he was ecstatic, extremely proud with himself. The soft smile his lover Naruto bestowed upon him was the sweetest reaffirmation that he was equally proud of that accomplishment as well. That was one of those times that Sasuke would simply melt under the gaze of his beloved koibito, and they would kiss languidly as if nothing else mattered in the world.

One night, as Sasuke was preparing their futon, getting ready for sleep, Naruto's phone rang. The energetic boy picked it up and chatted with the person on the other end. Sasuke listened on the conversation quietly as he laid down their sleeping futon and blankets. He was able to make out the words "job" and "fishing" and "really early" being said over and over.

When Naruto's phone call ended he turned to his boyfriend. "Hey, babe. I got a summer job!"

Sasuke's brows furrowed in confusion. "What kind? Fishing?"

"Yeah. See, I used to work for Nagata-san since I was a kid. You know, part time jobs, especially when things would get tight. He's a fisherman. They have a boat, and they would go fishing at dawn, and they would sell them by the market place near the port. There's a port here about a few miles north, leading to the ocean. I used to help him catch the fish and clean them up. I also helped selling them in the market. He said his assistant ran off with some girl so he's one man short."

Sasuke had to smile over Naruto's bubbly explanation. Trust Naruto to get so happy over back breaking labor and stuff. "At dawn, you said? So you will get up really early?"

"Yup. Actually I would have to leave the house around midnight, 'cause the boat has to be on a deep part of the ocean and travel takes time. We catch some fish, haul them in and sell them really early, like five in the morning. Don't worry. By noon, everything is sold so I'll probably get home to grab a late lunch. Then I'll catch an afternoon nap, have some little fuck fests in between – hehehe – and wake up in the evening."

Sasuke looked a little worried. Summer jobs were cool, but for some reason, the fact that Naruto's time with him would be lessened because of this task was enough to make him feel unhappy. He knew it was childish, and he monopolized Naruto's attention all the time but he couldn't help it. It was supposed to be their vacation, anyway. No intruders at all.

But, he must not let Naruto know how he felt. Naruto was a force of nature. He really couldn't stay in one place without doing something, tinkering on some stuff here and there.

Sasuke smiled. "That's really great. Congratulations on your – errr – new job."

Naruto thought Sasuke looked so lovely as he sat on the futon, fresh out of bath, completely fuckable in every sense of the word. The bigger man couldn't help but lay across from him on the bedding, running his fingers on his lover's cheek. "I have to have this job. Have to provide well for my pretty little wife who's gonna be waiting for me back home with _his _delicious meals." Naruto's eyes twinkled with glee as he teased Sasuke.

The black haired boy punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Who are you calling your wife, asshole?"

"Girlfriends eventually become wives, babe."

"Fuck you!" Sasuke bit back, laughing.

Naruto tackled him to their futon and rolled on top of him. Sasuke allowed himself to be pinned, not being able to imagine how happy he had been these past few days. Being with Naruto, and with Jiraiya as well, in this house, was like a dream. Sometimes he felt so happy that it hurt and he felt like breaking down. Because if for some reason – for any reason – that something would cause this happiness to stop, just like what happened with Itachi, Sasuke didn't know if he would be able to take it.

He felt broken when he and Itachi had to be apart.

But if he lost Naruto…

He wouldn't even know how he would be able to live at all.

Naruto's mouth came down on his, his tongue seeking its way in into Sasuke's mouth and they savored each other's familiar taste. Naruto parted Sasuke's thighs with his knee, settling in between the smaller man's legs. They held each other loosely, their kisses slow, unhurried. They had had countless sex these days so the urge to rut was not that burning anymore.

They held each other tight; while Naruto's whole weight was on Sasuke. Sasuke relished the feeling of heaviness blanketing him, surrounding him. He was still the guy who abhorred PDA, since he firmly believed their sex life was somewhat private and should not be seen by other people. But when they were alone in a room, Sasuke was also a ferocious but sweet lover. Naruto never had any complaints in the bedroom department.

"Naruto?"

"Hmmm…"

"Do you think Nagata-san would be okay with getting two hands instead?"

"Huh?" Naruto squinted down at his boyfriend.

There was grim determination in Sasuke's eyes. "Can I come with you? And work as for him as well?"

"Are you sure, babe? It's hard labor and well – it's very – errr – fishy. It stinks in the marketplace so bad and with you and your delicate – "

Sasuke snorted up at him, amused. "Fuck off. I'm not delicate, dobe. I just want to help. And – "

"And what?" Naruto prodded.

Sasuke said shyly, "It'll get kinda – uhmm – lonely without you here."

Naruto chuckled, kissing his lover's worried brows. "So you'll be lonely without me?" He couldn't help but tease.

Sasuke grumbled, "Sheesh. I just told you, didn't I?"

"Awww… You do know how to inflate my ego, babe. YOOSH! I'll tell Nagata-san right away. Tomorrow morning. We start work tomorrow evening. You ready for that?"

"Whatever works best."

Naruto smiled, dipping his head to kiss Sasuke languidly again. They were both very exhausted, and considering the fact that they almost had sex in every part of the house because Jiraiya was out working, it just felt good to cuddle until they fell asleep.

Sasuke was almost drifting off to dreamland, with Naruto still on top of him when Naruto murmured, "Love?"

"Hmmm…"

"It's too bad we can't get married, eh? That'll really be amazing."

Sasuke sighed, "Yeah."

There was no law yet in Fire Country for gay marriages and both of them felt wistful, hoping that one day they could make everything official. Sasuke knew it'd be more difficult on his part, though, being the Uchiha that he was. But for Naruto, he would go through everything, even cutting all of his ties with his family and not see them ever again, as long as he could keep this man with him forever.

"I wish we can show the world that we belong together. That no one can tear us apart. That you're really really mine," Naruto whispered, nuzzling his neck.

"Naruto… I am yours," Sasuke whispered back, reaching up to search for his lover's mouth. Naruto lowered his head for another hot wet kiss and this time the intent was very clear.

They had not planned on another round of making love, but the emotions they had were too over powering to be bottled inside. The pace was not frantic though as both of them had already been satisfied over and over again so this night was more of riding out their pleasure for as long as they could, enjoying each other's warmth and excited responses.

Sasuke cried out in his lover's mouth as he reached his peak, and Naruto soon followed after, coming in his lover's tight ass. No matter how much sex they had, it always felt like the first time. The thrill, the excitement, the passion.

"I love you," they said simultaneously, their bodies and souls still connected.

Xxx

A week passed since Naruto and Sasuke started working with the local fishermen. Sasuke did his best to make sure he would not be a burden to the men, especially to Naruto since he was the one who referred Sasuke for work. Both lovers worked diligently and the first time they got their first week's worth of pay, they treated themselves to dinner outside, dragging Jiraiya with them. They feasted on mouthwatering dishes on a local restaurant while downing expensive sake.

Everything was going smoothly. Naruto and Sasuke had never been happier in their lives.

Unfortunately, good things never really lasted.

One afternoon, in the middle of their afternoon nap, after their late lunch, the lovers woke and of course, as horny as they both were when they were together, they immediately stripped and started making love.

Halfway through it, while Naruto was buried deep in his lover's body, Sasuke's cellphone vibrated beside the futon. It was on silent mode but the vibration was strong, causing a mini quake.

Naruto glanced down at it. He continued thrusting into a writhing Sasuke who was so into the sex that he was oblivious that his phone was vibrating. "Uhhh – babe… Your cellphone…"

Sasuke whimpered after a long sharp stroke inside his ass, "Uggghhh – Just leave it. D-don't – nnn – stop!"

"Okay." The phone kept on vibrating but both boys ignored it. It stopped and Naruto was happily settling more comfortably between Sasuke's thighs when it vibrated again.

Naruto peeked at it, trying to read what was on the caller ID. He frowned. "Love, I think you should answer this one." His hip stopped moving.

Sasuke's eyes flew open and he had an unhappy look about him. "Tsk. I told you not to stop."

"Uhhh – It says Chichiue,"Naruto told him.

That got Sasuke's attention. His eyes snapped open in clarity, turning to the side of the futon. His hand snatched the phone and he read the caller ID. It was true. It said Chichiue.

"You still call your dad Honorable Father in this day and age, babe?"

"What can he want?" Sasuke whispered, terrified.

He and his father had never really spoken at all after Itachi's death, except if there was a need regarding any important family occasion they both had to take part of. "Naruto, can you please – uhh…"

"Okay." Naruto moved off him so that he could sit up.

Sasuke pushed the Accept button and put the phone to his ear. "Father."

Naruto moved to the side a little, watching his boyfriend intently.

Suddenly Sasuke gasped. "What? What do you mean?"

Naruto's brows furrowed in worry.

Sasuke was looking agitated now. "B-but, Father… Why do I need to – I – I mean, I'm staying with a college – errr – buddy. We will be both going – NO! That's too hasty, Father. I don't know if I will be able to – But why? Did something happen? Why do I need to – Father! Father!"

Sasuke looked at his phone helplessly. "He hung up."

"What is it? Is something wrong, babe?"

Sasuke clutched the phone to his naked chest. "He wants me to go home."

Naruto felt as if cold water was dumped on him, deflating his member in an instant. "Home? You mean to you Aunt?"

"N-no. To our home. In Fire City!"

"Why?"

Sasuke looked dazed. "He didn't say exactly but that it's something important. Something I am responsible for."

"So – are you going?" Naruto asked softly, his voice small.

Sasuke looked at him and vehemently shook his head. "No. It's about time I stand up to them. They've ruled my life in so many ways in the past. I can't just come running home whenever they feel like it. No, I'm staying here."

Even though Naruto's heart squeezed painfully due to extreme happiness towards his lover's devotion he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. "But they're your family, too, babe. Maybe you also need to obey what your dad wants you to do."

"No," Sasuke declared with full conviction. "You and your father have been more of a family to me than they ever have. I'm not going."

Naruto moved close to him, wrapping his big sweaty arms towards his trembling koibito. "You know we're always here for you, baby. Do whatever you think is right."

"Yeah," Sasuke answered, gently running his hand at the back of Naruto's head.

Xxx

The next day, Sasuke couldn't keep the agitation from showing on his face. Though he did not mess up at work, Naruto could feel that his mind was elsewhere. For sure it was because of that disturbing phone call he had received from his father.

That night as they watched TV, resting before they got ready for their fishing duty, Sasuke was seated on the sofa, his chin propped on his fist. Naruto lay on the sofa, his head resting on Sasuke's thighs. They both pretended everything was fine but they also knew the other was worried about what was to come.

Jiraiya was writing his editorials on the kotatsu, wondering why the atmosphere between the two boys was somewhat gloomy when most of the time they would be wrestling with each other on the sofa while watching the TV.

Suddenly Sasuke's pocket vibrated. "Shit!"

Even Naruto sat up suddenly on the sofa, his eyes wide at Sasuke.

Sasuke reached for his phone in his pocket, gritting his teeth in despair when he saw it was his father again. He was about to turn it off when Naruto grabbed his wrist. "Just answer it. We won't see the end of it if you don't know what they want."

"Tsk!" After a moment of hesitation, Sasuke told Naruto, "I'll take it in our room. Excuse me."

He made a beeline for their room, sliding the traditional shoji door of the bedroom open then closed, to provide him privacy.

Naruto stared at the thin shoji doors, looking restless.

Sasuke barked on his phone, "Father! What is it that – "

"May I remind you my Son, that I am still the head of the Uchiha clan and that it is not in your place to disobey my word? This is not a request but an order, Sasuke!" Fugaku Uchiha answered on the other line with his cold steely voice.

Sasuke wanted to argue but knew he couldn't. "Tell me why. You have not obligated me to spend summer in Fire City these past few years, Father."

"You are to marry Asuka."

Sasuke almost dropped his phone to the floor. "W-whaaat? Who is Asuka?"

"You forget the name of your own cousin?"

"You mean… Asuka? My second cousin Asuka? B-but… Father, whatever brought this upon me? Why do I need to marry – "

"You are aware that since we lost your brother his obligations now rest on your shoulders. He was engaged to Asuka when they were children, but now that he cannot fulfill his end of the contract, you are to take his place."

Sasuke felt his world spinning around him, squeezing the air from his chest. "But Father – Father, you know that I cannot – I will not be able to give her what she wants. I –"

"Do not ever speak to me of your disgusting abominable defect, Sasuke. I will not hear of it! I do not care what it is you do, but you have to make it work. And they must not know your true nature. Our family name and honor lies in this marriage. Tomorrow I will make arrangements to pick you up – "

"Father I cannot!" Sasuke was screaming on the phone now. "I will not marry this Asuka! I don't want to go home!"

There. He said it. He had become so bold as to directly defy his father's orders.

Fugaku was silent for a minute but when he spoke it was thick with contempt. "Have you never thought that I know what it is that has been going on with you with that roommate of yours that you followed towards that dry countryside? Do you take me for a fool, Sasuke? I have not made any move to stop you from this degradation you have been committing as I am biding for the right time. But I say this now. I do not wish ill of your – colleague – this Uzumaki Naruto person. However if you keep on defying me I will make sure he is destroyed."

Sasuke froze. Even his heart even stopped beating.

Fugaku continued, "If you persist on your stubborn ways, I will make sure he and his family will not have a home here in Fire Country to accept them. He will not be accepted in any school or in any company. Would you like that, Sasuke? You know more than anyone else I am capable of ruining that young boy's life should I wish to do so. Now. Will you do as I say?"

Tears were streaming down Sasuke's face. He sniffed, his voice broken, "Y-yes, Father."

"I will send a chauffeur to pick you up tomorrow. Do you honestly think Fire Country is too big that I cannot know where you've been hiding all this time? Stupid insolent boy! Be a man and accept your fate! This world will never respect this kind of bond that you have with another man! Use your head and look at the reality of life."

Sasuke could not even respond as his shoulders shook violently as he sobbed.

"I will see you tomorrow. Son." The line went dead.

Sasuke sank to the tatami floor, weeping.

Naruto burst inside, holding him close. "Why are you crying? What happened? What did he want?"

Sasuke grabbed his lover and held him so tight. "Naruto!" His sobs just became louder and he squeezed at Naruto with all his might, an act of desperation.

The other man didn't know what to do, simply held Sasuke and ran his hand all over his back to calm him down.

Xxx

After a while Sasuke quieted down. He still did not give any reason to Naruto, nor did he disclose the threats that his father had made.

Sasuke looked around. He went to the corner where his empty bag lay. He would fix this. Whatever it was that he needed to do to escape this, he would figure out something. But first he needed to go home. No use in doing battle with his father if they were miles and miles apart.

He swore even if it was the last thing he did in this life he would fix this.

With grim determination he started getting his clothes from their drawer, stuffing them into his bag. Panicking, Naruto knelt beside him. "Babe? Are you leaving?"

Sasuke smiled for his benefit. "Don't worry. I'll just see my father and – "

"And?"

"My father and I will have to talk about this seriously. We can't fix this over the phone. I have to go home."

Naruto's shoulders slumped. "Oh. Okay. But – when will you be back?"

Sasuke wanted to cry again. But he had to be strong for both of them. He still needed to find a way how to fight with the clan's machinations.

"Sasuke? Will you – be back at all?"

Sasuke turned to his dejected lover and for a second he felt selfish. Maybe he and Naruto could run away together. But it was not fair to risk Naruto's life, his schooling, his future just because he got entangled with Sasuke's manipulative family. They wouldn't be able to live like that.

No, he needed to fix this.

Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's neck, hauled him down for a brutal, almost punishing kiss. Naruto could feel the depth of Sasuke's desperation.

"Naruto, trust me. Whatever I need to do. Just trust me. I'll work this out with my family,"Sasuke fervently vowed as their foreheads touched.

Suddenly Sasuke pushed Naruto down to the floor and pulled down his pants. Sasuke wasted no time removing his garments as well. He got up, took the lube from beside their futon and came back, greasing his own opening and Naruto's already hard member.

"Sasuke – "

"Ssshhh – I need this. Please."

No words were exchanged between them anymore as Naruto lay on his back on the tatami floor. Sasuke rose up above him, straddling his hip and with swift precise movements, impaled himself down on Naruto's cock. The pain stung him in the ass, but he did not care. He wanted everything to hurt physically so that it would blot out the feeling of extreme misery he felt inside.

Sasuke rose and fell upon Naruto, the rhythm relentlessly brutal. Naruto grabbed the sides of Sasuke's hip, meeting Sasuke as he thrust upward to that delicious heat.

They were both falling out of control.

Climax had never been the sweetest kind of surrender. And the most bitter of all reminders that tonight would be the last time they would be able to do this.

Tomorrow was filled with uncertainties.

Xxx

Sasuke did not look back as he held his luggage and walked out of Naruto's door. The big black limo was waiting outside Jiraiya's old house early the next day, its sleek beauty looking so out of place on the rustic provincial surrounding.

The uniformed driver held the door open and Sasuke went into the car. The driver shut the door and went behind the wheels.

Naruto stood by the door, barefoot, hands in his pocket, his face a mask of solitude.

Jiraiya placed a hand on his shoulder. "Will everything be alright, Son?"

"I don't know, Dad. I really don't know."

Xxx

A day passed. Naruto tried reaching Sasuke through his phone but all he got was voicemail. He tried again the next day but he still got nothing. He even quit the work with the fishermen because he couldn't keep still and his mind was so full of Sasuke that he couldn't concentrate on work.

Three days passed, and that evening Naruto was so pissed that he couldn't talk to Sasuke that he hurled his phone towards the futon, cursing loudly. He had never felt so useless in his life. He wanted to help Sasuke in dealing with his family but he knew he couldn't do anything.

Four days. Still no word. No call. No text. Naruto was almost going out of his mind. He thought of going to Fire City but that might make matters worse because he knew the Uchihas would never forgive him if they knew he was Sasuke's gay lover. Nothing good would ever come out of that. Right now it was safe to make them think they were only college buddies. Sasuke had not informed Naruto that Fugaku already was aware of what their real relationship was so the poor province boy had no clue how serious the situation was.

On the fifth day, Naruto sat huddled in one corner. He had barely eaten. He was slowly wasting away.

XXx

That night Naruto lay on the big futon, feeling so empty without his other half beside him. He wanted to cry but he had used up all the tears his eyes could shed.

His shoji door suddenly opened, revealing a worried looking Jiraiya.

"You have a visitor."

Naruto suddenly sat up. "Who is it?"

"I've never seen him before. But it's somewhat strange."

Naruto stood and arranged his clothing. "Why?"

"Your visitor looks exactly like Sasuke so I thought he's asking for your boyfriend. But didn't Sasuke already leave for home?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto gasped. Who could this visitor be then?

Naruto ran outside, his heart slamming in his chest. Maybe it was one of Sasuke's cousins who was about to bring word about him.

A tall man stood in the middle of the receiving area, his long black hair cascading on his broad back. He was wearing a dark shirt, jacket and faded jeans, completed with his low cut boots.

He turned and faced Naruto fully, grinning, showing a perfect set of white teeth. "Hello, Naruto. Long time no see."

The blond boy couldn't believe his eyes.

"Itachi?" he croaked.

Sasuke's older brother nodded. "I think there's something we need to talk about."

Naruto was wildly surprised to be seeing Itachi at a time like this that he could only gape. Oh boy. Life was getting weirder and weirder with every second.

Xxx

Wow. Almost 7K words.

There. There. I hope I'm keeping the story interesting enough for your tastes, my pretty babies.

Working on the last part.


	24. Chapter 24 Ally

**Chapter 24 Ally **

Naruto didn't realize his mouth was still hanging open for all of the ten seconds that he was gazing at Sasuke's older brother.

Itachi tilted his head, smiling affectionately. My my. Naruto and his own brother Sasuke were just two of the loveliest boys he had ever come across in his life, be it here in Fire Country or in any other country he had ever been to. These two were just too adorable for their own good.

And maybe that was why even the whole universe conspired against them.

Itachi couldn't help but step closer to the cute blonde, reaching out to push Naruto's chin upward, so as to close his mouth. "Why the surprise, Naruto?"

The younger man pulled away, flinching at Itachi's touch. "H-how did you know where I live?"

Itachi hooked his pointing finger at his collared shirt, loosening it more. "It's quite humid in here, ne? Well now. Why wouldn't I know? It's my job to know things."

Naruto's brows furrowed in deep concentration, trying to make out the meaning of Itachi's words. Then nodded, almost like to himself. "Oh."

Itachi grinned. "I take it Sasuke must have mentioned something about me, eh? I mean, like what my job is?"

Naruto blinked. Then gulped nervously. He looked behind, where Jiraiya was watching closely. "Uhhh – Dad, he's Itachi. He's Sasuke's brother."

Jiraiya shrugged. "Pretty obvious, son. Now now. Would you like some tea, Itachi-kun?"

The black haired handsome man shook his head. "Thank you, kind sir. But I've just had some just a little while ago. I'd really like to speak to Naruto here."

"Alright. I'll be in my room, if you boys need anything."

The two youngsters waited until the shoji doors of Jiraiya's room were closed before their eyes met again.

There was a twinkle in Itachi's as if he was enjoying Naruto's general discomfort in his presence.

The younger man scratched the back of his head awkwardly, gesturing towards the kotatsu on the Living room. "Wanna sit down?"

Itachi didn't answer, instead his eyes slowly roamed Naruto's figure from the top of his yellow unruly hair, towards his face, his unshaven jaw, lingering on his pecs, down to his narrow waist. Naruto flinched at the bold way Itachi was assessing him, like he was a piece of merchandise. It was downright rude, and a bit… disconcerting, since not so many guys did this to him. He tried to fight off the feeling of discomfort welling in him. Of course Itachi would check him out like this. The guy was openly gay, right?

Itachi's eyes got on a mischievous glint when they focused on Naruto's groin. Naruto wanted to say what the fuck and shove Itachi's face on the floor for being so blatantly – blatantly sexual when Naruto was dealing with something so serious about his lovelife.

Naruto rolled his eyes away. This jerk. Sasuke was definitely a thousand times better than Itachi.

Itachi chuckled. "Yep. I think I know the reason why he chose you, kid. You're not so bad on the eye yourself."

Naruto crossed his arms on his muscled chest and glared up at Itachi who towered over him by at least two inches, making Itachi taller at six four. "Look, man, I don't know why you're here. But Sasuke left. He went home."

Itachi gave him another of his dazzling smiles. "I know. I came here for you."

"F-for me?" Naruto asked, shocked. "What for?"

Itachi gestured at the door with his head. "Wanna step outside?"

"Okay."

Like a pup, Naruto dejectedly followed his tall visitor outside. Itachi looked for a good private spot where they could talk where no one from the street could see them.

When they were facing each other Naruto's head was still bowed down.

"Naruto?"Itachi called out softly, his voice a gentle caress in the dim lighting.

The blonde's head bobbed up. "Why are you here? Did Sasuke contact you? Did he tell you to tell me something?"

"No. In truth even I was not able to get in touch with him. He's pretty guarded in the house."

Naruto gasped, trying to make out Itachi's facial expression in the dim light. "What? He is? So that was why he wasn't able to call me or text me at all! Is he okay? Did you get a chance to see him?"

Itachi sighed. "Actually I want to apologize for taking this long before I could get to you. I followed Sasuke's car back to Fire City the day he left here. But I wanted to be extra careful so that father and the rest of the clan wouldn't notice my presence. Hard to explain to them why I'm still alive after all these years, no?"

Naruto was speechless for a moment then the meaning of Itachi's words hit him. "You – You followed – Wait! How did you know all these things? How did you know when Sasuke left here? Have you been following us around? Have you been spying on us?!"

Itachi simply raised his eyebrows, indicating yes. "After all, I'm good at spying. Like I said, it's my job!"

Naruto gaped, disbelief written all over his face. "I can't believe this! Why would you do that?"

Itachi shrugged. "Why not? That day Sasuke said he was choosing you over me, I decided to look out for him, knowing one of these days, this matter would come up, in one form or another."

"What matter?"

"See? You don't even know anything," Itachi teased.

Naruto scowled. "Well – that's because Sasuke didn't really say anything and I didn't want to pressure him. He seemed so troubled when your father called him on the phone."

"Aaah, you're too nice to my brother."

Naruto snorted defensively. "Why wouldn't I be? He's my boyfriend!"

Itachi went pffft behind his hand, clearly enjoying Naruto's adorable comebacks. Naruto just looked on, not knowing what was so funny.

"Oi oi oi! Why're you laughing?" Naruto snapped.

Itachi lowered his hand from his face, but the mirth was still there. He stepped closer to Naruto until their faces were just merely inches away from each other.

Naruto scowled again, feeling more uncomfortable.

Itachi reached out and ruffled the top of Naruto's hair affectionately, like he was a child. Naruto pouted, slapping the hand away. "What do you want?"

"Can't you tell?" Itachi answered back, still amused.

"No. What?"

Itachi sighed again. "I guess you still get a point for being cute, no matter how dense you are."

"What?"

"Of course I'm here to help you get Sasuke back." And Itachi winked at him.

Naruto was back to gaping. "You – you are?"

"Yeah. Believe me, kid, in this kind of situation, you need all the help that you can get from me. So – " Itachi reached out again and slowly caressed Naruto's cheek with the back of his hand.

Naruto flinched at the contact. He moved away instinctively. Itachi simply raised his brow again and continued caressing the younger man's face. "Now now now. Since I'm here to help, shouldn't you be a little – aaahhh – nice to me, too?"

"Dude…" Naruto croaked, carefully moving away from the taller guy. "Okay. I get it. There are tons of things I don't know about your family. I know you're rich and all, and your dad said something about Sasuke's responsibility so I'm thinking he was called home because of a family obligation. Sasuke didn't specify and I didn't want to nag."

"You're right!" Itachi agreed. "And come to think of it, I suppose it's my fault that to them I'm dead so they're considering Sasuke to be in my place. I owe my brother this one, since I should have been the one doing this."

"This?"

"The family obligation shit, Naruto. Since I'm not there, they're forcing Sasuke to take over all my responsibilities. Now, do you understand why you're going to need my help?"

"Oh. Is that so?" Naruto's shoulders slumped. There was no way in the world he could ever compete with that.

"Tell me. What is it that would force you to do something against your will?" Itachi asked.

"Me?"

"Yes. I guess you're wondering why Sasuke would come home instead of just choosing to stay with you. Sasuke is a stubborn guy, y'know, no matter how frail he looks. If he wanted to stay with you no one could have stopped him, including our father."

"Well – then – is he being threatened?"

"Well, I'm sure my father wouldn't threaten to hurt his own son. He wouldn't go that far."

"So if it's not him – then – "

Itachi leaned a little closer. "Uh huh, my boy. It's you. They _know."_

Naruto felt a little light headed. This was really really bad. Sasuke's dad must have been so mad, knowing that Sasuke was in a relationship with him. Panic rose in him. Did it mean he would not be seeing Sasuke ever again?

Itachi placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder seeing the boy's terrified expression. "Don't worry too much. You have me. I'm a master in this craft."

Naruto looked up at Itachi's eyes, and for the first time, he actually could see that those orbs were black instead of red. Mostly because of contacts. Red eyes would definitely stick out like a sore thumb.

"Craft?" he repeated.

Itachi's squeezed on the younger man's shoulder. "Yes. The art of blackmailing."

"B-blackmail?"

"Uh huh. My dad is blackmailing Sasuke so that he would break up with you. And my dad is – well – being threatened, too, by one of our family members. So in the end, it's all just a circle. And you are going to break that circle."

"Me?" Naruto parroted back.

"Well, it certainly cannot be me, as I'm supposed to be dead, right?"

"S-so – how do I – Do you want me to speak to your father?"

"I've already told you I'll help out, right? I know it's scary and you're just a kid. But everything will be fine. You have something they don't."

"What is it?"

"Classified information that only an ANBU officer can ever have."

Itachi squeezed again, and for once Naruto did not flinch away. He felt very comforted by the fact that Sasuke's older brother was very much willing to bring him and Sasuke back together.

"Gee, man, thanks a lot. You don't know how much I'm thankful right now for your help. I mean, uhmm – why do you want to help anyway? I know it's stupid of me to ask, but I thought you would have liked it better if Sasuke and I broke up. You still – uhh – like him, right?"

The two men stared at each other for a while. Naruto was waiting for an answer. And Itachi was snickering again.

"Well, it is true I still like Sasuke. He will always be my first love, after all. But it seems that – " Itachi suddenly looped his arms around the shorter man's neck, tugging Naruto's face closer by the back of his head.

Naruto stood frozen, uncharacteristically passive. It was like his mind shut down for a second.

" – It seems that I've taken a great liking to you as well."

Naruto gasped as Itachi's mouth crashed down onto his, nipping his bottom lip playfully. The arms holding Naruto by his shoulders felt like steel vise.

"It's not fair for Sasuke to be the only one who gets to enjoy you, Naruto. What do you say to a threesome, ne, koi?" Itachi whispered, his tongue snaking out to trace the seams of Naruto's mouth.

Naruto growled and shoved Itachi off of him as hard as he could, knowing for all his strength he was still no match against an ANBU officer.

"The fuck are you doing, bastard?" Naruto snarled, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

Itachi simply shrugged, spreading his palms out helplessly. "Awww… You don't know what kissing is? I think my brother is doing a poor job of showing you how it's done. Want me to show you how to kiss properly?"

"Stop it!" Naruto bit back, glaring darkly up at the older Uchiha. "What do you think you're doing at a time like this? I'm not cheating on Sasuke! Everrrr!"

"Hey, no one's telling you to cheat. In fact, wouldn't it be better if all three of us could get along with each other once we get Sasuke back? I think that will really really be amazing."

Naruto had to lean on the wall. He was so shocked at the turn of events that his knees felt weak. "You're – youre crazy!"

"Yeah. A bit. I've definitely done crazier shit than this, though. So here's the deal: I help you get Sasuke back, and you are going to convince him to let me in your happily ever after. Sounds fair, don't you think?"

"That's – that's stupid! What kind of a deal is that? And what makes you think that I'll allow it? I only want Sasuke, no one else!"

At that point, Itachi came closer, seeming taller than he already was, a wicked glint on his eyes. Naruto shivered, partly in fear, and partly in some unnamed thrill he could not pinpoint by being bullied by someone who looked exactly like Sasuke but was not Sasuke at all. "See that's your problem, you little kids. That's why you get into so much trouble. You need – " Itachi's hand snaked out and landed on Naruto's jaw, gently running his thumb across Naruto's bottom lip.

Even against his will, something electrifying sizzled within Naruto at that touch. Itachi was as powerful looking as he was bewitching, in his own right. Naruto just stood mesmerized, even though he knew he should not feel that way.

" – You need a real man to whip you into your places, my boy. You need me."

Naruto's eyes widened when Itachi came at him again and pulled his head up for another kiss, this time a brutal and punishing one, gripping him by the shoulders so as not to let him get away.

Naruto groaned.

What had he gotten himself into?

The Uchihas were definitely a bunch of crazy freaks.

Xxx

Hi. I'm sorry if the pace is still slow. I'm caught up with work and stuff and I still can't update properly.

Sorry if Itachi is also a little OOC. This is my play of Naruto's little moment of being an uke hehehe. Sorry if it's not up to some of the people's tastes. Itachi is simply the – and I mean THE ultimate seme for me. Soooo. Hehehehe.

Don't worry. Itachi is just having fun. I hate threesomes so it's just kidding around. It'll still be Naruto and Sasuke in the end of course. I just have to give this spoiler because some people might flame me and I would seriously cry if that happens. Heheheh.

So guys, no haters, okay? I'm just having fun writing this.


	25. Chapter 25 - Deal

Jigoku = hell

**Chapter 25 Reclaim**

Naruto hugged his pillow tight that night, and for the first time since Sasuke left he felt something else rather than deep sadness because he was away from his partner: he was seriously pissed.

Pissed at Itachi for hitting on him as if he was some bitch Itachi picked up from the street.

What was with that random kissing in the dark anyway? For all that Naruto knew about Itachi, it was that Itachi had always been in love with his otouto, who was Naruto's own boyfriend.

And now Itachi was making passes at him. He even kissed Naruto fully on the mouth! Grrrrr! What right did that bastard have to do that? All of his body belonged to Sasuke and no one else.

But suppose…

Itachi did look so much like Sasuke anyway…

_Waaaaahhhh! What the hell am I thinking?!_

Naruto buried his face on the pillow, not sure if he would get a wink of sleep.

Sometime during the night he did fall asleep and from somewhere he could hear a breathless voice whispering on his ear.

_Open up for me…_

Naruto bit his lower lip, twitching. There was a sudden throbbing on his loins screaming to be appeased. Naruto groaned in his sleep, rubbing the front of his groin on the sheets. It felt very good, rubbing it like that. He wanted more. He moaned against the pillow.

The voice in his head seemed to chuckle. _Yeah, that's it. Open up a little wider._

Naruto moaned louder this time, his hand snaking under his pajamas to fondle his erection.

Naruto was still half asleep, and as he touched his stiff member, the first time he ever could after Sasuke left, an image appeared in his head. It was a seductively handsome face with clean shaven jaw, regal nose and eyes so black they looked like endless pits to the gates of Jigoku.

Naruto gripped his cock more tightly, pumping up and down with more force. The image in his head started to appear more clearly and he smiled in his sleep when he conjured the image of Sasuke. But then the face twisted and somehow elongated to look like an older version. A more mature version.

And Sasuke never had that wild look in his eyes like this. Then the face suddenly grew a body, complete with long muscled arms, and in his dream Naruto envisioned himself naked, getting pinned down, face buried on the sheets, butt high up in the air, his own hands tied down behind his back, while the black haired devil tormeneted his ass with slick thick fingers.

_Yeah, Naruto… Open up your little asshole for me. I'm going to fuck you all night._

The handsome face in his dreams smirked in pure haughtiness.

Ehhhh!?

Suddenly Naruto sat up, hand still wrapped on his cock and all. The fuckkk?

He looked around the room. Bright morning light was seeping inside from the windows. Naruto removed his hand from his throbbing hardness and groaned.

He felt nauseous. He just had a very vivid dream of Itachi actually topping him during sex!

UUUWAAAAAAHHHHH!

Naruto shuddered in horror. This shit seriously could not be happening!

Xxx

JIraiya fixed his yukata as he glanced at his sleepy looking son coming to the Living room. "Oi, I'll be a little late tonight, Naruto. I'm beating the deadline, y'see. I already cooked something that should last you until dinner so just heat it up, 'kay?"

Naruto yawned loudly into his hand, scratching his stomach from under his shirt. "Yeah."

"Are you sure you'll be fine here alone? Have you heard from Sasuke yet?"

Naruto shook his head, obviously dejected.

Jiraiya sighed heavily. "Well, I hope everything is okay with him and his family. You just can't interfere with stuff like that, you know?"

"Yeah, Dad, I know," the son grumbled.

"Alright. I'm off."

"Be safe, Dad."

"Ja ne!"

Naruto ate the breakfast that his father left for him in a mechanical way. He really did not have any appetite this day. Whether it was because of Sasuke being gone, or that horribly disgusting nightmare he just had, or probably both, Naruto was not sure. Ughh. He still had a month before he returned to school. And without Sasuke around life was really boring.

Before Naruto knew it, he was snoring in the middle of the room, spread eagle on the tatami floor, snoring thunderously.

He didn't know how long he was asleep, or if the front door was locked, because someone – a person - was definitely moving on top of him, nudging him to wakefulness.

The slick hot wet feel on top of his lips meant that it was an open mouth kissing him torridly. Naruto groaned into the kiss, instantly imagining his boyfriend. "Sasuke…" he gasped.

A rich low voice sounded above him. "Well, since we look so much like each other, I'll forgive you for thinking about him while I'm kissing you."

Naruto's eyes snapped wide open.

His arms automatically flew upwards to cover himself. He was looking straight up at Itachi's contacts covered eyes.

"Hello, Naruto. I came here to talk to you about our retrieval operation. But you were sleeping so cutely on the floor I just couldn't help myself."

"Damn it!" Naruto scrambled away from the black haired devil, once again wiping at his mouth with his hand. "How many times do I have to tell you, man? I don't do other guys, okay? You don't affect me at all. I only want Sasuke."

Itachi chuckled, an arrogant look on his face. "Oh, meaning Sasuke's been the only one you've tried so far?"

"You talk of him as if he's a piece of – of food."

"Naaah. We're all guys, anyway. It's in our nature to be physical. So. I'm a bit curious. If you've never done any other guy before, and you say you never get affected, do you wanna be trained?"

Naruto recoiled in horror. The word _trained_ had an ugly ring to it. "What?"

"I can train you. I can tell you're a seme with how you react to my advances. But, I mean, being on top all the time is kinda boring. You don't know what you're missing when a good fuck scrapes your prostate raw you almost pass out from how good it feels." Itachi grinned at the terrified boy huddled in the corner. "Flip flopping feels amazing, you know?"

"F-flip flopping?"

Itachi sat on the floor, too, leaning his arms on his knees. He looked like a sexy statue there, all hard bones, and sleek lines. "Yeah. Switch. Flip flop. Versatile. Top and bottom. I'm both by the way, although I top most of the time. I only allow guys who beat me in a fight to ever top me, so as you can imagine, it's not often. But you – as a consolation – and since you're very cute, I'll let you be the Dom once in a while. So, wanna fuck?"

"Good Kami-sama!" Naruto muttered under his breath. This guy was just too crazy for words. "Okay, look, the only reason I ever agreed in meeting you is because you told me we will get Sasuke back. I am prepared to do anything, even speaking to your father. So please, let's just stick to that, okay?"

"But you remember our deal last night, right?" Itachi's eyes were twinkling with pure evil. He was clearly enjoying the conversation.

Naruto look appalled. "I didn't agree to anything! You kissed me, almost choking me before I could say anything to your stupid games!"

"So have you thought about it? I mean, I can give you and Sasuke a very good time, you know, being amateurs that you are. I'm sure you only know the basic positions."

At that Naruto's eyes filled with grim determination. He was clenching his fists. "Don't ever think you'll be touching Sasuke again, bastard. He's mine. I will never let you lay a finger on him!"

Itachi merely raised a brow, unperturbed by the child's passionate statements. "Aaaah, you're the jealous type eh?"

"I'm the normal type! You're just – sick!"

Itachi chuckled softly. "Alright, since you won't agree to the deal, if I am the one who convinces Sasuke to allow me to sleep with him, you shouldn't get mad, right? I mean, you're throwing away your chance. So don't hog Sasuke all to yourself. Frankly though, it would be even better if we three could all sleep together at the same time."

Naruto had had enough. He hated this arrogant jerk so much. Without thinking that Itachi was the only one who could help him in getting his lover back, Naruto threw all caution to the wind and hurled himself to the taller ANBU officer, hoping his fist would land on that pretty face.

Naruto threw a punch towards Itachi, that if it had the chance to land, would have broken Itachi's nose completely.

Itachi had to roll his eyes at the stupid move.

Swiftly, he raised a palm to catch Naruto's fist in mid-air, using the leverage so he himself could stand. In one quick move, which Naruto didn't see coming, Itachi used one of his legs to knock the shorter man down. Naruto found himself flat on his back two seconds tops, Itachi's hand still curled around his fist. His other arm was pinned down to the floor by Itachi's knee, and the Uchiha was kneeling above him, almost sitting on top of his stomach.

No matter how hard Naruto tried to move, he couldn't. Itachi's strength was unbelievable.

"Let me go! I won't allow you to make fun of my relationship with Sasuke! If this is a test to know if I'm serious about him, then you should know by now that I truly am! If I can marry him in all the church in the world I would! I love him can't you understand that?"

Itachi's coal black eyes bore down on him, intense and sharp. After a two short breaths, Itachi's wicked expression changed to something… softer. He smiled kindly at the poor boy underneath him. "And that's exactly why I want to be in, kid."

Naruto frowned up at him. "Huh?"

Itachi used his other free hand to reach down and touch Naruto's cheek. Ever so gently. Naruto tried again to struggle away. "Ssssshhh. Don't fight me. I only want to say that – you with my brother… Him with you. There is no other thing more beautiful in this world that I've ever seen. It shows in everything you do how deeply you value each other. Sasuke had never looked at me like that. Like he could sacrifice everything for me. And now, while he's back in our mansion, that's exactly what he's doing. He's sacrificing himself just to make sure our clan doesn't get back at you. The love you have for each other is perfect. That's why – That's why – Can't I have a bit of that with you both?"

Naruto felt all the fight in him leaving him when he heard Itachi's confession. Sure it was twisted, but the guy was just lonely. Yeah, figures.

Naruto stopped struggling and sighed. "Look, we can all start by being friends. I'm not promising anything since Sasuke and I are not into open relationships. We're both possessive of each other. But it doesn't hurt to have one more friend. So can you – uhhh – let go now?"

Itachi slid off him, but did not move away. Naruto massaged the aching wrist which had been pinned down by Itachi's knee. The guy was seriously mean, didn't even give Naruto much of a leeway to be able to fight.

"So, are we good now? Can we get closer?" Itachi asked, his face too close for comfort.

Naruto groaned, shoving him away. "Look, I said friends, okay?"

"There's all sorts of friends, Naruto! Sex friends, too!" Itachi replied, wagging his eye brows suggestively.

Naruto prayed for a little more patience.

Xxx

"Bite down as hard as you can, okay? I'm making the shallowest cut that I can," Itachi instructed, as he started to make the cut on Naruto's skin.

Naruto closed his eyes and bit down on the gag on his mouth as hard as he could. He didn't know this – err – mission that they had included Itachi operating on him but what the heck. He said he was prepared to do anything.

Itachi promised it to be quick. He just had to insert a very small chip inside Naruto's arm. It was a chip uniformly used by ANBU and those people protected by ANBU. Sort of acted like a dog tag that this person was under ANBU protection and should not be messed with.

Naruto had been more than game with the minor surgery until this idiot Itachi mentioned that he did not bring anesthesia with him, frowning at the word as if he had never heard of it before.

Turned out that big mighty ANBU officers were so immune to pain that they never bothered with such a superficial thing as pain killers or anesthesia to numb the ache.

Naruto shuddered. These guys were just serious monsters.

Thankfully, Itachi was really skilled with a scalpel. It only took a minute for him to make a small cut on the skin and insert the chip inside. It was over and done before Naruto could cry out in pain. In another minute the small wound was being sanitized and bandaged.

"I made the cut so that it wouldn't draw out so much blood. But I still have some meds here to speed up the clotting and skin regeneration," Itachi advised the younger man as he carefully tucked away his tools.

Naruto was shocked. "Whoa. You have meds like that? Can people buy them in the market?"

Itachi winked at him again, placing a finger on his mouth. "Ssshhhhh… One of the many classified information you're not supposed to leak out. These are special meds that only ANBU use. You know we go around doing deadly missions all the time, so we need this. Don't let any of this get out, Naruto. You're too pretty for me to kill. Okay?"

And for the nth time that day, Naruto shivered in fear.

Xxx

"Next stop. We need to buy you a suit."

Naruto looked up at Itachi who was rummaging through his drawers. "A – suit?"

"Yup. You're going to an engagement party anyway," Itachi said.

"Engagement party?" Naruto stupidly echoed.

"Uh huh. Look, this is the family obligation that Sasuke is supposed to go through. He's supposed to marry our bratty cousin Asuka in a month. And five days from now, they're having the engagement party in our mansion. So we have those five days to get you ready, your attire and your attitude. You can't face my dad with how – uhhh – how do I say this, innocent looking you appear to be most of the time. And it's not only my Dad. You have to tangle with Asuka's dad, too. He's the one behind all this."

Naruto almost fell to the floor upon hearing what it really was that Sasuke was being made to do back in Fire counry!

Marrying a girl?

It was crazy!

"Y-you say he's supposed to marry some girl? But why?"

"Like I said, it was supposed to be me on that position. I thought it really wouldn't have mattered since I'm already dead. I didn't think they would force Sasuke to take my place like this. But you see, Asuka's dad is not an Uchiha. He just got married into the family so naturally he can't take over things."

Itachi sat down on the futon, trying to get as relaxed as possible while Naruto was standing so agitated by the door.

"So he had always wanted to use me and Asuka so he could strengthen his hold on the clan. Kinda like power struggles. Family politics and shit."

"So is it the end, then? How can I break up a family tradition like that?"

Itachi lay back on the futon, a serene expression on his face. "Since Ren Oji-sama is black mailing my dad, then we have to fight fair and square. We're gonna blackmail him, too."

"In the engagement party?"

"You catch on quick, kid."

"S-so I'm going into the engagement party to – what – talk to your dad and Uncle Ren and blackmail them? How will that get Sasuke back?"

"Oh, trust me, it will. You know, while I'm thinking about it, I've really pulled in big big favors for this mission. Data gathering is one of the riskiest parts of operations you know? And you are telling me I can only be your friend. Tsk tsk tsk. Don't you think that's a little selfish?"

"Itachi, come on," Naruto whined. "Not now. Sasuke's getting married! I don't know what I – "

Itachi sat up. "So now you realize huh? Without me, there is no chance of you getting Sasuke back. I'm not even sure if dad will allow him to get back to school. This is a big thing. In case you didn't know, we Uchihas have our very own college. And once Sasuke gets married, Asuka's dad will never let him out of his sight."

Naruto finally sank down on the floor. He never thought Sasuke's sacrifice would be as colossal as this.

"All because the Uchihas will get back at me if Sasuke refuses to agree?" Naruto asked, although he already knew the answer.

That was why Sasuke had told him to trust him before he left.

Fuck.

"Oh, you don't know what they can do if they set their sights in destroying you Naruto. My family has always been manipulative like that. You might as well flee to another country. I'm pretty sure you won't even get a decent table bussing job here once they black list you in this country."

Naruto felt helplessly pathetic. It turned out that it was Sasuke who had been protecting him all along.

"So… if I fight them… what makes you think that they won't destroy me afterwards?" Naruto asked weakly.

Itachi stood from the futon, walking towards him and kneeling beside him. When Itachi caressed Naruto's face again the younger man didn't even think of struggling. He felt so powerless to do so.

When he turned his worried gaze to Itachi, he found the older man smiling, nary a care in the world. "Don't underestimate the power of the ANBU, kid. Especially mine."

"Thanks, man. I really owe you big time," Naruto whispered.

Itachi leaned closer, his lips ghosting on Naruto's face. Naruto knew what the guy wanted, and in the hopeless state that he was he just couldn't fight back.

Itachi finally kissed Naruto's cheek gently. "Hey, I'm doing a lot for you, you know. I'm helping you fight the strongest most influential clan in the country. Won't you really think about it, huh, Naruto?"

Naruto turned his face away, closing his eyes. "Think about what?"

"That threesome?"

Naruto almost choked. EEEEEEEEKKKKKK…

"Itachi…"

"Maybe just a one time thing. Convince Sasuke, too. Just once. I think that'll be enough when I get to have you both. You know that Sasuke and I have never done it, of course."

"Itachi, that's uhhh – "

"Just a one time thing, kid. After we clear all this problem I'll make sure they never come after you and Sasuke ever again. What's one hot night compared to that?"

Itachi tipped Naruto's chin up, staring intensely at him. Naruto gulped nervously. He had never been this tense around any other guy in his life. Itachi was simply a devil.

"Just one night," Itachi said.

Naruto knew it was the stupidest request any one could have ever asked of him. And if it had been any other guy then Naruto would have surely pummeled him to the ground. But Sasuke's older brother was simply frightening beyond words.

Naruto nodded slightly.

"Is that a yes? Nod harder, kid."

Closing his eyes, Naruto did. "I'll – talk to – Sasuke. Once he's – Once we get him back. You promise we will, huh?"

"Open your eyes now," Itachi softly ordered. Naruto obeyed grudgingly, staring hopelessly into those eyes again. "How are we going to have a threesome if Sasuke's not here? Of course we'll get him back."

"Okay," Naruto croaked.

"Good boy." Itachi dipped his head down and sealed their deal with a kiss.

Xxx

Waahahahaha.

I don't know why I keep on dragging the story. But I just love the helplessness of Naruto in Itachi's presence. I don't know. Hahahaha.

Anyways, like I said, it's all in the name of fun. Just kissing and groping since Itachi the bastard is blackmailing Naruto so bad.

I may write a threesome for them in another story. But not in this universe. I'm really surprised with the requests to turn this into a threesome, really. I didn't know itachiXnaruXsasu have a lot of fans.

Once I get an inspiration, I'll probably write something. Hehehe. Guys, thanks for all the reviews okay. This story was supposed to be a really short one but it just went longer and longer and you still take the time to read it though it's not really very smutty.

Love you guys forever!


End file.
